


Грязные танцы. Паркет и асфальт

by Dita_von_Lanz



Series: Dirty dancing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, High School, M/M, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 113,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Танцы – это несерьёзно. Кому они нужны в современном мире? Максимилиан Эллиот думал так ровно до того момента, пока его отец не выступил в качестве спонсора одного из танцевальных конкурсов, а «серый», незаметный одноклассник, старавшийся слиться с толпой, не оказался одним из участников этого конкурса, открыв себя с иной стороны. Влюбиться в новый образ? Проще простого! Да только есть ли шанс на жизнь у этой любви? Ведь далеко не все рады таким переменам...





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Аудиоверсия  
> [ **_Dita von Lanz "Грязные танцы. Паркет и асфальт" by Free Like Wind_**](https://vk.com/audios-33639352?album_id=50475816)

Однажды встав на этот путь, ты вряд ли сможешь отказаться от него в дальнейшем, хотя изначально кажется, что танцы – это глупо, несерьёзно, анахронизм, да и вообще... Кому они нужны в современном мире? Нет, конечно, определённые танцы востребованы и по сей день. В тех же стриптиз-барах без них не обходится. Девушки и парни делают на этом деньги. Но бальные танцы? Разве есть от них какая-то польза?  
Вряд ли. Времена балов остались в далёком прошлом, вместе с ними должна уйти мода и на вальсы, фокстроты, квикстеп. Мало кто понимает истинную ценность этих танцев. Мало кто понимает, что они – это тоже искусство своего рода. Быть может, не столь явно себя проявляющее, как кинематограф, эстрада или же выставки в картинных галереях, привлекающие внимание к живописи. Но, несомненно, искусство.  
Для того чтобы понять людей, живущих танцем, нужно стать одним из них, почувствовать всё это на своей шкуре, пройти через боль в мышцах, стёртые ноги, через крики преподавателей, недовольных результатом. Нужно стиснуть зубы и карабкаться наверх, доказывая, что в этом искусстве ты чего-то стоишь. Пройти через жестокую конкуренцию, подрезанные каблуки или лезвия, подброшенные в туфли, не только девичьи, но и мужские. Конкуренция не знает слова «честность», ведь на кону стоит слишком многое. Смешно, наверное, да? Ведь это же несерьёзно... Какие могут быть ставки в столь плёвом деле?  
Но те, кто живёт танцем, никогда не забудут минуты, проведённые в танцевальном зале. Падения, поражения и взлёт наверх. Никогда не выпустят из памяти шелест платья партнёрши, летающей по паркету, никогда не вычеркнут из своих воспоминаний минуты, проведённые в жутком напряжении, когда жюри оглашает свой вердикт. Тому, кто никогда не погружался с головой в это безумство красок, не носился с кофрами, не ездил на сборы, не тонул в аплодисментах и не чувствовал бешеной страсти и искр, летящих между партнёрами, не уделял каждую свободную минуту своей жизни тренировкам – не удастся поставить себя на место танцора. Не получится понять его, вжиться в его роль. Такому человеку никогда не заглянуть в чужую душу. Человеку, совершенно далёкому от творчества, вообще никогда не приоткрыть эту тайну.  
И однажды, увидев человека, живущего танцем, в его привычной среде, ты очень удивишься, поняв, что он в танце и в обычной жизни – это два разных образа. Возможно, тебя даже очарует его новое состояние, возможно, ты даже влюбишься. Но прежде чем с головой бросаться в это безумие, подумай о тех людях, что тебя окружают и дорожат тобой. Подумай о том, что образ не всегда по пятам преследует этого человека, и в жизни он может оказаться иным. Не таким, как ты себе представил.  
А, разочаровавшись, ты просто скажешь: «Очарованный твоим образом. Это обо мне... Мне нужен был только придуманный образ, но не ты сам». И даже сам поймёшь, насколько глупо это звучит со стороны. И сколько ошибок совершено на пути к достижению призрачной цели. Да только кто будет это исправлять? Кого винить в произошедшем? Пожалуй, только себя.


	2. Знаки внимания

Будильник в телефоне не прозвонил, молоко прокисло, испортив утренний напиток, а вафли подгорели.  
В начале этого дня можно было спокойно садиться и начинать писать труд под названием: «Что такое – не везёт, и как с этим бороться». Второе, правда, так и оставалось для Майкла загадкой, потому он отложил написание до лучших времён. А утром собирался второпях, постоянно подгоняемый Вероникой, которая скидывала ему смс-ки и несколько раз не удержалась от колких замечаний. В принципе, девушку несложно было понять. После репетиции она вместе с матерью должна была ехать за костюмами. Время назначили определённое, рабочий день был сокращённый. Ради Вероники никто не стал бы задерживаться.  
Впрочем, всего одного ответного сообщения с текстом: «Я люблю тебя, Ники», хватило для того, чтобы девушка оттаяла. Она могла сколько угодно обижаться на Майкла Лайвли, как на своего партнёра по танцам. Она совершенно не умела обижаться на него же, когда он был её парнем. Вероника и Майкл танцевали вместе столько лет, что, казалось бы, столько не живут, а вот встречаться начали всего два месяца назад и ни разу не пожалели о случившемся. Отношения у них были просто прекрасные...  
Вообще-то сначала никаких предпосылок к опозданию у Лайвли не было. Бетти, его мать, уезжавшая на съемки в очередной серии своего ситкома, предлагала сыну подбросить его до места назначения. Майкл открыл глаза, посмотрел на дисплей смартфона, понял, что времени ещё ох, как много, и от предложения отказался. Бетти пожала плечами, немного поджала уголки губ, как всегда делала, выражая некое недоумение по поводу чужого поведения, и выплыла в коридор, оставив на память о себе тонкий шлейф духов.  
Её отношения с сыном вряд ли можно было назвать образцовыми, но и охарактеризовать их, как ужасные, тоже не получалось. Просто не было обычного семейного тепла и уюта, который, по идее, должен царить в любящей семье. По большей части Бетти была отчуждённой, не очень внимательной к проблемам ребёнка, а вот о себе любила поговорить. Иногда Майклу казалось, что из них двоих старше, пожалуй, именно он, а не его мать. Её родители, то есть, бабушка и дедушка Майкла только способствовали такому положению вещей. Когда Бетти чувствовала упадок сил, она уезжала к родителям, оставляя сыну определённую сумму на расходы. Она говорила, что подобные вылазки способствуют реабилитации, и, наверное, не лгала. Возвращалась она всегда радостная, полная сил и желания работать. Сколько Бетти себя помнила, она мечтала стать актрисой мирового масштаба, сниматься в голливудских блокбастерах, получать миллионные гонорары, но реальность заставила женщину несколько снизить планку. Свою известность она получила, снимаясь в многосерийных вещицах без особого смысла, была комедианткой, играя каких-то неуклюжих, не очень умных сначала девиц, потом матерей девиц... Занималась спортом, следила за питанием, постоянно сидела на диетах, стараясь сохранить красоту и молодость естественными методами, не прибегая к помощи пластических хирургов так долго, как только это возможно. В холодильнике теснились пророщенные зерна пшеницы, йогурты с низким содержанием жира, соевые заменители мяса и прочие диетические штуки.  
Короткая интрижка с одним из режиссеров принесла свои плоды в тот момент, когда Бетти было двадцать пять лет. Режиссёр долго в жизни женщины не продержался, но напоминание о себе оставил. Оно родилось здоровым, весило три килограмма и шестьсот граммов, смотрело на мир серыми глазами, как у отца. Волосы были светлыми и у самой Бетти, потому это не стало каким-то напоминанием о неудачном браке.  
Ребёнок рос тихим, неконфликтным и даже переходный период вполне благополучно перенёс, не учинив форменный переполох, не поставив жизнь матери с ног на голову. Бетти могла гордиться своим отпрыском. В школе – только высшие баллы, в танцах – тоже немало достижений, подаёт большие надежды, легко может выйти на международный уровень, если не бросит это дело и продолжит заниматься. Никаких проблем с алкоголем и наркотиками, никаких размалёванных девок с животом, стоящих на пороге квартиры и что-то бубнящих о порванных презервативах и результатах этого безобразия. Чудесный ребёнок. Просто не нарадоваться.  
Тем не менее, Бетти относилась к сыну с прохладцей. Виной тому было внешнее сходство с режиссёром, давно покинувшим квартиру актрисы. Исчезнуть-то он исчез, но оставил на память о себе множество неприятных воспоминаний и невыплаченные алименты. Попутно заставил женщину поверить, что народная мудрость не врёт, и большинство мужиков действительно – козлы, каких поискать. Майкл часто ловил себя на мысли, что Бетти воспринимает его не как собственного ребёнка, а, скорее, как постояльца, обитающего в этой квартире. Он ей за проживание, еду и одежду не платит, но и каких-то семейных радостей у них нет. За ужином общение происходит в деловом тоне, о том, чтобы вместе посмотреть кино, заедая его воздушной кукурузой, выбраться на концерт или просто куда-то пойти вместе, на обычную прогулку, речи не шло. Вообще-то Бетти была специфической личностью. Слишком... наигранной. Скорее всего, именно так. Другого определения для характеристики своей матери Лайвли не находил. Она постоянно играла по жизни, надевая маску той или иной героини, пряталась за ними, опасаясь настоящей жизни. Она хихикала жеманно, картинно заламывала руки, иногда закатывала глаза. Вроде это свойственно многим людям, но Майкл, наблюдая за матерью со стороны, мог сказать только то, что она даже в таких вещах, как повседневное общение, ищет признания со стороны окружающих. И, если есть возможность, обязательно смотрит на себя в зеркало. Не прямо, а исподтишка, старательно отмечая те или иные эмоции, те или иные грани игры своей потрясающе живой мимики. В каждом её жесте скользило самолюбование, даже, когда она красила губы своей неизменной светло-розовой помадой, казалось, что она репетирует какую-то роль. И когда она отмеряла ножом пять грамм масла, чтобы намазать его на тост. И когда листала журнал, демонстрируя окружающим идеальный маникюр. И когда интересовалась успеваемостью Майкла, а после удовлетворённо улыбалась, услышав в очередной раз, что у него всё отлично. В одежде Бетти Лайвли придерживалась стиля ретро, обожала винтаж и ездила по городу на «Паккарде», искренне считая, что это – шик, а всё остальное – всего лишь подделка. Наверное, ей стоило родиться на несколько десятков лет раньше. И стать звездой чёрно-белого кино. Там бы ей цены не было. В современности женщина чувствовала себя не очень уверенно, понимая, что это не совсем те времена, когда ей хотелось бы жить. Она тяготела к старине, она была немного не от мира сего. Она легко подходила под определение «взрослый ребёнок». Немного взбалмошная, инфантильная, маленькая девочка, по воле судьбы заброшенная во взрослую жизнь.  
Она легко обижалась, и, скорее всего, сегодня тоже обиделась, услышав отказ из уст сына, но вряд ли бы она в этом призналась.  
Неприятности редко приходят в одиночестве, потому вслед за прокисшим молоком, промолчавшим будильником и подгоревшими вафлями на Майкла свалилась ещё одна проблема. Правильнее будет сказать, что свалилась вовсе не проблема, а сам Лайвли, торопившийся на тренировку. На ступеньках здания, где проходили тренировки замерзло немного воды, Майкл поскользнулся, упал и разбил колено. На репетицию пришёл, прихрамывая, и первым делом решил посмотреть, что с брюками.  
Надеяться на чудо не следовало, на светло-синей джинсовой ткани проступала кровь, колено саднило немилосердно, но отказываться от тренировки было как-то не по-спортивному, более того, даже глупо. Чувство ответственности не позволило бы ему просто так махнуть рукой на тренировку, изобразить умирающего лебедя и отправиться домой. Сделай Лайвли нечто подобное, он бы сам себя заклевал. Не хотелось подводить Веронику, не хотелось подводить тренера, положившего на подготовку своей главной пары все силы и средства. А для того, чтобы достичь высоких результатов, следовало пахать за десятерых, ни на секунду не забывая об ответственности, возложенной на них. После событий прошлогоднего танцевального конкурса, Майкл и Вероника были полны решимости взять реванш и отвоевать законное первое место. Конечно, все понимали, что в этом мире все продаётся и покупается. Их тренеру об этом как-то непрозрачно намекнули, а она решила действовать честными методами. Добилась своим нежеланием расставаться с деньгами лишь одного результата. Им дали только третье место, вытянув на первые два пары, значительно уступавшие. Но их хореографы оказались намного сговорчивее, нежели миссис Грей. На сей раз, предложений купить победу не поступало, а победители и серебряные призёры прошлого года заявки на участие не подавали. Сменились спонсоры, сменились организаторы мероприятия, а, значит, можно было рассчитывать на честную борьбу. Относительно честную, разумеется.  
Ведь все, кто хоть раз принимал участие в подобного рода мероприятиях, знает, что конкуренция неискоренима. Дело не в купленных местах, а в том, что соперники желают вывести более сильных конкурентов из игры, и для этого в ход идёт абсолютно всё. Лезвия, подброшенные в туфли, подпиленные каблуки, испорченные сценические костюмы, которые, между прочим, делаются на заказ, а потому стоят немало. Но разве это волнует тех, кто прокрадывается в раздевалку с маникюрными ножницами или баллончиком краски, желая слегка подкорректировать чужое одеяние? Разумеется, ничего такого не происходит.  
Человек зависим от успеха. Чем больше имеет, тем больше желает. И, если бы кто-то сказал, что это всё чушь, Майкл не поверил никогда и ни за что, потому что насмотрелся на многообразие людей вокруг. Быть может, он никогда открыто свой интерес к окружающим не проявлял, но наблюдать за ними ему ничто не мешало. Особенно в школе, где абсолютно все одноклассники были озадачены вопросом, как же наиболее ярко себя проявить, чтобы подняться наверх в школьной иерархии. Впрочем, места школьных звёзд уже были заняты, новичков в высшем эшелоне никто не ждал.  
Среди парней это место достаточно быстро занял Максимилиан Эллиот, с которым Майкл практически не общался, потому ничего не мог о нём сказать. Разве что поведать пару историй о том, как Макс попросил у него ручку и одолжил несколько фунтов на обед. Причем, уже через пару дней попросил снова, не вернув прошлый долг. Когда Лайвли напомнил о долге, Эллиот психанул и отошёл от чужого стола. На следующей перемене подошёл и бросил пару бумажек. Если думал, что подобным жестом одноклассника унизит, то сильно просчитался. Не унизил. Майкл не считал, что должен подрабатывать благотворительной организацией, тем более что благосостояние семьи Эллиот было куда завиднее, нежели у них с Бетти. Лайвли не бедствовали, но и влияния не имели. Макс и его подружка явно происходили из тех семей, в которых за ужином обсуждают не успеваемость, а курс акций и очередное прибыльное дельце, в которое стоит вложить капитал. Во внешности Максимилиана ничего особо выдающегося не было, если уж на то пошло. Или же Майкл этого не замечал, предпочитая проводить свободное время в мире своих грёз, где была его Ники, прекрасная, милая и сексуальная. Иногда они переписывались в аське, иногда обменивались сообщениями. Им было хорошо вместе. Макс в число обсуждаемых тем не входил.  
Хотя, чисто внешне он мог бы понравиться Веронике, поскольку девушка питала страсть к брюнетам с голубыми глазами. Она как-то обмолвилась, что это её типаж. Но, посмотрев на Майкла, сразу же поправила сама себя. Идеалом был один, но влюбилась она в другого. Такое заявление Лайвли понравилось намного сильнее, чем предыдущее.  
Да и не только Веронику Эллиот мог привлечь. Девушек из школы он тоже не оставлял равнодушными. Вот только внимания на них почти не обращал. Он был отстраненным, отчуждённым и, по большей части, холодным с окружающими людьми. Девчонки, сплетничая между собой, говорили, что улыбку этого человека видит только Анастейша Орвел.  
Вот здесь уже всё становилось гораздо интереснее для Майкла. Если личность Максимилиана волновала его так же сильно, как подгоревшее рагу у соседки, которое ему никто не предложит, следовательно, плевать, какой запах и вкус оно имеет, то Анастейша Орвел ему нравилась. Во всяком случае, ещё год назад он мог честно сказать, что отчаянно сохнет по этой девушке. И завидует Эллиоту, имеющему возможность постоянно общаться с красавицей.  
Эта парочка была просто, как сиамские близнецы. Редко можно было увидеть их порознь, намного чаще они ходили по школе вдвоём. Обедали тоже вместе. А больше к их столику никто не подходил. Понимали, что Максу это не понравится, он просто скажет в своей любимой манере, чтобы неугодные шли к чёрту, и они пойдут, не раздумывая.  
Внешне Анастейша была полной противоположностью Максимилиана. Длинные светлые волосы доходили почти до талии, вились крупными локонами, девушка носила классическую чёлку, да и вообще была поклонницей классического стиля в одежде. Несмотря на то, что в школе форма не была обязательной, Орвел каждый день появлялась на занятиях в классической рубашке с галстуком, безрукавке и юбке в складку. Цвета их менялись каждый день. Зелёная, красная, голубая, коричневая, чёрная. Весной она носила премилые гольфы, зимой колготы с паучками, которые тоже подбирались под цвет юбки. А обувь чаще всего была на каблуках. Анастейша носила очки в чёрной оправе, за которыми скрывались серые глаза в обрамлении длиннющих ресниц. Майкл точно не мог сказать, настоящие они или же такого эффекта девушка добивается при помощи подручных материалов. В любом случае, макияж у неё всегда был неяркий, естественный. И только подчёркивал природную красоту.  
С Анастейшей Лайвли общался ещё меньше, чем с её приятелем. Помнил только, как она однажды подошла к нему и попросила объяснить решение задачи. В классе оба были весьма известны своими достижениями в учёбе. Раз уж сама Орвел не смогла решить, оставалось спросить только у одноклассника. Тогда Майкл чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья, и на тренировке Вероника не упустила случая спросить, что же сделало Лайвли таким счастливым. Узнав об Анастейше, несколько стушевалась и посоветовала особо ни на что там не рассчитывать. Он и не рассчитывал. Однако ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему хотелось петь от счастья, что девушка с ним вообще заговорила.  
Но вечно пестовать безответную любовь не получилось. И Майкл решил покончить с прошлым, начав жить настоящим. Повстречался с некоторыми девушками, не особо зацепившими его, и в конечном итоге пришёл к выводу, что нет никого лучше Вероники, с которой они знакомы столько лет. У них общие цели, общие интересы. Им всегда есть о чём поговорить, им есть о чём помолчать. Да и вообще, сложно отрицать, что Ники красавица. Правда, у неё внешняя привлекательность больше хищная, бросающаяся в глаза. В Анастейше ему нравилось именно то, что она была красивой, сексуальной, но никогда особо это не демонстрировала, примеряя на себя образ прилежной ученицы, не по годам серьёзной и сосредоточенной. Макс тоже был таким, но в нём проглядывала какая-то тьма. А вот Орвел была воплощением света.  
В последнее время Майкл начал с завидным постоянством ловить на себе чужие взгляды и каждый раз несказанно удивлялся, понимая, что смотрит на него «золотая парочка», а не кто-то другой. Оба выглядели задумчивыми и сосредоточенными, буквально сверлили его своими пристальными взглядами, но стоило только посмотреть на них в ответ, как они моментально отворачивались и начинали перешёптываться о чём-то своём. Анастейша иногда хихикала, иногда в открытую смеялась. Лайвли никак не мог понять, что стало поводом для смеха. Вроде бы всё обычно, никаких кардинальных перемен не произошло. Вполне возможно, что смеялась девушка вовсе не над ним, но приятного в данной ситуации было мало, практически не наблюдалось. Чужая заинтересованность и повышенное внимание удивляли и вгоняли в ступор. Молчание угнетало ещё сильнее.  
Он бы понял, скажи ему одноклассники о причине смеха, но они не собирались с ним откровенничать. Только смотрели, хихикали и шептались. Чем с каждым днём всё сильнее убеждали Майкла в своей глупости. Нельзя сказать, что Лайвли был законченным мизантропом, которого все люди вокруг безмерно бесят и раздражают, но иногда и подобная тенденция в его взглядах на жизнь проскальзывала. В последнее время – всё чаще.   
Конкурс был одной из причин.  
Он отнимал столько сил и нервов, что Майкл чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном, постоянно находился на пределе и думал, что однажды не выдержит. Сорвётся на ком-то, наорёт так, что голос после этих воплей сядет, возможно, нарвётся с кем-нибудь на драку или просто напьётся в гордом одиночестве, чтобы этот груз ответственности потерял хоть немного в весе и не давил так сильно на мозги.  
Находясь постоянно на взводе, Лайвли всё воспринимал острее. И действия одноклассников, в том числе. В любое другое время он не обратил бы на их смешки и ужимки никакого внимания, но сейчас Майкл умудрялся находить в чужих действиях двойное дно, которое ему совершенно не импонировало. Он подсознательно ждал какого-то подвоха со стороны школьных знаменитостей, и сегодня получил подтверждение своим догадкам. Столкнувшись в коридоре центра с курьером, несущим букет, Лайвли в первую очередь подумал, что у Ники или же у миссис Грей появился поклонник, решивший порадовать объект своей симпатии, собирался пройти мимо, но курьер его остановил и попросил расписаться о получении. Майкл некоторое время непонимающе смотрел на молодого парня. Ему эти слова казались глупой шуткой. Но, чем сильнее затягивалось молчание, тем очевиднее становился факт, что курьер не пошутил, а говорит вполне серьёзно. Решив, что задерживать человека неприлично, Лайвли подписал документ, получил букет и снова отправился в танцкласс. У двери остановился и внимательно осмотрел подношение. Никаких опознавательных признаков отправителя здесь не наблюдалось вообще, ни карточек, ни приложенных писем. Только красные розы, изредка перемежаемые белыми с красной каймой. Майкл потряс букетом в воздухе, в последний раз проверяя не затерялась ли карточка в листьях, ничего не нашёл и решил подарить это цветочное великолепие Веронике. Отсутствие данных отправителя Лайвли склонен был объяснять тем, что тот просто хотел сохранить своё имя в тайне, а любая фраза вполне могла выдать, кто же решил так пошутить. Честно говоря, выбор у Майкла и так был невелик. В памяти сразу же появились картинки, на которых Макс и Анастейша смотрят в его сторону, потом отворачиваются, и девушка начинает хихикать. Скорее всего, кому-то из них в голову и пришла гениальная идея поздравить одноклассника столь «оригинальным» способом. И смех их объяснялся теперь легко и просто. Они просто узнали о том, что Майкл свободное время посвящает классическим бальным танцам, это их и развеселило. Ещё бы! Вряд ли по их меркам можно назвать это увлечение престижным и перспективным.  
Лайвли нисколько не удивился, узнав о чужой осведомлённости. Невозможно утаить иголку даже в стоге сена, рано или поздно она всё равно даст о себе знать, воткнувшись в задницу. И сделает это, скорее всего, в тот момент, когда максимально расслабишься и не станешь ждать подвоха от жизни.  
Его тайна оказалась под угрозой обнародования ровно в тот момент, когда Майкл узнал, что спонсором танцевального конкурса в этом году станет не кто-нибудь, а «Эллиот-групп». Здесь не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять – не совпадение. Максимилиан наверняка имеет прямое отношение к компании, приходясь сыном владельца. Вряд ли отец и сын настолько далеки друг от друга, что даже словом при встрече не перекидываются. Возможно, речь у них заходила и о конкурсе. А как обо всём узнала Анастейша – легко догадаться. Макс и рассказал. Теперь они вдвоём решили пошутить над одноклассником, закосив под тайного поклонника. Неужели, правда, верили, что у них получиться остаться неизвестными? Или с самого начала знали, что их раскусят, но всё равно решили претворить задуманное в жизнь? Тогда это было глупо. Если рассчитывали на то, что Майкл сразу же устыдится своих занятий, просчитались. Ему танцы действительно нравились, и он не видел в этом ничего ущербного. В конце концов, это его личное дело, чем занять свой досуг. Его временем никто не волен распоряжаться, только он сам.  
– Цветы? – Вероника, выглянувшая в коридор, выглядела удивлённой.  
Сейчас она в зале находилась в одиночестве, миссис Грей отправилась на третий этаж, ей нужно было что-то уточнить. Ники, в общем-то, не скучала, ей было, чем себя занять в это время. Неудивительно, что она танцевала. В одиночестве, поскольку Майкл собирался идти домой. Репетиция уже закончилась, и в целом, прошла довольно успешно, несмотря на разбитое колено Лайвли. Пришлось, правда, его бинтовать, натягивать наколенник, а уже потом приступать к тренировкам. Для человека с больным коленом, Майкл справился просто потрясающе.  
– Да, – Лайвли улыбнулся. – Просто захотелось сделать тебе сюрприз.  
Разумеется, это была чистой воды ложь. Но Майклу не хотелось вдаваться в подробности и рассказывать о глупых проделках своих одноклассников, решивших забросать его цветами. Цветы были красивые, выкидывать их жаль, вот Лайвли и подумал пустить их на благое дело.  
Он знал, что последнее время Вероника себя не очень хорошо чувствует. Не в том плане, что заболела, а в том, что жила в постоянном стрессе, балансируя на грани. За очередной этап конкурса она переживала сильнее, нежели за что-либо иное, а потому совершенно не могла расслабиться. Разговоров только и было, что о репетициях, примерках костюмов, бронзанте, который отвратительно ложится временами, а ещё – о перспективе встречи с Энджи Риддл. Последнее вообще вызывало у девушки бурный, неконтролируемый восторг, поскольку не только Вероника, но и сама миссис Грей – её мать, всегда мечтали познакомиться с этой женщиной. Хотя бы потому, что она была в кругу танцоров едва ли не культовой личностью. А, может, как раз культовой, потому что иными причинами нельзя было объяснить столь бешеную популярность этой женщины. Девушки, занимающиеся танцами, мечтали быть похожими на Энджи, а парни мечтали о девушках, которые бы хоть отдаленно напоминали миссис Риддл. В юности она была чудо, как хороша. И со временем красоту свою не утратила, наоборот, расцвела. Выйдя замуж, она не забросила хобби юности. Напротив, превратила его в дело своей жизни. Сейчас у неё была своя школа танца, в которую стремились попасть почти все юные дарования, зная, как высоко котируется диплом об окончании этой школы. Говорили, что сама Энджи от преподавания почти отошла, но иногда всё же снова выходила на паркет, обучая наиболее талантливых, по её мнению, кандидатов. Им же она готова была оказать помощь в дальнейшем. Её рекомендации в танцевальном мире котировались очень высоко.  
При мысли, что эта женщина будет сидеть в жюри, Вероника готова была рухнуть в обморок. Говорили, что победителям конкурса Энджи предложит место в своей школе. И только за это уже следовало побороться. Денежный приз, конечно, тоже был приятным бонусом, но всё же в сравнении с перспективой попасть в школу миссис Риддл он мерк и не отсвечивал.  
Кроме того, поговаривали, что непосредственно на конкурсе, в самом его начале зрителей ожидает выступление воспитанников школы Энджи. Правда, их танец вряд ли будет соответствовать общей тематике конкурса. Это что-то вроде внеконкурсного бонуса. Посмотреть на уровень чужого мастерства, оценить, какие перспективы распахнут свои двери перед победителями. Группа обещала номер, далекий от бальных танцев, заявив свой стиль, как эклектический. Тектоник, хип-хоп, стрип-пластика. Для всего этого находилось место в постановке. Хотя, слухи могли привирать. Будучи слегка консервативным, Майкл не очень понимал, как эти стили можно совместить, но при этом отдавал должное таланту Энджи, признавая, что если она лично берётся за постановку, можно ожидать чего-то фантастического, красочного. Того, что не оставит равнодушным никого, даже самого искушённого зрителя.  
Нужно было очень постараться, чтобы произвести впечатление на эту женщину, искушенную в плане танцев и, возможно, пресытившуюся бездарностями, которые пытались получить немного её внимания.  
Вероника, сравнивая себя с миссис Риддл, неизменно приходила к выводу, что она – очередная бездарность. И вряд ли у них с Майклом получится выиграть конкурс.  
Аутотренинг помогал плохо. Грей не умела расслабляться, она была запрограммирована исключительно на работу, потому сейчас только и думала об участии, о танце, поставленном самой Энджи, и подумывала о том, что пора начинать принимать успокоительное. Разумеется, мать была категорически против этого. И в этом Майкл поддерживал точку зрения миссис Грей. Антидепрессанты – это не выход, они вряд ли способны помочь. Только на время усыпить волнение, но не исправить ситуацию. Здесь выход был только один – поскорее выступить на конкурсе, узнать свой результат, и в зависимости от того, как всё пройдёт, радоваться или же посыпать голову пеплом.  
– Это мне? – Вероника почему-то выглядела удивлённой.  
– Нет, – хмыкнул Лайвли. – Просто показать принёс.  
– Майкл!  
– Шучу. Конечно, тебе, – он протянул букет девушке, приблизился и поцеловал её в щеку. – Не переживай так сильно. Всё будет хорошо.  
– Думаешь?  
Грей жалостливо посмотрела на своего партнёра.  
– Уверен. Ты же королева паркета. Просто поверь в это, и сама не заметишь, как попадёшь в число фаворитов.  
– Мы попадём, – поправила его девушка.  
– Мы, – согласился Лайвли. – Не думаю, что миссис Риддл такой уж монстр, который мечтает каждого потенциального ученика стереть в порошок. Она действительно хочет, чтобы её ученики добились высот, она хочет видеть лучших из лучших. Но я не думаю, что они с самого начала всё делали без ошибок.  
– Вот, кто настоящая королева паркета. Даже, несмотря на то, что она давно не выступает.  
– Ники.  
– Что?  
– Хватит упаднических настроений. До конкурса ещё целый месяц, а ты уже себя накрутила так, что у меня даже слов подходящих не находится. Это глупо, малыш.  
Майкл прикоснулся ладонью к чужой щеке, слегка провёл тыльной стороной по коже, улыбнулся, надеясь, что девушка перестанет внушать себе мысли о собственной бездарности.  
Вероника тоже улыбнулась в ответ.  
– Прости. Я, правда, на пределе, вот и говорю в последнее время всякую чушь.  
– Это нормально – нервничать перед ответственным мероприятием. Просто не зацикливайся на этом. Ты достойна места в школе Энджи Риддл, и ты его обязательно получишь. Обещаю, что всё сделаю ради победы. И ты тоже должна мне в этом помогать. Правильно?  
– Да. Обязательно. Ты сейчас домой? – решила сменить тему поскорее.  
– Домой, – подтвердил Лайвли.  
– Жаль, что сегодня у нас не получится прогуляться вместе, но хотя бы до двери позволишь тебя проводить?  
– С превеликим удовольствием, мисс Грей, – отозвался Майкл, отвесив поклон.


	3. Группа поддержки

Кофе и пончики. С них начиналось утро Николаса Риддла.  
Он расположился на заднем сидении машины, закинув ноги на переднее сидение, время от времени поправлял вязаную шапку чёрного цвета, сползавшую на лоб, и пристально смотрел в окно, мимо своего собеседника. Коего можно было назвать таким с большой натяжкой, хотя бы потому, что Максимилиан молчал, а вытягивать из него признание было как-то не с руки, унизительно. Даже слишком. Так стоило ли это делать?  
Эллиот бросил ещё один взгляд в сторону Николаса, которого почти все знакомые называли не иначе, как Ники, и тут же поспешил отвернуться, брезгливо поморщившись предварительно. Риддл отколупывал глазурь с пончика, цепляя кончиком ногтя, выкрашенного чёрным лаком, а потом слизывал её с пальца. Пожалуй, раньше этот жест даже мог показаться сексуальным, сейчас не вызывал ничего, кроме отторжения, как и сам Ники. И как вообще он, ценитель прекрасного, мог позариться на такую дешёвку, как Риддл? Где вообще были его глаза, когда он подошёл к Нику с вполне определённым предложением? Где было благоразумие, когда он услышал утвердительный ответ и обрадовался этому? В какой момент эта чрезмерная сексуальность начала раздражать, вызывая лишь желание смыть с себя чужую липкость?  
Хотя, даже сейчас Эллиот не мог не признать, что Риддл – это чёртова квинтэссенция сексуальности, глупо с этим спорить и пытаться убедить себя и окружающих в обратном, потому что никто не поверит, некоторые даже посмеются. Есть на свете такие счастливчики, которым ничего не нужно делать для облагораживания своей внешности, достаточно только немного времени себе уделять, чтобы поддерживать в должном виде природное богатство, и тогда любой, кого этот самый счастливчик пожелает, будет лежать у его ног. Вот Ники повезло. Очень повезло.  
Природа не поскупилась, подарив ему и мозги, и внешность такую, что не каждому достаётся в этом мире. Светлые от природы, а не вытравленные до белизны волосы, которые Риддл стриг чуть выше плеч, а спереди они были немного длиннее, чем сзади, чёлка, закрывающая один глаз. Зелёный, яркий. Наглый и хитрый. В голове этого человека постоянно зрели какие-то планы, но лучше бы он их не озвучивал, потому что сразу становилось понятно, какая гадость прячется под обёрткой, обещавшей вкусную конфету. Впечатление идеальной внешности немного портил нос, некогда переломанный, отчего перегородка была слегка кривовата, но вряд ли на неё кто-то обращал внимание. Уж очень привлекательным лицо выглядело в целом. Макс мог сколько угодно отнекиваться, но в глубине души он прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что Риддл потрясающий. И можно часами смотреть на его лицо, на чуть приоткрытые пухлые губы, на то, как он закусывает нижнюю, когда о чём-то напряжённо думает, на длинные ресницы, пусть и светлые, но вовсе не пугающие. На аккуратные, неизменно подпиленные ногти, покрытые чёрным лаком, на полоску кожи, обнажившуюся сейчас. Ники прекрасно разбирался в одежде. Несмотря на то, что стиль у него был достаточно вульгарный, ему всё равно шло. Пошлость? Да, именно она. Не сдержанная эротика, а именно секс. Грязный, откровенный и со всеми подробностями. Такая ассоциация возникала, стоило только бросить взгляд в сторону Риддла.  
Негласно, про себя Эллиот называл знакомого не иначе, как «сладкий педик». И не очень понимал, чего там больше. То ли сладости, то ли педиковатости. В любом случае, характеристика целиком и полностью отражала сущность Ники.  
Макс снова покосился в его сторону, бросив взгляд на оголившуюся полоску кожи. Брюки у Риддла были на пару размеров больше, чем нужно, и держались только благодаря ремню с вычурной пряжкой. Свитер тоже был вполне во вкусе Николаса. С широкой горловиной, сползающий с одного плеча. Впрочем, надет свитер был не на голое тело, а поверх чёрной майки. Прекрасная видимость, меж тем, открывалась и на ключицы, и на плечо.  
– Прекращай жрать! – бросил Макс недовольным тоном.  
– Прекрати на меня пялиться так, как будто это я во всём виноват, – отбрил Ник, откусывая ещё от пончика. – Что? Я что ли этот конкурс организовал? Бесишь временами.  
– Я не за этим тебя позвал.  
– Оу. А зачем тогда?  
– Чтобы поговорить о чём-нибудь. Отвлеки меня.  
– Ты такой странный, Эллиот, – Риддл всё же опустил ноги вниз, немного одернул свитер, чтобы прикрыть живот. – Ты влюбился, тебе плохо на этом фоне. И просить помощи ты бежишь ко мне? Тебя не смущает тот факт, что мы вообще-то любовники, и ты должен понимать, что для меня наши отношения хоть что-то, но значат? Нет? Не думал?  
– Я мог бы побежать к Анастейше.  
– И что помешало?  
– Она сказала, что не станет вмешиваться в это дело, а я – идиот.  
– В этом она права.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что только идиот может бросить такого, как я.  
Самодовольства Нику было не занимать. Да это, в общем-то, знали все, кто с ним общался.  
Но и поспорить с ним у Макса не получалось. Риддл говорил правду, нисколько не преувеличивая, не набивая себе цену, поскольку она и так была высока. Да, в мыслях Эллиот называл Ника дешёвкой, но глупо было спорить с тем, что Риддл достаточно высоко котируется на рынке потенциальных искателей любви. С ним хотели встречаться, им хотели обладать, но он, имея возможность выбрать того, кто ему больше всех по душе, остановил свой выбор на Максе. Они были знакомы с детства, выросли вместе практически, поскольку у их родителей имелись общие интересы в сфере бизнеса. Детишки тоже нашли общий интерес. Сначала в совместном распитии спиртных напитков, потом в попытках закурить (у Эллиота получилось, у Николаса – нет), а после в постижении науки любви. Отбросив высокопарные выражения, можно было просто сказать, что эти двое стали друг для друга первым сексуальным опытом, на время разбежались, а попробовав с другими, снова сошлись, решив, что экспериментов достаточно, и лучше друг друга им никто не подходит. Во всяком случае, Риддл придерживался такого мнения. Судьба над ним пошутила. Сначала подарила блядскую натуру, а потом – заставила влюбиться в человека, не способного полюбить в ответ. Во всяком случае, до этого момента Ники был уверен, что Макс всю жизнь так и будет вести себя, как отмороженная сука. Позволять себя любить, но своё сердце не подарит никому и никогда.  
Ошибался, как выяснилось. В глубине души подняла голову обида. Риддл был уверен, что Эллиот однажды сделает шаг ему навстречу, рано или поздно сдаст позиции, но нет, любовь его оказалась направлена на другого человека. И Николасу не терпелось посмотреть, как же выглядит его соперник. Почему-то предполагал, что чужой выбор потрясёт его до глубины души.  
Максимилиан ничего не ответил, чем совершенно Риддла не удивил. Тот был уверен, что всё подобным образом и повернётся.  
За то время, что они были вместе, Ник успел изучить Эллиота так, как тот сам себя не знал. Потому Риддла подобные реакции нисколько не удивляли. Он понимал, что откровенничать с ним не станут, скорее, снова попробуют сыграть в «чудесную» игру, где правила устанавливает Макс, а Ники подчиняется. Они всегда в неё играли, да и не только в жизни, в постели тоже. У них было слишком чёткое распределение ролей, никакого равноправия. Эллиот управляет, Риддл выполняет приказы. Ради того, чтобы иметь возможность находиться рядом, Ники успешно наступал на горло собственной песне, но сегодняшняя выходка, кажется, переплюнула все предыдущие, вместе взятые. Ладонь сама собой так и сжималась в кулак, хотелось впечатать его в лицо Максу и убраться восвояси. Но любопытство – страшная штука. Риддлу хотелось узнать, на кого же его решили променять, потому спокойно сидел на месте, прикидывая, как долго ему придётся ждать у моря погоды, а точнее – окончания чужой тренировки. Оценить масштабы катастрофы, а после – подумать, как со всем этим поступить. Что делать и какими методами устранить соперника. Если он вообще поведётся на чужие слова и поступки.  
Ник откинулся на спинку сидения и в сотый, кажется, раз бросил взгляд в сторону невзрачного здания. Из машины на него открывался великолепный вид. Эллиот наверняка отлично знал. Всё же не первый раз сюда приезжает. Правда, раньше его вылазки были одиночными, теперь Риддл должен составлять ему компанию? С какой целью вообще? Или это очередная проверка на вшивость? Макс любит такие игры, с ним трудно заскучать. Выдумка отменная.  
Николас решил на время отвлечься, всё внимание теперь уделял своему напитку. Карамельный латте из «Старбакса». Его личный фетиш. Бабское пойло по словам Максимилиана. Ему вообще редко нравилось то, что приходилось по вкусу Риддлу. Пожалуй, эти двое были отличной иллюстрацией к рассказу: «Мы такие разные, но всё-таки мы вместе».  
Они были очень разными, у них вообще никаких общих интересов не наблюдалось, все точки пересечения начинались и благополучно заканчивались в койке. Всё это было настолько поверхностно и нелепо, что даже говорить об этом не хотелось. Ник часто ловил себя на мысли, что постель в его случае – это единственный способ удержать Эллиота рядом. Всё что угодно по чужому желанию, любой каприз не за деньги, а исключительно из любви к искусству. Искусство иногда требовало жертв в качестве разодранной в клочья спины, когда горе-экспериментатор решил пустить в ход плетку, мало что понимая в этом деле, синяков на горле, поскольку Эллиот любил своих любовников слегка придушивать. Многие из них ловили кайф от этого. Ник со временем тоже научился не выдавать свой страх и воспринимать это, как должное, но в первый раз едва избежал смерти, поскольку Макс слишком увлёкся; а уж сколько раз ему прилетало по лицу во время секса, он перестал считать. Эллиоту нравилось доминировать целиком и полностью, подавлять, ломать. Ники отлично подыгрывал, умел чувствовать чужое настроение. Кажется, этого умения оказалось недостаточно. Может, следовало побольше сопротивляться? Хотя бы ради спортивного интереса?  
В свои восемнадцать Максимилиан Эллиот был собран, серьёзен и считал, что мир обязан лежать у его ног. Как этого добиться? Он поразмышляет на досуге, но не стоит думать, что откладывает на потом. Нет. Он, на самом деле, мечтает положить весь мир к своим ногам. В свои восемнадцать с половиной Николас Риддл не желал возлагать на себя никакой ответственности, сосредоточившись преимущественно на удовольствиях приземлённых. Серьёзности в нём не было ни на грамм. Среди увлечений значилась такая вещь, как коллекционирование комиксов «Марвел», о которых Макс отзывался, как о бесполезной макулатуре, занимавшей лишнее место в доме, а ещё занятия в группе, танцующей хип-хоп. Об этом увлечении Ники предпочитал умалчивать, поскольку не видел в них ничего престижного, да и пошёл на эти дурацкие танцы исключительно по желанию матери, которая была весьма известным хореографом. В своё время Энджи Риддл искренне мечтала сделать сына звездой бальных танцев, но он от столь «потрясающей» перспективы отказался, выбрав из двух зол меньшее. Во всяком случае, он считал его меньшим.  
Сейчас Николас напряженно размышлял.  
Может, зря он молчал о своих дополнительных занятиях?  
В свете последних событий ответ напрашивался сам собой. Зря, очень зря. Ведь корень проблемы и заключался, собственно, в танцах. И не каких-нибудь, а бальных. Сначала Энджи проела сыну этим конкурсом все мозги. Когда мать погрузилась в организационные вопросы и перестала донимать домашних рассуждениями о программе, своём судействе и прочих, малоинтересных для Ника событиях, на горизонте нарисовался Максимилиан с теми же самыми проблемами. Точнее, с одной конкретной проблемой, но корни её росли оттуда же, из конкурса бальных танцев. Там, где Энджи Риддл судействовала, Джозеф Эллиот выступал в качестве спонсора. Поддержка талантливой молодёжи, вклад в будущее страны... Бла-бла-бла. На самом деле, просто хотелось зарекомендовать себя в качестве благодетеля, который не только себе в карман деньги кладёт, но и в культурной жизни города участие принимает. Самое активное.  
Макс никогда не был фанатом танцев, только втихую, а иногда открыто посмеивался над теми, кто занимает своё свободное дело подобной чепухой. Слишком романтично и наивно, как он говорил. Слишком глупо и по-детски. Но чем же тогда был вызван его повышенный интерес к персоне одного из участников конкурса? Та самая детская наивность, которая не стёрлась с его лица? Чистая душа? Ни намёка на испорченность? Проще говоря, всё то, чего так не доставало самому Нику? Или же было что-то ещё? Эллиот свои мотивы пояснять отказывался. Просто сказал, что без ума от танцора и хочет получить его для себя. Зачем? Это только его дело.  
О предполагаемом сопернике Николас знал подозрительно мало. Ему восемнадцать, он одноклассник Макса, тихий, незаметный. Тот, кто легко потеряется в толпе. Тут же злость разливалась по венам. Какого хрена такая несправедливость? Разве о Нике можно сказать то же самое? Разве его можно упустить из вида? Да, скорее, он станет единственным, кого заметят, потому что он – звезда. Звезда школы, потому что знает много. Звезда паркета и асфальта, поскольку в танцах, которые ставят в его группе, он – ведущий солист. Звезда сцены, потому что играет на гитаре, щедро одаривая толпу медиаторами во время концертов. Он же видит, как на него смотрит публика. Как жадно облизывает взглядом, скользит по его лицу, по губам, замирает на шее, которую практически всегда пересекает ошейник с шипами. Как ждёт, когда он подойдёт к микрофону и исполнит свой долг бэк-вокалиста, и от этого голоса девушки потеряют голову. Он звезда от макушки до стоп сорок последнего размера. Но тот, кому он готов посвятить свою жизнь, столь ценный дар принять отказывается, заявляя, что ему надоел порок, ему хочется чего-то посвежее, поинтереснее. А с Ником они могут остаться друзьями. Или же заниматься сексом, но уже потеряв статус пары.  
Ублюдок.  
Это могло быть смешным, если бы Риддл не чувствовал себя оплеванным с головы до ног. Он чувствовал.  
– Для чего мы здесь сидим? – спросил, потеряв надежду получить ответ на свой предыдущий вопрос.  
– Ждём появления Майкла.  
– А... – Ник сделал вид, что ни до чего подобного сам не додумался. – Разумеется. Конечно. Зачем мы его ждём?  
– Чтобы посмотреть.  
– На что именно?  
– На то, как он поступит с моим подарком.  
– Подарок? – зелёные глаза подозрительно прищурились.  
Поскольку один из них так и был скрыт чёлкой, взгляд получился довольно устрашающим, а ещё пытливым. На некоторое время Максу даже показалось, что этот взгляд проникает ему в душу. Настолько он вышел цепким. Губы собеседника сложились в изящную улыбку, но пальцы, сжавшие фирменный стакан с кофе сильнее, чем обычно, сказали больше слов или выражения лица.  
– Да, подарок.  
– Отлично, – голос Риддла из настороженного стал расслабленным, снисходительным даже. – А поэму ты по этому случаю не приложил? Я не силён в стихосложении, но почему-то так и рвутся с языка слова: «Знаешь, моя страсть к тебе, словно яд. Мне необходимо почувствовать твоё тело». Или что-то вроде того. Не думал о подобном послании?  
– Нет, – процедил сквозь зубы Эллиот. – Не приложил.  
– Зря, – Ники вытащил из кармана свой смартфон, засунул в уши наушники и полностью сосредоточился на кофе и листе композиций в плеере.  
Всё же Макса было очень просто вывести из состояния равновесия. Он вспыхивал практически мгновенно, когда ему указывали на какие-то недостатки или же били прямиком в больное место. Судя по всему, чужая поэма его задела. Или Эллиот сожалел, что к подарку не приложил никакого послания, или же, наоборот, приложил его, а теперь не знал, как отмотать время назад, чтобы этот стыд и позор уничтожить, не показывая на глаза получателю подарка.  
Думал Николас и о том, что ему никогда ничего не дарили, даже в начале отношений, когда это вроде как подразумевается. Было не то, чтобы очень обидно, но немного неприятно от осознания, что им пренебрегают, и даже не пытаются сей факт замаскировать. Впрочем, если Максимилиан рассчитывал на истерику, он просчитался. Никто ему не собирался устраивать показательное выступление, хватать за брючину и просить остаться. У Риддла был свой взгляд на ситуацию, свои планы на будущее. Если кого-то и уводить со сцены, то, однозначно, не основную фигуру, а пешку, ставшую разменной монетой в грязных играх белых и пушистых. На первый взгляд. Копнув чуть глубже, можно было понять, что оба молодых человека, сидящих сейчас на заднем сидении, скрывают в себе полнейшую мерзость. И, если Макс так жаждет чужой чистоты, надеясь самому стать лучше, он просчитался. Скорее, его грязь поглотит того самого парня, что имел несчастье приглянуться однокласснику. Майкл Лайвли... Так его звали. Уже на этом этапе жизни Николасу было немного жаль парня, поскольку он знал, что отдавать свою собственность в чужие руки не намерен. Отсюда следовало логически обоснованное и твёрдое, как бетон, утверждение, что Риддл не позволит ситуации зайти слишком далеко. И, если понадобится, он пойдёт на всё, только бы испортить жизнь другому человеку, посмевшему встать у него на пути. Он лично его уничтожит и не пожалеет. Он лично проследит чужую агонию, от начала и до конца.  
План действий с каждой минутой был всё объёмнее и интереснее. Для того чтобы узнать врага с ним, наверное, следует подружиться, не так ли? Максимилиан вряд ли предоставит всю нужную информацию прямо здесь и сейчас. Он постоянно себе на уме, он знает цену информации, понимает, в каких целях она может быть использована, потому задавать наводящие вопросы Эллиоту бессмысленно. Тут, пожалуй, остаётся только один человек, способный пролить хоть немного света на столь тёмную и запутанную ситуацию. Стоит ли говорить, что этот человек – Анастейша Орвел?  
Как и Максимилиана, Анастейшу Николас знал много лет, с тех самых пор, как они познакомились в одной песочнице, с тех самых пор, как Орвел стала для них обоих кем-то, вроде сестрички. Позднее дороги немного разошлись. Анастейша и Максимилиан попали в одну школу, более того, в один класс. Родители почему-то решили, что детки должны быть ближе к народу, вот и отправили их в обычную, муниципальную школу. Образование там давали вполне пристойное, не хуже, чем в других заведениях, а бюджет это экономило. Красавица-хореограф, известная в определённых кругах, просто не могла позволить своему ребёнку учиться в обычной школе. Николас получал образование в частной школе, стоимость года обучения в которой обходилась в кругленькую сумму, но зато добавляла престижа семье Риддл. Упомянуть в разговоре место обучения ребёнка было чем-то, вроде ещё одного способа покрасоваться перед окружающими, что Энджи с удовольствием и делала. Наверное, подобное описание некоторых черт её характера могло создать образ легкомысленной дурочки, которая совершенно не разбирается в жизни, да и не хочет понимать. Она, как бабочка, порхает с цветка на цветок, не придавая значения бытовым мелочам. Это было ошибочное мнение. Энджи Риддл таковой не была. Простушки наверх не пробиваются, конкуренции не выдерживают, ломаясь на середине пути, а некоторые и в самом его начале. Энджи не сломалась, у неё был несгибаемый характер, стальной. По большому счёту, в характере Ники проскальзывали узнаваемые черты матери, от отца он практически ничего не перенял, общих интересов со своим предком не имел, да и вообще предпочитал не пересекаться, понимая, что никогда у них нормального разговора не получится. Энджи, в принципе, старалась поддерживать в стенах своего дома мир и порядок, но вот мужчины семьи Риддл её желание не разделяли. До определённого момента Ник и его отец неплохо ладили, но как только Риддл-младший стремительно въехал в период переходного возраста, в каких-то моментах стал невыносимым, и, как итог, перестал соответствовать определению идеала, который соорудил в своём воображении его отец. Мужчину раздражало практически всё, начиная от стиля одежды, заканчивая увлечениями. При случае Кирк не упускал случая заявить, что ребёнка наверняка подменили, у него подобное родиться не могло. Ник старательно делал вид, что ему на чужие заявления наплевать, но общение с отцом сократил до минимума, позднее добившись того, что ему подарили отдельную квартиру. Когда жизнь в семейном кругу становилась невыносимой, Ники отчаливал в собственную жилплощадь, и наслаждался свободой от постоянного контроля со стороны отца. Впрочем, временами его оттуда притаскивали обратно, решительно заявляя, что жить отдельно он будет только после того, как выпустится из школы и сможет похвастать отличными оценками. Риддл знал, что для него это – раз плюнуть, потому снова на время принимал личину покорного отпрыска и ходил по дому, опустив глаза в пол и стараясь казаться скромнее, чем он есть на самом деле.  
Получалось неплохо, но нельзя сказать, что просто отлично. Всё же Николас был слишком деятельной натурой, чтобы долго прятаться под маской серости.  
Эллиот чувствовал себя так, словно в сиденье находится море иголок. Никак не мог найти для себя место, а потому ёрзал, провоцируя повышенное количество недоумённых взглядов в свой адрес. Риддл действительно не понимал, какие причины могут заставить всегда уверенного в правильности своих поступков Максимилиана вести себя подобным образом? Разве раньше ему не доводилось влюбляться в кого-то? Глупое предположение. Интерес к другим людям просыпался у Эллиота с завидным постоянством. Похотью он был подкреплён чаще, нежели чем-то иным, но никогда Макс не чувствовал себя человеком, загнанным в тупик. Сейчас что-то незримо изменилось. Сам Эллиот говорил, что он влюбился. Ник почему-то не очень верил. Да, периодически вспоминал тот разговор, где Макс признался в своих чувствах к другому человеку, не забывал и свою реакцию на это замечание, когда стоял, как громом поражённый и думал лишь о том, с каким лицом стоит перенести этот удар. То ли устроить грандиозный скандал, то ли наоборот, промолчать и выглядеть умнее, сдержаннее и гораздо холоднее, чем он есть в реальности. Победил второй вариант. Но Николас в таком исходе дела и не сомневался.  
Во-первых, он знал, что Эллиоту такое поведение совершенно не нравится, во-вторых, сам считал эту тактику унизительной. Даже, если ему неприятно, он не станет открыто демонстрировать своё недовольство. Много чести. Для того чтобы вершить великие дела, следует держать голову холодной.  
Риддл собирался отпустить колкость в сторону своего собеседника, но вдруг отчётливо заметил перемены в его настроении. Нервозность Макса достигла своей кульминации. Эллиот прильнул к стеклу, глядя на открывающуюся дверь, из которой на улицу вышли двое: парень и девушка. Пара танцоров, репетировавших в этом здании. Тренировка закончилась, и они теперь отправлялись домой или же по делам. Вполне возможно, у них были ещё какие-то планы на этот день, неведомые Николасу.  
Про себя Риддл отметил, что девушка достаточно миловидная. Даже более чем. Несмотря на то, что никакой тяги к женщинам он не испытывал, объективно оценивать чужую привлекательность или отсутствие оной он умел просто на «отлично». Не зря же Ники считал себя специалистом в области человеческой психики. Его прогнозы относительно поведения людей оказывались предельно точными, лишь иногда расходясь с действительностью в незначительных мелочах.  
Девушка явно знала себе цену. Могла похвастать шикарной для подростка фигурой, а ещё роскошными тёмными волосами с вкраплениями рыжих «пёрышек». Макс знал, что девчонку зовут Вероника, и она – партнёрша Майкла Лайвли по танцам. Судя по всему, она была ему не только партнёршей, но и кем-то большим, иначе как можно было расценить их весьма и весьма страстные объятия, свидетелями которых были и Эллиот, и Риддл. Ники даже посмеялся про себя, понимая, почему же так нервничал Максимилиан. Видимо, предчувствовал нечто подобное, но не был уверен на сто процентов.  
Если бы спросил у Риддла, что тот думает по сему поводу, получил бы ответ на свой вопрос ещё раньше. Николас без промедления сказал бы ему, что между партнёрами по сцене довольно часто возникают сильные чувства. Нельзя взаимодействовать на сто процентов, когда человек, стоящий рядом, вызывает только отторжение. Нужно чувствовать его, ощущать каждую эмоцию, каждый жест. Понимать с полуслова и полувзгляда, иначе впереди ждёт только одно – провал. Неудивительно, что рано или поздно многие поддаются этому напору и становятся не только партнёрами по сцене, но и любовниками. Девушка, танцевавшая вместе с Николасом, одно время тоже хотела получить с его стороны больше внимания, но, увы, ей пришлось отказать. Лекси приняла отказ с достоинством, тему эту в разговорах старалась не поднимать. Обиды, кажется, не держала. Да и на что ей было обижаться? За нос никто не водил, длительных отношений не обещал, а честно признался в своих предпочтениях и попросил сменить тему на нейтральную, не столь провокационную.  
Но у Майкла, судя по всему, не было причин для отказа, потому он вполне активно отвечал на действия своей партнёрши по танцам.  
– Мне кажется, или они не только вальс вместе танцуют? – усмехнулся Николас, скользя взглядом по предполагаемому сопернику.  
Поскольку Вероника, стоявшая в расстёгнутом пальто, почти полностью закрывала Лайвли собой, разглядеть его особо не получилось. Видно было лишь светлые волосы, подстриженные классически, не такие уж дрянные вещи. По описанию Макса портрет был составлен иной. Эллиот одноклассника едва ли не в нищие записал.  
– Заткнись, а? – предложили ему.  
– То есть, в этом и есть твоя основная проблема? Твоя любовь не по мальчикам, а по девочкам? – догадался Риддл. – Нет, ошибся?  
– Понятия не имею, по кому он. Мне вообще казалось, что он ничем, кроме учёбы не интересуется. А теперь выясняется, что он у нас не только танцует отлично, так ещё и сердцеед знатный.  
– Позволь спросить, а эти цветочки, что он сейчас передаривает своей леди... Не это ли твой подарок?  
Макс только скрипнул зубами, и Ник понял, что попал в точку. Не удержался и захохотал. Кажется, его действительно забавляла ситуация, в которой оказался приятель-неудачник.  
– Отличный выбор, – одобрил, отсмеявшись. – Просто супер.  
– Поехали отсюда, – бросил Эллиот небрежным тоном, обращаясь к своему водителю.  
Машина тронулась с места и вскоре скрылась за поворотом, но её отсутствия, равно, как и присутствия, никто не заметил, поскольку пару, стоявшую в отдалении, собственные отношения волновали куда сильнее, чем какая-то машина.


	4. Тайные знания

– Красотка Анастейша, где же ты была всю мою жизнь? – пропел Николас, обнимая знакомую за плечи и чмокнув её в губы, стоило девушке немного повернуть голову в его сторону.  
– Рядом, Ники, рядом, – хмыкнула девушка, проводя пальцем по его губам и стирая с них след своей помады. – Только разве это меняет дело?  
– Родись я натуралом, ты была бы в моём вкусе, – весело заметил Риддл, подхватывая с пола сумку.  
У него только что закончились дополнительные занятия, и Ники собирался на тренировку. Правда, недавний разговор с Максимилианом и некоторые перемены в жизни не давали жить спокойно. Риддлу отчаянно хотелось внести хоть какую-то ясность, потому он и решил поболтать с подругой, которая о его непростых отношениях с Эллиотом была наслышана. А отношения действительно сложно было назвать простыми. Здесь столько всего оказалось намешано, что иногда у Орвел голова шла кругом от этого бесконечного сериала с участием своих приятелей. Помнила и отчаянную ревность Николаса на первых порах, когда он, переполняемый эмоциями, на одной из вечеринок оттаскивал от Макса какую-то очередную пассию, как дрался сначала с этой самой пассией, потом уже с Эллиотом, решившим заступаться за невинно пострадавшего. Помнила, как Риддл одно время преследовал своего приятеля по пятам, стараясь доказать, что именно он достоин находиться рядом. Помнила и как он когда-то распускал сопли, вопрошая, почему именно другой человек, а не он находится рядом с Максом. Этот период длился достаточно долго, а потом всё как-то стремительно изменилось. Кажется, Ники начал выше себя ценить, поднял планку, перестал убиваться и сделал вид, что ему наплевать на Эллиота. Странно, но это сработало. Прошло немного времени, и Максимилиан вернулся к Николасу, решив, что это идеальный вариант.  
Но большой любви у них не получилось, да и большой страсти, если честно, тоже. Ник наслаждался тем, что добился поставленной цели, но чувств, как таковых, уже не испытывал. Его чувство было чем-то, сродни привычке. Но назвать эту привычку настоящей любовью было почти кощунственно. Анастейша со временем отошла в сторону, перестала вмешиваться в перипетия чужой жизни, занялась своей собственной. Начала встречаться с одним из приятелей Николаса, Яном. Они вместе играли в группе. Точнее, Риддл играл, а Ян был солистом. Группа была для них чем-то, вроде отдушины и большой роли в жизни обоих не играла, хотя какой-то интерес они у публики, несомненно, вызывали.  
Ян Трампер уже покинул стены школы, хотя до этого посещал то же учебное заведение, что и Николас. Там они впервые попробовали выступить на одной сцене, поняли, что получается неплохо, потому решили продолжить это дело. Всерьёз заниматься музыкой они не собирались, потому много времени ей не уделяли, но, в целом, приятельствовали. Собственно, это именно Риддл и познакомил подругу с Трампером, считая, что они идеально друг другу подходят. И, надо сказать, в очередной раз в своих предположениях не ошибся. Эти двое быстро нашли общий язык, начали общаться, как друзья, а потом уже стали парой. Впрочем, к тому с самого начала имелись предпосылки. Внешне Анастейша подходила под типаж девушек, которые нравились Яну, а он был как раз во вкусе мисс Орвел. Волосы он стриг неравномерно. С одной стороны они были короче, с другой длиннее. Светлые, почти пепельного оттенка, а кончики выкрашены в чёрный цвет. Карие глаза, правильные черты лица. И, кроме того, море обаяния. Девушкам он нравился, но, будучи ревнивцем по натуре, понимал, насколько даже лёгкий флирт с его стороны, направленный в сторону других девушек неприятен Анастейше, потому держал себя в руках. Впрочем, от неё требовал такой же отдачи. Ник был единственным, к кому девушку не ревновали, потому Риддл мог позволить себе такую выходку, как поцелуй в школьном коридоре. Всё равно все трое понимали, что для него этот поцелуй – некое проявление дружеской симпатии, а не нечто большее.  
Орвел усмехнулась, но как-то комментировать заявление приятеля не стала. В любом случае, представить себя в отношениях с ним было достаточно сложно, даже, если бы его внимание привлекали девушки. Хотя, Николас и сейчас не испытывал недостатка в девичьем внимании. Иногда, от скуки позволял себе с ними пофлиртовать. Особенно если знал, что больше с этой особой не пересечётся, а потому преследовать его, донимая признаниями в нежных чувствах, не станет никто.  
Поскольку сегодня Анастейша и Ник пересеклись прямо после занятий, Риддл предстал перед подругой в форме своего учебного заведения, а потому выглядел гораздо более серьёзным, нежели обычно. Его повседневный стиль можно было считать отражением внутреннего мира, а так Николаса вполне можно было записать в разряд начинающих деловых людей. Начинающих в связи с его юным возрастом, разумеется.  
Собираясь в школу, Риддл шапку не надевал, потому ветер свободно трепал волосы. Форма была чёрного цвета и состояла не только из костюма, дополненного белой рубашкой, но и диктовала условия в вопросе дресс-кода верхней одежды. Чёрное строгое пальто с застёжкой у самого горла и сумка с изображением хищной птицы на эмблеме. Флаг школы был того же чёрного цвета, с изображением той же самой птицы, вокруг которой проходила надпись «Black Hawk High».  
– И о чём же ты хотел поговорить, несостоявшийся натурал? – поинтересовалась Анастейша, потрепав знакомого по волосам, а затем пряча руки в карманы.  
Зима в этом году выдалась достаточно холодной и снежной, а Орвел по привычке, выработанной годами, забывала перчатки дома, поскольку всё время на занятия опаздывала. Вроде и поднималась вовремя, но уделяла много внимания внешнему виду. Поскольку была немного неорганизованной, по утрам приходилось тратить время на поиски тетрадей и приведение одежды в порядок. Да и вообще, Анастейша чаще добиралась до школы на своей машине. Права она получила всего полгода назад, но уже стала активным участником дорожного движения. Сегодня, зная о предстоящей встрече, решила прокатиться вместе с родителями. Поднялась раньше обычного, не заставила предков ждать, но перчатки всё равно забыла. Пользоваться услугами отцовского водителя, как это частенько делал Макс, Анастейша не любила. Она была из той категории водителей, которые ни на что не променяют возможность самостоятельно сесть за руль. Хотя, стиль вождения Ника ей нравился, потому с ним она прокатиться не отказалась бы.  
– По дороге объясню, – ответил Риддл, направляясь к стоянке. – Думаю, что ты сможешь пролить свет на ситуацию.  
– И что же за ситуация?  
– Это касается танцевального конкурса, который состоится в конце декабря, – пояснил Ник, появляясь на парковке и отключая сигнализацию на своей машине.  
Не церемонясь особо с личными вещами, бросил сумку на заднее сиденье. Анастейша со своим имуществом поступила чуть аккуратнее, просто положив его рядом с вещами Риддла. Захлопнула заднюю дверь и забралась на пассажирское сиденье.  
– Неожиданное заявление, – честно призналась девушка.  
– Пристегнись, Стей, – посоветовал Ник, осмотрелся по сторонам и, поняв, что никто ему не помешает, выехал со стоянки.  
Машина плавно тронулась с места. Анастейша послушно выполнила чужую просьбу, пристегнув ремень безопасности.  
– Так что же тебя интересует в этом конкурсе? – поинтересовалась Орвел, когда с приготовлениями было покончено.  
Риддл потянул зубами шарик пирсинга, провёл кончиком языка по губе. Одно только это действие способно было выдать абсолютно все эмоции Николаса. Он нервничал. А когда нервничал, начинал издеваться над своим пирсингом. Вообще-то он никогда не был фанатом железок в теле, но язык когда-то решился проколоть. Максимилиан в своё время оценил. И оценил достаточно высоко. На собственном опыте Нику проверять не доводилось, потому оставалось только одно – поверить на слово. Что он и делал.  
– Один из участников.  
– Только не говори, что тебя тоже интересует личность Лайвли.  
– Хм, – Риддл не оставил у собеседницы никаких сомнений.  
Да, именно об этом человеке он и желает поговорить.  
– Хочешь ошарашить меня новостью о том, что тоже увидел его на паркете, проникся тёплыми чувствами и теперь жизни своей не мыслишь без этого человека?  
– Вовсе нет. Мой интерес другого плана.  
– И какого же?  
– Чисто исследовательский.  
– С чего вдруг?  
– Мне хочется больше знать о человеке, с которым мы делим...  
– Максимилиана? – подсказала Анастейша, обратив взор в сторону своего собеседника.  
– Сцену, – отозвался Николас, ответив на чужой пристальный взгляд. – Чему ты так удивляешься, Стей? Ты же понимаешь, что этот конкурс меня затрагивает ещё сильнее, чем Макса. Его отец только согласился частично профинансировать это мероприятие. А мои родители выступают и в качестве спонсоров, и в качестве фей-крёстных. Знаю, что тебя это не особо волнует, но всё же напомню одну деталь. Мама готова подарить победителям бесплатное обучение в своей школе. Тренировать победителей она будет лично, рекомендательное письмо тоже напишет. И, если её выпускников не оторвут с руками, я...  
– Ну же?  
– Женюсь, – усмехнулся Риддл.  
– Бедная девушка, – пробормотала Орвел.  
– Я буду дарить ей самые стильные наряды, и она без проблем может завести любовника.  
– Как это щедро с твоей стороны. А вдруг она влюбится именно в тебя?  
– Все мечты исполнить нереально.  
– Зачем же тогда мечтать?  
– Вот я и говорю. Не надо мечтать. Нужно брать ситуацию в свои руки и идти к заветной цели, не дожидаясь помощи со стороны. Впрочем, я отвлёкся. Изначально наш разговор был на другую тему. Майкл Лайвли, он же – один из претендентов на победу в танцевальном конкурсе, он же возможно один из тех, с кем мне придётся постоянно сталкиваться в стенах маминой школы. Один раз мы с ним точно взойдём на сцену вместе.  
– По какому поводу?  
– Не совсем корректно выразился. Не вместе. Конкурс будет открывать выступление нашей группы, а затем уже участники – по очереди.  
– То есть, Макс узнает, что ты тоже занимаешься танцами?  
Риддл пожал плечами.  
– Узнает, скорее всего. Он же не слепой. Значит, должен увидеть меня на сцене. Я вообще-то выступаю в маске, но в конце танца снимаю её.  
– И уже не боишься разоблачения?  
– Да какая разница? В кого-то он умудрился влюбиться, увидев всего один танец. Может, в меня тоже повторно влюбится.  
– Ники, а можно один вопрос?  
– Тебе можно всё, – заверил подругу Риддл.  
– Нужно ли тебе это?  
– Что именно?  
– Чтобы Эллиот снова в тебя влюбился.  
Николас хмыкнул многозначительно.  
– Не знаю. Во всяком случае, в настоящее время это для меня нечто, схожее с вопросом престижа. Я столько сил положил на созидание отношений. В чём-то прогибался перед Максом. И даже не в чём-то, а во многом. Часто. Настолько часто, что сейчас себя идиотом чувствую. Но дело вовсе не в моих ощущениях. Дело в том, что его слова – это как пощечина, пусть и только на словах. Он влюбился, он больше не хочет, чтобы мы были парой, но при этом он предлагает мне поддерживать отношения в горизонтальном положении.  
– Трахаться, невзирая на?  
– Я пытался быть деликатным, – Ники приподнял уголок губ в улыбке. – Кажется, зря.  
– Можешь не сдерживаться. Макс этого обычно не делает.  
– Но я и не Эллиот.  
– Тем не менее, всё равно можешь не деликатничать.  
– Запомню на будущее. А пока расскажи мне о Лайвли... Меня крайне интересует его личность.  
– Пока не узнаю, с какой целью, ничего не скажу, – упрямо выдала девушка.  
– Я собираюсь податься в сталкеры, – ответил Риддл, не давая повода думать, что он шутит. – Сейчас узнаю больше о его личности, а потом буду ходить по пятам, преследовать и сниться в эротических снах. Вдруг ему понравится?  
– Вряд ли. Насколько мне известно, у него есть девушка.  
– Да? И как её зовут?  
– Ники.  
– Вау! Какое потрясающее совпадение. А если серьёзно?  
– Я не шутила. И не собиралась тебя подкалывать, – немного обиженно произнесла Орвел. – Девушку Майкла действительно зовут Ники. Точнее, Вероника, но сам он называет её именно Ники. Я слышала, как они на перемене разговаривали по телефону. Честно говоря, первая ассоциация у меня была с твоей персоной, но потом я поняла, что Лайвли тебя не знает, потому вероятность болтовни с тобой равна нулю. Только и всего.  
– Что ещё ты можешь мне поведать?  
– Разве что задать вопрос.  
– Ещё один?  
– Да.  
– Задавай, Стей. Не стесняйся.  
– Скажи, ты, правда, собираешься испробовать свои чары на Майкле? Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Во-первых, вы оба уже знаете, что у Лайвли стабильные отношения, во-вторых...  
– Ну же?  
– Тебе не кажется, что Макс не простит тебе такой выходки? Если ты хочешь, чтобы он влюбился в тебя, забыв о новом увлечении, не стоит переходить ему дорогу. Ты же знаешь, что это игра с огнём. Одна ошибка, и всё. Отношений нет. Как карточный домик развалятся. Сейчас у вас есть хоть что-то. Потом ничего не будет.  
– Ранее ты уже отвечала на свой вопрос. Всё просто. Возможно, я не хочу, чтобы Эллиот снова одаривал меня своим вниманием. Возможно, его слова слишком глубоко меня задели, и мне неприятно чувствовать себя подстилкой, а он меня выставил именно в этом свете. Всё запутано и неприятно. Но если попытаться выразить ситуацию в паре слов: он посмеялся над моими чувствами, а я хочу посмеяться над его любовью.  
– И как же ты собираешься это сделать?  
– Легко и просто. Макс может сколько угодно ходить и жевать сопли, не решаясь подобраться ближе к объекту своей любви. У меня никаких комплексов нет. Я знаю себе цену. Я знаю, что на меня поведётся, кто угодно, стоит мне только приложить немного усилий. И я с уверенностью тебе заявляю, что через некоторое время твой одноклассник будет моим. Эллиоту он не достанется.  
– А он тебе нужен?  
– Нет, – честно признался Ник. – Со стопроцентной уверенностью могу заявить тебе, что никаких чувств к этому человеку не питаю, потому что ничего, кроме имени и информации об увлечении бальными танцами не знаю. Видел, что у него светлые волосы, но больше рассмотреть не получилось.  
– Это когда ты его разглядывал? – удивилась Анастейша.  
– Когда Макс потащил меня к зданию танцевальной школы. Чуть меньше недели назад.  
– Он? Потащил? Тебя?  
– Да.  
– Это звучит немного странно, – пробормотала девушка.  
– Выглядело ещё удивительнее. В любом случае, я не умер.  
– Эллиот иногда делает странные вещи.  
– Он просто хочет казаться прекрасным человеком, который ничего от меня не скрывает, а открыто говорит о новом увлечении. Надеется, что я пойму его и поддержу.  
– А ты?  
– Я поддерживаю, – засмеялся Риддл. – Стей, меня не оставляет чувство, что ты нарочно пытаешься оттянуть решающий момент, потому старательно уводишь меня от темы разговора, которая мне интересна. Ты же учишься с Майклом в одной школе, в одном классе. Ты наверняка знаешь о нём больше, чем я.  
– Я не очень прониклась твоими мотивами. Может, мы с ним и не дружим, но всё же...  
– Я не сделаю ничего из того, чего не пожелает он сам. Возможно, мы с ним поцелуемся. Возможно, даже займёмся сексом. Но если ему это претит, он не задержится со мной надолго, а я не стану останавливать, потому что отношения с ним мне, в принципе, не нужны. Просто хочу отобрать у Макса то, что он считает в данный момент самым дорогим в жизни. Это не так сложно сделать, как мне кажется. Так ты поделишься своими знаниями? Или мне придётся долго и мучительно подбирать код к этому сейфу?  
Анастейша тяжело вздохнула. В этот момент её действительно раздирали на кусочки многочисленные противоречия. Она никогда не задумывалась о Майкле Лайвли, как о ком-то большем, нежели одном из одноклассников. Она никогда не интересовалась его жизнью, потому заявление Макса о том, что он влюбился в этого человека, стало чем-то, сродни персональной сенсации, поставившей мировоззрение Орвел с ног на голову. Никогда прежде не видела она предпосылок к этому.  
Ещё сильнее удивилась, а правильнее сказать, была почти шокирована, поняв, что интерес к однокласснику проявляет ещё и Николас. Вот уж кого Майкл точно не мог привлечь, так это Ника. Они были настолько разными, что искать что-то общее казалось бессмысленным занятием. Разве что цвет волос, да и тот различался. У одного именно блондинистые пряди, у второго – русые волосы.  
Танцы? Но они тоже не были идентичными.  
Больше никаких точек соприкосновения не обнаруживалось. Пытаться представить парней вместе – безумие.  
Тем не менее, Риддл в своих заявлениях был серьёзен, и Анастейша это понимала. Чувствовала, что он не шутит, выражая заинтересованность в чужой персоне. Он хочет претворить план в жизнь и сделает это. Хоть с чужой помощью, хоть своими силами.  
– Он... – начала Орвел неуверенно, стараясь подобрать слова. – Симпатичный. Да, именно симпатичный. Вряд ли я могу сказать, что он красивый. Не знаю, что там танец с ним творит, или он творит с танцем, но в повседневности на него сложно обратить внимание. В общественной работе он не очень заинтересован, потому я редко с ним общаюсь. Зато в учёбе Майкл показывает высокие результаты, потому учителя его любят. Только учёбе он и уделяет много внимания. Родители в разводе, причём давно. Мать – эксцентричная особа, комедийная актриса. Снимается в ситкомах разной степени паршивости... Больше мне, собственно, и сказать нечего.  
– Так у них творческая семья? – иронично заметил Ник, подъезжая к дому одноклассницы и прикидывая, где бы ему припарковаться.  
– Что-то вроде того, – согласилась Анастейша.  
– И в каких ситкомах его мать снималась?  
– Не отслеживаю её фильмографию. Если не ошибаюсь, из последнего – «Кое-что о Молли». Слышал?  
– Нет. Я не смотрю ситкомы.  
– Зараза, – беззлобно выдала Орвел. – Зачем тогда спрашивал?  
– Чтобы посмотреть, – усмехнулся Риддл. – Спасибо, Стей, ты мне очень помогла.  
– Тебе спасибо, что подбросил до дома, – ответила Анастейша, поцеловав приятеля в щеку и потянувшись за сумкой.  
Проводив девушку взглядом, Николас вздохнул и решил отправиться на тренировку, попутно размышляя о том, как ему распорядиться новыми знаниями. И как действовать в дальнейшем. Попытаться завоевать чужую симпатию, старательно набиваться в друзья или сразу сказать, что рассчитывает на нечто большее? Последний вариант был вполне в его духе, но вместе с тем и самым рисковым. Доподлинно ведь неизвестно, как Лайвли относится к подобным вещам. Вдруг они вызывают у него рвотный рефлекс? Но всё же... Нет такой девушки, которая не подвинется, когда рядом появляется Николас Риддл. В конце концов, сначала можно попробовать увести Веронику. Пусть особого удовольствия эта игра ему не доставит, но первый шаг на пути к сближению с Майклом будет сделан. В своей девушке он разочаруется. Есть шанс, что даже разорвёт с ней отношения.  
В любом случае, нужно было попытать счастья и хотя бы познакомиться с человеком, которого Макс превозносил, как образец добродетели, честности и непорочности. Только для этого нужно было придумать весомый повод. Может, что-то, напрямую связанное с конкурсом? Для Ника этот предлог был самым оптимальным вариантом, если уж на то пошло.  
Оставив машину и оказавшись в здании школы танцев, он первым делом решил направиться не в раздевалку, а в кабинет Энджи, расположенный на третьем этаже. В связи с приближением конкурса, миссис Риддл большую часть своего времени проводила здесь, занимаясь организационными вопросами и частью развлекательной. В последнем блоке задач был всего один пункт, но Энджи, слывшая по натуре идеалисткой и педантом, не могла допустить, чтобы её школа опозорилась. Мама Николаса требовала от воспитанников своей школы стопроцентной отдачи, она хотела, чтобы они работали не в половину силы. Она хотела, чтобы они проживали свой танец, умирая там и восставая из пепла, как только раздадутся аплодисменты.  
Будучи профессионалом, не ведающим, каково это делать всё «на отцепись», она желала видеть истинный профессионализм и в детях, получивших шанс пройти через её школу. Энджи Риддл никогда не снижала планку. Или ты делаешь всё отлично, или вылетаешь из школы и там уже можешь почивать на лаврах, которые сам себе придумал.  
Первым на пути Ника встретился помощник матери, Дилан Драфт, куда-то спешивший. Судя по его растрепанному виду, было понятно, что Энджи не в духе и потому устроила головомойку всем, кто встретился у неё на пути, и чьё мнение пошло в разрез с её собственным.  
– Мистер Ди, – окликнул его Николас. – Мама у себя?  
Мужчина обернулся, только сейчас обратив внимание на появление в коридоре ещё одного Риддла.  
Ему и одной хватало за глаза. Сын начальницы наводил на мужчину священный ужас, потому что среди персонала ходило поверье: стоит чем-то не угодить этому человеку, как Энджи, не задумываясь, подпишет приказ об увольнении. Вообще-то это поверье ничего общего с реальностью не имело, потому что Энджи умело разделяла личную и профессиональную сферу. И старалась разграничивать в сознании своих работников образ матери солиста одной из танцевальных групп и образ суровой начальницы.  
– Да, Николас, – отозвался Драфт. – Миссис Риддл на месте.  
– Спасибо, – Ники улыбнулся мужчине и, перебросив длинные ручки сумки через плечо, направился в кабинет матери.  
Постучал и, получив разрешение войти, всё же заглянул внутрь. Энджи действительно была не в духе. Видимо, с конкурсом не всё шло гладко, потому женщина переживала. Пожалуй, в её жизни было всего две огромных любви. Танцы и сын. Если к Николасу ревновать было глупо, то к школе Кирк жену периодически ревновал, заявляя, что она, услышав о его смерти, только махнет рукой, а, услышав о пожаре в школе, поставит на уши весь город.  
– Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Ники, снимая пальто и складывая его на коленях.  
Энджи оторвалась от своих бумаг.  
Увидев, что в кресле напротив сидит сын, а не очередной нерадивый работник, которому нужно устроить эмоциональную встряску, немного смягчилась и даже позволила себе улыбнуться.  
– Это всё из-за конкурса, – пояснила, откладывая бумаги в сторону. – Он уже через три недели, а я сегодня узнаю, что костюмы для вашего выступления ещё никто не начинал шить. Представляешь? Ни одной выкройки, ни одной примерки. Это чёрт знает что! И ладно, если бы работники, взявшиеся за заказ, нарушили условия договора. Я бы расторгла контракт и забрала свои деньги. Но дело в том, что этот идиот Драфт просто забыл сделать заказ! Как думаешь, за три недели реально сшить хорошие костюмы?  
– Нет ничего невозможного. Особенно, когда за дело берётся моя мама, – ответил Риддл, опираясь локтями на столешницу и преданно глядя в глаза матери.  
Несмотря на то, что сына Энджи обожала, она прекрасно понимала, что вырастила его далеко не тем человеком, которого в будущем будут вспоминать, как образец добродетели и ставить в пример другим людям. Как бы то ни было, она любила его любым, но взгляды, подобные этому, не очень любила, потому что знала: сейчас последует какая-то просьба. А они ей зачастую не нравились, ещё чаще шли вразрез с её принципами. Но в былое время они умудрялись находить компромисс. Может, и сейчас получится?  
– Ники, когда ты начинаешь так откровенно льстить, я моментально настораживаюсь. Что ты натворил в очередной раз?  
– Ничего.  
– Тогда что ты собираешься натворить?  
– Хороший вопрос, – засмеялся Николас. – Если честно, я просто хотел поболтать с тобой об участниках конкурса. Ты уже знаешь, кто выходит на паркет в этот раз?  
Энджи кивнула, подтверждая, что участников знает. Она уже успела просмотреть материалы прошлогодних соревнований, которые ей дали, а потому общее мнение обо всех составила. Даже отобрала несколько фаворитов, но пока не определилась, кто из них ей нравится сильнее. К тому же, миссис Риддл не имела привычки судить по былым заслугам, уделяя куда больше внимания нынешнему поведению участников на паркете. Новые выступления она пока не видела, потому и не могла сказать, кого из претендентов возьмёт в свою танцевальную семью.  
– И какое у тебя о них мнение?  
– Хороших мальчиков и девочек много. Но я сначала хочу увидеть их живьём. Судить буду уже их нынешнюю программу. Полагаю, тебя интересует кто-то конкретный, а не все разом?  
Ник потупился, стараясь выглядеть скромнее, чем он есть на самом деле. Энджи и эта уловка была хорошо знакома.  
– Раскусила, – ответил Николас, кивнув покаянно. – Одна из пар очень интересует.  
– На то есть причины?  
– Да. Парень, который там выступает, одноклассник Макса.  
Ники замолчал, а Энджи на ум пришёл всего один вариант.  
– Только одноклассник или у них отношения более близкие?  
– Разве это имеет значение?  
– Если бы не имело, ты бы не начал этот разговор, верно?  
Риддл тяжело вздохнул. Всё же его мать невозможно было обмануть. Она знала отпрыска, как свои пять пальцев, потому все его уловки просчитывала на два шага вперёд. Если и был на свете человек, которого Нику никогда не обмануть, то им, несомненно, являлась Энджи.  
Молчание затягивалось и начинало давить на плечи, как бетонная плита.  
– Ники? – поторопила женщина. – Я жду ответа.  
– Макс сказал, что влюблён в него и хочет начать отношения.  
– А ты решил, что по твоей прихоти я завалю эту пару и не дам им никакого шанса? – Энджи посерьёзнела, можно даже сказать, что начала злиться. – Ники, ты знаешь, что я чётко разграничиваю отношения личные и профессиональные. Вы с Максом постоянно находитесь в подвешенном состоянии, у вас нет определённости. Сегодня он хочет, завтра это изменилось, он забыл и пошёл дальше. Я не намерена делать что-то по щелчку его пальцев, да и твоих тоже. Если мне эта пара понравится, я возьму их в ученики и вылеплю из них то, что мне необходимо. Хочешь ты этого или нет. Извини, но я не разбрасываюсь талантами.  
– Хорошо, я понял, – бросил Николас, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
Разговор прошёл совсем не в том ключе, на который рассчитывал Риддл-младший. Продолжать его было бессмысленно, поскольку Энджи уже начала выпускать ядовитые иголки, а это значило, что теперь следует бежать от неё, как можно дальше. Иначе совсем скоро придётся пожалеть о своём появлении на свет.  
Голос матери остановил его у двери.  
– Ники.  
– Да? – откликнулся он.  
– Что за пара?  
– Майкл Лайвли и Ники... Вероника...  
– Грей, – подсказала Энджи.  
– Я не знаю её фамилии. Наверное, Грей.  
– Они мне понравились. В них есть искра таланта.  
– Ясно, – ответил Риддл. Он вышел в коридор, не закрыв за собой дверь, притормозил, обернулся и произнёс: – Но ты не так всё поняла, мам. Я не хочу, чтобы ты их валила. Я хочу, чтобы ты взяла их под своё крыло.  
После чего скрылся из поля зрения, не дав Энджи продолжить расспросы.


	5. Интервью

Этот день вполне претендовал на присуждение себе лозунга: «Жизнь полна сюрпризов». Во всяком случае, Майкл удивился несказанно, когда в «курительном салоне» к нему подошёл Макс, помог зажечь сигарету и начал трепаться о повседневных мелочах. Курительным салоном здесь неофициально называли место за спортивным залом, где обычно собирались на большой перемене ученики, неравнодушные к табаку. Лайвли и раньше замечал Эллиота здесь, но никогда раньше ему не приходило в голову, что они будут курить вместе. Всё то время, что длился разговор, Майкл подсознательно ждал, что Максимилиан начнёт расспрашивать его о танцевальном конкурсе, в процессе беседы отпустит пару колких замечаний о том, что это не престижно, глупо и как-то бредово – тратить своё время на танцы. Но Макс о танцах ни слова не сказал, больше выбирал какие-то нейтральные темы.  
Если это его озадачило, то вторая встреча фактически вогнала в ступор, потому что ничего подобного он не ждал. Тем не менее, это случилось.  
Чем Николасу нравилась учёба в выпускном классе, так это тем, что выпускникам многое можно, в том числе – свободно прогуливать уроки. То есть, устав школы об этом молчит, но есть ещё и негласные правила. Выпускники намного свободнее тех, кто только поступил в старшую школу. И он собирался воспользоваться своим преимуществом. Правда, для начала следовало понять, с кем именно ему предстоит завести разговор, подобраться ближе и попробовать разгадать секрет чужой привлекательности в глазах Максимилиана.  
Помощницей в этом деле он снова выбрал Анастейшу, попросив скинуть фото одноклассника. Орвел заявила, что он ей будет должен, но через пару часов прислала изображение потенциального собеседника, заметив, что это было непросто. Ники рассыпался в благодарностях и задумался над предстоящей авантюрой. В принципе, он не стал бы просить помощи у подруги, если бы Лайвли не был типом, игнорирующим социальные сети.  
Тогда проблем с поиском фотографий не возникло бы. Но Майкл, кажется, не горел желанием общаться в интернете со своими друзьями и одноклассниками. По этой причине и страницы не заводил.  
Благополучно прогуляв последний урок, Николас отправился на импровизированное интервью. Добрался до школы, в которой учились двое знакомых и Лайвли, раньше положенного, до конца урока оставалось ещё десять минут. Выбравшись из машины, Риддл вновь достал телефон, открыл входящие сообщения, увеличил фото, стараясь понять, в чём же магия. Нельзя сказать, что его изображение ввергло в эстетический экстаз и заставило позабыть обо всём на свете, кроме этого человека. Разумеется, фото было немного смазанным, да и смотрел Майкл куда-то в сторону, не на Анастейшу, когда она снимала. Возможно, даже не знал, что его запечатлевают для истории. Но вряд ли в жизни этот человек был невообразимо прекрасен. Настолько прекрасен, что достаточно одного взгляда в его сторону для зарождения влюблённости.  
Ники бросил телефон обратно в сумку и решил подойти ближе к воротам чужой школы. Ему не хотелось пропустить интересующий объект.  
Кажется, прилежный ученик не настолько тяготел к школьным коридорам, чтобы задерживаться здесь надолго, потому что спустился со ступенек едва ли не самым первым, пропустив вперёд разве что парочку девчонок. Теперь у Ника появилась реальная возможность рассмотреть человека, в котором Эллиот внезапно разглядел любовь всей своей жизни. И, конечно, реальность давала куда большие возможности, нежели смазанная фотография.  
Решив не откладывать в долгий ящик, он двинулся вперёд, собираясь, как по нотам, разыграть одну комбинацию. Получилась она у него вполне неплохо, более чем неплохо. Риддл, двигавшийся достаточно быстро, врезался в Майкла, отчего тот уронил свой рюкзак с учебными принадлежностями и карточку, которую держал в руках. Как Ник и предполагал, карточка оказалась пропуском в библиотеку, расположенную в некотором отдалении от основного корпуса.  
После столкновения оба присели на корточки. Лайвли, чтобы найти карточку. Николас, чтобы разглядеть соперника на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Чужой пропуск в хранилище книг находился под подошвой его ботинка, и Риддл прекрасно об этом знал. Просто решил дать себе больше времени.  
Анастейша не солгала. Майкл не был сногсшибательно красив. Не миловиден, но вполне симпатичен, если говорить начистоту. У него были несколько грубоватые черты лица, мужественная линия подбородка, серые глаза и вполне чувственные, хоть и обветренные губы. Взгляд Николаса непроизвольно на них задержался. Осознав, что пялится на другого человека слишком откровенно, Риддл поспешил отвести взгляд.  
– Извини, – произнёс, обратившись к Лайвли.  
– Бывает, – равнодушно бросил тот, не горя желанием общаться с кем-то посторонним.  
В принципе, Майкл не очень хорошо сходился с людьми, потому предпочитал держаться особняком. Некоторые по этой причине находили его излишне самовлюблённым и высокомерным, что было ошибочным мнением.  
– Прости, ты не видел карточку? – спросил у незнакомого блондина, поняв, что самостоятельно вряд ли её найдёт.  
Пропуск словно сквозь землю провалился.  
– Карточку?  
– Да. Пропуск в библиотеку.  
– Нет, – Николас, последовав чужому примеру, выпрямился в полный рост, отметив про себя, что Майкл на пару сантиметров выше его самого.  
Отступил немного в сторону, сделал вид, что удивился и наклонился, чтобы поднять чужую вещь.  
– О, на ловца и зверь бежит! – произнёс радостно, стряхнув снег с карточки. – Как раз хотел спросить, не сможешь ли ты подсказать мне, где найти Майкла Лайвли. А это, оказывается, ты сам.  
Улыбка на чужих губах стала ещё более благожелательной, нежели до этого. Но Майкл всё равно чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с этим человеком, поскольку не очень понимал, что именно их может связывать. Ученическая форма школы «Black Hawk High» говорила о том, что материальное положение у этого человека завидное, автомобиль, стоявший у ворот школы, тоже добавлял плюсов к прошлой догадке. И в целом... Лайвли не очень понимал, что именно с ним происходит, но, глядя в ведьмовские глаза, которые хотели казаться добрыми, но были словно подёрнуты льдом, чувствовал, что этот человек появился на его пути не просто так. У него явно есть что-то за пазухой и хорошо, если это маленький камень, а не кирпич.  
– И с какой целью я тебе понадобился? – спросил Майкл, поправляя лямки рюкзака, съезжавшие с плеча.  
– Это по поводу конкурса, – пояснил Николас, понимая, что каждое его слово тщательно взвешивается и поддаётся анализу.  
Кажется, этот парень с, как выразилась Энджи, искрой таланта, был не так прост, как хотелось верить Риддлу. С ним, скорее всего, придётся несладко.  
– Что же конкурс?  
– Разговор планируется долгий, – Ники старался излучать оптимизм, несмотря на то, что уверенность с каждой минутой таяла всё сильнее. – Может, найдём для общения подходящее место? Например, почему бы не заглянуть... – он огляделся по сторонам. – Почему бы не заглянуть вот туда?  
Недалеко от школы расположился кафетерий, в котором часто после окончания учёбы зависали ученики этой школы. Майкл заглядывал туда крайне редко. Не потому, что материальное положение не позволяло, жили они с Бетти, хоть и не роскошно, но вполне обеспеченно. Просто не хотелось. Но сейчас, кажется, не было никаких причин для отказа в разговоре. Тем более что конкурс Лайвли волновал. И очень сильно. Вероника всё ещё находилась во взвинченном состоянии, да ещё с костюмами какие-то проблемы обнаружились, их пришлось вновь отдавать мастеру, чтобы он подогнал их в точности по фигуре. Мастер утверждал, что в первый раз всё и так было идеально, просто девочка похудела. Ники и сама говорила, что на фоне стресса сбросила несколько килограммов, так что Майкл в правдивости слов мастера нисколько не сомневался.  
– Это займёт много времени?  
– Честно говоря, не знаю. Как получится.  
– В час уложимся?  
– Постараемся, – ответил Николас, не понимая, почему в этом разговоре правила устанавливает не он, а его оппонент.  
По задумке всё должно было разворачиваться иначе.  
Но то, что от разговора парень не отказался, обнадёживало.  
Перейдя улицу, Риддл толкнул дверь кафетерия, надеясь, что здесь кормят более или менее сносно, а риск отравиться – не очень велик. В зале нашёлся всего один свободный столик, у окна. Оно как раз выходило на сторону учебного заведения, и Максимилиан, приди ему в голову идея посчитать ворон и поглазеть на другие здания, скорее всего, смог бы увидеть здесь и Майкла, и Николаса. Впрочем, на этот случай у Риддла была универсальная отговорка. Конкурс. Он здесь только потому, что это необходимо Энджи. Он ведь примерный сын? Да. Вот и старается внести посильный вклад в развитие этого дела.  
Подождав, пока официантка, вертлявая девушка с как будто приклеенной улыбкой, примет заказ и уйдёт, Ник всё же решил начать свой рассказ. Тем более что настороженность из взгляда Лайвли так и не ушла.  
– Для начала, я думаю, мне нужно представиться, – заметил всё тем же дружелюбным тоном. – Меня зовут Николас Риддл. Но можно обращаться ко мне, применяя сокращенную форму имени, для меня это не принципиально. Полагаю, что ты уже догадался кто я. Моя мать – Энджи Риддл, одна из организаторов этого танцевального конкурса и председатель жюри. В последние несколько недель перед подготовкой, моя мама решила, что следует побеседовать с участниками конкурса, потому я здесь. Вообще-то я такой же школьник, как и ты, а не профессиональный журналист...  
«Такой же, как и я», – мысленно усмехнулся Майкл.  
Конечно. Такой же, как и он. Только вот социальное положение разное, круг общения, интересы и мечты наверняка тоже разные. И там, где Лайвли придётся пробиваться самостоятельно, за Ника всё сделают родственники.  
– Тогда почему именно ты со мной разговариваешь, а не твоя мать?  
– Обсудив кое-какие вопросы, организаторы конкурса решили, что подросткам будет легче пойти на контакт со сверстником, – невозмутимо ответил Риддл. – И я решил попробовать свои силы в этом деле. Почему бы и нет?  
Официантка принесла кофе Майклу и мороженое для Ники, который стопроцентно шокировал своим выбором и собеседника, и девушку, принимавшую заказ. Это было, как минимум странно, купить мороженое, а не что-то, помогающее согреться, когда за окном снегопад и достаточно холодная погода.  
– Действительно, – Лайвли впервые за время их разговора улыбнулся.  
Впрочем, полноценной улыбкой это сложно было назвать. Скорее, попытка улыбнуться, поскольку у Майкла только немного приподнялись уголки губ.  
– Почему именно мороженое? – спросил, не уследив за потоком своих мыслей и озвучив то, что крутилось на языке, но, в принципе, не должно было его волновать.  
– А почему нет? – усмехнулся Николас, чуть склонив голову набок.  
Взгляд Лайвли скользнул по ладони, лежащей на столешнице, отмечая попутно чёрный лак на ухоженных ногтях. На неформала новый знакомый не особо походил. На метросексуала, помешанного на своей внешности – вполне. Да и странно было бы при его внешних данных не подхватить вирус нарциссизма.  
– Холодно для него.  
– Не замёрзну, думаю.  
Риддл зачерпнул немного мягкой сливочной массы на ложку, с трудом подавив в себе желание прямо сейчас слизнуть немного кончиком языка, превратив обычную трапезу в эротическое шоу. Всё же пока оставалась неясной позиция Майкла относительно таких вещей.  
– А какая-то запись этого интервью будет?  
– Нет. Просто неформальная, дружеская беседа о конкурсе.  
– Вопросов много?  
– Не очень. Хочешь начать прямо сейчас?  
– Да. Чем раньше, тем лучше.  
Лайвли посмотрел в окно, продолжая сжимать в пальцах упаковку с сахарным песком. Что-то его в этом неформальном общении напрягало, но он так и не разобрался, что именно.  
Николас, решивший на фоне недавнего обмена репликами, что собеседник стал к нему более открытым, едва не побился головой о стену.  
– Хорошо, – произнёс размеренным тоном. – Начнём. Чего ты ждёшь от этого конкурса?  
– Победы? – вновь изобразив свою полуулыбку, ответил вопросом на вопрос Майкл.  
– Не знаю, – развёл руками Риддл. – Мне кажется, или ты немного смущён? Расслабься. Интервью неофициальное. Маме просто хочется узнать, с какими людьми она, возможно, будет работать в будущем, потому и придумала эти фишку.  
– Тебе не кажется. Я действительно не очень понимаю, как следует отвечать. К интервью нас никто не готовил.  
«Святая простота», – подумал Николас, едва не воздев глаза к небу и подавив ехидную ухмылку, что так и просилась в связи с этим человеком.  
Интересно, если бы интервью было настоящим, он тоже сказал бы, что ответов правильных не знает, потому предпочитает молчание?  
– Здесь и не существует определённых ответов, – пояснил Риддл, стараясь не засмеяться. – Ты просто делишься со мной своими мыслями, ощущениями и эмоциями, которые вызывает в твоей душе предстоящее событие. Я не требую от тебя признания, что ты, одержав победу, кинешься защищать мир во всём мире, а деньги отдашь на благотворительность. Это уже устарело, хотя в некоторых случаях до сих пор прокатывает. Просто скажи, как относишься к конкурсу, и какие у тебя планы на него.  
– Разумеется, если я иду на этот конкурс, у меня есть конкретная цель, – произнёс Лайвли, разорвав упаковку с сахаром и высыпая белые крупинки в чашку. – Мы уже давно в этом деле, побывали на подобных мероприятиях неоднократно, но в этот раз ответственность, возложенная на нас, несоизмеримо больше, чем раньше. Думаю, ты знаешь, как начинающие танцоры относятся к твоей матери. Для многих она – культовая личность.  
– А для тебя?  
– Для меня – нет. Не скрою, эта женщина, несомненно, привлекает внимание, но я не думаю, что, увидев её, моментально упаду в обморок или же потеряю сознание от счастья.  
– Есть люди, которые так сделают?  
– Моя партнёрша восхищается Энджи Риддл и очень хочет попасть под её начало. Пожалуй, в этом и заключается основная проблема. Вероника очень хочет победить, она грезит обучением у твоей матери. Но это желание её скорее сбивает, а не заставляет сконцентрироваться. Ники в последнее время очень переживает, часть её эмоций уходит именно на предвкушение, а не работу над программой. Наверное, нужно быть более отстранённым в этом плане человеком. Что касается моих ожиданий... Да, несомненно, перспектива попасть в ученики Энджи меня привлекает, но не потому, что я планирую связать свою жизнь с танцами. Это слишком ненадёжно, а мне хочется в дальнейшем стабильности. Я просто хочу подарить сказку одному человеку.  
– Сказку? – Ник посмотрел на собеседника пристально.  
Майкл поймал себя на мысли, что ему пытаются заглянуть прямо в душу.  
– От конкурса я жду победы, но эта победа больше не для меня, а для Ники. Я хочу, чтобы её мечта исполнилась, и я приложу все усилия, чтобы наш танец получился запоминающимся, а не серым и посредственным.  
– Всё ради партнёрши?  
– Да.  
– Почему?  
– Тебе не кажется, что вопрос не относится к конкурсу? – Лайвли принялся размешивать сахар в кофе.  
– Нет, – Риддл отрицательно покачал головой. – Дело в том, что вам никто не даёт гарантии в сохранности пары. Если маме не понравится отдача одного из танцоров, она без сожаления эту пару разобьёт, поставив другого танцора или танцовщицу. Маме может понравиться твоя техника, может – техника твоей партнёрши. Если она не увидит гармонии, она тоже разделит пару. Но здесь есть масса нюансов. Наверное, ты слышал, что конкуренция способна убивать даже самые сильные чувства. Дружба, любовь... Это может остаться в прошлом. Ты готов пойти на такие жертвы?  
– На самом деле?  
– Не вижу смысла обманывать.  
– В любом случае, от участия в конкурсе я не откажусь, – произнёс Майкл. – И надеюсь на победу. Не уверен на сто процентов, но такую цель перед собой ставлю. Что касается работы в паре, то могу сказать, что здесь для меня тоже нет проблем. Если твоя мать выберет в ученики из нашей пары только Ники, я не стану завидовать или же пытаться как-то этому препятствовать, напирая на то, что мы всегда танцевали вместе, потому в подобном составе всегда и должны выступать. Скорее, я только порадуюсь успехам своей девочки.  
– А при ином раскладе? Вдруг моя мама решит, что обучения достоин только ты, а для Ники двери школы захлопнутся? Как поступишь?  
– Вполне возможно, что откажусь от лестного предложения, – ответил Лайвли. – Я не настолько мечтаю об этом обучении, чтобы жертвовать своими отношениями ради рекомендательного письма, которое мне не нужно. Я ведь говорил, что не собираюсь после окончания школы уделять время танцам. И это правда. Я не собираюсь. В таком случае письмо останется бесполезной бумагой. А Вероника, скорее всего, будет страдать, зная, что её мечту перехватил я.  
– То есть, такая вещь, как конкуренция в паре тебе незнакома?  
– Нет.  
– Понятно, – резюмировал Николас. – Едем дальше. Что ты думаешь о своих конкурентах?  
– Я о них не думаю.  
– Неужели настолько самоуверен? Извини, но я не очень верю.  
– Дело не в самоуверенности. Дело в том, что я своих конкурентов не знаю, а потому никак не могу о них думать. Они существуют, но словно в параллельной вселенной. Когда я попаду на конкурс, у меня будет реальная возможность посмотреть на их способности, в настоящий же момент я стараюсь абстрагироваться от происходящего, сосредоточившись на подготовке.  
– И как оцениваешь свои шансы на победу?  
– Поскольку соперников не видел, сказать что-то определённое вряд ли смогу.  
– Тогда зайдём с другой стороны. Как ты оцениваешь самого себя? В сравнении с конкурсом прошлого года, скажем? С тех пор вы с Вероникой повысили уровень своего мастерства или же нет?  
– Я не могу однозначно ответить на этот вопрос.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что со стороны виднее. В этом плане я строг к себе, потому при любом раскладе найду ошибки и помарки в своих действиях. Достиг ли я идеала? Нет, я так не считаю. Всегда есть, куда стремиться, даже, если ещё пару лет назад именно это казалось тебе потолком. Оставлю оценку профессионалам, а сам от них воздержусь.  
– Провокационный вопрос можно?  
Николас отвлекся от мороженого, которое всё это время методично размягчал ложечкой, понимая, что есть во время разговора как-то неприлично.  
Собеседник так и оставался напряженным и настороженным, хотя и старался отвечать на поставленные вопросы более или менее развёрнуто, не втискивая смысл в пару слов, как это было в самом начале. Об отношениях с Вероникой в разговоре, пусть и нехотя, но упомянул, чем окончательно убрал все сомнения. Поводов сомневаться не осталось. Майкл Лайвли действительно предпочитал девушек.  
Риддл очень сомневался, что и со своими друзьями Майкл ведёт себя так же, как и ним. Наверняка нет такой дистанции, подобрать слова гораздо проще, да и неловкости, перемежаемой паузами, не возникает. И почему он думал, что получится всё так же просто, как с другими? Почему пребывал в уверенности, что всего пара призывных улыбок сделает своё дело, а пара прикосновений окончательно закрепит результат? Он ведь собирался сделать что-то подобное сегодня? Собирался. Но вместо этого ладонь его так и продолжала лежать на столешнице, только кончики пальцев время от времени сминали салфетку, превратив её в истрёпанный ужас. Николас хотел бы сказать, что он, разговаривая с Лайвли спокоен и непробиваем, но это было ложью. Где-то на уровне подсознания он чувствовал связь между общением с Майклом и игрой в «Сапёра» в сложном варианте. Стоит только зайти немного не туда, нажать не на ту клетку, как моментально раздастся взрыв. И вся мнимая доброжелательность исчезнет.  
– Зависит от того, насколько он провокационный, – вполне предсказуемо ответил Лайвли.  
– На что вы готовы ради победы?  
– В каком смысле?  
– Всем известно, что от конкуренции никуда не деться. Она царит везде. В театре, в мире танца, на подиуме. Всегда найдётся тот, кто ради достижения цели не побрезгует никакими методами, – пояснил Николас. – Кто-то подкидывает в туфли лезвия или соль, кто-то обливает соперницу кислотой, кто-то нанимает особых людей, которые советуют не лезть в это дело, если есть желание сохранить жизнь. Как-то так. Вы готовы настолько далеко зайти или предпочитаете честные методы?  
– Второе.  
– Уверен?  
– Победа, полученная таким способом, не принесёт полного удовлетворения, – пояснил Майкл, покачивая чашку с остатками кофе из стороны в сторону, словно гадал на кофейной гуще. – Я не хочу потом мучиться от осознания, что свою победу получил, пролив чужую кровь, образно говоря. Мы уже оказывались в подобных ситуациях, нам предлагали победу на конкурсе за определённую плату. Ответили мы отрицательно. Это было как раз в прошлом году. Если сейчас за победу снова нужно будет заплатить, мы снова откажемся.  
– Нет, – Ник отрицательно покачал головой. – Ни за что платить вам не придётся. Мама не смотрит на материальное положение, ей важен именно потенциал, заложенный в участниках, потому, если кто-то предложит купить победу, можете смело отказываться. Скорее всего, это мошенники, решившие попытать счастья.  
– Хорошо. Спасибо, что внёс ясность.  
Лайвли впервые за время разговора действительно улыбнулся. Честно и открыто. В этот момент Риддл поймал себя на мысли, что понимает Максимилиана, говорившего, что в своём однокласснике он видит чистоту и совсем не замечает испорченности. Даже намёков на неё. Заявление оказалось правдивым. Майкл, несмотря на внешность достаточно взрослого юноши, всё ещё чем-то неуловимо походил на ребёнка. Наверное, всё дело в его ответах и взглядах на жизнь. Слишком много честности, жизнь по принципам, никаких отступлений в сторону. В восемнадцать лет можно быть чуточку хитрее и изворотливее. Сам Николас этим искусством овладел довольно давно, потому сверстник, всё ещё верящий в чудеса, его несколько удивлял.  
Риддл собирался задать ещё какой-нибудь вопрос, но ничего не успел сказать, потому что знакомый голос застал его врасплох.  
– Ники, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Николас повернулся в сторону говорившего, Лайвли только оторвал взгляд от своей чашки. Рядом с их столиком стоял Эллиот. Он сложил руки на груди и попеременно смотрел то на одноклассника, то на сына Энджи.  
Майкл удивился, поняв, что эти двое знакомы. И, скорее всего, отношения у них достаточно близкие, раз уж Макс позволяет себе называть этого парня не Николас, не Ник, а именно Ники. Он сам начал так называть Веронику лишь через полгода совместных занятий в танцевальной школе.  
– Беру интервью у одного из участников конкурса, – ответил Риддл, нисколько не смутившись. – По заданию Энджи.  
– Неужели? – хмыкнул Эллиот.  
– Представь себе. А что такого?  
– Ничего. Надеюсь, не будешь возражать, если я присоединюсь к вам?  
– Думаю, этот вопрос стоит адресовать не мне, а Майклу, – заметил Николас. – Меня твоё присутствие поблизости не смущает, но я не знаю, насколько ему будет приятно разговаривать о своём увлечении, когда рядом находишься ты. Все же знают, что ты не особо любишь это занятие.  
Риддл очаровательно улыбнулся, а Максимилиан почувствовал острую потребность придушить блондинистую заразу, которая столь явно и без сожаления палила всю ситуацию, давая понять, что Эллиот обо всём знает. Максу хотелось думать, что Лайвли ни о чём не догадывается. Он не знал, что личность отправителя цветов для Майкла не является загадкой. Лайвли давно обо всём догадался.  
– Я нормально отношусь к чужим увлечениям. Даже, если они мне совсем не нравятся.  
– А зачем «Эллиот-групп» взялись финансировать этот конкурс? – спросил Майкл, обратившись к Максу.  
Одноклассник и его знакомый, оба, удивлённо посмотрели в сторону говорившего. Наверное, не ожидали, что Лайвли начнёт задавать вопросы, а не промолчит, как это обычно бывало.  
– Энджи Риддл предложила моему отцу совместно вложиться в него, и Джозеф не отказался, – пояснил Эллиот. – Наши родители давно знакомы, можно сказать, что мы дружим семьями.  
– Да, – подтвердил Николас. – Это действительно так.  
– Ясно, – произнёс Майкл, вновь погрузившись в свои мысли.  
Теперь у него в голове начала складываться иная картинка, не та, что раньше. Конечно, Николас приходится Энджи сыном и действительно связан с конкурсом, но могло ли быть так, что его появление как-то объединено с Максом? Конечно, Эллиот сейчас удивился, столкнувшись с приятелем. Но разве так сложно разыграть изумление? Вдруг это обычные навыки лицемерия, а Ник появился рядом со школой по просьбе Макса? Но зачем тому собирать информацию об участниках конкурса, если его танцы совершенно не интересуют?  
– Что насчёт его присутствия поблизости? – вклинился в размышления голос Риддла. – Эллиот своим наблюдением не будет тебя смущать?  
– Не думаю.  
– Тогда оставайся, – милостиво разрешил Николас, обращаясь к Максу.  
Эллиот от предложения, разумеется, не отказался. Да и не собирался этого делать. Даже, если бы Майкл сказал, что не желает общаться в присутствии постороннего, он всё равно нашёл бы повод остаться на месте.  
Поскольку стул рядом с Лайвли оказался занят чужими вещами, пришлось сесть рядом с Ники. Риддл дождался, пока Макс займёт своё место и продолжил расспрашивать Майкла о мелочах, связанных с конкурсом. Эллиот, внимательно наблюдавший за любовником и подозревавший, что тот здесь вовсе не по просьбе матери, а по велению блядующей души, даже немного растерялся.  
Он знал, как ведёт себя Николас, пытаясь кого-то очаровать. Какие для этого использует слова, жесты. Как подаёт себя. Когда-то Риддл и в общении с ним пускал в ход своё обаяние. Сейчас ничего подобного не наблюдалось. Он просто разговаривал с человеком, внимательно слушал чужие ответы, не перебивал, а поглощал информацию, впитывая в себя, подобно губке.  
Или его план был ещё более гадким, чем можно предположить. Или же он действительно занимался исключительно делами конкурса, стараясь угодить матери. Макс запутался в чужих мотивах, потому предпочёл занять позицию наблюдателя и не вмешиваться в разговор, поскольку его, правда, не очень волновали тонкости мероприятия. Его занимала только личность танцора, а не мысли относительно того, какой настрой нужен перед конкурсом, будет ли что-то необычное в костюмах и прочие организационные вопросы.  
– Пожалуй, на этом всё, – произнёс Риддл, подарив собеседнику ещё одну пленительную улыбку. – Спасибо, что согласился на этот разговор.  
Ники протянул Майклу руку, надеясь на ответное рукопожатие. Лайвли ожиданий не обманул, а Риддл, в который раз, наступив на горло собственной песне, не сделал ничего такого, что могло навести на определённые мысли. Сейчас – не провёл пальцами по чужому запястью.  
– Не за что, – ответил тот, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
В этот момент у него зазвонил телефон. Николас немного скосил взгляд и посмотрел на дисплей. «Ники». Разумеется. Куда же без неё? Наверное, встреча была запланирована заранее, потому Майкл и настаивал, что времени у него мало.  
Подхватив свои куртку и рюкзак, Майкл направился к выходу из кафе. Макс и Ник остались наедине, если можно так выразиться в их ситуации.  
– То есть действительно только интервью и ничего больше? – спросил Эллиот.  
– Действительно, – ответили ему. – А что?  
– На секунду у меня промелькнули подозрения.  
– Показалось, – бросил Риддл. – Просто показалось.  
Он, наконец, подвинул к себе вазочку с мороженым и принялся поедать подтаявший десерт. Вид у парня сейчас был столь же отрешённый, как у Лайвли всего лишь час назад.  
– Ладно, – Макс позволил себе улыбнуться. – Так и быть, спишу на собственную мнительность.  
Николас не ответил.


	6. Чужая тайна

Возвращаться в кафетерий Майкл не планировал. Да и не стал бы этого делать, если бы не одно «но». Почти у самого выхода он столкнулся с какой-то девушкой, которая была весьма неосторожна, слишком много жестикулировала, потому кофе из её стакана благополучно отобразился на чужой рубашке. И Лайвли решил, что пятно лучше замыть прямо сейчас, пока кофе не въелся в ткань рубашки. Столик, за которым они недавно сидели, пустовал. Точнее, люди за ним не сидели, а вот пальто всё ещё лежало на стуле. Сумка с учебниками исчезла. Неудивительно. Скорее всего, Ник взял её с собой, чтобы на ценные вещи никто не покусился. А пальто оставил... Почему-то оставил. Наверное, не посчитал его ценной вещью. Да и в случае кражи, добираясь до дому, вряд ли замёрз бы. Он ведь на машине сюда приехал.  
Долго задерживаться в кафетерии Майкл не собирался, потому вещи взял с собой, направившись в сторону туалетных комнат. Но то, что он там услышал, заставило его пожалеть о своём решении, поскольку к такому повороту событий он явно не был готов. Дверь туалета оказалась приоткрыта, а потому можно было без труда разглядеть обоих своих знакомых. И нового, и старого. Николас стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, сложил руки на груди и внимательно наблюдал за чужими действиями. Макс тщательно мыл руки, выдавив приличную порцию жидкого мыла на ладонь.  
– И ты считаешь, что эта идея сработает? – спросил Риддл, обращаясь к другу детства.  
Макс промолчал. Сначала. Скорее, просто дала о себе знать склонность к театральным жестам, многозначительные паузы тоже входили в их число.  
– Если я тебя попросил об этом, значит, уверен, что всё сделано не зря, – отчеканил через некоторое время. – Ты можешь, конечно, отказаться. Твоё право.  
– Но на нашей дружбе это отразится, – Николас всё же воздел глаза к небу.  
Без слов выражая своё отношение к чужим словам.  
– Именно.  
– Накажешь плохого Ники? – заржал Риддл.  
– Перестань, – отмахнулся от него Эллиот.  
– Но это стандартная программа. Ты всегда так делаешь. Если что-то не нравится в моих поступках, наказание последует шаблонное. Просто перестанешь со мной трахаться. Смешно немного, если честно, – Николас прикусил кончик ногтя. – Обычно так замужние дамы своих мужей наказывают.  
– Но действует же, – хмыкнул Макс.  
На сей раз промолчал Риддл. Ему было, что сказать относительно чужих методов воздействия, но он предпочёл хранить молчание.  
Эллиот жил с уверенностью, что его способы действенны на сто процентов, Ник знал, что чужая реальность – это миф, существующий разве что в воображении Макса. Риддл особо от этих «лишений» не расстраивался, они его вообще практически не задевали. В конце концов, его жизнь не крутилась исключительно вокруг секса, как думали остальные.  
– То есть, ты просишь меня взять на себя эту девчонку, да? – спросил Николас через несколько секунд молчания. – И плевать, что она нужна мне так же сильно, как прошлогодний снег. Хотя, вдруг это мой шанс на нормальную жизнь? Ники и Ники! Это судьба. Однозначно.  
– Вот, во всём ищи плюсы, – посоветовал Максимилиан, не заметив иронии в чужом высказывании.  
Или же не обратив на неё внимания.  
– И что же мне с ней делать?  
– Своди в кино, в боулинг, на каток... Куда угодно. Если она такая фанатка твоей матери, то и с тобой будет счастлива провести время. Даже самая принципиальная девушка время от времени готова поступиться своими принципами. Думаю, что здесь мы нашли ту самую ниточку, за которую стоит дёрнуть.  
– Ага, – усмехнулся Риддл. – А ты предложи своей любви переспать, чтобы они одержали победу на конкурсе. Успех через постель. Проверенная годами схема.  
– Не самая лучшая из твоих идей.  
– Я, как обычно, шучу. Просто ты не понимаешь мои шутки.  
– Вообще-то мы говорили о серьёзных вещах.  
– Конечно. Твоя внезапная влюблённость – это несказанно важная вещь. Важнее на этом свете нет ничего.  
Николас снова изобразил свою снисходительную улыбку, которая произвела впечатление на Майкла, спровоцировав бурный поток мыслей о том, что этот человек может оказаться достаточно гадким, несмотря на показную благожелательность.  
– Ты считаешь иначе?  
– Несомненно.  
– И что же тебя волнует?  
– Например, проблема глобального потепления и таяние льдов? – предположил Николас.  
– Тебя это действительно интересует?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда зачем говоришь?  
– Хочу казаться лучше, чем есть на самом деле. И показать, что я искренне переживаю за судьбу этой планеты. Но тебе я вряд ли смогу пропихнуть эту теорию. Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь.  
– Как он тебе? – спросил Эллиот, пропустив мимо ушей чужой пустой трёп.  
– Кто именно?  
– Не прикидывайся идиотом, Ники. Тебе не идёт.  
– Майкл?  
– Да.  
– Ничего, – задумчиво выдал Риддл с некоторой задержкой, словно не знал, что сказать, либо сомневался, что говорит то, что реально думает. – В целом, симпатичный и приятный в общении человек. Но, если говорить о более тесном контакте, то он не в моём вкусе.  
– Совсем?  
– Ну, только если чуть-чуть. На один раз трахнуться сойдёт. Почему на один раз? Потому что не думаю, что всё будет «вау» и «супер». Скорее, это будет довольно плоско, примитивно и без должной остроты. Как думаешь, он девственник?  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Жаль. Если узнаешь, скажи. Я даже поспорю на некоторую сумму денег, что у него никого не было.  
– Пожалуй, спорить мы не будем.  
– Я сам сделаю ставку, просто ради интереса. Себе же проиграю, если ошибся, – Ники усмехнулся и провёл ладонью по волосам, поправляя прядь, которую обычно фиксировал на месте своей шапкой, а сейчас вынужден был справляться подручными средствами.  
– Знаешь, всё же я рад, что тебе он по вкусу не пришёлся, – произнёс Максимилиан.  
Он давно покончил с мытьём рук, но выходить в общий зал оба не торопились, продолжая вести высокоинтеллектуальные беседы в самом подходящем для этого дела месте. Майкл, забив на свою привычку, никогда не подслушивать чужие разговоры, сейчас никак не мог заставить себя сойти с места. И то ли с видом победителя прошествовать в туалетную комнату, начав с невозмутимым видом замывать пятно, то ли, наоборот, уйти отсюда, пока оба не вышли в коридор и не застали там виновника торжества.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что в противном случае, я бы поставил под сомнение твои заявления.  
– Это какие?  
– О том, что тебе нравлюсь только я. По-настоящему. Мне это льстит и как-то возвышает тебя в моих глазах. Не хочу разочаровываться в людях.  
– Знаешь, Макс, иногда люди расстаются, и это нормально. В такие моменты они обязательно разочаровываются друг в друге, даже если говорят обратное.  
– Ты во мне уже разочаровался?  
– Скажем так, сила любви постепенно снижается. Но не переживай. С твоим знакомым это никак не связано.  
– Тем не менее...  
По-прежнему, не замечая наблюдателя, Эллиот приблизился к Николасу, чуть наклонился к нему и прижался к губам. Если после разговоров можно было ещё в чём-то сомневаться, то теперь последние крохи сомнений исчезли. Здесь всё открытым текстом кричало о том, насколько близкие отношения у этих двоих. Всё же интуиция не обманула. Они оказались связаны между собой. Да ещё как связаны...  
Ладонь с крашеными ногтями провела по затылку, взъерошив волосы. Макс запустил руки под форменный пиджак, попутно наслаждаясь поцелуем, ощущая прикосновение проколотого языка к своему собственному. Чувствуя, как Риддл тянется к нему, несмотря на недавнее заявление. Он не лгал, конечно. В том, что отношения постепенно из категории «пламя» переходят в состояние «лёд», была своя доля истины. Но в койке у этих двоих всё ещё царило полное взаимопонимание.  
Лайвли, стоя у двери, чувствовал себя так, словно находится не в общественном месте, а в чьём-то доме и наблюдает за его хозяевами исподтишка. Следовало уже определиться, как поступить, и он решился. Толкнул дверь и, не обращая внимания на чужие лобызания, всё же прошествовал к раковине, бросив рюкзак прямо на пол. Выдавил на ладонь немного жидкого мыла и с невозмутимым видом принялся растирать его по пятну на поле рубашки. Чужие проявления чувств его мало интересовали, потому он не косился в ту сторону, не пытался подсмотреть, что же делают эти двое. И так становилось понятно, что.  
Сказать, что его появление удивило и Николаса, и Максимилиана – ничего не сказать, а лишь жалобно проблеять. Потому что, стоило только Майклу подойти к раковине и начать банно-прачечные процедуры, как поцелуи тут же прекратились, а два удивленных взгляда устремились в сторону человека, занятого своим делом.  
– Я помешал? – спросил Лайвли, смывая с ткани пену. – Прошу прощения. Просто мне не хотелось ехать на свидание в грязной рубашке.  
Закрыв кран, он стряхнул капли воды в раковину, поднял свой рюкзак и пошёл к выходу. Кофе более или менее отстирался. Вместо коричневого пятна на ткани теперь было светло-жёлтое. А в голове чистейший сумбур. Услышанное не давало ему покоя. Как и его появление не давало покоя заговорщикам.  
Неудивительно, что и общение с Вероникой получилось какое-то хаотическое.  
Майкл не был уверен на сто процентов, что теперь Риддл рискнёт появиться рядом с мисс Грей, изображая дикую заинтересованность в её персоне, как это предполагал чужой план, но всё же решил честно обо всём рассказать. О появлении Николаса Риддла на территории школы, о его псевдожурналистской деятельности, о подслушанном разговоре и дальнейшем развитии событий. Ники слушала эти откровения с невозмутимым видом, лишь время от времени согласно кивала, иногда хмурилась, когда детали её особенно напрягали. Но, вместе с тем, она выглядела несколько рассеянной, и Майкл отметил это ещё на том этапе, когда в воздухе, подобно Дамоклову мечу, повисла фамилия «Риддл». Кажется, с этого момента всё остальное потеряло для Вероники значение. А Лайвли, сам того не желая, согласился с одноклассником. Ради попадания к число учеников Энджи его девушка готова на всё. Бросить его ради Николаса? Да легко. Если, конечно, тот правда пригласит её на свидание.  
Неудивительно, что подобный поворот прилив радости у Майкла не спровоцировал, и с Вероникой он довольно быстро попрощался. Точнее, она сама сказала, что торопится на примерку, после чего чмокнула своего парня в щеку и убежала. Лайвли поймал себя на мысли, что девушка уже повесила ему на лоб ярлык с надписью «экс» и теперь прикидывает, что надеть на свидание с Риддлом. Тот факт, что Николаса привлекают парни, пролетел мимо ушей девушки.  
Естественно, после таких событий, домой Майкл прибыл не в лучшем из возможных настроении. Оказавшись у себя в комнате, зашвырнул рюкзак под стол, приземлился в компьютерное кресло и не придумал ничего лучше, чем закурить, предварительно открыв окно. Бетти не очень-то поощряла его любовь к табаку. На самом деле, просто боялась сама сорваться. Одно время она курила, потом долго боролась с этой привычкой. В итоге, отучила себя от никотина, но тут начал дымить сын, и женщина переживала, что сама потянется к пачке ненароком. Вроде пока не срывалась.  
Когда Бетти вернулась домой, Майкл уже более или менее абстрагировался от событий сегодняшнего дня, от холодности Вероники и размышлений о том, какова вероятность, что Николас действительно будет разыгрывать влюбленность в девушку, зная, что его истинные предпочтения известны и тайной для Лайвли не являются. Вряд ли Риддл думает, что его сегодняшний собеседник хранит молчание и девушке своей ничего не скажет. Впрочем, он может и начать говорить, что его оклеветали. И большего любителя женщин на свете просто не существует. Только он, Николас так искренне любит представительниц слабого пола, превозносит их и мечтает сделать счастливыми большинство из них. А то и всех сразу.  
Майкл никогда не был фанатом домашних забот, но они помогали ему отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, сосредоточившись на механических движениях. Потому, стараясь успокоиться, по возвращении домой Лайвли перемыл всю посуду, бросил вещи в стиралку, пропылесосил всю квартиру и занялся приготовлением ужина. Подобное с ним случалось настолько редко, что Бетти несказанно удивилась, услышав характерный стук от соприкосновения ножа с разделочной доской. Готовил Майкл сейчас для матери, хотя она не могла сказать, что очень голодна. Сегодня они отсняли последнюю серию третьего сезона ситкома с незамысловатым названием «Кое-что о Молли», повествующего о судьбе молоденькой девушки, которая ведёт двойную жизнь, попеременно появляясь на экране то в образе сногсшибательной красотки, то серой мышки, на почве чего и попадает временами то в смешные, то в глупые ситуации, из которых ей и предстоит найти выход. По традиции уже, Бетти играла роль матери главной героини, странноватой женщины, которая является хозяйкой хостела, любит всё мистическое и практически в каждой серии гадает на картах. Идея была вполне банальна, но зрителям сериал полюбился, и рейтинги его от сезона к сезону не только не падали, но и неуклонно возрастали. В связи с чем режиссёр заявил, что планируется продолжение, а в ближайшее время всему актёрскому составу будет предложено продление контракта, подписанного с киностудией.  
Актёры на радостях решили это дело отметить.  
Потому и вернулась Бетти домой несколько подшофе.  
За листьями салата в посуду отправились кедровые орешки, обжаренная куриная грудка и гренки. Заправили все ингредиенты смесью лимонного сока и оливкового масла. И только, когда салат был готов, Майкл повернулся к матери.  
Поставил тарелку на стол и произнёс:  
– Приятного аппетита.  
– Спасибо, – женщина выглядела слегка растерянной. – А ты не хочешь?  
– Нет, – отрицательно покачал головой сын. – Я сегодняшними событиями по горло сыт.  
– С Ники поссорился?  
Несмотря на то, что большую часть времени Бетти проводила на съёмочной площадке и воспитанию ребёнка уделяла крайне мало времени, о событиях в его личной жизни всё же оказалась неплохо осведомлена.  
– Нет, но близок к этому, – честно признался Майкл. – Давай не будем об этом? Лучше расскажи, как у тебя дела?  
– Сегодня закончились съёмки третьего сезона, – с улыбкой произнесла Бетти, старательно перемешивая салат. – Но это вовсе не означает, что актёры могут расслабиться. Скоро начнутся съёмки четвёртого, поскольку в этом сезоне мы показали хороший результат. Ещё плюс два процента рейтинга, а это совсем немало. Таким образом, мы вышли на второе место в рейтинге сериалов нашего канала. Можно сказать, что это успех.  
– Здорово. Правда, здорово.  
Майкл улыбнулся матери, достал из холодильника упаковку с соком, два стакана из шкафчика.  
– И всё-таки...  
– Да?  
– Я вижу, что тебя что-то беспокоит. Дело только в Ники? Или в чём-то ещё? Меня желают видеть в школе, но ты не знаешь, как донести до меня эти сведения? Ты что-то натворил?  
– Вовсе нет.  
– Тогда почему бы не сказать обо всём матери?  
– Все мои проблемы в данный момент связаны исключительно с конкурсом, – ответил Лайвли, развернув стул спинкой к матери и оседлав его. – С его участниками, организаторами, жюри...  
– Ах да. Я слышала что-то об этой даме. Как там её?  
– Энджи Риддл.  
– Да, о ней. Помнится, когда мы все были чуть моложе, а тебя даже в планах не было, твой отец рассказывал мне о ней. Они не были знакомы, но он искренне восхищался этой самой Риддл, – немного желчно произнесла Бетти, наколов на вилку кусочек курицы и лист салата.  
Судя по всему, она и сама прекрасно помнила чужое имя, просто пыталась продемонстрировать свою незаинтересованность. Часто ли человек помнит имена тех, кто его совершенно не интересует? В том-то и дело, что мозг устроен так: его обладатель без труда вычёркивает из своих воспоминаний имена людей, с которыми пересёкся однажды, не заинтересовался и не планирует продолжать общение. Бетти не могла забыть имя Энджи Риддл. Не потому, что была её преданной фанаткой, а потому, что до сих пор с тоской вспоминала об отце Майкла. Она могла говорить, что угодно, но сын прекрасно знал, что это ложь. Бетти помнит своего мужа. Реши он вернуться в семью, она не стала бы возражать. Но он не вернётся, поскольку уже давно переехал из этого города, женился во второй раз и больше не вспоминает о неудачном опыте семейной жизни. Возможно, уже и внешность Бетти вычеркнул из памяти, а она время от времени в разговорах вспоминает о своей первой любви. Он любил то, он ненавидел вот это... И так постоянно. На любой вопрос находился ответ, в котором фигурировал бывший муж Бетти. Майкл его в качестве своего отца вообще не воспринимал, предпочитая думать, что его принесли аисты или же Бетти нашла в капусте, на дачном участке своих родителей. Теории маловероятные, но более приятные, нежели мысли о человеке, который, сделав девушке ребёнка, тут же пришёл к выводу, что его семейные отношения тяготят, да и бросил это дело, исчезнув в неизвестном направлении. Отца своего Майкл никогда не видел, разве что на фотографиях, но эти обезличенные бумажки не помогли проникнуться родственными чувствами. Да никто от него этого и не требовал. Бетти даже наоборот, радовалась, что сын не оправдывает отца и не пытается с ним связаться хоть как-то.  
– Правда?  
– Да. На время нашей молодости как раз приходился пик её карьеры в качестве танцовщицы. Сейчас, насколько я знаю, на паркет она не выходит.  
– У неё своя танцевальная школа.  
– Не удивительно. Она всегда казалась бойкой дамочкой, острой на язык и весьма пробивной.  
Немного выпив, Бетти становилась на удивление разговорчивой, но это Майкла вовсе не раздражало. Он любил такие вот разговоры с матерью, когда она рассказывала о делах давно минувших дней с долей ностальгии и нежности в голосе, а не только интересовалась, купил ли сын продукты или стиральный порошок.  
– Не знаю, какова эта женщина в жизни, но знакомства с её интервью всегда были интересными. Правда, я недолго наблюдала за её судьбой на газетных страницах. На пальце Энджи появилось кольцо, а танцевальные наряды перестали застёгиваться, поскольку стал заметен животик. Она вышла замуж, забеременела и ушла из мира танцев. На время. Потом вернулась уже с идеей школы, которую успешно и реализовала. Думаю, её ребёнок будет твоим сверстником, а, может, немного старше. Не скажу точно, но вроде мы с ней залетели почти одновременно.  
– Так и есть, – кивнул Майкл, проводя пальцем по краю своего стакана. – Сверстник.  
«Такой же школьник, как ты...», – промелькнули в памяти чужие слова.  
Думать о Риддле, чужих планах на Веронику, которая соблазнителю вовсе не нужна, перспективе серьёзного разговора с Максом, не хотелось совершенно. В том, что разговор всё же состоится, Лайвли не сомневался. Закончатся выходные, снова начнутся школьные будни, и Эллиот решит прояснить ситуацию. Ещё одно импровизированное интервью, только теперь с иными вопросами. «Что ты слышал? Что ты подумал?» Разве при таком раскладе можно было придумать что-то другое? Единственное, что в этой ситуации можно было увидеть положительного – подтверждение личности дарителя букета. Окончательное. Анастейша из списка сама собой оказалась вычеркнута, остался только Максимилиан.  
На самом деле, думал, что его подарок произведёт впечатление? Или же действовал под влиянием момента? Копаться в мотивах чужих поступков не очень-то хотелось. На повестке дня оставалась другая парочка. Ники и Ники.  
На Риддла вполне можно было закрыть глаза, если бы не было одного «но». Теперь Майкл понял, что именно напрягало его в поведении собеседника всё то время, что длилось их общение. Вопреки своим заявлениям Риддл всё же проявлял к нему внимание. И делал это вполне осознанно. Он дольше положенного задержал чужую ладонь в своей руке, когда они обменивались рукопожатиями, он зачем-то наступил на карточку, служащую пропуском в библиотеку, он улыбался призывнее, чем следует улыбаться. Хотя, с карточкой Лайвли сразу понял, что не всё чисто, как и со столкновением у школы. Николас знал, как именно выглядит Майкл, его же ждал, чтобы толкнуть и разыграть подобную «счастливую случайность».  
А напрягало Лайвли как раз это внимание, проявленное к его персоне. Не чисто человеческое или профессиональное, как утверждал Риддл, а то самое, на более тонком уровне, что принято называть флиртом. Майкл во время разговора в кафетерии отметал подобный вариант, списав со счетов вопрос чужих предпочтений. Зря, видимо.  
Неприятным открытием стало для него известие, что он теперь всего лишь пешка в чужой игре, и, кажется, нет никакой возможности игру прекратить.  
– И кто же у неё родился? Дочь? Сын?  
– Сын.  
– Надо же.  
– Как раз сегодня мы с ним и пересеклись, – разоткровенничался Майкл. – Он приходил в нашу школу, чтобы сделать интервью с участником конкурса. Нечто вроде общения по душам, напутствие, пожелание удачи и прочие мелочи жизни. Пожалуй, именно этот визит и не даёт мне покоя.  
– Почему?  
Бетти театрально вскинула бровь, надеясь получить развёрнутый ответ на свой вопрос. Если честно, она слабо представляла, что может быть общего у её ребёнка и сына звезды паркета, в танцевальную школу которой рвутся все молодые дарования, но далеко не все получают такую возможность. То есть... Нет, конечно, знание о том, что сын занимается классическими бальными танцами, новостью для Бетти не стало, она об этом знала. Когда-то даже посещала конкурсы, наблюдая за действиями сына из зрительного зала. Но этой страсти она не разделяла, танцы казались ей откровенно скучными, потому она не стала кривить душой и честно поделилась с сыном своими ощущениями. Ему было обидно, но не смертельно. В конце концов, он тоже не смотрел ситкомы, в которых снималась Бетти. Он и так прекрасно знал, что там происходит, поскольку по всей квартире у них были разбросаны сценарии, да и время от времени мама репетировала у зеркала. Ещё она любила рассказывать о своих героинях. Представление о концепции сериала и его героях складывалось полное и без просмотра.  
– Потому что именно из-за него в моих отношениях с Вероникой и намечается разлад, – пояснил Лайвли.  
Бетти понимающе кивнула, тем самым, предлагая рассказ продолжать. Сама женщина поглощала салат, потому предпочитала не болтать, исполняя роль потрясающего слушателя.  
– Дело в том, что мне довелось стать свидетелем одного любопытного разговора, – продолжил Майкл. – Вообще я не собирался снова заходить в кафе и уж тем более – не планировал подслушивать чужие разговоры. Мне это не свойственно, а, скорее, противоречит принципам, но раз уж разговор касался меня, я не смог отказать себе в такой малости. Помнишь моего одноклассника, Макса Эллиота?  
– Более или менее, – произнесла Бетти.  
– В любом случае, это не столь важно. Просто прими к сведению, что «Эллиот-групп» – одни из спонсоров конкурса. А Николас, как раз сын Энджи, приятельствует с Максом. Собственно, их разговор я подслушал. Эллиот просил Риддла обратить внимание Вероники на себя.  
– И тот согласился, верно?  
– Да.  
Бетти снова кивнула, требуя продолжения истории. Майкл тяжело вздохнул.  
– Дальше ничего особо интересного не происходило. Мы встретились с Вероникой, я рассказал ей о планах Риддла и его приятеля. Она согласно покивала и выпала из жизни, загипнотизированная фамилией Риддл. Потому я не удивлюсь, если она решит повиснуть у него на шее. Только есть одна проблема. Хотя, не проблема, скорее, обстоятельство.  
– Какое же?  
Женщина расправилась со своим салатом и отодвинула тарелку в сторону.  
– Странно, но не моя ревность. Если бы Ники чувствовала себя с этим человеком лучше, чем со мной, я не стал бы препятствовать их отношениям. Ты же знаешь, что особых чувств я к Грей не испытываю. Мы вроде бы пара, но это лишь слова. Я люблю её, как чудесную партнёршу, как человека, она мне очень нравится внешне. Но именно нравится. Это лёгкая влюбленность, а не любовь с моей стороны. Мне хочется, чтобы эта девушка была счастлива, но я не уверен, что смогу её такой сделать... Так вот, Риддл мог бы подарить ей настоящее счастье, если бы не то самое обстоятельство, о котором я говорил ранее. А обстоятельство это целиком и полностью перечёркивает все возможности отношений между Ники и Ником.  
– Он гей? – предположила Бетти, не представляя, какие ещё обстоятельства могут помешать парню и девушке начать отношения.  
Разница в социальном положении? Тоже вероятно, но в век мезальянсов это встречается достаточно редко.  
– Угадала, – хмыкнул Лайвли. – С первой попытки. Он гей. И Макс, по всей видимости, тоже. Во всяком случае, то, как они целовались, не убедило меня в гетеросексуальности обоих.  
– Тогда зачем им Вероника?  
– Вряд ли я смогу найти этому объяснение.  
Вот здесь Майкл откровенничать не стал. Поскольку с трудом представлял, как повернуть информацию таким образом, чтобы Бетти прониклась рассказом. По правде сказать, у него самого в голове полученные знания не укладывались. Николас соблазняет Веронику только для того, чтобы Макс смог подобраться к однокласснику.  
Было в этом что-то странное. Неправильное. То, против чего бунтовало сознание Лайвли.  
Представить себя и Веронику, а Макса с Николасом – проще простого. Представить себя и Макса, а Ники и Ника вместе – вообще никак. Да и глупо это. Что первая пара, что вторая. Но вместе с тем, где-то в глубине подсознания появилась предательская мыслишка: «А как насчёт тебя самого и Ники? Того, который парень?». Это, пожалуй, было вершиной глупости, апофеозом идиотизма, но вместе с тем, Майкл ничего не мог с собой поделать. Эта мысль появлялась в течение дня с завидным постоянством.  
Майкл старался отвлечься. Не помогало.  
То, что он испытывал к Веронике, было больше дружеской привязанностью, помноженной на симпатию к красивой девушке. Ему нравились её профессиональные качества, ему нравился её мягкий характер (во что с трудом верилось сейчас, перед конкурсом), ему было легко с ней общаться. И Лайвли всегда считал, что на этой девушке он может жениться, потому что она станет идеальной спутницей жизни, а в их семье будет царить гармония и взаимопонимание.  
Сейчас уверенности в этом значительно поубавилось. Почему-то. Может, косорукий купидон решил пошутить, выстрелил в самый неподходящий момент и заставил Майкла посмотреть на другого человека не так, как обычно? Но почему же этим человеком должен был стать сын Энджи Риддл, появление которого в жизни Лайвли, в принципе, не планировалось? Всё было настолько запутанно и загадочно, что Майкл предпочитал трусливо бежать от своих мыслей, переводя их в сторону конкурса и возможного негодования, которое должна вызывать у него ситуация с партнёршей по танцам. На этом этапе было не очень-то сложно.


	7. Странная встреча

Максимилиан Эллиот оказался не из той породы людей, что могут откладывать важные разговоры в долгий ящик. Потому дожидаться начала последней учебной недели он не стал, напомнив о своём существовании субботним утром. Правда, особо наглеть не стал, в шесть утра Майкла на ноги не поднял, а выдержал необходимую паузу и написал в одиннадцать, приглашая на встречу. Что именно станет главной темой обсуждения, загадкой не являлось, скорее, тянуло на секрет Полишинеля, известный всем и каждому.  
Особого желания встречаться с одноклассником не было. Лайвли некоторое время сомневался в правильности своего поступка, но потом всё же набрал сообщение, состоящее из одного слова. Вроде как ответил. В ответном смс ему прислали указание места и времени. Больше ничего. Но это и к лучшему. Майкл совсем не жаждал читать чужую исповедь в формате смс, предпочитая несколько минут разговоров. При этом он совершенно не представлял, чем этот разговор может обернуться, да и зачем этот фарс нужен? Все всё прекрасно поняли, ничего нового они друг другу не скажут. Майкл стал свидетелем чужого разговора, он узнал тайну своего одноклассника, понял, что Николас Риддл – не случайная фигура на шахматном поле, а человек, появившийся на его пути с опредёленной целью. И что изменит сегодняшняя встреча? Поговорят они по душам, Эллиот честно признается в своих наработках. Что последует за этим? Ничего, разумеется. Отношения снова вернутся на исходную позицию. Лайвли будет уделять время учёбе, Макс будет старательно исполнять роль школьной звезды, никакого пересечения интересов не обнаружится, общение зачахнет на корню. Единственное, что их немного сближает – это «курительный салон», то самое место за спортивным залом, где можно отвести душу любителям никотина. Но опять же... О чём им там разговаривать? Обсуждать марки сигарет и зажигалок? Или же учителей и одноклассников? Те, с кем относительно ладит Майкл, совершенно не интересуют Эллиота, а Лайвли понятия не имеет, что сказать об окружении самого Макса. Признаться, что когда-то был влюблён в Анастейшу, но понял: она не его полёта птица, потому от задуманного отказался. Сказать, что всё это время считал их парой? Или поговорить о Николасе Риддле? О том, как со стороны выглядел этот поцелуй в туалете кафетерия? Да обыкновенно он выглядел, если закрыть глаза на пол целующихся людей. Причиной дикого возбуждения не стал, лишь немного шокировал, да и всё. Макс собрался признаться, что цветы – это его работа? Так это тоже совсем не загадка.  
Но делать нечего. Майкл своим «окей» согласие на встречу уже дал. Следовательно, нужно было просто-напросто собраться, приехать, поговорить с Эллиотом, а потом со спокойной душой отправиться по своим делам. На три часа у Лайвли была назначена примерка, ещё пара костюмов находилась в стадии подгонки, потому следовало, как можно скорее, явиться к костюмеру.  
Особо наряжаться перед встречей смысла не было, потому Майкл вытащил из шкафа первые попавшиеся джинсы, рубашку и безрукавку. Всего на сборы у него ушло не более пяти минут.  
Бетти, окрылённая новостью о продолжении сериала, решила устроить себе день женского счастья, потому отправилась в торговый центр, обновить гардероб. Поскольку она в вопросе выбора вещей была крайне разборчива, это мероприятие могло продлиться достаточно долго, вплоть до самого вечера. Кроме того, вылазка в город намекала на то, что миссис Лайвли принесёт еду с собой, а потому необходимость готовить ужин отпадает сама собой. Примерно раз в месяц Бетти себя баловала, тратя определённую сумму денег на новые шмотки, духи и аксессуары. Майклу тоже что-то перепадало. Его гардеробом занималась мать, понимавшая, что без её помощи сын будет одеваться, как пугало, не замечая носков разного цвета, царапин на своих ботинках или же того, что куртка уже устарела и пора отправить её на заслуженный отдых, надев что-нибудь новенькое.  
Правда, занималась она вопросом чужого внешнего вида больше ради собственного престижа. Не хотела, чтобы сын публичной персоны появлялся в школе в непотребном виде.  
До места встречи Лайвли добрался за десять минут до условленного времени, но Макс, видимо, оказался ещё пунктуальнее, поскольку его автомобиль сейчас расположился на стоянке, без слов говоря, что хозяин уже находится внутри здания. Не ресторан, кафе, но всё же с достаточно высокими ценами. Майкл вспомнил, сколько лежит на его собственной карточке, пришёл к выводу, что в глупое положение себя не поставит, а потому спокойно перешагнул порог. Эллиот сидел у стены, словно стараясь потеряться среди других посетителей. Заметив одноклассника, приветливо помахал рукой, приглашая присоединиться. Лайвли пересёк зал, бросил рюкзак на свободный стул и вместо приветствия выдал:  
– Ты хотел поговорить о чём-то важном?  
– В первую очередь, привет, – произнёс Макс, улыбнувшись радушно.  
– Привет, – отозвался Майкл.  
– А теперь к сути дела. Мне хотелось прояснить вчерашнюю ситуацию. Она получилась довольно неловкой, потому я хочу извиниться перед тобой. И по возможности расставить все точки над i, чтобы в дальнейшем не возникало недомолвок и каких-то провокационных ситуаций.  
– В принципе, нам сегодня не обязательно было встречаться, – Лайвли даже куртку с себя не снимал, показывая тем самым, что надолго задерживаться в обществе одноклассника не собирается. – Всё, что мне нужно было услышать, я услышал. Всё остальное – мелочи, не требующие к себе моего внимания.  
– Уверен, что знаешь всё?  
– Склонен считать, что да. Начнём с того, что у меня с самого начала были лишь небольшие сомнения относительно личности дарителя букета. Или ты, или Анастейша. Честно сказать, я немного жалею, что второй вариант оказался ошибочным.  
– Тебе нравится Орвел? – удивился Эллиот.  
До недавних пор он искренне верил, что Майкл вообще никогда ни на кого не смотрел с вожделением. Ну, или хотя бы с симпатией во взгляде. Его образ, который довелось разглядеть всем в школе, разительно отличался от того Лайвли, которого могли видеть родные и близкие. Они знали не только о чужих умственных способностях, но и о любимых цветах, привычках, увлечениях. Конечно, теперь о танцах знал и Макс, но он очень сомневался, что это единственное, что нравится однокласснику. Не может же он всё своё свободное время посвящать исключительно делам паркетным? Или может?  
– Нравилась, – поправил Эллиота Майкл. – Причём достаточно долгое время. Но я всегда считал, что вы – пара, потому убеждал себя, что шансы минимальные, и не пытался отбить у тебя Анастейшу. Может, зря... Кстати, она знает, что ты равнодушен к девушкам?  
– Знает, – кивнул Макс. – Мы с ней не встречаемся, да и никогда этого не делали. У Анастейши есть парень. Ян Трампер, если не ошибаюсь. Он уже выпустился из школы. То, что мы с Орвел в школе постоянно вместе, объясняется иными причинами. Не любовные отношения, а нежная дружба с юных лет. Мы очень давно знаем друг друга. С детства вместе. Я, она и Ники.  
Лайвли дёрнулся так, словно его током ударило. Не все двести двадцать вольт, конечно, а слабенько, совсем чуть-чуть. Виной тому было упоминание Риддла. Майкл привык называть подобным образом свою девушку, теперь на горизонте появился другой человек, откликавшийся на идентичное имя. Он сам мысленно называл своего интервьюера Николасом, так было правильнее. А Ники... Звучало, пожалуй, слишком интимно, потому наводило на определённые мысли. И эти мысли Лайвли не нравились.  
– Почему? – спросил он, посмотрев на Эллиота.  
– Что именно? – не очень понял тот.  
– Почему Ники? Сокращённая форма его имени – Ник.  
– Ему так больше нравится, – растерянно выдал Максимилиан, не ожидавший, что Майкл будет задавать ему подобные вопросы. – Потому все друзья его называют именно так. Да и Энджи.  
– Я привык называть так свою девушку. Меня сбивает, когда произносят «Ники». Мне сразу кажется, что ты о Грей, а не о своём знакомом.  
– А, вот в чём дело.  
Эллиот выглядел расслабленным. Чужие слова всё расставили по своим местам. И, в принципе, ничего криминального в них не оказалось. Вероника – Ники, вполне взаимозаменяемые имена. Всё проще, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
Майкл наоборот никак не мог расслабиться. Он чувствовал напряжение, висевшее в воздухе, он понимал, какие примерно мысли сейчас бегают в чужой голове. Прикидывал, как можно поскорее свернуть разговор.  
И, если честно, пока так и не придумал оптимальное решение. Макс не спешил говорить, предпочитая тянуть за хвост несчастное животное, Лайвли оставалось только терпеть и ждать, когда же у одноклассника проснётся дар красноречия, он произнесёт на одном дыхании всё, что планировал высказать, а потом попрощается и уедет домой. Беседа не клеилась. В курительном салоне найти общий язык оказалось гораздо проще. То ли там неформальная обстановка способствовала, то ли сейчас отягчающие обстоятельства не позволяли Эллиоту проявить себя в качестве гения словесности.  
– Это была твоя идея? – спросил Майкл.  
От нечего делать он вытащил салфетку и принялся делать из неё фигурку. Оригами никогда не было его коньком, потому толком ничего и не получалось, но всё же, занимаясь хоть чем-то, проще было ждать ответа, не сосредотачиваясь на гнетущем молчании.  
– Какая именно?  
– Подослать ко мне Риддла?  
– Вовсе нет. О его визите я ничего не знал, потому сам несказанно удивился, когда увидел, сначала его машину у нашей школы, а после – вас обоих, сидящих за одним столиком. Не знаю, сколько времени вы там пробыли...  
– Не так уж много.  
– И о чём говорили?  
– Исключительно о конкурсе.  
Голос Лайвли прозвучал уверенно, можно было не сомневаться в их правдивости. Макс, в принципе, придерживался мнения, что этот человек лгать не умеет, потому на любой из вопросов он даст правдивый ответ, не то, что Ники, способный сгенерировать за ограниченное количество времени столько вариантов отговорок, что на втором десятке уже запутаешься и забудешь, ради чего начал разговор. Майкл и не собирался лгать, очерняя или же, напротив, обеляя своего нового знакомого. Если он говорил, что общение с Риддлом было исключительно на тему конкурса, то так оно и есть.  
– И посторонние темы даже мимоходом не затрагивали?  
– Всё, что я знаю, основано на вашем разговоре, который мне довелось услышать, – признался Лайвли. – Риддл расспрашивал меня исключительно о готовности к конкурсу, плюс рассказывал о своей матери, узнав, что Вероника – её преданная фанатка. Не думаю, что тебя интересуют такие вещи, потому не стану грузить подробностями.  
– Меня интересуют.  
– Да ну? Не далее, как вчера, я слышал, что танцы тебя совершенно не вдохновляют. Сейчас что-то изменилось?  
– Сейчас ты знаешь мой секрет.  
– Ну-ну.  
Майкл улыбнулся немного снисходительно. Замолчал и больше ничего не говорил. Над столиком вновь повисло неловкое молчание.  
Эллиот всё ещё собирался с силами, чтобы начать этот разговор. Он чувствовал себя гаже некуда, поскольку впервые в жизни оказался в подобном положении. Никогда прежде он не менял мнение о людях. Если с самого начала ему кто-то не глянулся, рассчитывать на симпатию, спустя несколько лет, было глупо, наивно и незрело. Лайвли как раз попал в категорию тех, кто Максу не приглянулся. Но, по правде говоря, он и сам никогда не горел желанием сблизиться с учеником, носившим звёздный статус. Эллиот сам загнал себя в ловушку, решив, что этот человек ему нравится, потому и сменил гнев на милость.  
Вместе с тем давала знать о себе и предельная растерянность, которую никак не получалось перебороть. Впервые перед Максом оказался человек, знавший о его симпатии, но игнорирующий её, а не спешивший поскорее стянуть с себя штаны и запрыгнуть в общую койку. Скорее, он просто всем своим видом показывал, насколько ему наплевать на всё, кроме конкурса и Ники, которая Вероника.  
– Наверное, считаешь, что это очередная глупая шутка, как и букет?  
– Признаться, я об этом вообще не думаю, – произнёс Майкл, усмехнувшись, но тут же стирая эту усмешку со своего лица. – Просто в первый момент меня немного удивило и шокировало заявление курьера, сказавшего, что цветы для меня. Спасибо, кстати. Они мне очень пригодились.  
Эллиот и так знал, для чего именно они пригодились, потому комментировать чужое высказывание никак не стал, понимая, что ещё немного, и он начнёт закипать, как это бывало с Николасом. Тот бесил своей жизнерадостностью и своими попытками поржать абсолютно над всем, над чем можно и нельзя. Лайвли раздражал своим равнодушием и некой холодностью, которая сквозила в каждом слове.  
Уже на этом этапе Максу следовало бы задуматься над тем, насколько его придуманный идеальный образ соответствует тому, что существует в реальности, но Эллиот старался не придавать значения чужим заявлениям, придумывая им какие-то иные оправдания, услышав которые, Майкл посмеялся бы от души. Но Максимилиан не привык так легко отказываться от своих планов, потому продолжал упрямо двигаться вперёд, не задумываясь над тем, насколько правильно поступает в данной ситуации.  
– Скажи, – спросил он немного задумчиво, – что ты думаешь о данной ситуации?  
– Какой именно?  
– О поцелуе, который ты видел.  
– Не намного страшнее, чем, если бы я увидел поцелуй парня и девушки. Немного непривычно, но меня от дела не отвлекло. Рубашку я отстирал.  
– Я не о том.  
– А о чём именно?  
– Он никаких эмоций не пробудил?  
Лайвли приподнял уголок губ.  
– Мне кажется, я только что именно об этом и говорил. Если выпустить из вида тот факт, что Николас – парень, то всё обыкновенно. Если не выпускать, то я удивился. Но в драку с вами не полез, это говорит о многом.  
– О...  
– О том, что меня не волнует, с кем встречаются те люди, которые не имеют никакого отношения к моей жизни. Риддла я знал на тот момент чуть больше часа, тебя... Подсчитав то время, что мы с тобой разговаривали, выйдет немногим больше. Ответ напрашивается сам собой, ваши отношения меня не волнуют. Но отсюда, как я понимаю, вытекает другой вопрос. О твоих якобы чувствах ко мне, верно?  
– Так и есть, – подтвердил Эллиот.  
– Знаешь, это странно, – после небольшой паузы произнес Майкл. – Никогда не видел между нами ничего общего, потому и причину появления симпатии никак не могу выделить. Ладно, я склонен связывать всё с танцевальным конкурсом, всё же «Эллиот-групп» одни из спонсоров, это что-то, да значит. Но вместе с тем, снова захожу в тупик. Как влюблённость может быть связана со спонсорством? Или это очередная дань романтическим традициям? Вариация сказки о «Золушке» под номером... Не помню, каким. Их было столько, что уже простительно – сбиться со счёта. Не знаю, как там развивались события в дальнейшем, но что-то мне подсказывает, что счастливой жизни у этих двоих не вышло. Золушка после замужества так и не обрела должных манер, потому её отправили чистить конюшни и натирать полы в танцевальных залах, чтобы принц мог затевать новые балы и искать себе любовниц.  
– Хочешь сказать, если мы сойдёмся, нас ожидает такая же незавидная участь? – усмехнулся Макс, отпивая немного от своего кофе.  
В отличие от Ники, тащившегося от напитка, по большей части состоящего из молока, да ещё приправленным карамелью, Эллиот пил исключительно чёрный кофе, пренебрегая сахаром.  
– Честно сказать, я даже не уверен, что мы можем сойтись.  
– Чисто теоретически?  
– Всё равно не могу. Но, если желаешь откровений, то могу заметить, что Ник тебе подходит намного сильнее. Во всяком случае, мне так кажется. Может, я чего-то из вашего разговора не понял, но вроде у вас давние отношения. Не думаю, что стоит ими рисковать ради мимолётного увлечения. Плюс ко всему... Я люблю Ники. Свою, разумеется. И расставание с ней в мои планы не входит.  
– Ты даже не знаешь, что тебя могло бы ждать в отношениях со мной.  
– Горы бесплатного шмотья, дорогие подарки, машина на совершеннолетие? Что-то кроме материальных ценностей можешь предложить?  
– Я говорил не о них.  
– А я не вижу других перспектив. Но лучше вернёмся к тому, с чего начали. Как твоя внезапно проснувшаяся любовь связана с танцевальным конкурсом?  
– Пожалуй, стоит начать с того, что я ненавижу танцы, – заявил Максимилиан.  
Майкл понимающе кивнул.  
– Начни. Я послушаю. Только, будь добр, надолго историю не затягивай. У меня через некоторое время дела. Нужно успеть на примерку, и перенести её на другой день я не могу. Конкурс скоро, и сейчас нам дорога каждая минута.  
Эллиот многозначительно хмыкнул. Этот человек, сидевший напротив него, до ужаса напоминал одну женщину, с которой Макс давно свёл знакомство. Наверное, не так уж трудно догадаться, что эта женщина была матерью Николаса. Энджи действительно являлась преданнейшей фанаткой своего дела, ничто не приводило её в состояние столь сильного эмоционального возбуждения, как разговоры о танцах. Она бы наверняка оценила такого собеседника. Если Вероника Грей полностью соответствует своему партнёру, то и она тоже придётся ко двору.  
Неудивительно, что Ники вчера только о конкурсе с Лайвли разговаривал. У него просто не было шансов перевести чужие мысли в иное русло. Майкл, вбив себе что-то в голову, продолжал отстаивать свою точку зрения, не обращая внимания на доводы других. И, если ему сказали, что нужно говорить о танцах, он это и будет делать, наплевав на то, что чужое желание уже изменилось. Хотя... Риддл ведь честно признался, что в ходе разговора особого желания не испытал, а Ники можно было вполне заслуженно считать определителем уровня чужой сексуальности.  
Он всегда определял, чего стоит ждать от того или иного человека, что по жизни, что в постели. И, только, если объект казался ему достойным, начинал откровенно флиртовать, всячески демонстрируя свою симпатию. В этот раз ничего такого не было, только сухая констатация тех или иных фактов, только вопросы о костюмах, конкуренции и готовности к импровизации, дополнительным заданиям и прочей чуши, которую Макс слушал без особого интереса. Ему понравилось смотреть на чужой танец, но вот вопросы организационные так и не представляли собой интереса.  
Как там говорил Риддл? Плоско, примитивно и без должной остроты? Скорее всего, так и есть. Эллиот, несмотря на крики души, оравшей, что этот человек ему не подходит, продолжал убеждать себя в обратном. Быть может, у Лайвли есть причины, чтобы так себя вести? Пока не очень доверяет собеседнику? Потому ведёт себя подобным образом и старательно держит дистанцию, не позволяя приблизиться к себе?  
– Ты прав, – произнес Максимилиан через некоторое время. – Дело здесь в конкурсе. И в том, что я ненавижу танцы. Не знаю, чем руководствуются в своих поступках женщины, отдавая своих детей в танцевальные школы, не знаю, на что они рассчитывают, да и не хочу это знать. Меня никогда не заставляли заниматься чем-то подобным, потому мне не понять всей прелести бесконечных репетиций, примерок и прочих технических вопросов, которые занимают людей, знакомых с миром танца. У меня крайне обывательский взгляд на эти вещи, потому в дебри я не полезу. Просто скажу, что мне довелось увидеть твоё прошлогоднее выступление, и чем-то оно меня пленило. Наверное, дело в том, что я видел тебя в другом свете. Не так, как обычно.  
– И что это значит? – спросил Майкл, которого чужая речь лишь сильнее запутала, а не вывела из лабиринта.  
То ли он был тугодумом, то ли Эллиот хреново объяснял. Лайвли склонялся больше ко второй версии, и это его немного веселило, скрашивая мрачные думы о том, что одноклассник порет чушь о раздвоении личности. Один человек на паркете, другой в жизни. Уж сам-то Майкл знал, что он при любом раскладе остаётся цельной личностью, дело не в танцах, дело в отношении к чему-либо. Или к кому-либо.  
– Это значит, что ваш танец потрясает до глубины души, – охотно пояснил Макс, не догадываясь о том, какие мысли мелькают в чужой голове. – Не знаю, что именно тому причиной, но всё так, как я говорю. Я не мог оторваться от экрана до тех пор, пока не досмотрел выступление до конца, понимая, что, кажется, совсем тебя не знаю.  
– Мы столько лет учились вместе, сталкиваясь ежедневно, и тебя это совершенно не волновало, – резонно заметил Лайвли.  
– А теперь волнует.  
– Тем не менее, звучит не так убедительно.  
– Я лишь хотел сказать, что жалею о нескольких вещах. И рад, что ты всё же согласился на эту встречу.  
– Вот как?  
– Да. Ты вполне мог отказаться, сегодня у нас выходной и тебе не обязательно пересекаться с кем-то из одноклассников, которых ты, кажется, не жалуешь. Но ты согласился, за что я тебе очень благодарен. Хотелось бы извиниться за то, что с признанием всё получилось так, как получилось, – продолжал гнуть свою линию Эллиот. – Я представлял его себе как-то иначе. Но это не всё, что я хотел тебе сказать.  
– Значит, есть что-то ещё?  
– Есть. И это касается Ники.  
– Кого из них? – уточнил Майкл.  
– Риддла. О твоей я мало что знаю.  
– Хорошо, послушаю.  
Он откинулся на спинку стула и действительно приготовился слушать. Правда, снова про себя недоумевал, почему его должна интересовать судьба Николаса и какие-то факты о его жизни. У них нет никакой связи, только конкурс и то, что он, Лайвли, возможно, попадёт в школу Энджи Риддл. Сама женщина лично станет его танцевальным гуру. Но ведь это будет Энджи, а не сам Николас. Вряд ли миссис Риддл настолько проникается к своим ученикам, что приглашает их к себе домой и поит чаем с печеньем, приготовленным собственноручно. Последнее так вообще смешно. Скорее, печенье в их доме готовят специальные люди, а не сами хозяева.  
– Это касается его вчерашних слов.  
– Каких именно?  
– Относительно твоих сексуальных способностей и его интереса к тебе.  
– И что же ты можешь пояснить в данном вопросе? – вскинув бровь, спросил Майкл.  
Честно признаться, он не очень хотел обсуждать эту тему. И, зайди разговор на тему секса, предпочёл бы её свернуть, а не продолжать. Не потому, что стыдился чего-то, а потому, что считал её довольно интимной и личной.  
– Его слова ничего не гарантируют. Если в голову ему стукнет идея, он от неё не откажется. А идеи стучат с завидным постоянством. Короче говоря, не удивляйся, увидев за спиной одного сталкера. У него достаточно терпения, чтобы ходить по пятам, желая получить что-то или кого-то... В своё время так было со мной. Моего внимания он старательно добивался. В общем-то, ему это оказалось несложно сделать, я не особо сопротивлялся. Теперь, как видишь, он говорит о любви, которая проходит, и прочих вещах, которые не вяжутся с его прошлыми высказываниями. Ники умеет быть настойчивым. Ники – прилипала и неплохо разбирается в людях. Не попадись в его сети.  
– Как глупая рыбёшка?  
– Верно, – подтвердил Макс.  
– Зачем ты мне это рассказал? – удивился Лайвли.  
– Затем, что всё ещё надеюсь стать, если не твоим... близким человеком, то хотя бы просто приятелем. А с чего начать путь к сближению, как не с откровенности?  
«Явно не с закладывания своего друга», – подумал Майкл, но вслух произнёс другие слова.  
– А почему ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?  
– О чём именно?  
– О планах Николаса на других людей. Мне казалось, что люди, находящиеся в отношениях, ревнуют, а не смотрят на происходящее сквозь пальцы.  
– У нас нет никаких обязательств. Свободные отношения.  
– Ясно, – бросил Лайвли. – Что ж, думаю, на этом инцидент исчерпан. Спасибо, что внёс ясность в некоторые моменты. Теперь извини, но мне нужно бежать.  
– Ты так и не ответил на один вопрос?  
– Какой?  
– Что насчёт приятельства?  
– Как получится, – ответил Майкл, не стремясь заверить одноклассника, что теперь они друзья навеки. – Это зависит не только от меня. Это зависит от обоих, и от того, насколько искренне ты хочешь со мной общаться.  
– А ты?  
– Я всегда рад новым приятелям. Мне сложновато находить с людьми общий язык, но когда это получается, я не возражаю.  
Он поднялся из-за стола, подхватил свой рюкзак и собирался отправиться к выходу, когда Эллиот внезапно решил предложить помощь.  
– Может, тебя подвезти?  
Лайвли много времени на размышления не тратил, потому что ответил, не взяв театральную паузу:  
– Нет, спасибо. Пожалуй, я откажусь от предложения. Пока. И приятного дня.  
Ехать он предпочитал на метро. Да и кроме того, не так уж спешил на примерку. Это была всего лишь отговорка, чтобы прекратить разговор поскорее.  
Уже стоя на станции метро, Майкл услышал звук входящего сообщения. Лайвли полез в карман, желая узнать, кому же понадобилось его внимание. И был несказанно удивлён, заметив в строке отправителя имя своей матери. Она редко ему писала, предпочитая звонить, если необходимо общение.  
«Только что видела их вместе, – гласило сообщение. – Вероника и какой-то блондин в стильном прикиде. Ты не говорил, как выглядит Николас Риддл, но я и так понимаю, что это он. Слишком много во внешности от матери, хоть и не похож на девку».  
Далее шёл адрес торгового центра, в котором можно было встретить парочку. Майкл зачарованно смотрел на буквы и цифры, гадая, стоит ли вообще что-то предпринимать. На секунду даже пожалел, что не умеет ловить ответы из воздуха.  
В кармане куртки завалялись монетки, вчерашняя сдача из кафе. Вытащив одну из них, парень загадал стандартный расклад: орёл – да, решка – нет. Подбросил её, желая получить ответ. Монетка, как назло, упала ребром, затягивая время. Но всё же, поиздевавшись над горе-предсказателем, решила дилемму. Орёл.  
Вопрос уже не оставался неопределенным и без ответа. Лайвли улыбнулся удовлетворённо, зная, что поедет в торговый центр. Правда, пока так и не понял, из-за кого больше.  
Подхватив свою монетку, он запрыгнул в подошедший поезд, не сомневаясь, что поступает правильно.


	8. Испорченное свидание

В первый момент Веронике показалось, что она спит и видит чудесный сон, во второй, что она попала в сказку. Когда настала очередь третьего момента, девушка поняла, что всё происходит наяву. Признаться, когда на дисплее только отразился чужой номер, она не хотела отвечать, тем не менее, сделала это. И не пожалела, потому что собеседником оказался Николас Риддл, тот самый, о котором совсем недавно говорил Майкл. Только образ Николаса из чужого рассказа и тот, что предстал наяву, оказались полярно разными. В любом случае, от предложения, которое Риддл сделал, невозможно было отказаться. Грей не смогла, потому, без раздумий, дала согласие на свидание с ним.  
Николас оказался весьма галантным кавалером, предложившим заехать за своей дамой, и девушка, естественно, назвала ему адрес. А, как только разговор закончился, тут же бросилась к шкафу, стараясь найти хоть что-то, способное превратить её в сногсшибательную красавицу. Перед членом семьи Риддл не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом, вот Ники и старалась, как могла.  
На секунду промелькнула в сознании мысль, что для Майкла она никогда особенно не старалась, но девушка тут же от этого укора совести отмахнулась, решив, что нет ничего необычного в такой постановке вопроса. Лайвли она знает столько лет, что даже страшно становится. Ему она в любом облике понравится, а вот Николаса увидит впервые, как и он её. Встречают, как известно, по внешнему виду, потому стоит постараться, чтобы произвести впечатление.  
Когда девушка выскочила на улицу, машина уже ждала её у дома. Риддл стоял рядом с автомобилем, покусывая дужку солнцезащитных очков. Зачем они ему вообще понадобились зимой, оставалось лишь догадываться. Наверное, какие-то свои заморочки насчёт стиля. В любом случае, чужой облик не оставил мисс Грей равнодушной. Сын Энджи был прекрасен по меркам Вероники от и до.  
Одет он был исключительно в чёрно-белой гамме, но при этом совершенно не выглядел закоренелым консерватором, который одевается в классику, стараясь выглядеть в глазах окружающих серьёзнее, чем он есть на самом деле. Да и вообще вещи его под определение «классика» не подходили, разве что джинсы. Но вот куртка, свитер, чуть спускающийся с плеча, майка, находившаяся под ним, берет и черно-белые, полосатые вязаные митенки убивали всю серьёзность гаммы. Стиль был несколько эклектичным, но настолько органичным, что не возникало желания моментально отправить этого человека в гардеробную, заставив переодеться.  
– Привет, – радостно произнёс он. – А в жизни ты ещё красивее.  
– В жизни? – удивлённо спросила Грей, от неожиданности забыв даже ответить на приветствие.  
– Ну да, – Ники по обыкновению лучился позитивом, стараясь казаться как можно более счастливым от самого факта этой встречи.  
Типичная история. Объект любви и поклонник таланта. В данном случае, Риддл старался сыграть роль поклонника, примеряя на себя образ Макса, который увидел чужой танец и проникся настолько, что сказал слова о любви, от которых всегда старательно бежал.  
Николасу было труднее. При любом раскладе Вероника оставляла его равнодушным, хотя следовало признать, что у Лайвли вкус есть, и его девушка достаточно привлекательна внешне.  
Но... Вот здесь следовало сделать паузу, потому что погружаться с головой в размышления Ники совсем не улыбалось. Между тем, он ничего не мог с собой поделать и наедине с собой признавал, что без особого сожаления, даже с удовольствием махнулся бы местами с Максом и начал таскаться за Майклом. Не то, чтобы его сразило в самое сердце, но стоило признать, что и равнодушным прошлая встреча не оставила. Да и сцена в туалете, когда Лайвли невозмутимо отстирывал от кофе свою рубашку, не осталась незамеченной. Риддл всё время, что видел перед собой чужую спину, думал о том, что этот человек полон сюрпризов, и для него эта встреча не пройдёт мимо. Возможно, она целиком изменит его жизнь.  
– Но разве...  
– У мамы есть видео выступления участников прошлых лет, – охотно пояснил Николас, продолжая улыбаться. – Именно там я тебя и видел.  
– Понятно, – некая настороженность, ещё недавно мелькавшая в глазах девушки, сейчас исчезла.  
Вероника расслабилась и больше не ожидала подвоха.  
– Так зачем же я тебе всё-таки понадобилась? – спросила, подходя совсем близко к машине и забираясь на пассажирское сидение.  
– Как я уже говорил, это мамина прихоть. Она решила, что перед конкурсом мы должны больше узнать об участниках, потому и устроила эту авантюру. Дружеская беседа на отвлечённые темы, которая поможет лучше понять всех участников. Признаться, моя мама ценит не только профессиональные, но и личностные качества своих учеников. Человеческий фактор никто не отменял, а Энджи в этом плане очень привередлива.  
– Неужели её личные симпатии влияют на результат работы? – удивилась Грей.  
У неё было иное представление о профессионализме и межличностных отношениях в коллективе. Во всяком случае, девушка была уверена, что такой человек, как Энджи Риддл больше ориентируется именно на чужие данные, а не на то, насколько ей просто или же наоборот, сложно взаимодействовать с подопечными.  
Но разве она может знать об Энджи больше, чем родной сын? Вряд ли.  
– Нет, на результаты не влияет. Просто с людьми, которые ей не очень импонируют, работать сложнее. Мне кажется, или мои слова тебя насторожили?  
Николас посмотрел на свою спутницу, она постаралась ему улыбнуться, хотя всё равно не чувствовала себя уверенно. Было в этом человеке что-то, не позволявшее девушке вздохнуть свободно и начать общаться с ним легко и непринужденно, как со старым добрым знакомым, которого она знает много лет, может обсуждать любые события своей жизни и вообще считает одним из самых близких друзей.  
Его родство с Энджи одновременно восхищало и вгоняло в ступор. Вероника постоянно ловила себя на мысли, что слишком проста для него, и, даже говоря комплименты, он бессовестно льстит, потому что привык так общаться со всеми окружающими девушками, которых у него наверняка было немало. Да и будет.  
– Есть немного, – произнесла, стараясь успокоить бешеное сердцебиение.  
– Нервничаешь, значит?  
– Да.  
– А почему? – искренне изумился Риддл.  
– Мне немного неловко. Просто это всё так неожиданно...  
С каждым мгновением, проведённым рядом с Николасом, Грей всё сильнее сомневалась в правдивости слов Майкла, заявившего, что Риддл вообще девушками не интересуется. Сложно было в это поверить, вот Вероника и не верила. Точнее, отказывалась верить. Вспоминала чужие слова и тут же сама себе говорила, что это всё – чушь собачья. Скорее всего, Лайвли просто решил подстраховаться, боясь потерять симпатии в свой адрес, вот и придумал эту отговорку.  
– В любом случае, мне это нравится.  
Ники старался быть галантным кавалером. Пожалуй, даже слишком галантным. Грей списывала всё на воспитание Энджи, стремившейся к тому, чтобы сын вырос учтивым, интеллигентным и просто очень приятным в общении. Рядом с таким любая девушка почувствовала бы себя королевой, не то, что рядом с Майклом.  
Нет, против него Вероника ничего не имела, отношения с партнёром по танцам её нисколько не тяготили. До определённого момента. Вот сейчас она очень жалела о том, что начала встречаться с Лайвли, не сохранив дистанцию между ними. Николас был в её глазах едва ли не сказочным принцем, в то время как Майкл тянул разве что на придворного пажа. Симпатичный, милый, открытый парень, но этого сейчас было недостаточно.  
– Правда? – спросила, зардевшись.  
Риддл отметил, что на щеках выступил румянец и мысленно посмеялся над тем, насколько эта девчонка падка на лесть. В его представлении она с каждой секундой становилась всё большей пустышкой, а вот количество пунктов уважения неумолимо снижалось, оставляя только некий осадок в душе. Интересно, сейчас большинство девушек такие? Или всё же есть те, кого невозможно сбить с намеченного пути, сказав всего пару красивых фраз? Если он сейчас предложит её поцеловать, она вообще вспомнит, что у неё есть парень? Или же это будет в представлении Грей незначительным фактом? Судя по всему, она себя уже чувствовала полностью свободной, списав Лайвли со счетов.  
Вспомнился вчерашний разговор с самим Майклом.  
Вспомнилось и его отношение к этой девушке. Говоря откровенно, Ники не очень понял, для чего Лайвли подался в мир танца. В его ответах ни разу не прозвучало слов о том, что он хочет покорить своей хореографией весь мир, ни разу не произнёс он фразу, что сам мечтает победить. Всё больше его ответы сводились к желаниям другого человека. Ему победа нужна только для того, чтобы эта девчонка была счастлива. Он хочет, чтобы она получила желаемое и улыбнулась. Чтобы её мечта исполнилась. А о чём мечтает сам Майкл?  
Ответа на этот вопрос Николас не знал, но почему-то отчаянно захотел его узнать. Пусть не прямо сейчас, но хотя бы через определённый отрезок времени.  
– Ты очень милая, когда смущаешься, – произнёс, стараясь хотя бы на время отвлечься от мыслей о партнёре Вероники на неё саму.  
Вчера, ближе к вечеру, в душе Риддла поселилось чувство некоего сожаления об упущенной возможности. Судя по весьма равнодушной реакции Лайвли, он не бросился бы в драку, поняв, что с ним флиртуют. Возможно, не стоило себя сдерживать? Вдруг случай не так уж и безнадёжен?  
– Спасибо.  
Кажется, девушка смутилась ещё сильнее, чем прежде.  
– Так что насчёт моего предложения? – спросил Ники, посчитав, что молчание достаточно затянулось.  
Следовало бы уже вести себя хоть чуточку активнее, играя роль пылкого влюблённого, очарованного неземной красотой танцовщицы, а не человека, который по неизвестной причине вызвался поработать её личным водителем. Ему нужно изобразить заинтересованность, нежность и восторг. Причём, сделать это искренне, а не так, что даже самый паршивый актёр посчитает должным выкрикнуть: «Не верю». Сам Риддл оценивал своё актёрское мастерство в данный момент, как нечто с грифом «ниже среднего», но Вероника уже едва ли в помидор не превратилась. Смущалась. И, наверное, искренне верила, что нравится своему спутнику.  
– Которого?  
От волнения она даже забыла утренний разговор. В глубине души Ники посмеялся, но естественно не стал открыто демонстрировать истинные чувства, предпочитая держать девчонку в счастливом неведении.  
– Как насчёт того, чтобы заглянуть на каток? Ты умеешь держаться на коньках?  
– Более или менее, – призналась Грей. – Во всяком случае, не падаю каждые пять секунд.  
Она справилась с волнением и теперь даже не краснела, когда говорила.  
– Если у тебя есть другие идеи, предлагай. Я рассмотрю любые предложения, – подмигнул ей Риддл, мысленно обещая придушить Макса.  
И не в постели, а просто так, чтобы отомстить за эти мучения. Конечно, об умении Ники соблазнять, в их компании ходили легенды. Но они же уточняли, что в качестве объектов соблазнения обычно выступали молодые люди, а не девушки. Риддлу постоянно приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не сболтнуть нечто такое, что пришлось бы по душе парню, но явно не вдохновило бы девушку. Анастейша к его манере общения привыкла, но вот к Грей приходилось искать подход.  
На руку играл лишь тот факт, что Вероника до сих пор находилась в состоянии, близком к шоковому от осознания, что её отделяет всего один шаг от заветной цели. Правило шести рукопожатий сократилось до правила двух. Она может взять за руку Николаса, а он, в свою очередь, возьмёт за руку мать. Таким образом, Грей почти дотянулась до своего кумира. Сколько она себя помнила, столько мечтала стать похожей на Энджи Риддл, и сейчас была просто на седьмом небе от счастья.  
– Мне и твоё очень нравится. Просто я боюсь, что недостаточно хорошо катаюсь, потому испорчу тебе настроение.  
– Главное, чтобы ты чувствовала себя уютно, – произнёс Ники, потянувшись и чуть сжав ладонь девушки в своей руке. – Остальное приложится.  
Вероника тепло улыбнулась в ответ.  
– Хорошо. Тогда поедем на каток. Думаю, всё будет не так страшно, как мне кажется.  
– Я неплохо катаюсь, но, отнюдь, не король льда, – обнадёжил Риддл. – Если будем падать, то вместе.  
– Можно задать тебе один вопрос?  
– Смотря какой, – усмехнулся Ник, чуть прищурив глаза.  
– Правда, что твоя мама может разбить пару победителей, если ей не понравится взаимодействие?  
Николас несколько удивился. Он предчувствовал иной вопрос, касающийся, в первую очередь, его личной жизни, а не профессиональной деятельности. Скорее всего, у мисс Грей на языке и вертелся иной набор слов, который она не решилась озвучить, потому заменила его на иной. Это выставляло её в ином свете, как особу более серьёзную, чем могло показаться ранее. Во всяком случае, немного симпатии к ней Ники испытал. Если бы она спросила о наличии или отсутствии девушки, моментально упала бы в его глазах ниже плинтуса. Нет, в принципе, нормальное желание – узнать об этом у понравившегося человека. Но было одно «но». Вероника всё же находилась в отношениях, и это многое меняло.  
Кроме того, у Риддла мысли моментально улетели в другом направлении. Если Грей знает о возможном разделении, то и обо всём остальном она тоже может знать. Майкл вчера, отстирав пятно с ткани, сам сказал, что собирается на свидание. И несложно было понять, с кем именно оно намечалось. Отсюда сам собой напрашивался вывод, что в разговоре он упомянул о незапланированной встрече. Теперь Нику было интересно узнать, что же сказал Лайвли своей партнёрше. Обнажил всю подноготную о нём или же воздержался от комментариев?  
Его это отчаянно заинтересовало, но он не знал, как подступиться к щекотливой теме, потому предпочитал вопросов не задавать. Майкл не выглядел в его представлении сплетником, но... Иногда люди поступаются принципами. Чаще всего они делают это в тот момент, когда видят перед собой выгоду. Для Лайвли в откровенности выгода была. Ничего не зная о личности Николаса, Вероника вполне могла соблазниться им. Если она уже осведомлена о его ориентации, то явно не питает пустых надежд. А стеснительность обусловлена чем-то... Может, она выросла без отца, потому к посторонним мужчинам относится с некоторым опасением? Или же просто воспитание такое. Или качества характера. Вариантов на горизонте нарисовалось немало. Но разгадывать эту загадку не хотелось вовсе. А лихорадочные мысли снова вернулись в сторону Майкла, сидевшего вчера днём напротив Ники и отвечавшего на его вопросы сухим языком канцелярита, словно он отчёт пишет о своих ощущениях для психолога. Иных сравнений подобрать не получалось. Жаль. Риддл, правда, сожалел об этом. Ему хотелось, чтобы Лайвли поговорил с ним как-то иначе. Не так, как вчера. И на другие темы. Более интимный разговор, что ли. Не деловое интервью, а что-то, схожее со свиданием. Вот только это казалось чем-то нереальным.  
Потому он предпочёл снова уделить основное внимание общению с Вероникой, а не размышлениям об абстрактных личностях, которых поблизости нет.  
– Она практикует это не так часто, на самом деле. Чаще она пытается вытянуть пару в первоначальном составе, поскольку понимает, что период притирки может затянуться надолго. От этого будут хромать и качество, и результат. Мама может разбить пару только в том случае, если по её мнению всё безнадёжно. Знаешь, бывает такое, что пара хороша. Точнее, каждый из танцоров несёт в себе, как говорит Энджи, искру таланта. Но, когда они вместе, эта искра не превращается в пламя, а по неизвестным причинам гаснет. Мама искренне верит, что способна во всех пробудить талант невиданной силы. Если она что-то делает, то это означает лишь одно: она знает, какие меры следует предпринять, чтобы бриллиант засиял ярче, чем обычно. Просто так, ради прихоти она никого не станет разъединять. Это не в её компетенции. Почему ты вообще об этом спросила?  
– Я привыкла к тому, что рядом со мной всегда находится Майкл. Вряд ли я смогу чувствовать себя комфортно рядом с другим партнёром.  
– Вы всегда танцевали вместе?  
– Нет. Какое-то время у меня был другой партнёр, – немного задумчиво произнесла Грей. – Но это дела давно минувших дней. С тем мальчиком мы танцевали вместе всего полгода, потом в группе появился Майкл, и мама подумала, что он подходит мне больше. С ним мы смогли сработаться в кратчайшие сроки, да и проблем особых не возникало. Никаких сложностей... Мне с ним легко и хорошо. И я боюсь, что нам придётся разойтись в разные стороны, если вдруг Энджи не понравится что-то в нашей паре.  
– Думаю, как раз к вашей паре у неё претензий нет.  
– Да? Почему?  
– Ну, определённо она ничего не сказала, лишь как-то упомянула в разговоре, что ваша пара ей нравится.  
– О! – многозначительно выдала девушка.  
На большее её не хватило. Чужие слова бились пульсом в висках. Надо же. Сама Энджи Риддл сказала, что ей нравятся эти участники. Значит ли это, что у них действительно есть шанс пробиться в высший эшелон, а не искать обходные пути, чтобы хоть как-то о себе заявить?  
– Но если такое всё же случится, как ты отреагируешь?  
– Что именно? – не сразу поняла Вероника.  
– Выбор кого-то одного. Ты или Майкл. Допустим, ему скажут, что он не вписывается в общую концепцию, потому вынуждены отказать. Что ты ответишь?  
– Ты же сказал...  
– Я просто рисую перед тобой ситуацию. Не говорю, что так всё и будет. Если Лайвли вычеркнут из списка возможных учеников, ты останешься в школе или откажешься от перспективы учиться у моей матери?  
Выбор был сложным, а вопрос – провокационным. Но Грей прекрасно знала ответ на него, все, кто с ней знаком, знали. И Майкл тоже. По его собственным словам, он бы не обиделся подобному повороту событий.  
– Останусь, – ответила девушка через некоторое время. – Обучение в этой школе давно стало моей заветной мечтой, и я не смогу от неё отказаться. Майкл меня поймёт, я не сомневаюсь в этом.  
– Хорошо, – произнёс Риддл. – Так и запомним.  
На секунду Веронике показалось, что в чужом голосе она слышит разочарование, но, посмотрев на спутника, ничего подобного не заметила. Он был всё таким же приветливым, как раньше, любезным, достаточно энергичным и общительным для того, чтобы вытянуть беседу только за счёт своей харизмы и обаяния. Слушая его, сложно было промолчать и не сказать что-то в ответ.  
А, выяснив чужую позицию относительно разделения пары, Николас перестал вести разговоры исключительно о конкурсе, переключившись на более приятные повседневные темы. Школа, увлечения, впечатления от чего-либо. Здесь было проще. Никакого ощущения, что ходишь по минному полю. Грей расслабилась окончательно.  
От намеченного курса они не отклонялись, потому действительно решили посетить каток, расположенный на нулевом этаже торгового центра. Оказавшись на первом, следовало свернуть направо, спуститься вниз по лестнице, и вуаля, каток тут, как тут. Коньки нужно было взять напрокат, стоили они не так уж дорого. Вероника потянулась к своей сумке, чтобы достать наличность, но Риддл лишь отмахнулся, сказав, что ему несложно заплатить за обоих. И, хотя девушка настойчиво предлагала вернуть ему часть денег, сказал, что в этом нет необходимости.  
Коньки он шнуровал довольно споро, что позволяло вынести из ситуации определённые знания. Это для Николаса не в новинку. Да и странно было рассчитывать на другой результат. Если бы он совсем не умел кататься, он не стал бы назначать свидание на катке. Чем дольше длилась встреча, тем сильнее Грей убеждалась в том, что это именно свидание. И потому не знала, как себя вести при подобном раскладе. С одной стороны, она должна была негодовать и честно провести линию границы между собой и Риддлом, заявив, что несвободна, но она почему-то не могла этого сделать. После того, как призналась, что не покинет стены танцевальной школы в случае ухода Майкла, стало легче сделать ещё одно заявление. На этот раз не во всеуслышание, а только для себя. Николас – это её шанс пробиться наверх, чудесная возможность заслужить благосклонность со стороны Энджи Риддл, если вдруг с конкурсом ничего не получится. Так, может...  
Да, мысль была неправильной и достаточно подлой, но вместе с тем, Вероника успокаивала себя, говоря, что Лайвли воспримет всё, как должное. Он не устроит скандал, скорее, они просто тихо это обсудят. И вообще... Почему она должна отчитываться перед ним о своих действиях? Она вполне может промолчать об этой встрече. Майкла ведь никто не обязывал докладывать о встрече с сыном председательницы жюри. Лайвли сделал это по собственному желанию. А она не станет.  
Зашнуровав свои коньки, Грей без особого страха вышла на лёд. Её уровень катания нельзя было назвать профессиональным, но и ужасающим он тоже не был. Николас, в принципе, не солгал, сказав, что умеет кататься, но его действия вовсе не заставят окружающих ахнуть от изумления в немом восторге. Он не приукрашивал свои возможности, но и не принижал их, оценивая себя максимально адекватно.  
Когда Риддл подъехал сзади и положил ладони ей на талию, Вероника ощутимо вздрогнула. Наверное, годы, проведённые в танцевальном классе, должны были многому её научить, в том числе, не испытывать смущения в подобных ситуациях. Надо сказать, что частично и научили. Грей совершенно не стеснялась, когда к ней прикасался Майкл, но вот такое с ней случилось впервые. Николаса вряд ли можно было причислить к давним знакомым, которые почти, как братья. А любовь братско-сестринская в первоначальном её смысле, ничего дурного под собой не подразумевает.  
Она нервничала, и голос был тем, что выдавало с головой. Если бы Ники был заинтересован в этой девушке, уже сейчас мог бы праздновать победу. Вероника находилась в том состоянии, когда буквально пара фраз отделяет от решения задрать юбку. Смотря какие фразы, конечно... Но Риддл не сомневался, что он может сказать что угодно, Грей всё равно будет счастлива. Такая лёгкая победа. Легчайшая просто.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросила она, стараясь выглядеть более уверенной в себе.  
– А что я делаю? – Николаса игра забавляла.  
Ради интереса он всё же наклонился и коснулся кончиком носа чужих волос, вдыхая аромат духов.  
Слишком сладкий, слишком женский. Одеколон вчерашнего собеседника вдохновлял намного сильнее, но, увы, кататься Нику пришлось с другим человеком.  
Вероника вновь начала стремительно заливаться краской. Чужое дыхание у самого уха наводило на странные мысли. Очень странные мысли. Легкое прикосновение губ к мочке окончательно её выбило из строя. Настолько, что она не удержалась на ногах, зацепилась за небольшую выбоину во льду и некрасиво растянулась, приложившись пятой точкой. Ладони Николаса давно соскользнули с её талии. Риддл просто завёл их за спину, так и скользил. Поддержать девушку оказалось просто некому.  
Правда, смеяться над чужой неуклюжестью Ники не стал, заботливо поинтересовавшись, не ушиблась ли его спутница и подавая руку, чтобы она поднялась на ноги. А она снова едва не рухнула. Пришлось уцепиться за бортик, чтобы не выставить себя неудачницей в чужих глазах. Больше всего на свете Вероника Грей боялась провалов. Не абстрактных, а в глазах тех, чьим мнением дорожила. Николас попал в эту категорию, что неудивительно, благодаря своей матери.  
– Что-то не так? – спросил Риддл, глядя на девушку невероятно честными глазами.  
Его вряд ли смогли бы уличить в обмане, и даже детектор лжи спасовал бы перед этим человеком.  
– Просто... Это всё немного неожиданно. Да и неправильно как-то...  
– Почему? – изумление было не менее честным, нежели все предшествующие ему эмоции. – Я поторопился, да?  
– У меня есть парень, – каким-то убитым тоном проблеяла Вероника, словно это обстоятельство её угнетало сильнее всего на свете.  
– Майкл? – уточнил Ники, хотя и так знал ответ на этот вопрос.  
– Да.  
Снова прозвучало обречённо.  
– Вот как...  
– Извини, – произнесла девушка, тем самым лишь усугубляя своё положение.  
Несмотря на то, что сам Риддл не мог похвастаться очень высокими моральными принципами, он всё же понимал, насколько неприятно осознавать: в отношения вмешивается кто-то посторонний, а тот, кто говорил о любви совсем недавно, охотно отвечает на чужие заигрывания. Грей именно это и делала. В её словах сквозило только сожаление о том, что она уже занята другим человеком. И ни намека не проявилось на другое обстоятельство. Она не сказала, что любит Лайвли.  
– Так всегда и бывает, – с разочарованием в голосе сказал Ники, разводя руками. – Самые красивые девушки всегда уже кем-то заняты.  
Вероника собиралась ответить ему, но её опередили.  
– Ну да. Так и бывает, – произнёс знакомый обоим голос.  
Риддл резко обернулся. Грей резких движений не делала, потому что чужой голос её практически парализовал и пригвоздил к месту. На какую-то долю секунды даже показалось, что над ней зависла бетонная плита, готовая сорваться вниз, и данной плитой было чужое презрение, вылившееся на неё в этот момент.  
– Ники.  
Голос Майкла прозвучал властно, не так, как вчера. Во время общения у Николаса вообще сложилось мнение, что этот голос никогда не меняет эмоциональную окраску. Как оказалось, ошибся. Потому и чужое обращение заставило его внимательно вглядеться в чужое лицо. Прошло несколько томительных, долгих минут, прежде чем он понял, что обращались к мисс Грей, а не к нему.  
– Ники, – повторил Лайвли. – Отойди от него, или ты пожалеешь.  
– Не очень-то джентльменский жест – угрожать девушке, – заметил Риддл, усмехнувшись криво.  
– Я не угрожаю, – ответил Майкл, не переводя взгляд в сторону человека, с которым заговорил. – Просто ставлю в известность. Если она сейчас не отойдёт от тебя, то на свой чёртов конкурс может отправляться в одиночестве. Это же она им грезит, а не я. В конце концов, свой пропуск в школу Энджи она уже нашла. Конкурс – это так, формальности.  
Произнеся это, Лайвли развернулся и ушёл, больше ничего не сказав, чем удивил обоих. За последние два дня Ники уже дважды изумился реакции этого человека на происходящее. Больше всего заставил недоумевать тот факт, что он не кинулся в драку, увидев, как самовлюблённый наглец цепляется к девушке, словно его этот факт не интересовал, в принципе. Да и то, что не стал следить за действиями Вероники, решив удостовериться, выполнит ли она его указание. Неужели ему, правда, наплевать? Или у него так развит самоконтроль? Непонятный, загадочный, этот человек ставил Риддла в тупик, и, пожалуй, Ники начал понимать, что так привлекло Эллиота. Сложно было поверить, что Майкл вообще способен на какие-то чувства и эмоции. Увидев их у одноклассника в момент танца, Макс, естественно, охренел. Слово «удивился» в этом случае подходило меньше всего.  
Естественно, на моменте появления Лайвли идиллия оказалась сломана. Продолжать свидание было делом бессмысленным и обречённым. Веронику встреча выбила из колеи, и девушка, сославшись на тотальную занятость, поспешила поскорее убраться из торгового центра. От предложения подвезти её отказалась так, словно боялась, что в той же машине её изнасилуют. Потом, правда, поняла, как это выглядело со стороны, извинилась, но помощь принимать всё равно не стала.  
А Риддл остался в одиночестве. В данный момент его неслабо занимал вопрос, откуда Майкл узнал об этой встрече. Место, время... Ладно, он действительно услышал о чужом плане, потому вполне мог предположить, что рано или поздно его девушка отправится на свидание вместе с другим молодым человеком. Но ведь среди вариантов, перечисленных Максом, мелькали ещё кино и боулинг. Чем Лайвли они не приглянулись? Да и катков в городе довольно много. Можно выбрать любой, но он безошибочно нашёл тот, где находились Николас и Вероника. Ники и Ники. Какая ирония. Риддл усмехнулся и решил заглянуть в туалет, чтобы умыться и вымыть руки. Всё же он трогал чужие коньки и явно не пребывал в твёрдой уверенности, что они, если не стерильны, то очень близки к этому.  
Потянув на себя дверь, Николас ожидал увидеть, что угодно и кого угодно, но только не Майкла. Ожидания не оправдались, потому что перед его взором возник именно Лайвли. Майкл стоял, опираясь ладонями на раковину, и наблюдал за тем, как бежит и исчезает в стоке вода.  
Услышав, как кто-то открывает дверь, он повернулся и посмотрел на нарушителя спокойствия. Им оказался Риддл. На пару секунд в чужих зрачках отразился страх, потом Николас улыбнулся, как старому приятелю, решительно шагнул в помещение и закрыл за собой дверь. Прислонился к ней, заводя руки за спину. Чуть тряхнул головой, чтобы пряди занавесили лицо.  
– Место встречи изменить нельзя, – заметил чуть насмешливо. – Правда?  
Лайвли не ответил, да и вообще отвернулся. Риддл лишь отметил про себя, как нервно дёрнулся кадык. Майкл явно собирался что-то сказать, но промолчал, лишь сглотнул с трудом, надеясь, что собеседник уйдёт туда, откуда пришёл. Ники даже не думал этого делать. У него были другие планы.  
– Ты не устроил драку на катке потому, что знаешь о моих сексуальных предпочтениях и считаешь глупым ревновать девушку к гею? – продолжал лезть с расспросами.  
Отлепился от двери и подошёл к раковине, оперся ладонями на неё, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Лайвли.  
– И это тоже.  
– А что ещё?  
– Я приехал сюда не для того, чтобы устраивать разборки и современные аналоги рыцарских турниров. Мне просто хотелось удостовериться в том, что моя девушка...  
Майкл замолчал, понимая, что это верх глупости – объяснять что-то человеку, который плевать хотел на его чувства, мысли и жизненные ценности. Он наверняка знал, насколько неприятна подобная ситуация, но всё равно подошёл к Веронике и даже любовь с первого взгляда неплохо разыграл.  
– Шлюха? – подсказал Ники, улыбаясь.  
– Нет. В том, что моя девушка ради получения места в школе Энджи Риддл готова похерить наши отношения и моментально переметнуться к тому, кто исполнит её мечту.  
– Я же говорю, шлюха.  
Настроение у Николаса было потрясающее. Лучше просто не придумать. Чего нельзя было сказать о Майкле. Тот выглядел мрачным и задумчивым. Явно разрывался между желанием засунуть чужую голову под воду и припечатать её же к зеркалу, чтобы оно треснуло, и посыпались осколки, царапая и уничтожая чужую красоту, пятная её кровью.  
– Скажи, зачем тебе это? – спросил Лайвли, проигнорировав чужое замечание.  
По идее, оно должно было вызвать в его душе дикое негодование, но ничего, даже отдалённо похожего на это не наблюдалось.  
– Что именно? – Ники внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, взмахнув ресницами.  
Майкл втянул воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы. Даже такой незначительный жест спровоцировал в его душе бурю эмоций. Хотя, казалось бы... Всего лишь ресницы, один их взмах. Разве раньше он ничего подобного не видел? Следовало честно признать, что не видел. Никогда. Яркие зелёные глаза, не ненормального, почти ядовитого оттенка, как от линз, а в пределах того цвета, что определён природой. Лайвли хотелось утонуть на дне чужого зрачка, раствориться и исчезнуть в этих глазах. Это было странно, учитывая, что перед ним стоял парень, а не сексуальная девушка.  
– Сегодняшнее свидание. С какой целью? Ты же знаешь, что я в курсе ваших планов. Они потеряли актуальность, так что можно было не выбираться на эту встречу.  
– Мне захотелось.  
– Вот я и спрашиваю, зачем?  
Николас улыбнулся немного снисходительно, словно видел перед собой несмышленого маленького ребёнка.  
– Твоя хорошенькая подружка – фанатка моей матери, потому она, надеясь на благосклонность кумира, решила пообщаться со мной. У меня тоже могут быть кумиры...  
– Например, отражение в зеркале, – поддел собеседника Майкл.  
– Оно вне конкуренции, – заверил Риддл. – Но я говорил о другом. Я вполне могу быть поклонником твоей матери. А поскольку с тобой вчера общение не очень получилось, я решил действовать через твою девушку. Как-то так.  
– Ага, расскажи. Вряд ли ты сможешь назвать хоть один сериал, в котором снималась моя мать.  
– «Кое-что о Молли» из последнего, – ответил Ники.  
– Надо же. Угадал. И кого она там играет?  
Риддл прикусил нижнюю губу. Занятый подготовкой к выступлению на открытии танцевального конкурса, он так и не соизволил посмотреть ни одной серии этого «высокоинтеллектуального» кино. Да что там – смотреть. Он даже прочитать актёрский состав и сюжет в Википедии не удосужился.  
– Молли? – предположил, понимая, что тычет пальцем в небо.  
В правдивости теории о фанате он такими методами Майкла вряд ли мог убедить. Лайвли несколько секунд смотрел на собеседника, не удержался и всё же засмеялся, весело и заразительно, как никогда прежде.  
«Видимо, не её», – резюмировал про себя Николас.  
– Могла бы, лет двадцать назад, – произнёс Майкл. – Сейчас – вряд ли.  
– То есть, не Молли?  
– Нет.  
– Вот же гадство. Не угадал, – разочарования в его голосе не было совершенно.  
– Тем не менее, на вопрос так и не ответил. Теория с фанатом провалилась с оглушительным треском. Что теперь скажешь? Зачем ты пригласил Ники на свидание?  
– Никогда, – прошипел Риддл, подавшись вперёд так стремительно, что Лайвли, не ожидавший ничего такого, отшатнулся назад.  
– Что именно? – спросил ошарашено.  
– Никогда не называй её при мне этим именем, – понизив голос, выдохнул Николас.  
– По твоей прихоти? И только? Более весомые аргументы найдутся?  
– Её зовут Вероника, – продолжал Риддл, пытая собеседника своим голосом.  
– Я в курсе.  
– Вот и называй её Вероникой. А «Ники» ты будешь называть только меня.  
– Думаешь, мы пересечёмся в будущем? – Майкл криво усмехнулся.  
У него были большие сомнения в том, что судьба ещё сведёт их вместе. Скорее всего, в конкурсе он вместе с Грей окажется в числе аутсайдеров, подарив все призовые места другим парам.  
– Очень на это надеюсь, – произнёс Николас нормальным тоном, но в тот момент, когда Лайвли готов был выдохнуть с облегчением, к нему подобрались ещё ближе.  
Краем глаза он отметил движение чужих рук, не очень понимая, что именно собирается делать его собеседник, но уже спустя пару мгновений, почувствовал прикосновение ладоней к своему лицу. Большие пальцы, на ногтях которых по-прежнему был всё тот же чёрный лак, коснулись уголков его рта, осторожно погладили их.  
– Хочешь знать причину? – спросил Ник тихо, пользуясь чужой растерянностью. – Ты. Ты – главная причина во всей этой ситуации. Я всё сделаю для того, чтобы ты не достался Максу. Я всё сделаю для того, чтобы ты стал моим. Я всё сделаю для того, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание и поддался на мою провокацию.  
«А если я сам захочу поддаться, и тебе даже делать ничего не придётся?» – в мыслях задался вопросом Майкл.  
Но ничего такого не сказал. Лишь закрыл глаза, чувствуя тяжёлое, горячее, густое дыхание у своих губ и грубо, пожалуй, слишком грубо произнёс:  
– Пошёл вон отсюда.  
В тот же момент пальцы, касавшиеся уголков его губ, исчезли, а Риддл отступил на приличное расстояние. Бросил мимолётный взгляд в сторону зеркала, поправил волосы и, улыбнувшись чужому отражению, пообещал:  
– Не скучай. Ещё увидимся.  
После чего скрылся за дверью. А Лайвли ничего не оставалось, кроме как тупо пялиться в зеркало и вспоминать чужие прикосновения, слова и дыхание, обещавшее поцелуй, но так и не оправдавшее надежды.


	9. Напутствие отца

Настроение было на нуле. Николас зашёл в лифт, прислонился спиной к одной из стен и прикрыл глаза.  
Снегопад на улице усилился, и время от времени Риддл ловил себя на мысли, что хочет лечь в сугроб и больше не двигаться с места. Жаль, что снег не похож на воду, в нём невозможно было проплыть, разгребая его грифом своей гитары. Нику хотелось сделать что-то такое. Представив себя, ползущим по снегу, он криво усмехнулся.  
Репетиция прошла отвратительно. Не в том смысле, что он запорол свои партии, а Трампер позабыл все слова, а именно в эмоциональном плане. Ближе к середине репетиции появилась Анастейша, с этого момента для Яна всё остальное существовать перестало.  
Когда Риддл, находившийся не в лучшем расположении духа, поинтересовался, сколько можно демонстрировать свои чувства, парочка посмотрела на него осоловелым взглядом, причём у обоих он был идентичным, после чего ему популярно объяснили, что, когда он встретит своего человека, он их поймёт, а сейчас пусть свалит в туман, им не до него. Ники вынужден был согласиться, что, да, не особенно он их понимает, забрал свой инструмент и отправился домой, попутно размышляя о предстоящем конкурсе. Энджи рвала и метала, чихвостя Драфта, ставшего причиной проблем с костюмами, и не могла нарадоваться на костюмеров, которые приготовили всё в срок, следовало доделать лишь какие-то мелочи. До конкурса оставалось всего два дня, а его проведение назначено было уже на эти выходные. В школе начались рождественские каникулы, по этой причине Ники не знал, чем себя занять.  
Странно, но за прошедшую неделю он ни разу не позвонил Максу. Разве что лайкнул его новое фото на фейсбуке, но комментариев и личных сообщений не оставлял. Возможно, это делал Эллиот, но Риддл благополучно забил на социальную сеть, поймав себя на мысли, что его вообще в интернет не тянет. Разве что за новой музыкой.  
Скука медленно, но верно поглощала его. Развлечений не намечалось. Выступление на конкурсе почему-то не вдохновляло так, как это обычно бывало. В своих мыслях Ник решил, что выступать будет только для одного человека. Не для матери. И даже не для Макса. Но тут же задавался вопросом: а где гарантия, что Майкл будет находиться в зале? Вдруг он всё время проведёт в раздевалке и ничего не увидит? Настроение и без того отвратительное, становилось ещё хуже.  
Риддл попытался переключиться на другие мысли, так называемые повседневные заботы. Напомнил самому себе, что нужно купить новые струны, поскольку две из них он «благополучно» порвал, и это бесило несказанно. Сколько он себя помнил, с ним никогда такого не случалось. Инструмент его слушался, покорялся и помогал настроиться на благодушный лад. Сегодня его любимый, обожаемый «Ibanez» капризничал, как сука, нервируя и самого Ника, и Трампера, который привык, что у них в группе лажает, кто угодно, но только не Риддл. Видимо, настало время перемен.  
Лифт дополз до нужного этажа, и Нику пришлось выходить. Двигаться ему не хотелось, но и спать в лифте было как-то не с руки. Риддл обхлопал карманы куртки в поисках ключей от квартиры. Возвращаться домой ему в последнее время не хотелось, поскольку в отношениях с отцом снова наметилась стандартная ситуация. Кирк смотрел на сына волком, и Ники ловил себя на мысли, что на одном из семейных обедов в него мечтают ткнуть вилкой, как минимум. Ничего удивительного. Ближе к концу года у Кирка неизменно портилось настроение, он не любил праздники, считая их чем-то, вроде причины убытков. Странно, учитывая, что он на своём производстве от этого не терял и перед угрозой разорения не находился. Просто ему нравилось всегда находиться в состоянии недовольства, спровоцированного чем угодно. Николас вообще не понимал, как могут уживаться под одной крышей такие разные люди, как Энджи и Кирк. У них же ничего общего не было, кроме одной черты характера. В обоих чувствовалась властность. Но Энджи умела маскировать эту черту, даже иногда создавала себе имидж хохотушки, души компании. Случалось такое редко, но Нику всё же доводилось наблюдать результат метаморфоз. С Кирком ничего подобного не происходило. Может, именно по этой причине он и жил с сыном в состоянии холодной войны, изредка переходя в режим «на ножах».  
Впрочем, Николас к подобному положению вещей привык. Отец редко бывал доволен им, чаще заявлял, что ребёнок не оправдал надежд и вырос «несерьёзной хуйнёй». Ники ничего не оставалось, разве что смириться с этим положением вещей, приняв чужое мнение к сведению. Как и то, что Максимилиан Эллиот для Кирка Риддла – образец идеального сына, вот уж кто никогда не разочарует своего отца, с блеском продолжив его дело. Кирк редко говорил об этом открыто, но Николас и так всё прекрасно помнил, не нуждаясь в лишних напоминаниях. Возможно, отец просто пытался задеть его сравнением? Тогда следовало признать, что психолог из него вышел посредственный. Ники относился к той категории людей, которых сравнение с более удачливыми не толкает на подвиги, напротив, заставляет ещё сильнее демонстрировать пренебрежительное отношение к чужому мнению.  
Ключи не понадобились, дверь оказалась открыта. Риддл вскинул бровь, прикидывая, кто в этот час мог нанести ему визит. Вариантов было немного. Либо Энджи, либо Кирк. Однозначно, не Макс. У Эллиота не было ключей от чужой квартиры. Несмотря на статус «вроде как пары» Николас не стремился делиться запасным комплектом. Не изъявил желания, чтобы Максимилиан наведывался сюда, когда ему в голову стукнет гениальная идея, и он решит, что Риддл соскучился по его обществу. Нику подобное положение вещей казалось покушением на свою свободу.  
В гостиной горел свет. Ник стянул с себя куртку, бросил её на банкетку, стащил сапоги и, оставив гитару в коридоре, пошёл навстречу судьбе. Она была хмурой, сосредоточенной и весьма наглым образом инспектировала бар, словно пыталась подсчитать, сколько сын оприходовал за ту неделю, что живёт отдельно от старшего поколения. Стоит опасаться или же всё не так безнадёжно?  
Услышав шаги за спиной, Кирк обернулся.  
Николас улыбнулся отцу, оперся локтями на стойку и произнёс немного насмешливо:  
– Между прочим, это можно расценить, как незаконное проникновение в чужое жилище. Ты вроде бы законопослушный гражданин. А, пап?  
– И где ты шарахался в такое время? – вместо приветствия выдал Риддл-старший, оставив в покое бар и подходя к стойке, чтобы внимательнее разглядеть лицо сына.  
Кирк ухватил сына за подбородок, приподнимая его, заставляя запрокинуть голову. К подобному Ники тоже привык, потому нисколько не удивился, только заметил:  
– Будешь так хватать, синяки останутся.  
– Надо же, зрачки нормальные. И алкоголем не тащит.  
– А ты был уверен, что сын обдолбан вхлам, потому и не появляется дома? – поинтересовался Николас. – Прости, не оправдал надежд.  
Он отстранил чужую руку от своего лица, взял чистый стакан и плеснул туда немного сока.  
– Так где же тебя носило? – повторил свой вопрос Кирк.  
– Как обычно. На репетиции, – безразлично ответил Ники. – Открою тебе страшную тайну, мы на репетициях играем, а не принимаем наркотики и не нажираемся до умопомрачения. Не знаю, может, кто-то подобное и практикует, но не я. За всё то время, что ты до меня докапываешься с претензиями, можно было это уяснить. То, что я сплю с мужчинами, не делает меня автоматически алкоголиком, наркоманом, шлюхой и прочее, прочее, что ты там себе нарисовал в воображении. И проводить облавы тоже не обязательно. Если я живу отдельно, это не значит, что я устраиваю здесь оргии через день.  
– Странно, но алкоголь действительно на месте.  
– Вовсе нет, – усмехнулся Николас. – Из бутылки с коньяком я брал пару чайных ложек. Для кофе. И водку. Её не пил, протирал струны. Кажется, им это не понравилось, потому что две из них порвались, и мне нужно будет купить новые. Но это мелочи жизни. Лучше расскажи, что привело тебя в мою скромную холостяцкую берлогу?  
Разговаривая с отцом, Ники всё же старался за грань не переходить, понимая, что ничего хорошего из препирательств не получится. Потому предпочитал сохранить в общении с предком вежливый нейтралитет. Ему это давалось с трудом, поскольку сложно было не реагировать на чужие подозрения выплесками гнева, вместо этого продолжать улыбаться, изображать сына, почитающего отца и во всём прислушивающегося к чужим советам. Насколько Николаса обожала мать, настолько же ненавидел отец. Наверное, во всём были виноваты годы переходного возраста, когда Риддл-младший действительно не очень-то следил за своим поведением, выставляя себя не всегда в положительном свете.  
Период закончился, а вот воспоминания о нём остались. И не самые приятные.  
– Энджи волнуется, – произнёс Кирк, захлопнув дверцу бара и тоже подойдя к стойке.  
Налил себе полный стакан сока и отпил немного, словно ожидал обнаружить в стакане не жидкость со вкусом апельсина, а алкогольный коктейль, замаскированный под нормальный напиток. Если он действительно этого желал, то его опасения не оправдались. Сейчас Ники на бровях домой не приползал, предпочитая вести более или менее здоровый образ жизни. Уж перед конкурсом точно не собирался накачиваться спиртным, поскольку понимал, какая ответственность на нём лежит. Во-первых, для Энджи этот танец значит очень много, она вложила в него столько сил, что было бы скотством – подвести мать, во-вторых, технику безопасности никто не отменял. А выходить на сцену в нетрезвом состоянии, будучи солистом танцевальной группы, как минимум, глупо. Впрочем, выйти – не проблема. Но не сорвать постановку – сложно.  
В-третьих, вряд ли пьяное дрыганье способно впечатлить зрителя до глубины души, заставив его раз за разом вспоминать об этой постановке. В-четвёртых, сейчас Николас тяги к спиртному и не чувствовал. Раньше было весело напиваться в компаниях, но ныне это осталось позади. Да и стоит отметить, что напивался он до состояния нестояния всего три раза, не больше. Но Кирку хватило и этого, чтобы записать сына в моральные уроды, позорящие честное имя.  
– По какому поводу?  
– Ты свалил из дома перед праздниками, да и перед конкурсом. Ладно, праздники... Ты вообще не часто их отмечаешь в нашей компании. Но конкурс – это другое. Конкурс много значит для твоей матери, и ты наверняка об этом знаешь. Ей нужно с кем-то поделиться своими переживаниями, а того, кто её поймёт, поблизости нет.  
– Так удели ей внимание, – ответил Николас, посмотрев на отца с неким вызовом. – В конце концов, ты не мебель, а законный муж. Как там говорят? В болезни и в здравии... И в прочих вещах, да. Почему бы не проявить интерес к жизни мамы? Или твоя ревность к делу её жизни настолько сильна, что ты не можешь послушать чужие откровения?  
– А ты не умеешь нормально разговаривать, – произнёс Кирк тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.  
Судя по всему, тоже начинал закипать.  
Ник этому не удивился. Слишком предсказуемо, стандартная схема. В этом его отец и Макс было похожи. Наверное, потому они так легко находят общий язык и без труда могут воссоздать картину с названием «Идеальная семья». Идеальный отец, идеальный сын. Жаль только, что внешность этому не способствует. Николас похож на Кирка, да и на Энджи, а Максимилиан – копия Джозефа Эллиота. Те же голубые глаза, те же тёмные волосы.  
Ники отчаянно хотелось прекратить этот разговор и отправиться в кровать. Всё же время было позднее, репетиция затянулась, да ещё танцевальная школа отнимала немало сил. Энджи настоятельно советовала сыну копить силы, не растрачивать их по мелочам. На него она возлагала основные надежды, не могла даже мысли допустить о плохом выступлении. Для матери Николас готов был сделать абсолютно всё. Если бы к нему обратился Кирк, он даже палец о палец не ударил.  
– А ты не умеешь придумывать оправдания, – отозвался Ники, опираясь ладонью на сидение высокого стула, между разведённых бёдер. – То есть, ты придумываешь, но они какие-то неполноценные. Ты же знаешь, что я с мамой вижусь каждый день в танцевальной школе, потому она осведомлена о моей жизни. Это ты не в курсе происходящего... Но как ты можешь такое допустить? Тебе же нужен контроль над моей жизнью. Так вот, официально заявляю, что здесь никто пьяный дебош устраивать не планирует, соседи жаловаться не станут, и твоё честное имя опорочено не будет.  
– Вот мне интересно...  
– Да?  
– Если тебя вычеркнуть из завещания, что с тобой станет?  
– Я возглавлю мамину школу и посвящу жизнь хореографии, – не колеблясь, ответил Николас. – Хочешь? Вычёркивай.  
Он собирался соскользнуть со стула, но властный голос произнес:  
– Подожди.  
– Что ещё?  
– Я лишь предположил. Не обязательно сразу выпускать иголки и дерзить. Ты же знаешь, что на самом деле, я желаю тебе счастья.  
– Это проверки на вшивость – одно из проявлений твоей любви?  
– Я не проверял. Просто задался риторическим вопросом.  
– А! И как я сам не додумался? Вот идиот, – покачал головой Ники, со стуком опустив стакан на столешницу. – У тебя ещё будут ко мне какие-то вопросы, или я могу заняться своими делами?  
– Почему мы никогда не разговариваем нормально, вечно срываясь на повышенные тона?  
– Потому что я плохой сын, а ты – не отец, а золото. У идеального человека не может родиться такая оторва, – выдал заученный текст Риддл-младший.  
Кирк поморщился и потёр переносицу, стараясь избавиться от ощущения, что бьётся головой о стену. Оно преследовало его в течение всего разговора. Но Николас, по мнению отца, был просто невыносимым. С ним невозможно было строить разговор как-то иначе.  
Стоило только сказать что-то, что не совпадало с взглядами Ника на ситуацию, как он тут же начинал дерзить и раздувать искру до тех пор, пока не разгорался полноценный костёр. Только тогда парень успокаивался и начинал получать удовольствие от чужой реакции.  
– Как дела в школе?  
Кирк решил сменить тему, пока всё не стало слишком плачевно. Николас бросил выразительный взгляд на часы, стараясь без слов передать свои мысли относительно происходящего и очень актуального в это время вопроса.  
– Каникулы.  
– А до них?  
– Несмотря на то, что ты постоянно меня в чём-то упрекаешь, в плане учёбы ко мне невозможно придраться. У меня высокие баллы, и все шансы поступить в университет, если мне того захочется. А я не думаю, что после школы я решу отдохнуть год или два. Я буду поступать.  
– Хорошо бы определиться с направлением образования.  
– Определюсь после каникул.  
– Макс, между прочим...  
– Кто твой сын: я или Макс? Только честно? – Николас снова вперил в отца испытывающий взгляд, отчего Кирку стало немного не по себе.  
– Ты.  
– Тогда какого хера в наших разговорах постоянно проскальзывает это имя?  
– Тебе не мешало бы брать с него пример.  
– Я уже это делаю.  
– Неужели?  
– Да.  
– И в чём же?  
– Трахаюсь с мальчиками, – ответил Ник, всё же спрыгивая со стула и покидая гостиную. – Правда, в отличие от него, знаю, что лучше Николаса Риддла нет никого. Никто в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти не будет иметь дел с таким уродом, как твой Макс.  
Выпалив эту тираду, он окончательно вышел из комнаты, оставив Кирка в одиночестве. Хлопнула дверь ванной комнаты. Ник собирался принять душ перед сном. Не сказав отцу: «Проваливай» на словах, он сделал это одним жестом. Следовало признать, что это очень в его стиле.  
Мистер Риддл тяжело вздохнул, вспоминая недавние скандалы на этой почве. Наверное, сам виноват, что Николас бесится, стоит только упомянуть в разговоре Макса. Не нужно было говорить ему, что, если хочет встречаться с мужчинами, пусть поменяет пол и станет девушкой. Ник смотрел на него тогда дикими глазами и ничего не мог сказать, словно дар речи потерял. Отец собственноручно записал его в графу «дефект» и даже не собирался этого скрывать. Странно, но в Эллиоте его склонность к подобным отношениям нисколько не смущала. Видимо, что позволено Юпитеру, то недосягаемо для быка.  
Снимать с себя шмотки и залезать под воду Ники не торопился. Ждал, когда хлопнет входная дверь. Потом можно было спокойно закрыть её, принять душ и лечь спать.  
Кирк ещё какое-то время стоял в прихожей, ожидая, что сын одумается и решит извиниться за своё поведение. Но, если бы Николас действительно так сделал, это был бы уже не он, а кто-то другой, прикрывающийся данным именем.  
– Спокойной ночи, – произнёс мистер Риддл, подойдя к двери ванной комнаты.  
– И тебе, отец, – мрачно ответил Ники.  
Судя по его интонации, желал он отцу вовсе не сладких снов, а жутких кошмаров.  
На большее рассчитывать не стоило, и Кирк всё же покинул квартиру, отметив по дороге только то, что у входной двери находился чехол с гитарой. Кажется, Ник не обманывал. Он так поздно пришёл с репетиции, а не с попойки. Когда мистер Риддл зашёл в квартиру, гитары здесь не было.  
Закрыв дверь за отцом, Николас выдохнул с облегчением и вернулся к изначально намеченному плану из двух пунктов. Принять душ, а потом лечь спать. Большего от него в этот день никто не требовал. Разве что по дороге домой Риддл получил сообщение от Макса, желавшего встречи, но ничего не ответил. Более того, предпочёл выключить телефон и оказаться вне зоны действия сети.  
Подобное поведение удивляло даже его самого. Раньше о таких выкрутасах речи не заходило. На звонки Эллиота он отвечал с удовольствием, не упуская возможности немного поиздеваться над приятелем, приправив свои издёвки порцией флирта, многообещающих заявлений и парочки пошлостей. Приготовив такой коктейль, он знал, что Макс не сможет устоять. Никогда тот и не отказывался от предложенного угощения.  
Впрочем, следовало отдать должное ситуации. Кирк Риддл мог сколько угодно восхищаться деловой хваткой и личностными качествами Максимилиана, но его сущность так и оставалась для старшего поколения загадкой. Не очень-то внимательный к делам сына, а желание контролировать ситуацию с жизнью Николаса просыпалось у Кирка периодически, не было явлением постоянным, он никогда не замечал синих пятен на шее, не видел кровоточащих полос на спине. Потому даже не подозревал, на что способен младший Эллиот, если его не контролировать. Эксперимент с плёткой Риддл до сих пор вспоминал, как страшный сон, а в раздевалке танцевальной школы предпочитал дожидаться, пока остальные участники группы переоденутся и выйдут. Многих из них наверняка заинтересовали бы шрамы на его спине. Тут же начались бы перешёптывания, вопросы, отвечать на которые Ники не собирался. Легче было не допускать ситуаций, в которых информация о нём просочилась бы в массы, чем в дальнейшем затыкать рты сплетникам. Отец судил только по деловым качествам, а Николас – по личностным. Как Эллиот говорил о разных личностях, уживающихся в Майкле, так и младший Риддл мог сказать, что в самом Максе живёт несколько личностей. Одна из них – прирождённый руководитель, вторая – начинающий садист, получающий удовольствие от чужих страданий, смакующий боль. Эллиот старался подавить в себе эти качества, но они всё равно прорывались наружу, пусть и случалось это не так часто.  
Бросив вещи в корзину для грязного белья, Ники всё же шагнул в душевую кабину, включил воду и подставил под струи лицо.  
В голове билась одна только мысль. Конкурс... Конкурс... И ещё раз конкурс. Собственное выступление на открытии, участники. Встреча с Максом, который стремительно решил податься в ценители прекрасного, потому заявил, что обязательно там появится. Встреча с Вероникой, которая после инцидента в торговом центре вряд ли обрадуется этому столкновению. Перенервничает, обвинит во всём Ника. Да какая ему разница, что скажет посторонняя девчонка? Он ей ничем не обязан. К тому же Энджи не говорила, что Лайвли и Грей – её фавориты. Просто отметила, что много хороших участников, и эта пара тоже ей по душе. Но никто не гарантировал, что именно Майкл со своей партнёршей-пассией пробьётся в финал и будет воевать за место под солнцем. То есть, за место в школе Энджи.  
«Обязательно случится какая-нибудь гадость», – мрачно думал Риддл, выливая немного шампуня на ладонь и начиная намыливать голову.  
Предполагаемые гадости одна за другой выстраивались у него в голове. Он опрокинет на себя всё, что можно опрокинуть в танце, заляпает костюм воском, споткнётся или сломает маску. Или перчатки подпалит. Или фрак... Обязательно выставит себя идиотом в глазах окружающих. Иначе просто не бывает.  
Жизнь очень любит обламывать в самый неподходящий момент.  
Нет, жаловаться ему, в принципе, было не на что, судьба относилась к нему благосклонно, время от времени подкидывая приятные сюрпризы. Но всё равно, сколько бы человек не имел, ему всегда хочется больше. Нику вот хотелось.  
Обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер и высушив волосы феном, он вышел в коридор. Вытащил из кармана куртки телефон, повертел его в руках и включил. Первым делом пришли сообщения о пропущенных вызовах. Ники удалил их все, не глядя. Всё равно ничего нового из них не почерпнул бы. Ну, позвонил Макс пару раз. И что это меняет?  
Эллиот не заставил себя ждать, позвонив через несколько минут после того, как телефон снова оказался подключённым к сети.  
– У тебя были какие-то дела? – спросил, пренебрегая такой вещью, как приветствие.  
– Да, – ответил Риддл, достав из шкафа рубашку и набрасывая её на плечи. – И не какие-то, а очень важные дела.  
– Например?  
В голосе Макса проскальзывал сарказм. С трудом верилось, что Ники может быть занят чем-то важным. Характер не тот, да и жизненные ценности – тоже.  
– Ужин с отцом, – произнёс Николас, немного приукрасив истинное положение вещей.  
– О, так мистер Риддл с тобой? Передай ему моё почтение.  
«Провалитесь в ад оба», – мысленно пожелал добрый сын и пока ещё любовник.  
– Не подхалимничай, тебе не идёт. Отец уже уехал, хотя до этого успел основательно вынести мне мозг. Но это не новость. Кирк постоянно это делает.  
Ник отложил полотенце, присел на край кровати и продолжил процесс одевания. Поскольку приходилось зажимать телефон между ухом и плечом, получалось – не ахти как. Больше всего на свете хотелось сбросить звонок, а не работать телефоном доверия. Почему-то Риддл не сомневался, что после небольшого обмена любезностями Макс подойдёт к теме, которая его интересует, ею же начнёт грузить собеседника. И что должен ответить сам Николас? «Мне тоже понравился твой одноклассник. Я хочу узнать его получше. А потом дать тебе отставку». Так что ли?  
Почему бы и нет? Всё же Эллиот радел за честность друг перед другом.  
– О чём разговаривали на этот раз?  
– О моём поступлении.  
– И что решили?  
– Что ты – молодец, а я возьму кружку и пойду просить милостыню, если обо мне никто не позаботится. Впрочем, мне не за что переживать. Перехвачу у тебя денег, если понадобится, – хмыкнул Ники, справившись со своей задачей и надев всё же трусы.  
– Не преувеличивай.  
– Это картина мира моего отца. Увы, пришлось немного её подкорректировать, напомнив, что мамина школа тоже приносит стабильный доход, и я могу руководить этим предприятием. Вряд ли отцу это понравилось. Но я плевать хотел на то, нравится ему что-то или нет. Это моя жизнь, и я проживаю её так, как мне того хочется. Не столь важно, правильно я поступаю или же ошибаюсь.  
Риддл потянул руки ко рту и прикусил немного ноготь. Тут же почувствовал на языке привкус лака и скривился недовольно.  
– Ты так и не ответил на моё первое сообщение, – напомнил Макс. – Не хочешь встретиться сегодня?  
– Извини. Но сегодня я хочу только спать.  
– Тебя уже упахали где-то?  
– Да. На репетиции.  
– На репетиции?  
– Рок-группа. Я говорил тебе. Но ты разве вникал? – Николас воздел глаза к небу.  
Эллиот вообще редко его слушал, предпочитая грузить только своими переживаниями и проблемами.  
– И как успехи?  
– Две порванных струны и «отличное» настроение. Дополни это общением с отцом. Плюс ко всему, скоро конкурс. Энджи просила помочь ей немного с организацией, потому я не уверен, что в ближайшее время вообще смогу с тобой пересечься.  
– К слову... Именно о конкурсе я и хотел поговорить, – перебил собеседника Макс.  
«Не удивил», – подумал Ники, но вновь благополучно промолчал, не желая разводить полемику.  
Пусть Эллиот выговорится, облегчит душу и идёт на все четыре стороны со своими размышлениями. Максимилиан молчание расценил, как знак согласия выслушать, потому начал вываливать на Риддла ворох совершенно ненужных ему сведений, которые были известны самому Нику задолго до этого звонка. Николас даже с ехидцей подумал о том, какова окажется реакция Эллиота на новое открытие. Оказывается, его давний знакомый тоже танцует и делает это потрясающе. Ему не нужно стремиться в школу Энджи, он уже там занимается, а, значит, уровень его мастерства несказанно выше, чем у Лайвли.  
– То есть, ты хотел уговорить меня – посетить конкурс вместе с тобой? – уточнил, прервав бесцеремонно чужой монолог.  
– Точно.  
– Значит, там и увидимся, – пообещал Ники.  
– Спокойной ночи, – произнёс Макс.  
– Ага, и тебе, – как-то слишком отчуждённо выдал Риддл.  
Но вряд ли Эллиот это заметил, поглощённый своими размышлениями. Николас растянулся на кровати, закинул одну руку за голову, а во второй так и продолжал держать телефон. Поколебавшись несколько минут, всё же полез на тот хостинг, где хранилась ссылка, сброшенная Анастейшей. Фотография Майкла открылась достаточно быстро, и теперь Ники лежал, гипнотизируя взглядом чужое изображение.  
– Пожалуй, тебе бы я пожелал кое-что другое, – произнёс обращаясь к фотографии. – Никаких спокойных ночей, нет. Тебе бы я пожелал греховных снов. С моим участием.  
Улыбнулся, закрыл браузер и бросил смартфон на вторую половину кровати, искренне жалея, что не умеет влезать в чужие мысли. Сейчас Риддл не отказался бы побывать в чужих снах, напомнив о себе и не позволив забыть.


	10. Rock me Amadeus

Костюмы сидели идеально. Да, собственно говоря, Николас и не сомневался, что всё так будет. Энджи слишком серьёзно относилась к своему делу, чтобы позволить другим людям, связанным со школой, халтурить. Она была именитым, требовательным, но щедрым клиентом. Ничего сверхъестественного она не требовала. Единственное, чего желала, так это качества. Не так уж и много, если говорить откровенно. Компания, взявшаяся выполнять заказ, не хотела бы потерять расположение миссис Риддл, потому старалась на славу, и сценические костюмы изготовила по высшему разряду. По этому случаю, мистер Драфт был помилован, хотя недовольство Энджи всё же продемонстрировала, упомянув вскользь, что Дилан, оказываясь в стенах школы, должен думать исключительно о работе, а не пестовать проблемы семейные. Работа – это работа. Он туда приходит не сплетни собирать и пить чай. Он туда приходит, чтобы приносить пользу и способствовать развитию школы, всё остальное в рабочее время для него должно стать второстепенным.  
Драфт слушал это всё, понурив голову, а под конец прошипел что-то, отдалённо похожее на «стерва». Энджи не услышала, зато услышал Ники, о чём и поспешил сообщить матери. Она лишь отмахнулась, заявив, что ничего удивительного в подобном положении вещей не замечает. Начальника, который требует от своих работников отдачи, редко любят и носят на руках, так что она привыкла. Николас улыбнулся, понимая, что мать права. Именно так и стоит поступить. Начальника следует судить не по характеру, а по реальным действиям, приносящим результат.  
Дни, остававшиеся до конкурса, пролетели почти незаметно, в постоянных репетициях, теперь уже не в школе, а на сцене зала, где проходил конкурс. И не в обычной одежде, а в приготовленных костюмах со всем необходимым реквизитом, чтобы потом не было никаких технических накладок. Энджи наблюдала за происходящим, сидя в первом ряду, время от времени озвучивала замечания, которые могли бы сделать танец ещё лучше, сгладив все острые углы и превратив танец в представление, которому можно поставить десять из десяти, и ни единицей меньше.  
Риддл натянул белые шёлковые перчатки, прилагавшиеся к его наряду, и потянулся к маске, украшенной по краю серебристыми блёстками. Маски в этом номере были только у четверых танцоров. У самого Николаса и трёх девушек. Только у девушек маски целиком были украшены этими блёстками и больше походили на кружево, плотно прилегающее к коже. Волосы у всех танцовщиц были стянуты в плотный узел, скрепленный на затылке, и сверху залиты лаком с всё теми же серебристыми блёстками. У Ника блёстки имелись ещё на застёжках фрака. К счастью, материалы были недешёвыми, потому украшение не осыпалось, и к концу выступления сцена не обещала быть усыпанной серебряной пыльцой.  
Лекси сидела рядом, держала в руках чёрный карандаш и старательно подводила глаза, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы обе стрелки были идеально ровными, без изъянов. За время своего членства в танцевальной группе она привыкла к подобного рода мероприятиям, потому особого страха не испытывала, не тряслась, как осиновый лист и чувствовала себя достаточно уверено. Одежда её по цветовой гамме перекликалась с одеждой Николаса, потому была выполнена в чёрно-серебристых тонах с небольшими вкраплениями зелёного. Разве что пуанты оказались телесного цвета. Впрочем, такие были у всех девушек, без исключения.  
Закончив с макияжем, девушка взяла в руки маску и надела её, старательно приглаживая. Словно ждала, что маска таковой быть перестанет и прирастёт к коже, сделавшись частью её. Николас ещё некоторое время постоял перед столиком, после чего тоже потянулся к своей маске, надевая. В сегодняшнем номере он был единственным человеком, у которого, помимо маски имелся ещё и головной убор. Цилиндр. Вообще-то он не очень соответствовал духу эпохи, но Энджи Риддл в своей постановке и не пыталась добиться стопроцентного сходства, лишь какие-то намёки на старину. В тугих корсетах и платьях с каркасами девушки вряд ли смогли бы исполнить свой танец так, как того требовал сценарий.  
– Ники, как я выгляжу? – поинтересовалась девушка, обращаясь к партнёру по сцене.  
– Как всегда, ослепительно, – отозвался Риддл.  
– Как всегда, льстишь, – хмыкнула Лекси, выплывая из гримёрки.  
Николас только усмехнулся. Можно подумать, что, задавая вопрос, она ждала иного ответа. Конечно, он мог сказать что-то, способное даже самой стойкой особе испортить настроение, но он не собирался этого делать, предпочитая в день выступления создавать позитивное настроение окружающим. И самому себе, если говорить начистоту.  
Если у группы танцоров, открывающих выступление, настроение было превосходным, то участники до сих пор находились в состоянии некоего возбуждения. Особенно Вероника, у которой в отношениях с Майклом наметилось отчуждение. Поговорив по душам, они решили остаться танцевальной парой, но личные отношения отмести в сторону, как ненужный сор. В их ситуации это было самым оптимальным решением. Грей, несмотря на постоянный аутотренинг, никак не могла убедить себя в том, что всё хорошо, а Майкл, кажется, не был заинтересован в том, что происходило в жизни партнёрши. Миссис Грей сама занималась проблемами дочери, Лайвли предпочёл сосредоточиться на мыслях о программе, которую следовало блестяще оттанцевать, невзирая на трещину в отношениях.  
Пока всё шло неплохо. Регистрацию они благополучно прошли, костюмы не забыли, в раздевалке побывали, осмотрелись. Бронзант тоже оказался на месте. Остальные участники, несмотря на предстоящее соперничество, выглядели весьма дружелюбными. Майкл им не очень-то верил, но и не развязывал с самого начала войну, бросаясь на каждого из них с обвинениями во всех смертных грехах. Он, как и все остальные танцоры, сейчас находился за сценой, изредка, краем глаза выхватывая из людского многообразия отдельные фигуры, среди которых особо выделил Эллиота, решившего посетить культурное мероприятие, Анастейшу в компании какого-то парня со светлыми волосами. Только кончики отдельных прядей были окрашены в чёрный. Судя по всему, это и был тот самый Трампер, о котором упоминал в разговоре Макс.  
Отдельно, особняком стояла Энджи Риддл, которую Майклу тоже довелось увидеть, и в чём-то согласиться со словами Бетти, заявившей, что Николас похож на мать. У них действительно было что-то схожее во внешности. Энджи уже заняла своё место в жюри и о чём-то переговаривалась со своими коллегами. Прямые светлые волосы были распущены, глаза скрывались за стёклами очков. На женщине было платье и приталенный пиджак. До этого Лайвли довелось видеть, как Энджи прохаживается по залу, потому отметил про себя и туфли на каблуке. Кажется, танцовщицы без них не могли и в повседневности обходиться. Привыкали к высокому каблуку.  
Человек, которого Майкл ожидал увидеть в зале, так там и не появился. Стоит ли говорить, что Лайвли искал взглядом в человеческом многообразии именно Николаса, обещавшего неоднократно встретиться на его пути, но после пересечения в туалете торгового центра о своём существовании не напоминавшего. Скорее всего, он просто забыл о своих словах или же, поняв, что Эллиот ничего не предпринимает, решил отказаться от задуманного. Теперь наслаждался жизнью.  
Как именно он это делает, оставалось только догадываться. Но Майкл готов был поставить на что угодно, что чужие развлечения нисколько не связаны с танцами. И уж точно Ник не станет тратить своё время на подобные мероприятия. Да, конечно, его мать возглавляет жюри, но сам Николас не обязан разделять интересы матери. Наверняка у него есть более интересные занятия в жизни, нежели паркет.  
Лайвли фыркнул чуть слышно, мысленно одёргивая самого себя. Какая разница, здесь находится Риддл-младший или нет? В конечном счёте, их вообще ничто не связывает, кроме этого обещания, прозвучавшего пространно. И в дальнейшем не должно связывать. Николас появился на мгновение в чужой жизни, так же стремительно и исчезнет. Он никому ничем не обязан. Уж точно не Майклу, которого видел всего два раза в жизни, да и внимание обратил на него только потому, что Эллиоту в голову стукнула гениальная мысль, что он встретил любовь всей своей жизни. Один порол горячку, второй это безумие подхватил, в конечном итоге, всё вернулось на изначальные позиции.  
«Не всё, – запротестовал внутренний голос. – Ты уже не станешь прежним, потому что... Потому что».  
Произнести фразу о том, что ему нравится Риддл, Лайвли не мог даже про себя. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы объявить о чём-то подобном во всеуслышание.  
– Слушайте, а скоро начало? – произнесла какая-то девчонка с рыжими волосами.  
Она из всех присутствующих выглядела наиболее взволнованной, и иногда Майклу казалось, что один только взгляд на эту участницу, провоцирует у него выплеск нервозности.  
Кажется, присутствие в зале самой Энджи напрягало и смущало не только Веронику, но и всех остальных танцовщиц, грезивших о работе под началом этой женщины. Как бы то ни было, Лайвли чужую нервозность разделить не мог. С момента встречи на катке его желание помогать мисс Грей стремительно пошло на убыль. Но вместе с тем, он понимал, что сам не имеет права как-то возмущаться чужим поведением. Если задуматься, то в данной ситуации Вероника была намного честнее, открыто признавшись в симпатиях к Николасу Риддлу. Майкл никак не мог заставить себя признаться в том же самом.  
И это он ратовал за честность в отношениях? Идиот...  
Поток его размышлений был бесцеремонно нарушен первыми аккордами. Конкурс начинался ровно в срок, без опозданий. Иначе и не могло быть. Всё же организацией его занималась сама Энджи и её команда, а не какие-то посторонние люди, из-за халатности которых подобное мероприятие могло оказаться под угрозой срыва.  
С того места, на котором находился Лайвли, открывался потрясающий вид на сцену. И на людей, которые сейчас на ней находились. Судя по всему, это и была группа из танцевальной школы миссис Риддл. Уже сейчас, на этом этапе Майкл подумал, что костюмы у всей группы просто потрясающие, не чета тем, что хранятся в их с Вероникой кофрах. Энджи, желая поставить шоу, не скупилась, а костюмеры, сотрудничающие с ней, постарались на славу.  
Немного озадачил выбор музыки, под которую на сцене комплекса развивалось действо. Это была не классика, не модный дабстеп, не обычная клубная музыка, хотя здесь подошёл бы как раз первый вариант. Группа собиралась танцевать под рок-композицию, дополненную немецким вокалом. Удивительно, но всё смотрелось настолько органично, что не было ни малейшего желания что-то дополнить и исправить. Всё же, талант – он всегда талант. Только ему подвластно сочетать несочетаемое так, чтобы окружающие открыли от изумления рот и ничего не могли сказать, потеряв от восхищения дар речи. В области танцевально искусства мать Николаса именно таким талантом и была. Причем, не самопровозглашённым гением, а человеком, которого признали многие. Не зря, как показала практика.  
Майкл, глядя на танцоров, владеющих сейчас вниманием зрителей, чувствовал, что с головой погружается в чужую историю. Это было что-то с чем-то без преувеличения. Если бы можно было повторно влюбиться в этот вид искусства, он бы сделал это именно сейчас, не медля ни секунды.  
Особое внимание привлекал к себе солист группы, на котором и держалась вся история. Он, наверное, сам того не ведая, завладел вниманием Лайвли с того самого момента, как поднялся занавес и зазвучали первые аккорды, с того самого момента, как появился на сцене, опираясь на одно колено и придерживая ладонью, затянутой в шелковую перчатку цилиндр.  
У него был чёрный фрак с серебристыми застёжками и длинным «хвостом», который, что удивительно, совершенно не мешал. Парень свободно перемещался по паркету, чувствуя себя его продолжением, единым целым с ним, словно рождён был здесь. Глаза его скрывала маска, украшенная всё теми же блёстками. Почему-то Майкл был уверен, что стоит только сорвать с танцора маску, как на мир посмотрят хитрые глаза, а на губах появится насмешливая улыбка. Впрочем, она и сейчас присутствовала. И, чем дольше длилось представление, тем сильнее Лайвли утверждался в мысли, что это Николас Риддл сейчас демонстрирует всем присутствующим в зале свои таланты. Но разве это мог быть он? Ники совсем не походил на любителя танцев.  
Танцоры, находившиеся по обе стороны от него, тоже были облачены во фраки, но более скромные, нежели у главной звезды. Головных уборов у них не было. Зато каждый второй держал в руке канделябр с зажжёнными свечами. По мнению, Майкла подобное решение было довольно опасным, но Энджи, видимо, всё предусмотрела. Если бы сомневалась в правильности своих действий, никого бы на сцену не выпустила.  
Девушек на сцене было меньше, чем парней. На ногах у всех троих были пуанты. Две девушки были облачены в юбки из органзы телесного цвета, такого же оттенка корсеты. Как и у солиста, верхняя часть лица их была скрыта масками, усыпанными серебристыми блёстками. Третья девушка была одета в той же гамме, что и Николас. Чёрный корсет с серебряной шнуровкой, юбка из чёрной органзы, такие же перчатки, чуть выше локтя и чёрно-серебряная маска.  
Лайвли казалось, что он сейчас не танец видит, а бессовестно подглядывает за кусочком чужой жизни, присутствует на том же балу, где находятся все эти люди. Где находится Ники...  
Он видел, как Риддл обвил талию своей партнёрши руками, как она прильнула к нему, и со стороны это было похоже на что-то большее, нежели просто танец.  
На то, как они уже вдвоём заскользили по паркету, как легко Николас подбросил девушку вверх, а затем так же, не прикладывая особых усилий, поймал её, притягивая к себе, как она прижалась к его груди спиной, и на время они замерли так посреди сцены. Как две другие танцовщицы подобрались к главной паре, как они, извиваясь, опускались вниз, проводя ладонями по рукавам чужого фрака, как всё так же соблазнительно поднимались вверх, выпрямляясь в полный рост. Как ещё один танцор, время от времени деливший с Риддлом сцену на правах главного участника событий, подносит что-то Николасу. Танцовщицы, кроме той, что одета в чёрное, уходят в танцевальном ритме в сторону, к людям с канделябрами. А Ники принимает из чужих ладоней бокал, пьёт жидкость, находящуюся там и падает замертво. Девушка в чёрном подхватила бокал в полёте, а Риддл приземлился как раз на руки своему отравителю.  
Всё в зале стихло. Танец закончился.  
Те три минуты и двадцать шесть секунд, что длился танец, были украдены из жизни Майкла. Он целиком и полностью погрузился в это представление, в этот театр, который развернулся на сцене спортивного комплекса. Он просто не верил, что всё может быть так... ТАК. Иных слов у него просто не находилось. Красиво, завораживающе, гениально? Это всё было лишь жалкой пародией на истинные эмоции, вызванные чужим танцем, да и той гаммой чувств, что жаром опалила, как только Лайвли понял, что на паркете только что был не кто-то посторонний, а Риддл.  
Если, пройдя обучение у Энджи, все начинают так танцевать, ничего удивительного, что любители танца так рвутся в её школу. Майкл отметил работу всех танцоров, но только в глубине души мог признаться, что кроме Николаса его никто не зацепил. И видел он перед собой, по большей части, только этого человека. В любом случае, оставить равнодушным этот танец не мог. В представлении Лайвли это был не просто танец, а искусство самого высокого уровня.  
«Или ты просто фанатеешь от Риддла так же сильно, как все остальные участники тащатся от его матери», – признал очевидный факт.  
Получив порцию оглушительных аплодисментов, танцоры поклонились, солист потянулся и снял с себя маску. Сидя в зале, в отдалении, Майкл ещё мог сомневаться в том, насколько точно определил танцора, верхнюю часть лица которого закрывала маска. Но с той позиции, которую он занимал, невозможно было ошибиться, в принципе. Николас улыбнулся зрителям и вместе со своей группой скрылся в противоположном конце сцены. Уже оказавшись у края кулис, он обернулся, и взгляды пересеклись. Лайвли почувствовал себя так, словно надышался отравой. Слабость во всём теле, предательски застучавшее сердце. Чёртов Ники, что б его.  
Риддл наверняка это почувствовал, потому что подмигнул Майклу, махнул приветственно рукой, в которой сжимал маску и прошептал что-то. Лайвли перевёл взгляд на чужие губы, сомневаясь, что сможет понять чужие слова, а не провалится снова в этот тёмный, липкий сон, где Ники (называть его как-то иначе просто не получалось, кажется, чужие слова слишком глубоко запали в душу) снова прикоснётся к нему и что-то скажет. Впрочем, сейчас Риддл как раз тем и занимался, говорил. «... после распределения номеров». Единственное, что разобрал из движения губ Майкл. Всё остальное благополучно пропустил. Но эти слова давали надежду на ещё одну встречу. Николас всерьёз собирался встретиться с Лайвли. Вряд ли он шутил. А если шутил, то это было не смешно.  
Появившись на сцене, вместе с Вероникой, Майкл чувствовал себя так, словно на него мешок надели, и чужие слова до него доходят с большим трудом. Как через слой ваты. Он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме обещания, при этом искренне не понимал, к чему оно может привести. К очередному обмену колкими замечаниями? К выяснению отношений с Эллиотом, который тут же не упустит случая и напомнит, что предупреждал о чём-то подобном. И ведь не ошибся. Риддл поступал в точности так, как предположил Макс. Он ввязался в эту игру только для того, чтобы досадить Эллиоту.  
Стандарт первый или стандарт второй? Энджи объявила, что первый. Можно было спокойно выдохнуть. Начинать с европейской программы привычно. Почему-то у мисс Грей на этом был пунктик. Если первой выпадала латиноамериканская, Ники путала всё, что можно и нельзя, губя на корню чужие старания, а потом сидела в раздевалке, размазывая по щекам слёзы, смешанные с тушью, пыталась оправдаться перед матерью. Выпади сейчас такой расклад, Вероника, скорее всего, уже на первом этапе была бы настроена на провал. Но, услышав о стандарте первом, она счастливо улыбнулась.  
Да и потом улыбка не сходила с её лица, несмотря на то, что судьи, называя номера участников, их с Майклом засунули в самый конец. Из двенадцати пар выступать предпоследними – не очень-то удачная позиция. Впрочем, двенадцатым повезло и того меньше.  
Поскольку до их выступления оставалось ещё порядочно времени, Лайвли, покинув партнёршу, предпочёл выйти в коридор, а не ждать в раздевалке. Да и не в одиночестве девушка находилась. Вместе с матерью и другими участницами, если уж на то пошло. Девушки старательно прихорашивались, словно от их внешнего вида зависело больше, нежели от мастерства. Конечно, сложно поспорить с заявлением, что костюм много значит на выступлении, но всё же ему решающая роль не принадлежит.  
С тех пор, как Майкл и Вероника расстались, «Ники» действительно исчезло из лексикона Лайвли. То ли Риддл обладал настолько потрясающей силой убеждения, то ли подсознание бунтовало, но теперь у Майкла получалось называть партнёршу только полной формой имени. Да и вообще... Напряжение какое-то сквозило. Понятно было, что дружба у них какая-то постановочная. Даже поговорить не о чем. Вроде оба стараются, а результат, как был нулевой, так и остался.  
Для себя Лайвли решил, что даст мисс Грей шанс попасть в школу. Как и прежде, сделает всё для её победы, но сам в школу Энджи, в случае победы не отправится. Ему это не нужно. Он всю свою танцевальную «карьеру» только и делал, что тащил за собой Веронику. Видимо, в этом его цель и заключалась. Сделать для девушки доброе дело, а потом отправиться в свободное плаванье.  
За спиной Майкла раздались шаги, а потом что-то осторожно царапнуло по щеке. Скосив взгляд, он увидел уже знакомую маску. Николас не торопился переодеваться, бродил по зданию всё в том же чёрно-серебристом фраке. Разве что цилиндр снял и оставил в раздевалке, где сейчас базировалась его группа.  
– А ты хорошо прячешься, – заявил первым делом. – Думал, никогда тебя в этих коридорах не найду.  
– Самое смешное в том, что я не прятался. И вообще... Нашёл же.  
– Нашёл, – хмыкнул Риддл, покрутив в руках свою маску. – Правда, для этого пришлось заглянуть в вашу раздевалку. Вероника нервничает так, что ещё чуть-чуть, и, привет, обморок. Скажи ей при случае, что это качество не профессионала, а так, любителя.  
– Мы с ней не разговариваем практически, – мрачно ответил Лайвли. – Потому, если хочешь, то скажи сам.  
– Раскол в партии крайне правых?  
– Не смешно.  
– Да я и не шутил. Просто... Вы расстались? Как же так?  
– Сказать тебе, по чьей вине это произошло?  
– Неужели из-за меня? – Ники ухмыльнулся, прижал ладонь ко лбу и изобразил падение.  
Поскольку за спиной его находилась стена, упасть не получилось, да и не планировалось, если честно. Ещё один повод покрасоваться и продемонстрировать свои театральные таланты. Майкл их уже видел, потому нисколько не удивился.  
– Неожиданно, правда?  
– И кто стал инициатором? – поинтересовался Риддл, поднеся маску ко рту и чуть покусывая её край.  
Хотелось создать вокруг себя флёр таинственности. Стать некой загадкой.  
Вместо этого получилась какая-то ерунда, потому что во рту моментально появился вкус клея, на который были посажены блёстки. Ники кашлянул.  
– Я.  
– Правда?  
– Да. Не очень-то приятно слышать признание в симпатии к другому человеку из уст своей девушки. Не знаю, что ты ей плёл, но она горит желанием снова с тобой пообщаться.  
– Она не знает о моей ориентации?  
– Знает.  
– Тогда зачем?  
– Может, верит, что сможет тебя переориентировать? – предположил Лайвли, разглядывая стену, а не самого Николаса. – Честно говоря, я не знаю, что творится в голове Вероники. После вашей вылазки на каток она стремительно начала меняться. Теперь нас ничто не связывает, кроме воспоминания о былой любви.  
– А как же танцы?  
– Кажется, я говорил, что не очень этим заинтересован сейчас? Так вот. Если мы выиграем конкурс, я отойду в сторону. Моя задача – вывести Веронику в ряд учениц школы Энджи. Думаю, там ей найдут подходящего партнёра.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
– Похоже, что я шучу?  
– Да кто тебя знает? – немного растерянно выдал Риддл. – Я никогда не понимаю, какой смысл ты вкладываешь в ту или иную фразу. Кажется, что одно. Оказывается – другое.  
– Занятно. Нет, я не шучу. Если мы победим, я откажусь от своей победы.  
– Тогда и Вероника пролетит с поступлением.  
– В смысле?  
– Что странного? Победа пары. Пару и должны взять. Будет странно, если в финале обучение получит девушка из пары победителей, а парень из пары, занявшей второе место. Или наоборот.  
– Не ты ли мне недавно рассказывал о том, что твоя мать по своей прихоти может разбить любую пару танцоров...  
– Вот именно. Когда это сделает Энджи, поняв, что партнёры губят потенциал друг друга, ничто не вызовет нареканий. Но, если она этого не сделала, то и другим нельзя.  
– Какая-то ущербная система.  
– Les rois du monde... – пропел Николас, изобразив в воздухе движение пальцами, сходное с тем, что производят кукловоды, обращаясь с марионетками.  
И, тем самым намекая на расстановку сил, когда сильные мира сего управляют другими. В данном случае, мир танцевальной школы принадлежал Энджи, она же вольна была поступать со своими подопечными так, как посчитает верным.  
– Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать?  
– А что ещё ты желал бы услышать от меня?  
– Честно? Ничего.  
– Врёшь.  
– Как знать? – усмехнулся Майкл, отлипая от стены и собираясь уходить.  
– Если вы выиграете, я сделаю то, чего не сделал в прошлый раз, – пообещал Риддл, крикнув эти слова вдогонку Лайвли.  
И сам удивился тому, насколько громко прозвучал его голос, резонирующий от стен. Словно они стали свидетелями обещания, впитав в себя чужие слова.  
Майкл остановился и обернулся, подарив собеседнику непонимающий взгляд.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Ты же понял, – Ники приподнял уголок губ в улыбке, которую вполне можно было назвать многообещающей.  
– Нет.  
– Не первый раз вижу, как ты используешь шантаж.  
– И где здесь шантаж?  
– Пытаешься казаться глупее, чем есть, чтобы вытащить из меня признание. Это тоже шантаж, хотя и весьма безобидный.  
– Ты, видимо, неплохо разбираешься в его видах, если так легко раскрываешь подоплёку чужих поступков и слов. Просто высший пилотаж.  
– Так я прав?  
– Я этого не говорил, – хмыкнул Лайвли.  
– Но подумал.  
Майкл благополучно промолчал, не желая усугублять и без того шаткое положение. Сейчас любое его слово могло быть использовано против него же. Николас Риддл умел выворачивать чужие слова и поступки наизнанку, трактуя их так, как было выгодно ему. Чужое мнение не учитывалось. Но сейчас было бы ложью сказать, что Ники ошибается. Майклу действительно хотелось услышать из его уст признание, не ограниченное намёками и полутонами.  
– Хорошо, если ты хочешь это услышать, то я скажу. Выиграй конкурс, и я тебя поцелую. Даю слово.  
Лайвли ничего не ответил и даже не обернулся в сторону Николаса, но тот примерно представлял, какое выражение лица у его собеседника в данный момент. Картинка, появившаяся перед глазами, впечатляла и радовала.  
Некоторое время Риддл постоял в коридоре, потом всё же решил вернуться в раздевалку, сменить одежду, а уже потом выбраться в зрительный зал и внимательно наблюдать за конкурсом. Одно место рядом с Анастейшей и Яном пустовало. Его как раз и собирался занять Николас. В принципе, можно было устроиться и рядом с Максом, но эта перспектива почему-то совершенно не вдохновляла. Ники чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд ещё тогда, в зале, когда снял маску. Сейчас Эллиот наверняка мечтает забросать его вопросами. А отвечать на них – нет желания.  
Мечты редко становятся реальностью. Эту догму Риддл усвоил достаточно давно, потому нисколько не удивился, столкнувшись на территории раздевалки с Максимилианом. Эллиот сидел на единственном свободном от шмоток стуле, покусывал зубочистку, гоняя её из одного угла рта в другой, да время от времени пялился на экран своего смартфона, словно там было что-то очень занятное. Ник был уверен, что это очередная попытка порисоваться. Ничего важного там нет, скорее всего, очередная игра, в которой нужно стрелять, чтобы выжить.  
– Какая неожиданность, – произнес, бросив маску на стол и затем опираясь на его край ладонями. – И почему я был уверен, что рано или поздно увижу тебя здесь?  
– И почему для меня стало таким сюрпризом твоё появление на сцене? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Макс, засовывая вещицу в карман.  
Ники краем глаза отметил, что на экране действительно была стрелялка, а не что-то безумно важное.  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Ты давно этим занимаешься?  
– Странный вопрос. Вспомни, кто моя мать, и всё сразу прояснится.  
– То есть, давно?  
– Очень. А что? Сейчас ты ошарашишь меня признанием, что у тебя просто пунктик на танцорах, и ты только что страстно в меня влюбился?  
– Не дождёшься.  
– Да и не ждал. Позволю повторить вопрос, с какой целью ты решил наведаться в раздевалку?  
– Просто так, – ответил Эллиот. – Хотелось поговорить о танцах и предложить составить мне компанию в зале. Одному сидеть скучно.  
– Хорошо, переоденусь и приду, – пообещал Риддл.  
– Ловлю на слове, – хмыкнул Макс, поднимаясь со стула и направляясь к выходу.  
По пути, правда, не удержался, перехватил Ника поперёк живота и на мгновение прижался губами к его шее.  
– Тебя нельзя любить, – прошептал на ухо. – Тот, кто тебя полюбит, сто раз об этом пожалеет, потому что ты сломаешь ему жизнь.  
– Да-да, меня можно только тыкать лицом в простыни, – фыркнул Риддл. – А любить – ни за что.  
– Кто-то отчаянный может попробовать. Да только боюсь, что потом он будет собирать своё сердце по кусочкам. Когда тебя держишь на расстоянии, ты влюблён и готов на всё ради ответных чувств. Стоит только ответить взаимностью, как ты сразу выходишь из игры. Я уже давно изучил твою тактику.  
– Мне обязательно об этом знать? – спросил Николас, убирая от себя чужие руки.  
– Просто поясняю, почему влюблён не в тебя, но делить постель всё же предпочитаю с тобой. Кого-то любить можно, кого-то нельзя. Ты из вторых, он из первых.  
– Не думал сгонять в клуб, снять себе двух блондинов и отлюбить обоих с одинаковой страстью? Может, поможет?  
– Не думал.  
– Всё-таки попробуй, – посоветовал Ники, после чего взял Макса за руку и, ничего не добавляя, выставил из раздевалки.  
Общение с этим человеком вызывало только одно чувство. Прилив жуткой ненависти.


	11. Поражение и триумф

Переодевшись в повседневный наряд и прихватив фирменный стаканчик со своим любимым кофе, Риддл собирался выйти в зал и занять там своё место, но что-то заставило его задержаться в коридорах чуть дольше. В результате чего он стал свидетелем прелюбопытнейшего явления. Одна из участниц конкурса, рыжеволосая девчонка, чьё лицо было усеяно веснушками, выбралась из общей раздевалки на цыпочках, стараясь не шуметь и не привлекать к себе внимание. Огляделась по сторонам и направилась за сцену. Туда, где находились остальные участники. Она коротко вскрикнула, когда кто-то схватил её за руку и прижал к стене, нависнув сверху.  
– Что ты там делала? – спросил Николас.  
– А... Это ты.  
Разглядев человека, решившего завести разговор, Эбби немного расслабилась. Окажись на месте Ники кто-то из участников, она переживала бы куда сильнее.  
– Сильно полегчало от того, что это я? – хмыкнул Риддл. – То, что я не участник и не тренер, моего интереса не умаляет. Что ты там делала?  
– Это не заставляет меня откровенничать с тобой, – заметила Эбби надменно, дёрнула плечом, вырываясь из чужого захвата и удаляясь в сторону кулис.  
– Ну-ну, – пробормотал Ники, прищурив глаза.  
«Вот сучка», – додумал про себя, попутно решив, что такая ради победы пойдёт на всё, так что стоит взять девчонку на заметку и не терять из вида.  
Вопреки обещанию, в зале Николас занял место рядом с Орвел и Трампером, благополучно проигнорировав Макса. Тот посмотрел на Риддла тяжёлым взглядом, выражая своё недовольство. Ники чувствовал, как чужой взгляд сверлит его черепную коробку, но не торопился поворачиваться и отвечать на этот призывный взгляд.  
– Снова поссорились? – понимающе спросила Анастейша.  
Она на Эллиота всё же посмотрела и отметила неудовольствие в его взоре.  
– Нет, просто поговорили по душам, – ответил Николас, поправляя шапку так, чтобы волосы лежали идеально.  
– И к каким выводам пришли?  
– Это долгая и печальная история.  
– Я не тороплюсь. До одиннадцатых ещё две пары, так что мы можем всё обсудить.  
– Стей, – протянул Ники, чуть прищурив глаза.  
– Что?  
– Старые привычки неискоренимы?  
– То есть?  
– Прошли те времена, когда я просил тебя стать кем-то, вроде посредника в нашем общении. Сейчас это не так уж и важно, правда. На самом деле, ничего сверхъестественного. Мы поговорили, поняли, что ничего хорошего друг другу не скажем, потому я сел здесь. Впрочем, я с самого начала не собирался садиться рядом с Максом, чтобы избежать дурацких расспросов. Меня намного сильнее интересует конкурс, чем мнение отдельно взятого человека о моих способностях и качествах.  
Ногти, покрытые лаком, нетерпеливо постучали по крышке стакана. Анастейша поняла, что сегодня с ней особо откровенничать не станут, потому предпочла отвернуться к Трамперу и общаться с ним. Николас прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться немного и привести мысли в порядок.  
«Тебя нельзя любить», – зазвучал в ушах чужой голос.  
«Да ты и не пробовал никогда», – логично заметил Риддл, вспоминая, как начинались их отношения, как развивались и к чему пришли.  
Даже в реакциях не особо щедрого на проявление эмоций Лайвли он видел больше отдачи и страсти, чем в словах и поступках Максимилиана. Наверное, если бы у них было разное социальное положение, и Ники стоял на пару ступеней ниже по социальной лестнице, он бы на чужое внимание отреагировал иначе, посчитав его подарком судьбы. Но поскольку они с Эллиотом находились на одном уровне, его подобное происшествие нисколько не впечатлило. Для него это было чем-то естественным, само собой разумеющимся. Ничего странного, ничего выдающегося. Разве что теперь появилось некое сожаление, что они, однажды отправившись в одиночное плаванье, снова пришвартовались в одной гавани. Первый опыт показывал, что нормальных отношений у них не получится. Второй окончательно в этом убедил. Кажется, подходило время порвать с Максом окончательно, наплевав на мнение родителей, считавших, что их сыну нужен кто-то более основательный, твёрдо стоящий на ногах, а не такой вот раздолбай, как сам Николас.  
Некоторое время Риддл делал вид, что не чувствует чужого взгляда, потом не выдержал и всё же повернулся. Эллиот продолжал сверлить его взглядом. Ники ухмыльнулся и продемонстрировал приятелю неприличный жест, после чего отвернулся и решил получать удовольствие от просмотра шоу.  
Как ни крути, а бальные танцы всё же никогда не были любовью Николаса. Когда Энджи предложила ему встать в пару с какой-нибудь девочкой и начать покорять танцевальный мир, он с удивлением посмотрел на мать и через некоторое время вступил с ней в жесткую полемику, доказывая, что никогда ноги его в этом балете не будет. Если она хочет, чтобы он танцевал, пусть выберет другое направление, и он начнет заниматься. Что угодно, только не классика. Энджи тогда, несомненно, расстроилась, но отказ приняла с готовностью и предложила сыну самому составить мнение о каждом направлении, посмотрев на тренировки других ребят.  
В конечном итоге выбор Ники пал на хип-хоп. Этот стиль ему более или менее пришёлся по душе. На первые тренировки он всё равно ходил без особого энтузиазма, потом втянулся. И сам не заметил, как это произошло. Новое открытие, правда, не шокировало, а даже обрадовало. Николас не относился к числу тех самых бытовых мазохистов, которые ненавидят определённые обязанности, но всё равно их выполняют.  
Бальные танцы были всем для его матери. Она в них души не чаяла. Наверное, потому и затеяла этот конкурс, решив найти среди молодого поколения очередную партию неогранённых алмазов, которые следовало отшлифовать, превратив в сияющие бриллианты. Риддл нисколько не сомневался в способностях матери. Он знал, что она обязательно это сделает, не сдавшись на середине пути.  
Когда объявили одиннадцатую пару участников, Ники оставил в покое свой несчастный напиток, который цедил в час по чайной ложке, вперил взгляд в сцену и приготовился наблюдать за другим человеком, решившим продемонстрировать людям, присутствующим в зале, своё мастерство. Риддла совершенно не волновала Вероника. Всё его внимание было направлено исключительно в сторону Майкла.  
«Он меня не поразит в самое сердце, но, думаю, за ним будет приятно наблюдать», – вынес заранее вердикт.  
Хотелось бы понять Макса, заявившего, что на сцене Лайвли становится другим человеком, но Николас приготовился к тому, что перемен этих не заметит. Ему Майкл и без танца показался интересным человеком, с которым вполне можно поболтать о всякой ерунде, вроде марвеловских комиксов, не слушая в ответ, что он совсем сошёл с ума и впал в детство, продолжая чем-то более серьёзным, вроде книг лауреатов Букера, заканчивая размышлениями о философии. О чём он мог поговорить с Эллиотом? Все отношения их помещались в пару предложений: «Мы пили. Мы трахались». На этом всё. Разговоры у них выходили обрывочными, какими-то недалёкими. Словно Макс действительно придерживался мнения, что с другом детства можно только накачиваться алкоголем и заниматься сексом. Любые его разговоры неизменно сводились к одной теме, для поддержания которой больше подошёл бы некто облегчённого поведения, а не Риддл...  
«Тебя нельзя любить...»  
«Но я-то имею право влюбиться, не так ли?»  
Николас улыбнулся, глядя на нового знакомого в компании Вероники.  
– Выиграй, – шепотом повторил он свои недавние слова. – И я тебя поцелую.  
«Надеюсь, тебе этого хочется не меньше, чем мне».  
Спустя несколько номеров, у Риддла в глазах начало мельтешить от буйства красок и постоянно сменявшихся танцоров, демонстрировавших своё мастерство. В итоге он отказался от идеи наблюдать за всеми, заранее определив для себя фаворитов. Точнее, одного фаворита. Вероника рассматривалась исключительно в качестве бесплатного приложения.  
Николас был уверен, что Эллиот это заметил и желает, в очередной раз, получить объяснения. Проблема заключалась только в том, что сам Ники ни перед кем оправдываться не собирался, разумно полагая, что это его личное дело, на кого смотреть, а чьи выступления игнорировать.  
Европейская программа осталась в прошлом. Первый тур был признан завершённым, а потому шесть пар по его итогам вынуждены были покинуть паркет. К счастью, Вероника Грей и Майкл Лайвли прошли во второй тур, в их исполнении судьи в полном составе желали увидеть и латиноамериканскую программу. Ники нисколько этому решению не удивился, он с самого начала внимательно смотрел на эту пару и готов был заявить во всеуслышание, что он болеет за них. Нет, не за них. За Майкла. И за себя. За свою возможность прикоснуться к чужим губам, если все условия будут выполнены.  
А раз он переживает именно за Лайвли, тот не имеет права сделать что-то не так. Майкл обязан выиграть.  
Несмотря на то, что какого-то чуда не случилось, переключатель не щелкнул, и Николас не увидел вместо Лайвли чудо морское с зелёным хвостом, ему всё равно чужое выступление понравилось. Макс, наверное, опять искал новые образы в привычном однокласснике, потому окончательно потерял интерес к неблагодарной белобрысой скотине, и теперь его взгляд скользил по людям, стоявшим на сцене.  
Вероника сегодня явно была в ударе, она поймала нужное настроение и творила на сцене нечто невероятное. Выделить отдельно кого-то из их пары просто не получалось. Они прекрасно дополняли друг друга, на секунду даже закралось сомнение, на самом ли деле они уже расстались? Или это была ложь? Уж очень высок был уровень взаимопонимания в этом тандеме.  
На латиноамериканской программе некоторые пары начали сдавать, всё больше отрываясь от лидеров. Уже более или менее определилась тройка финалистов. Здесь всё зависело исключительно от их мастерства, а не от удачи, как иногда принято говорить. Майкл Лайвли и Вероника Грей, Эбби Маркс и Джоуи Кокс. Плюс ещё двойняшки Клэр и Коул Спенсеры. И, если к двойняшкам у Николаса была какая-то симпатия, то рыжая стерва никак не выходила из головы. Её хотелось поскорее прогнать со сцены, она вызывала только отвращение.  
– Мне кажется, или эта рыжая перешла тебе дорогу? – поинтересовался Трампер, оторвавшись, наконец, от Анастейши и проследив, куда направлен взгляд приятеля.  
– У нас был один неприятный разговор в коридоре, – ответил Николас, кивнув согласно. – Я видел, как она выходила из раздевалки, крадучись, как преступник, который только что сделал гадость и не желает быть пойманным.  
– И ты думаешь...  
– Она могла испортить чей-то костюм. Или бронзант. Или обувь.  
Ян промолчал. Он никогда не оказывался в подобной ситуации, потому даже смутно не представлял, что следует делать в случаях, схожих с этим. Но Риддл и не просил совета, он просто желал одного: пусть его предчувствия не оправдаются. Пусть всё будет не так, как он думает.  
Закон подлости сыграл с ним злую шутку во второй раз за сегодня, поскольку на финальном танце случилось как раз то, чего Ник опасался больше всего, а именно – Лайвли и Грей не смогли продемонстрировать всё своё мастерство. Точнее, они хотели это сделать, но им помешали подрезанные супинаторы на туфлях Вероники. Она выполнила дорожку шагов, прыгнула, и... Майкл не смог её поймать, потому что каблуки туфель подвернулись куда-то в сторону, и девушка упала.  
При таком раскладе, ни о какой победе речи уже не шло.  
Не обращая ни на что внимания, Николас подорвался со своего места и решительно направился в сторону раздевалок, куда отправились участники конкурса, их тренер и Энджи, приостановившая на время конкурс. Врачи, впрочем, тоже не заставили себя ждать, появившись через некоторое время в той же раздевалке.  
Ники всё это время искал взглядом Майкла. Но, когда увидел, словно наткнулся на ледяную стену. Лайвли стоял, сложив руки на груди, разговаривал с Максом. При этом оба выглядели хмурыми. И Риддл готов был, на что угодно поспорить, что сейчас перед Майклом расписывают в красках хитрый план, воплощенный в жизнь им, Ником. Обвинить его во всех смертных грехах было проще простого. По правде сказать, он отлично подходил на роль главного подозреваемого. Позже всех появился в зале, до этого бродил по коридорам, и никто не может поручиться, что в это время он занимался своими делами, а не пилил супинаторы на туфлях Вероники. Победа в конкурсе ведь жизненно важна для этой пары, правда? Макс это знает, Майкл это знает, и для Ника это знание открытием не является. Он наслышан о тёплых чувствах Эллиота к Лайвли, он озлоблен и хочет отомстить. При таком раскладе всё вписывалось в стройную теорию, если закрыть глаза на другое обстоятельство. Риддл не собирался никому мстить и мешать. Он желал Майклу только победы, он ею грезил, как своей собственной. Но подходить к ним сейчас и заводить разговор, он не собирался, понимая, что это ничего не изменит. Лишь усугубит.  
Потому Николас решил действовать другими методами.  
Вероника, к счастью, не пострадала. Никаких переломов, только ушибы. Сотрясение тоже обошло её стороной, и это не могло не радовать. Но выйти и танцевать девушка уже не могла. Запасная пара туфель тоже была испорчена, причём ещё сильнее, чем первая. Если бы мисс Грей надела их, последствия могли быть намного серьёзнее. Но Вероника и сейчас чувствовала себя бесконечно несчастной. Её мечта оказалась уничтожена, притом, что все понимали, если бы не происшествие, первое место и шанс обучаться в школе Энджи получила бы именно эта пара.  
Грей рыдала, с остервенением отрывая накладные ресницы и размазывая по лицу тушь.  
Губы девушки подрагивали, и она едва ли могла произнести хоть слово.  
Ники, лавируя в толпе, подошёл ближе к матери и положил ладонь ей на плечо. Энджи, мрачная и сосредоточенная, повернулась к нему, но ничего не сказала, словно он был в чём-то виноват.  
– Мам, тебя можно на пару слов? – спросил осторожно.  
Энджи согласно кивнула и первая отправилась в коридор, Николас последовал за ней, понимая, что просто не может промолчать.  
– Ники, надеюсь, ты не хочешь ошеломить меня новостью о том, что это твоя работа, – произнесла женщина устало.  
Она приспустила очки на кончик носа, прикрыла глаза и потёрла переносицу. Стоит признать, что подобная мысль у неё действительно промелькнула, но верить в реальность такого Энджи не хотела. Она доверяла сыну и знала, что он не станет ей вредить. Или же переоценила его благородство?  
– Нет, – Николас отрицательно покачал головой. – Я просто хотел напомнить тебе, что здесь, напротив раздевалки, есть камера слежения, и она фиксирует всех, кто входит в помещение, всех, кто из него выходит. Мы же не первый раз работаем в этом зале. А такие мелочи я запоминаю. Если тебе нужны доказательства, подтверждённые документально, ты сможешь получить их, запросив материалы с камер слежения. Если не хочешь тратить время, то я могу прямо сейчас назвать тебе имя человека, который подрезал Веронике каблуки.  
– Думаю, мой ответ очевиден, – ответила Энджи.  
– То есть, да?  
– Ники.  
Она вновь произнесла это с неким нажимом. Риддл и сам понимал, что сейчас не время дурачиться, но всё же не удержался от соблазна. Однако стоило только услышать строгий тон матери, Николас моментально позабыл о несерьёзности.  
– Рыжая девчонка. Эбби Маркс, если я не ошибаюсь. Я видел, как она выходила из раздевалки гораздо позже всех, при этом выглядела так, словно только что сделала какую-то гадость. И, предупреждая твой вопрос. Нет, я никого не пытаюсь оклеветать. Это глупо, учитывая тот факт, что скрытые камеры фиксируют всё. Я был в раздевалке участников только один раз, когда искал Майкла. Больше я туда не заходил. К тому же, я хотел, чтобы эта пара выиграла, не было смысла портить обувь тем, кому желаешь победы.  
– Это странно.  
– Что именно?  
– Что ты желаешь им победы. Мне казалось, что ты против них.  
– Обстоятельства изменились, – улыбнулся Николас.  
– Макс сказал, что уже не влюблён и не хочет начинать отношения с этим парнем?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда я не очень понимаю причину перемен в твоём настроении.  
– Лайвли.  
– И как это понимать?  
– Легко и просто, – Ники посмотрел на мать немного снисходительно, но без особого превосходства. – Мне нравится этот человек. Мне нравится с ним общаться. И, если мне повезёт, я буду с ним встречаться.  
– На территории моей школы?  
– В жизни, – шепнул Николас матери на ухо.  
– Его собственное мнение на этот счёт ты спросить не забыл?  
– Не думаю, что он сильно против. Ну, что, – поспешил сменить тему. – Пойдём в зал? Пора ведь объявить результаты конкурса. Думаю, они меня не удивят. Или удивят?  
– Смотря на что ты рассчитываешь.  
– Исключительно на потрясающий эстетический вкус своей матери, которая знает, каких учеников хочет видеть в стенах школы.  
Вернувшись в зал, Ник не стал вновь протискиваться между рядами, а встал у стены, ожидая результата конкурса с не меньшим зудом, нежели сами участники. Ему отчаянно хотелось торжества справедливости. Он уже мысленно представлял, как стекут краски с веснушчатого лица, и Эбби, мечтавшая получить главный приз, окажется за бортом жизни. Риддл вовсе не считал себя злопамятным, он лишь хотел, чтобы каждый человек получил по заслугам.  
Все шесть пар, участники второго тура, поднялись на сцену. Вероника не стала рисковать лишний раз, потому вышла на сцену босая, держа пару туфель в руках. Сейчас, когда дух соревнования испарился, а краски померкли, стало понятно, насколько вымотаны все участники, сколько сил им пришлось приложить для того, чтобы пробиться до самой вершины. Николас скользил взглядом по их лицам, не задерживаясь особо ни на ком, кроме Майкла. Конечно, здесь он не мог отказать себе в такой малости, потому подольше задержал взгляд на чужом лице. Когда понял, что его наблюдение не осталось незамеченным, и Лайвли смотрит вверх, как раз туда, где находится он, Риддл, чуть прикусил нижнюю губу. Он не знал, что нужно сделать. Не знал, что нужно сказать. Потому что впервые в жизни оказался в такой ситуации, когда его стандартные замечания казались глупыми, предугадать чужую реакцию не получалось, а взгляд отводить не хотелось. Первым зрительный контакт разорвал Майкл, отвернувшись от Николаса и переместив взгляд в сторону судей.  
Энджи, которая в данный момент должна была оглашать результат, как раз взяла в руки микрофон и поднялась со своего места.  
Вероника чувствовала себя униженной и раздавленной. Выходить на сцену она не хотела. Зачем? Всё только для того, чтобы узнать, что они с Майклом проиграли? Что больше шанса попасть в школу Энджи у них нет, никогда не будет? Что всё это время, потраченное на тренировки, прошло впустую, не принеся реального результата? За что ей это наказание?  
– В первую очередь, – произнесла Энджи, и все участники, до этого перешептывавшиеся между собой, замолчали. – Я бы хотела поздравить всех без исключения участников конкурса. Вы, преодолев все промежуточные стадии, добрались до финала, а это дорогого стоит. Вы все, без исключения, молодцы, и ваши тренеры должны гордиться тем, что воспитали таких прекрасных танцоров, способных поддерживать это искусство на должном уровне в дальнейшем. Когда я смотрю на вас, понимаю, что у танца, несомненно, есть будущее.  
Вообще-то принято начинать свои речи с хороших новостей, но я начну с плохой. Мне очень жаль, что всё получается именно так. Если судить по нынешним результатам конкурса, после финального танца победителями считаются Эбби Маркс и Джоуи Кокс. Но здесь и начинается самое печальное. Я вынуждена сообщить, что эта пара дисквалифицирована. А, раз они отстранены от участия, то и о призовых местах речи не идёт.  
– Послушайте, но по какому праву вы так поступаете? – вмешался высокий шатен, тот самый Джоуи, уже предвкушавший триумф. – Разве мы нарушили какие-то правила? Эб...  
– Я ничего не делаю по чьей-то прихоти, – отрезала Энджи, посмотрев на участников. – И по своей, тоже. Если это решение принято, значит, для этого есть все основания. Конечно, всех волнует причина вашей дисквалификации. И я не стану её утаивать. Все имеют право знать, почему вы лишаетесь титула победителей. Дело в том, что я знаю, кто именно испортил супинаторы туфель Вероники Грей.  
– И кто же? – спросил Кокс, всё ещё не желавший мириться с поражением.  
– Ваша партнёрша, Джоуи, – резко ответила миссис Риддл. – За своё поражение и дисквалификацию можете сказать «спасибо» мисс Маркс, решившей получить победу не за счёт честного соревнования, а путём устранения соперников.  
– Вы уверены в том, что говорите?  
– Напротив раздевалки установлены камеры наблюдения, видеозаписи с которых и вас убедят в правдивости моих слов. Ещё вопросы будут?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Кокс, поняв, что аргументы ничего не решат.  
Эбби действительно виновата в том, что они пролетели с конкурсом.  
Николас, всё ещё стоявший на месте, удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся, понимая, что он своё дело сделал. Рыжая сучка в танцевальную школу не попадёт, как бы сильно ей этого не хотелось.  
– Теперь о приятном, – улыбнулась Энджи. – Вообще-то всем известно, что я довольно принципиальный человек. Если приняла какое-то решение, то в дальнейшем от него не отступлюсь, буду следовать намеченному плану. Так я и хотела сделать сегодня, но некоторые обстоятельства вынуждают меня немного отступиться от своих принципов. Наверное, ни для кого не секрет, что моими фаворитами, парой, покорившей меня, сегодня были Вероника Грей и Майкл Лайвли. Целеустремлённая, уверенная в себе девушка и её очаровательный партнёр. Мне понравились их предыдущие номера, мне нравился и последний. Не сомневаюсь, что поставила бы им очередную десятку. Но, увы, у них не получилось исполнить последний танец и получить заслуженную победу. Мне очень жаль, что всё так получилось. А потому, мы, посовещавшись с моими коллегами, приняли одно важное решение. Вопреки заявленным ранее условиям, согласно которым обучение в моей школе должна была получить одна пара, победителей будет четверо. Я возьму обе эти пары. Несомненные победители, заслужившие свою победу в честном поединке – Клэр и Коул Спенсеры. Вторая пара, разумеется, Майкл Лайвли и Вероника Грей. Поздравляю вас, ребята!  
Последние слова матери Николас услышал, уже находясь в коридоре. Перед тем, как покинуть зал, он видел, как загорелись глаза Вероники, как она счастливо улыбнулась, глядя на своего партнёра, повисла у него на шее и что-то быстро зашептала. То ли благодарность свою выражала, то ли снова в любви признавалась, поняв, что Майкл, несмотря на разногласия, всё же исполнил её мечту, подарив пропуск в мир танцевальной школы Энджи Риддл.  
Думать о реальности второго предположения не хотелось вовсе. Ники старательно отгонял от себя эти мысли, стараясь сосредоточиться на чём-то другом. Но у него не получалось. Перед глазами то и дело возникал один и тот же эпизод. Мисс Грей, обнимающая Майкла, и он, смотревший на неё нежно, без снисхождения, а как-то заботливо...  
«Тебя нельзя любить».  
«А других можно?».  
Со времени разговора с Максом в гримёрке прошло несколько часов, и за это время Николас успел придумать множество самых разнообразных ответов на чужое заявление. Но все они казались ему нежизнеспособными, наивными и в чём-то даже глупыми. Кроме одного, в котором звучали слова: «Я и не твоей любви жажду».  
А что, если Майкл придерживается того же мнения? Что, если он думает так, как и Максимилиан? Вполне возможно, что у них сходные взгляды на жизнь. Лайвли вон недавно тоже заявил, что ему нужно нечто более приземлённое, чем танцы. Что-то, что позволит ему твёрдо стоять на ногах... Хотя, даже это заявление не способно было убедить Ники в том, что Майкл и Макс – два идентичных человека. Они разные, очень разные... Но каким-то образом оба умудрились ему понравиться. Эллиот в период переходного возраста, а Лайвли – сейчас. Когда экстрима в жизни уже не хотелось, зато появились мысли о чём-то таком, что раньше казалось глупостью.  
«Кто-то отчаянный может попробовать. Да только боюсь, что потом он будет собирать своё сердце по кусочкам. Когда тебя держишь на расстоянии, ты влюблён и готов на всё ради ответных чувств. Стоит только ответить взаимностью, как ты сразу выходишь из игры...».  
«Неправда. Откуда тебе знать, если ты сам никогда в меня не влюблялся? Если я всё время, находясь рядом с тобой, должен был делать вид, что меня устраивают свободные отношения. Откуда тебе знать, если ты сам хотел видеть меня таким? И я играл эту роль ради тебя...».  
Оказавшись в знакомых коридорах, где сейчас царил полумрак, лишь слегка рассеиваемый тусклым освещением, Риддл прислонился спиной к стене и некоторое время просто стоял так, пытаясь слиться с её холодом, стать её частью. Исчезнуть.  
Интересно, почему его это так задело? Не слова Эллиота. Он привык к подобным выпадам со стороны Макса и даже старательно подыгрывал, подтверждая чужие теории. Считая себя независимым, но вместо этого старательно прогибаясь под чужое мнение, соответствуя ему в точности, чтобы Максимилиан продолжал считать себя самым умным человеком на земле. Почему его не отпускает та картина, которую он увидел на сцене, когда Майкл обнимал свою партнёршу по танцам? Разве Лайвли впервые это делает? Нет. Но зачем он тогда здесь, в коридоре, хотел получить не завуалированное, а честное обещание со стороны Николаса? Зачем пошёл на этот маленький шантаж? Наверное, ему просто было весело, вот он и развлекался за счёт других людей.  
«Тебя нельзя любить...»  
«Мне самому противопоказано по-настоящему в кого-то влюбляться. Потому что мне никогда не отвечают взаимностью».  
– Ники, – донёсся до него чужой голос.  
Риддл вынырнул из пучины своей чёрной меланхолии и нехотя повернул голову в сторону говорившего. Видимо, настолько сильно погрузился в этот сплин, что не сразу узнал обладателя голоса. Идентифицировал его только в тот момент, когда посмотрел на источник звука и увидел перед собой Майкла собственной персоной. Было, отчего удивиться хотя бы потому, что Лайвли впервые назвал его именно этой модификацией имени.  
– Да? – спросил Николас, моментально нацепив на лицо фирменную улыбку. – Пришёл, чтобы получить обещанное?  
– Чтобы извиниться.  
– За что? – Ники действительно удивился такому повороту.  
– За то, что в первый момент подозревал тебя. Просто так получилось, ситуация вполне располагала, – произнёс Майкл, продолжая смотреть на собеседника.  
Кажется, у них любимым занятием было – играть в гляделки, решая, кто первый отведёт взгляд, признавая себя проигравшим.  
– И Макс подсказал, кто мог это сделать, – поддел Риддл.  
– В том числе. Ты позже всех появился в зале, следовательно, у тебя было время всё это провернуть.  
– Кажется, тебе надо в числе первых показать материалы с камер слежения. Если я что-то и сделал, то только схватил преступницу, когда она вышла из общей раздевалки. На мои вопросы она ответить не соизволила. Но вообще занятно. Что бы ты сделал, реши выяснять со мной отношения?  
– Мы бы подрались.  
– Я бы поведал об этом матери, и вы бы пролетели.  
– И кто из нас больший шантажист?  
– Наверное, я, – хмыкнул Николас. – А ты как считаешь?  
– Удваиваю.  
– Вот, – удовлетворённо протянул Ники, отлипая от стены и приближаясь к Майклу. – Что и требовалось доказать. Извинения – это всё, ради чего ты меня искал? Или есть какие-то другие причины, о которых ты предпочитаешь умалчивать?  
– Нет.  
– Странный ты.  
– Почему?  
– Приходишь извиниться за иллюзорную обиду. Если бы ты действительно меня в чём-то обвинил, а потом спровоцировал драку, тогда можно было бы и раскланиваться друг перед другом, желая получить прощение. Но я же не знал о твоих подозрениях, так что... – Риддл замолчал.  
Но взгляд так и не отвёл.  
Они стояли напротив друг друга, слушая, как хлопают двери раздевалок, как переговариваются люди, радостно поют «We are the Champions» Вероника и Клэр, которая оказалась достаточно забавной девушкой.   
– Тем не менее, мне было неуютно.  
– Извинения принимаются, – Ник улыбнулся. – И, кстати, ты ошибся.  
– В чём?  
– Ты сомневался, что мы встретимся ещё раз. Но мы встретились. А теперь ещё постоянно будем пересекаться на территории маминой школы.  
– Не думаю, что занятия вашей группы будут совпадать с нашим расписанием.  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – пообещал Николас.  
– Зачем?  
– Затем, что я не отказался от своих слов. У меня всё ещё имеются далеко идущие планы на твой счёт. Теперь давай ты перестанешь играть в утончённого аристократа, для которого улыбка – явление страшное, неизведанное и загадочное, и уже скажешь это?  
– Что именно?  
– Что мой танец поразил тебя до глубины души. И что ты хочешь меня.  
– Я очень хочу тебя... придушить временами, – сделав выразительную паузу в середине фразы, ответил Лайвли.  
– Сделаю вид, что поверил на слово.  
– У тебя есть причины – не верить мне?  
– Как знать? Об этом мы можем поговорить чуть позже, а сейчас... Я всё же исполню обещание, хорошо? Ты же не будешь шарахаться от меня или же, наоборот, бросаться с кулаками после?  
– Ты говорил, что сделаешь это только в том случае, если мы с Вероникой выиграем.  
– Разве вы этого не сделали?  
– Нет.  
– Ошибаешься. На этом паршивом конкурсе был всего один победитель. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю.  
– Может быть.  
– Так что насчёт моих недавних вопросов? Мне стоит опасаться за сохранность моей челюсти? Готовить определённую сумму на ринопластику? Или всё обойдётся?  
Майкл посмотрел на Риддла, не удержался и снова засмеялся. Как их вообще угораздило встретиться? Разве есть на свете два более непохожих друг на друга человека?  
– Риск – благородное дело, – заметил пространно.  
– Значит, я поиграю в благородство, – решительно произнёс Николас, преодолев последние несколько шагов, что разделяли их.  
Захватил обеими руками концы шарфа, свободно висевшего поверх чужой куртки, дёрнул на себя, заставив Лайвли податься вперёд. Некоторое время внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, продолжая вечную игру, а потом без слов сказал: «Сдаюсь». Он снова взмахнул ресницами, закрывая глаза, намотал чужой шарф на ладони и подался вперёд, ожидая хоть каких-то ответных действий. Только рвано выдохнул, когда его оттолкнули к стене, прижав собой и упираясь ладонью в стену, в паре сантиметров от его плеча. Когда ответили на прикосновение губ, а не остались безучастными к его изощрениям.  
Он отпустил несчастный шарф, забираясь ладонями под куртку, цепляясь за чужие плечи, и опасаясь, что ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и этот поцелуй закончится, потому что он не может длиться целую вечность.  
Одна ладонь так и продолжала упираться в стену, вторая осторожно скользнула по гладкой, только сегодня выбритой щеке, чуть отвела в сторону волосы, постоянно лезшие в рот. Спустилась на шею, проводя по коже кончиками пальцев.  
Металлический шарик скользнул по чужому нёбу, вслед за ним прошёлся и кончик языка.  
Ник никогда особо не скрывал, что любит медленные, тягучие поцелуи. Даже не любит, а просто обожает. И сейчас он готов был многое отдать за то, чтобы этот поцелуй не заканчивался. Потому что лучше этого поцелуя в жизни Риддла никогда не было.


	12. Чувства победителя

– Вставать сегодня планируем? – поинтересовалась Бетти, заглянув в комнату сына.  
Майкл с большим трудом разлепил глаза, посмотрел на мать и снова рухнул в кровать. Засунул голову под подушку и произнёс:  
– Нет.  
– Совсем?  
Бетти усмехнулась, но комнату покидать не торопилась, поскольку, как и все женщины была от природы достаточно любопытна. В настоящий момент её интересовало несколько вопросов, которые она планировала озвучить, но пока не очень разобралась, в каком порядке это следует сделать. Рассчитывать на откровенность с чужой стороны она не могла. Майкл вырос скрытным молодым человеком, потому на подробный рассказ из уст сына не следовало надеяться.  
– Не знаю, – пробормотал Лайвли, приподнимая подушку и глядя на Бетти из импровизированного укрытия.  
Вчера, вернувшись с конкурса, он проскочил в свою комнату, да так весь вечер в гордом одиночестве и просидел, не подавая никаких признаков жизни. Бетти даже засомневалась, что действительно находится в квартире не в одиночестве, а в компании сына. Потом уже, около полуночи, оказавшись в своей спальне, услышала шум воды в ванной комнате. Но выходить в коридор и донимать сына расспросами не стала, отложив воспитательный процесс на утро. Поговорить можно было о многом. Да хотя бы о конкурсе, прошедшем накануне. Майкл так и не поделился результатами с матерью. Бетти не особо была в этом заинтересована, поскольку танцы её не увлекали. Но это в других случаях. Когда речь зашла о некоем покровительстве со стороны Энджи Риддл, ситуация изменилась значительно. Здесь танцевальное искусство выходило на иной уровень, кроме того упоминание этого имени было чем-то, вроде причины пробуждения ностальгии, Бетти ностальгию не любила, но была подвержена ей сильнее, чем чему-либо иному. Не зря же до сих пор не могла попрощаться с мыслями об ошибке молодости, способствовавшей появлению на свет ребёнка.  
Было в этом воскрешении воспоминаний что-то романтичное и мазохистское одновременно. Если вычеркнуть из периода молодости мысли о бывшем муже, то и вовсе останется лишь приятная часть всего, а мазохистская направленность растворится.  
Разговор не клеился. Бетти чувствовала напряжение в голосе сына и примерно понимала, чем оно спровоцировано, но отступаться от задуманного не собиралась. Всё же ей хотелось прояснить кое-какие моменты и откровенно о них поговорить. За то время, что она вращалась в актёрской среде, повидать ей довелось многое, потому удивить женщину чем-то было крайне сложно, скорее она, рассказывая истории из своей жизни или жизни своих коллег, могла кого угодно вогнать в ступор. Актёры, привыкшие выставлять личную жизнь напоказ, не особо стеснялись, потому с коллегами откровенничали обо всём на свете.  
«Будь у него отец, было бы проще, – подумала на секунду. – Или сложнее», – резюмировала через некоторое время.  
Всё же пришла к выводу, что сложнее. Во всяком случае, она не представляла, как попросила бы мужа поговорить с сыном откровенно на эту тему. Да и сама не очень понимала, что следует сказать, чтобы не поставить сына в глупое положение. Вчера она сама чувствовала себя неуютно, глядя во двор. Интересно, Майкл вообще догадывается, что она его видела или предпочитает думать, что всё осталось незамеченным?  
– В любом случае, кофе на столе. Тосты там же. Мармелад в холодильнике, – произнесла это, стараясь никак не демонстрировать любопытство.  
И закрыла дверь в комнату, отмечая краем глаза, что сын решил подняться с кровати и потянулся к расческе, которая по каким-то неведомым причинам оказалась не в ванной комнате, а на полу в спальне.  
Вчера вечером, ужиная в одиночестве, Бетти поднялась из-за стола и решила посмотреть, что творится во дворе. Поскольку намечался не очень-то слабый снегопад, народ во дворе не шарился, предпочитая сидеть дома и на улицу не высовываться. Потому, когда на стоянку, вид на которую из окна гостиной открывался просто отличный, въехала незнакомая машина, женщина удивилась. На лице отразилась уже стандартная реакция. Бетти чуть поджала уголки губ и распахнула глаза, прикидывая, к кому мог наведаться владелец машины. Выбор пал на соседку этажом выше, не очень-то обременённую моралью. В свои тридцать она не особо горела желанием заиметь кольцо на безымянном пальце, брак считала чушью собачьей, о чём неоднократно заявляла, любовников меняла, как перчатки, считая, что имеет полное право водить мужчин за нос и развлекаться за счёт их общества. Содержанкой соседка не была, денег ей и своих хватало, а любовники были чем-то, вроде тренажёра, на котором можно немного позаниматься, разочароваться в эффективности и сменить, нисколько не печалясь.  
Потому несколько неожиданным было появление из машины Майкла. На месте машина стояла недолго, потому заподозрить что-то было сложно. Вряд ли в салоне шли долгие, сентиментальные прощания, щедро сдобренные поцелуями и обещаниями позвонить на неделе. Как только автомобиль припарковался, Майкл сразу же на улицу и выбрался.  
«Какая-то шикарная дамочка клюнула?» – с гордостью подумала Бетти.  
Заблуждение продлилось недолго, потому что дверь со стороны водителя открылась, и на улице появился другой человек. Шикарная блондинка... Блондин. Бетти, только сделавшая глоток кофе, едва не выплюнула его обратно в чашку, потому что, присмотревшись, узнала в блондине не кого-то, а сына Энджи Риддл. И с каких это пор он стал Майклу таким близким другом, что вдруг подвёз его до дома? Да и зачем бы ему это делать? Понятно, что конкурс только что закончился, и там мог быть Николас. Но он каким боком связан с Лайвли? Почему-то вариант, что разговаривали эти двое о судьбе Вероники Грей, даже на ум сразу не пришёл, а когда появился, почти мгновенно улетучился, показавшись нежизнеспособным.  
Майкл уже направился к подъезду, когда его окликнули, и он замер на месте. Представитель младшего поколения семьи Риддл подошёл к Лайвли, подался вперёд, но не поцеловал, а, скорее, что-то шепнул на ухо. Или, правда, поцеловал, но в щеку, после чего помахал своему вроде как недавнему сопернику рукой и направился обратно к своей машине. Майкл побрёл к подъезду, а, оказавшись в квартире, ничего не сказал, не пояснил и предпочёл скрыться в своём личном пространстве, лишь в момент своего появления крикнув:  
– Мама, я дома.  
Бетти всю ночь провела, как принцесса на горошине, прикидывая, какими судьбами машина Николаса Риддла оказалась у них во дворе, а отсюда уже сам собой вытекал первостепенный вопрос, что занесло Майкла в эту самую машину.  
Не далее, как несколько дней назад, он без особого энтузиазма отзывался об этом человеке, да и о своём однокласснике, строившем какие-то планы по соблазнению Вероники. С какой целью? Вообще непонятно, учитывая, что девушка обоих не волновала по определению.  
Решив, что подумает об этом завтра, Бетти всё же позволила себе уснуть.  
Утро настало, но ничего так и не прояснилось.  
Майкл появился на кухне, спустя десять минут. Переодеваться он не спешил, потому ходил по кухне в футболке и пижамных штанах. Налил себе кофе, намазал пару тостов мармеладом и собирался снова забиться в свою комнату, но уже у самого выхода его пригвоздил к месту чужой голос, приказавший:  
– Стоять!  
Лайвли покосился в сторону матери. Она внимательно смотрела на него, прикидывая, как долго он собирается от неё бегать? Подсознательно, что ли чувствует, что она планирует устроить разбор полётов?  
– Майкл Тревис Лайвли, вы долго собираетесь косплеить привидение? Или же поделитесь со мной тем, что вас занимает сильнее всего? Со вчерашнего вечера ты только и делаешь, что избегаешь моего общества. Чем это вызвано?  
«Надо было идти и учиться на психолога», – подумала, прикидывая, каков процент удачи при таком обращении к сыну.  
Бетти, сколько себя помнила, никогда не была идеальной матерью, просто потому, что не видела в ребёнке... ребёнка. Она изначально воспринимала его, как взрослого человека, такой же отдачи в общении и требовала. Наверное, это было чем-то, вроде некоего протеста против собственного стиля жизни. В отношениях со своими родителями Бетти исполняла иную роль, проживала иную жизнь. Они воспринимали дочь, как ребёнка, они же окружали её опекой. Странно, но Бетти это нравилось, она не протестовала. Зато со своим чадом общалась на равных, считая, что оно с раннего возраста должно готовиться к взрослой жизни, а не утопать в мечтах, как это делают другие дети. При этом Бетти понимала, что, родись у неё не сын, а дочь, она поступала бы точно так же, не взращивая в чаде иллюзии, не рассказывая историю Золушки на ночь, дабы не вводить в заблуждение. Уж очень они мешали ей самой в процессе взросления. Идеализировать этот мир Бетти не желала, глядя на него немного не так, как это делали другие родители. Она с самого начала заявила Майклу, что сказок в реальности не бывает, потому ему придётся принять, как данность, тут далеко не все дружелюбны и милы, как на страницах придуманных историй.  
Иногда она смотрела на результаты своего воспитания и приходила к выводу, что выбрала в общении с сыном не самый верный подход. Майклу больше как раз подошла бы родительница, желавшая оградить ребёнка от постороннего влияния. Но Бетти хотелось добиться иного результата. Сын наверняка считал, что она его не замечает, держит нейтралитет и вряд ли испытывает в отношении него хоть какие-то чувства. Он ошибался капитально. Бетти чувствовала, просто она воспитывала его так, как могла. Так, как считала нужным. И в это воспитание понятие соплей не входило. Не спартанские условия, конечно, но и не придуманный мирок, заселённый радужными пони и единорогами.  
Бетти любила выбираться к родителям, но их опека иногда вызывала в душе женщины странные чувства. Вроде бы всё чудесно, но хочется, чтобы они понимали: она взрослая. Ей сорок три года, она способна принимать решения, совершать масштабные поступки и нести за них ответственность, а не только прятаться за чьей-то спиной. Она хотела, чтобы у Майкла было это ощущение, потому и взяла на заметку такой метод воспитания, при котором у сына была свобода действий, а не универсальное решение проблем в лице матери, бегущей на помощь по первому зову.  
Возможно, несколько перестаралась. Майкл был слишком самостоятельным и видел в ней не столько мать, сколько соседку по квартире.  
Вот сейчас, когда Бетти захотелось исполнить материнский долг и поговорить немного о жизни, подход найти оказалось очень сложно. И женщина пожалела, что не имеет на руках диплома психолога. Впрочем, были сомнения, что он поможет. Иногда среди психологов встречались такие индивиды, которые самим себе помочь не могли, не говоря уже о вмешательстве в чужую жизнь. Вроде давали какие-то советы, но потом, переведя отношения с клиентами на новый уровень, сблизившись с ними, начинали откровенничать о своей жизни. Правда не всегда соответствовала картине мира, выстроенной в сознании.  
Психологи могли давать советы о межличностных отношениях, но сами в жизни оставались одиночками. Могли советовать что-то, помогающее наладить контакт с детьми, но в собственной семье жить с отпрысками на ножах. И Бетти с каждым годом убеждалась, что таких «психологов» немало. Коллеги часто жаловались, что практически нереально найти нормального психолога, который действительно поможет, а не станет тянуть из посетителя деньги, отделываясь пространными заявлениями, которые и в интернете можно прочитать без проблем.  
При любом раскладе, сейчас вызванивать знакомых, прося у них совета, было не с руки. Бетти собиралась откровенно поговорить с сыном, не откладывая это дело в долгий ящик.  
– Сядь, – попросила Бет, отодвигая стул.  
Майкл с подозрением посмотрел в сторону матери. Обычно она так внимательно к его делам не относилась, да и вообще для них это было в порядке вещей – практически не обращать внимания друг на друга, изредка обмениваясь репликами и впечатлениями за день. Да и неудивительно. Когда у Бетти шли съёмки, она появлялась дома достаточно редко, приходя, когда Майкл уже собирался спать, уезжая в тот момент, когда он ещё не проснулся, поскольку школа находилась ближе от дома, нежели съёмочный павильон.  
Поведение Бетти парня настораживало, но он всё же послушно выполнил чужую просьбу, опускаясь на стул.  
Этим утром мать решила поразить его до глубины души, потому старательно играла роль заботливой родительницы. Она ухватилась за кофейник и плеснула в чашку ещё немного напитка, хотя Майкл уже налил себе столько, сколько собирался выпить. Остальное было лишним.  
– Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты можешь мне об этом рассказать, – произнесла Бетти, присаживаясь напротив и складывая руки перед собой.  
– Но я не могу сказать, что меня в настоящий момент что-то беспокоит, – осторожно ответил Лайвли. – Если бы было...  
– Насколько я знаю, вчера у вас был конкурс. Как он прошёл?  
– Веронике подрезали супинаторы на туфлях. Но, к счастью, всё обошлось. Девушка, которая это сделала, во всём созналась, и их пару дисквалифицировали. А выиграла другая танцевальная пара. Брат и сестра, Коул и Клэр... Спенсеры, кажется.  
– То есть вы пролетели?  
Голос Бетти прозвучал немного разочарованно. Она почему-то ожидала услышать, что сын и его партнёрша по паркету получили заветное место в танцевальной школе Энджи Риддл. При таком раскладе, возможно, нашлись бы и какие-то мотивы для появления рядом с домом автомобиля сына танцовщицы. Они, конечно, все были далеки от идеала логики, но всё же...  
Да и вообще. Принято ведь считать, что в детях родители пытаются реализовать свои детские мечты. Бетти немного отступила от этого стереотипа, она хотела, чтобы Майкл исполнил мечту своего отца. Тот всегда завидовал танцорам, фанател от Энджи, мечтал однажды выйти на паркет и заставить публику ахнуть. В детстве он сам мечтал научиться танцевать, но родители отказали, заявив, что это не мужское дело. Как итог, мечты так и остались нереализованными. Бетти после долгих раздумий решила воплотить мечту отца в сыне. Свою она и сама реализовала, пусть даже сделала это частично.  
– Не совсем. Энджи решила немного изменить правила, взяв под крыло две пары вместо одной. Сказала, что мы на протяжении всего конкурса были её фаворитами...  
– Значит, вы тоже будете у неё заниматься?  
– Да. Сразу после окончания рождественских каникул, – кивнул Лайвли, подтверждая свои слова.  
Его не оставляло ощущение, что спросить Бетти хочет о чём-то другом. Конкурс – это только предлог. Но разве она могла знать, что случилось в коридоре спортивного комплекса? Вряд ли. Она же не экстрасенс, потому не может запросто узнать о подобных вещах. Или может?  
– Это хорошо, – Бетти улыбнулась. – А что с Вероникой?  
– В каком смысле?  
– Ситуация с ней разрешилась?  
– Более или менее.  
– И как это понимать?  
– Мы расстались. Она сказала, что, наверное, поторопилась с решением. Не нужно было принимать дружеские чувства за что-то большее, и всё в этом духе. Плюс, что ей нравится Риддл, потому нам лучше всё прекратить сейчас, остаться друзьями. Стандартная ситуация, ничего необычного.  
– Но она же не нравится Риддлу?  
– Нет.  
– А ты?  
«Всё же психолог из меня ужасный», – подумала, поставив кружку на столешницу.  
Действовать в этой ситуации нужно было куда деликатнее, старательно подготавливая почву, не выплёскивая на голову сыну ведро ледяной воды, как она только что сделала. В любом случае, слова свои обратно забрать Бетти не смогла бы, потому предпочла внимательно посмотреть в лицо сыну, отмечая какие-то перемены в мимике, если таковые должны были быть.  
– Мам? – протянул Майкл.  
– Майкл? – ответила она тем же самым тоном.  
– Почему у тебя вообще родился этот вопрос?  
– Его машина во дворе нашего дома, объятия, которые мне довелось увидеть. Конечно, это была не какая-то откровенная порнография в вашем исполнении, – ответила женщина, старательно подбирая слова, раз уж в первый момент сказала совсем не то, что собиралась. – Просто странно. Когда два парня, один из которых любит мужчин, стоят посреди двора и обнимаются.  
– Мы не обнимались, – единственное, что смог сказать в этот момент Лайвли.  
– Ну, не важно. Факт, что это выглядело довольно интимно, – Бетти постаралась употребить нейтральное слово. – Риддл и ты... Я не знаю, что ещё, кроме конкурса может вас связывать, потому сейчас нахожусь в некотором недоумении. И не знаю, что думать. Не хочешь внести ясность?  
– Вряд ли это хорошая тема для обсуждения за завтраком.  
– А смысл тянуть? За завтраком, за ланчем или за ужином, но мы к ней всё равно вернёмся, поскольку меня это всё же волнует. И не просто потому, что я любопытна сверх меры. Этого за мной как раз не наблюдается. Просто мне нужно знать, чтобы понять, как смотреть в будущее и чего от него ждать.  
– Если я скажу, что влюблён в Риддла, что ты скажешь мне в ответ? – спросил Майкл, отодвигая кружку на всякий случай.  
Мало ли, какой могла быть реакция Бетти на такое заявление? Вдруг у неё совершенно «случайно дрогнет рука», и кружка полетит прямиком в голову сыну.  
Молчание повисло между матерью и сыном, как нить паутины, которая должна порваться вот-вот, но всё равно тянется и тянется. Это молчание было, пожалуй, даже хуже предполагаемого скандала, который Лайвли уже нарисовал в своём воображении.  
«Вот это поворот», – мысленно произнесла Бетти, но вслух ничего сказать не могла.  
Конечно, что-то такое она и предполагала, но вряд ли сильно прониклась мыслью, что Николас может каким-то образом оказаться связанным с её семьёй. Отдельной её единицей.  
– Эм... – выдала неуверенно. – Что удивлена?  
– И всё?  
– Тортик точно не побегу печь. Правда.  
– На это я и не рассчитывал, – пожал плечами Майкл, удивляясь тому, насколько отличается истинное развитие событий от картин, нарисованных воображением.  
– И то, что я очень счастлива, тоже не скажу.  
– Угу.  
– Но и орать не буду, – произнесла Бетти под конец, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Пожалуй, мне стоит на досуге подумать над этим. И ты тоже подумай. Я ни в коем случае, на тебя не давлю, лишь хочу, чтобы ты взвесил все «за» и «против». Если решишь, что тебе это нужно, я не стану вмешиваться и протестовать. Если решишь, что не нужно, тоже фейерверк не устрою. В любом случае, решение принимать тебе, а не мне.  
Прихватив свою кружку с недопитым кофе, она вышла из кухни. Последнее, что видел Лайвли – это взмах подола синего платья в мелкий горошек. А последнее, что слышал – стук каблуков, удаляющихся в сторону спальни Бетти.  
Спроси его кто-то, какие у него в этот момент впечатления от разговора, он скопировал бы слова матери, сказав, что удивлён.  
В разговоре Бет обмолвилась, что вчера вечером стала свидетельницей сцены у подъезда, то есть отлично видела прощание, когда Риддл, подвезя Майкла домой, затем окликнул его и решил сказать пару слов перед расставанием. Вообще-то ничего провокационного в словах Ники не было, он не переходил границу, установленную между ними, а то, что она ещё имеется, чувствовали оба. Возможно, поцелуй уже истончил её, сделав не столь чёткой, как ранее, возможно, какие-то подвижки уже наметились, но совершенно точно эта черта не исчезла окончательно.  
Лайвли это понимал, Риддл и подавно. Он не в первый раз начинал с кем-то отношения подобного рода. То, что для Майкла было в новинку, Ники уже успел посмотреть на других примерах, потому никуда особо не торопился, в галоп не срывался и не превращался в ураган, сметающий все преграды на своём пути. Он просто поставил перед собой цель и уверенно, шаг за шагом приближался к ней.  
Слова Бетти вновь натолкнули Майкла на недавние размышления, от которых он старался отделаться, но у него это не получилось. Всю ночь он проворочался в постели, размышляя о мотивах чужих поступков, уснуть смог только под утро, да и то без особого облегчения. Слова Макса ядом разливались по венам, напоминая, что человек, который сейчас крутится вокруг него, может всего-навсего разыгрывать какую-то свою комбинацию, преследовать определённые цели, о которых сам Лайвли даже не догадывается. Возможно, все эти слова о влюблённости, о желании узнать лучше и построить в перспективе отношения – всего лишь красивая обёртка, под которой окажется камень, покрытый тоненьким слоем позолоты. Точно Майкл ничего сказать не мог, только раз за разом прокручивал в голове характеристику, выданную Эллиотом во время общения в кафе. Ники – прилипала. Станет сталкером, будет по пятам ходить, а когда поймёт, что цель достигнута, и крепость сдалась, возьмёт и отправит влюблённого придурка на все четыре стороны.  
Знать бы ещё, как отличить настоящую любовь Риддла от притворства, обладая чем-то, вроде сыворотки правды, но на ментальном уровне. Увы, ничего такого Лайвли не умел.  
Планы Ники могли оказаться довольно жестокими, и, наверное, разумнее было бы – не вступать в эту игру, игнорировать его, но не получалось. Он сам тянулся к Николасу, понимая, что пожалеет ещё неоднократно и, скорее всего, пострадает за свою доверчивость, за то, что не закрыл глаза и не прошёл мимо, пока имелась такая возможность. Да хотя бы вчера. Он мог спокойно выйти из раздевалки и покинуть спортивный комплекс, вместо этого отправился на поиски Риддла, прикрывшись идиотским предлогом, ввергшим Николаса в недоумение. Он мог оттолкнуть Ники в момент, когда разговор зашёл о нигде официально не зафиксированном поощрении, мог развернуться и уйти, оставив Риддла в одиночестве, посреди пустынного коридора, но он так не поступил. Он сделал свой выбор вчера, позволив истории развиваться именно в этом направлении, а не в ином, которое было намного спокойнее, предпочтительнее для сохранности психики от эмоциональных встрясок, но он оттолкнул от себя не Ника, а спокойную жизнь.  
Сидение в четырёх стенах не способствовало активной мыслительной деятельности, потому Майкл решил прогуляться по городу. Вполне возможно, что там, на улицах его могла осенить гениальная идея, как поступать со своей жизнью в дальнейшем. Заглянув к матери, он предложил ей прогуляться вместе. Она вроде даже думала согласиться, но, услышав, что сын собирается в кино, сказала, что временно от этого вида искусства отдыхает, потому вынуждена отказаться. Майкл не обиделся. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что Бетти так много времени проводит на съёмочной площадке, что её должно подташнивать от всего, что связано с кинематографом.  
В кинотеатре он старательно изучал афиши, прикидывая, какой бы фильм посмотреть. И собирался уже озвучить свой выбор, но в этот момент услышал, как его окликнули. Обернувшись, Лайвли лицом к лицу оказался с Эллиотом. Тот был бодр, весел и совершенно точно в отличном расположении духа.  
– Жаль, что вчера так и не получилось поговорить после конкурса, – произнёс Макс, пряча руки в карманы.  
Сегодня он, вопреки привычке, сам сел за руль, не пользуясь услугами водителя Джозефа. Решил хоть чем-то себя занять и в качестве развлечения выбрал кинотеатр. Решение родилось спонтанно, потому, как и Майкл, Эллиот сейчас находился на перепутье, не зная, что именно можно посмотреть. До этого он просто обедал в одном из кафе, расположенных неподалёку, проезжал мимо кинотеатра, здесь же собирался скоротать пару-тройку часов. Афиша этих выходных для него, естественно, в данный момент была тёмным лесом.  
– О нём вполне можно поболтать и сегодня, – резонно заметил Лайвли.  
– Поздравляю с победой. Вы действительно заслужили её.  
– Выиграли всё же Спенсеры.  
– Только потому, что вы сошли с дистанции. Как и Энджи, я уверен, что вы бы, несомненно, получили десятки и за финальный танец. Просто мисс Маркс слишком много на себя взяла. Рад, что миссис Риддл приняла стратегическое решение, и вместе со своими коллегами дисквалифицировала эту пару.  
– Я тоже рад, – согласился Майкл. – Правда, как выяснилось, мы с тобой ошиблись, заподозрив Николаса.  
Почему-то в присутствии Макса у него не получалось называть Риддла сокращенным именем. Это было так же странно, как обнажиться посреди толпы. Слишком личное, чтобы демонстрировать каждому встречному. И, хотя Эллиота Лайвли знал гораздо дольше, чем Риддла, близким человеком его всё равно назвать не мог.  
– Да уж, – хмыкнул Максимилиан. – Неприятная ситуация получилась. Но он всё равно о наших подозрениях не знает, так что не уверен, что ему стало хуже от них. Виновную нашли, она понесла своё наказание, и это главное. А Ники... С ним всё ясно. Если бы это не сделала Эбби, Риддл не упустил бы своего шанса.  
– Макс?  
– Да?  
– Мне казалось, что, несмотря на свободные отношения, вы с ним всё же хоть немного, но дорожите друг другом. Кажется, моя теория ошибочна.  
– Вовсе нет.  
– Неужели?  
– Я дорожу, – заявил Эллиот со всей серьёзностью в голосе. – Честно, дорожу. Просто я знаю Ники так давно, что перестал чему-либо удивляться и готов к любым его выкрутасам. Он кажется самоуверенным, знающим себе цену человеком, но, копнув глубже, легко постичь его настоящую суть. Риддл только кажется таким, на самом деле, Ники просто зажравшаяся, обидчивая сучка. Злопамятная и готовая на всё ради признания. Ему нравится забавляться с другими людьми, не думая об их чувствах. Глядя на него, сложно в это поверить, но опыт делает нас мудрее и на многие вещи позволяет посмотреть иначе.  
Макс дёрнул плечом, словно чувствовал поблизости чьё-то присутствие и желал сбросить с плеча чужую руку. Во всяком случае, со стороны его жест выглядел именно так. Но Майкла чужие жесты не волновали, слова же производили неслабое впечатление. Как раз тот ответ, который он желал получить на свой вопрос, выходя из дома? Да? На самом деле, можно было расценить его и так, но совсем не хотелось верить, что этот человек снова идёт по проверенному пути, и Эллиот не ошибается. В конце концов, Максимилиан не мог говорить это потому, что вчера стал свидетелем поцелуя в коридоре и подобными методами старался убедить собеседника в нерациональности действий. В тот момент, когда Ник и Майкл целовались, Эллиот уже покинул спортивный комплекс, отправившись по своим делам.  
– Снова пытаешься предостеречь меня от чего-то?  
– Да нет, – махнул рукой Макс. – Я не думаю, что тебе эти знания пригодятся. Если Ники до сих пор не повис у тебя на шее, значит, он ничего и не замышляет. Ты мог бы насторожиться, начни он активные действия, но он этого не делает. Понятия не имею, что происходит в его жизни, но в наших с ним отношениях ощутимо повеяло холодом. Кажется, Риддл вновь нашёл себе объект, над которым собирается поставить эксперимент, вот со своим подопытным кроликом свободное время и проводит. Плюс ко всему, он у нас занятой. Танцы, как выяснилось, рок-группа. Как ещё в кружок бисероплетения не подался? Наверное, просто не поместилось в график.  
Эллиот усмехнулся, а Лайвли не очень понял, что в этом смешного. Но уточнять не стал. Впрочем, Макс и сам решил пояснить предыдущую фразу.  
– У Риддла все увлечения несерьёзные, как и он сам. У него нет никакого фундамента. Кирк, то есть мистер Риддл бьётся над ним, бьётся, а толку всё равно нет, да и не будет. Такой уж человек, этот Ники. Он хорош, как шлюшка, не более, – посмотрел в сторону собеседника и кашлянул. – Прости, забылся. Не думаю, что тебе интересно это слушать. Может, сменим тему и пойдём на какой-нибудь фильм, раз уж оба здесь оказались? Ты что смотреть собирался?  
– Первый попавшийся фильм, – честно признался Майкл.  
– Отличный выбор, – Макс одарил его искренней улыбкой. – Давай его и смотреть. Что там у нас в сеансах ближайших значится?  
– Сейчас посмотрю, – отозвался Лайвли, обратив взгляд в сторону расписания.  
Между тем, мысли его были далеко от фильмов и от всего, что происходило вокруг. Слова Эллиота одно за другим вонзались в сердце, в душу, причиняя дикую боль. Уж очень это походило на правду и совершенно не противоречило недавним словам самого Ники, объявившего в туалете торгового центра, что всё сделает только для того, чтобы насолить Максу. В этом и заключалась его основная цель. И не стоило придумывать какие-то иные причины для оправдания и объяснения поступков Ники. Возможно, стоило поговорить обо всём с ним самим, но Майкл не был уверен, что хочет услышать честный ответ. Да, он – очередное развлечение. С ним хорошо, забавно и весело. Пройдёт совсем немного времени, он наскучит Риддлу, и всё стремительно прекратится, словно никогда ничего подобного и не было. Да-да, после того самого раза, когда всё будет скучно, грустно и очень пресно.  
Выбрав из представленного списка один наиболее привлекательный фильм, Майкл купил билеты. Один взял себе, второй протянул Эллиоту. Макс удивился немного, предложил вернуть деньги, но Лайвли только отмахнулся от этого предложения. Он думал не о деньгах и фильме, а о поведении Николаса Риддла. Это вообще стало для него темой номер один, вне конкуренции.  
«С какой радости меня вообще на него потянуло? – размышлял Майкл, тупо пялясь на экран и пропуская мимо сразу по несколько сцен, он даже не пытался вникнуть в суть киноленты. – Ведь в нём нет ничего, хотя бы отдалённо похожего на тот стандарт внешности, который мне нравится. Ни-че-го. Вообще. Вряд ли Эллиот лжёт. По Риддлу и так видно, что он вызывающий, довольно развязный, пошлый временами. Он не так выглядит, не так говорит, не то делает, что могло бы мне хоть немного понравиться, но, несмотря ни на что, мне не хочется заткнуть ему рот или избавиться от его общества. Мне хорошо рядом с ним, мне легко. Кажется, что этот человек помогает мне выбраться из кокона, в котором я жил всё это время. Сам же себя туда методично и загонял. Ники... Он отличается от людей, с которыми я общаюсь обычно. Он полная моя противоположность. Но, наверное, именно это в нём и привлекает? Или не это? Не знаю. Я вообще ничего не знаю, кроме того, что до встречи с ним мыслей об отношениях с парнем у меня не было. И это признание Макса... Оно каким-то тупым кажется. Неестественным. Увидел танец – влюбился. Увидит второй – разлюбит? Возможно, ему просто понравились сами танцы, но он, считая их несерьёзными, отказывается это принимать? Списывает всё на симпатию ко мне, тем самым совершая ошибку. Видно же, что это не чувства. Между нами вообще ничего нет. Я даже к Веронике больше испытывал в плане любви, а, если разобраться, то там был просто мизер, не заслуживающий внимания».  
Погрузившись в свои размышления, он благополучно пропустил момент, когда Эллиот всё же решил попытать счастья, наплевав на собственные заявления об исключительно приятельских отношениях, развернул одноклассника лицом к себе и, воспользовавшись темнотой кинозала, поцеловал его. В первый момент в голове всё смешалось, как ингредиенты для коктейля в шейкере, потом постепенно начало проясняться. Самая первая из мыслей для Лайвли открытием не стала, он что-то подобное подозревал ещё вчера, когда ощутил прикосновение чужих губ и металлического шарика к своим, горячее дыхание, кончик языка, ласкающий уголки рта. С Риддлом всё получалось легко и свободно, а здесь он ничего не чувствовал, кроме бешенства от такой наглости.  
– Эллиот, ты вконец охуел что ли? – прошипел, отпихнув от себя одноклассника и вытирая рот ладонью. – У тебя был повод думать, что я на что-то подобное рассчитываю сейчас?  
Шёпот получался с небольшим присвистом, даже немного угрожающий. Поговорить в полный голос не получалось, потому что вокруг сидели другие люди, их выяснение отношений между какими-то незнакомыми личностями не должно было отвлекать от перестрелки на экране. Там началось самое интересное для любителей жанра, потому все жадно припали к экрану, в переносном смысле, конечно, забрасывая в рот кукурузу и проглатывая её, почти не жуя.  
– Просто ты выглядел задумчивым.  
– И ты не нашёл другого способа, чтобы вызвать меня на диалог?  
– Я выбрал самый приятный для себя, – признался Макс.  
– Очень мило. О том, что я сейчас пойду блевать, ты не подумал?  
– А ты, правда, пойдёшь?  
– Нет. Но это было лишним, – ответил Майкл, поднимаясь со своего места, и, наплевав на то, что фильм не закончился, всё же вышел из зала.  
В гардеробе взял свою куртку и решил без промедления отправиться домой. Происшествие в кинотеатре его практически взбесило. Сначала то, как отзывался Макс о своём любовнике, потом его же действия.  
Добравшись до метро и запрыгнув в вагон, Лайвли устроился на скамейке, заткнул уши наушниками, прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову. Сейчас он уже начал сильно сомневаться, что история более близкого знакомства с Эллиотом и Риддлом пройдёт для него безболезненно. Они затеяли свою игру, которая, скорее всего, была направлена прежде всего на противника. Кто произведёт большее впечатление? Кто совершит больше лишних действий и опрометчивых шагов на пути к победе? Кажется, сам Майкл для них вообще ничего не значил, просто в самое неподходящее время, в самом неподходящем месте попался на глаза приятелям, не знающим, как разрешить противоречия в своих отношениях. Поиздевавшись над ним, они, вероятно, собирались доказать что-то себе и противнику. Да только какой ценой?  
– Майкл, во что ты вляпался? – спросил он сам у себя охрипшим голосом.  
Ответить на поставленный вопрос не получилось. Будь у него ответ, нашлось бы и решение, способное вывести из тупика. Но решения тоже не было. Только мысли о том, что жизнь иногда преподносит такие сюрпризы, от которых хочется отмахнуться грязной половой тряпкой. Да только – не факт, что получится.


	13. Вечеринка в обществе танцоров

– Ник.  
Кто-то осторожно коснулся его плеча, и Риддл резко обернулся, едва не облив девушку содержимым своего стакана. Вообще-то в этот вечер всем предписывалось веселиться и пить, но Николас от принятия алкоголя воздерживался, поскольку вновь находился за рулём и собирался добраться до дома в целости и сохранности. С удивлением он понимал, что в окружении знакомых ему совсем невесело, хотя это была чудесная, сформировавшаяся компания, с которой Ники всегда находил общий язык и поводы для смеха. Анастейша и Ян заглянули на огонёк на пару минут, а потом уехали вместе, заявив, что у них свидание, а здесь они чисто для того, чтобы отметиться и поздравить Николаса с наступающим новым годом. Макс вместе с родителями уехал на праздники из города, потому его поздравление ограничивалось исключительно сообщением, на которое Риддл ответил скупо, без особого энтузиазма, пожелав своему старому знакомому удачи в наступающем году и достижения успеха. Впрочем, Эллиот тоже не отличился оригинальностью.  
Стоит ли говорить, что сейчас рядом с Николасом стояла Вероника, выпившая немного, оттого раскрасневшаяся. Она, видимо, выпила бокал шампанского разом только для того, чтобы набраться решимости, подойти к объекту своих грёз и признаться в симпатии, которую уже давно пестовала, с тех самых пор, как впервые встретилась с Риддлом, но объявить об этом не могла, смущалась.  
– Ты что-то хотела? – спросил он, предвкушая путаное объяснение, которое не вызывало у него самого никаких чувств, кроме мыслей о том, насколько это скучно и глупо.  
А ещё – крайне нерационально пропускать мимо ушей замечания хороших мальчиков, желающих таким же хорошим девочкам исключительно добра. Жаль, что девочки редко слушают чужие советы, предпочитая искать собственные грабли.  
– После катка мы с тобой так и не разговаривали ни разу, – заметила Грей, вставая вполоборота.  
– Логично. Майкл же сказал, что не пойдёт с тобой на конкурс, если ты останешься рядом со мной.  
– Конкурс, да, – немного смущенно произнесла Вероника, без особого восторга вспоминая то, что произошло там. – Тогда всё действительно было серьёзно...  
– А теперь, когда конкурс закончился, и Майкл помог тебе попасть в школу моей матери, ты больше не связана обстоятельствами по рукам и ногам, потому решила прямо сейчас сказать мне что-то очень важное?  
Николас осмотрелся по сторонам, стараясь отыскать взглядом в толпе учеников школы Энджи партнёра Вероники. Лайвли в этот вечер был гораздо отчуждённее, чем прежде, с Ником практически не разговаривал, лишь позволил представить себя всем присутствующим, перезнакомился с ними и теперь уделял внимание процессу интеграции в социум. Общество Риддла ему быстро наскучило, как показала практика. О конкурсе, событиях, происходивших после него, о разговоре в машине и прощании у подъезда Майкл как будто не помнил. Или не хотел вспоминать. Перемены в его настроении настораживали и наталкивали на определённые подозрения. Ники не терпелось остаться с Лайвли наедине и прямо спросить, что послужило причиной для моментального отчуждения? Какие-то слова, действия или же просто размышления? Риддл ведь точно не знал, какие мысли роились в чужой голове, какая переоценка ценностей шла.  
«Это было безнадёжно с самого начала», – «утешил» себя.  
Впрочем, сказать самому себе эти слова следовало давно. На что он вообще рассчитывал, заявляя о своих планах? Что Майкл тут же поймёт, какая удача на него свалилось и завалится в счастливый обморок? Чушь какая. Наверное, в чём-то Эллиот был прав, говоря, что Риддлу пора взрослеть и менять взгляды на жизнь.  
Фраза Николаса девушку смутила. Она явно не на такой приём рассчитывала. В прошлый раз ей казалось, что Ник относится к ней гораздо благосклоннее, сейчас между ними словно выросла высокая стена, не позволяющая подобрать нужные слова. Мыслями Риддл был где-то очень далеко, на собеседницу внимание обращал лишь постольку поскольку, элементарная вежливость, без намёка на искреннюю симпатию.  
– У тебя плохое настроение?  
– Оно у меня пожизненно такое. Ещё глупые вопросы будут?  
– Нет. Глупых не будет.  
– И на том спасибо.  
Ники снова отвернулся, делая глоток из стакана. В отдалении был слышен смех, и среди голосов мелькал голос Лайвли. Интересно, с каких пор он подался в отряд «душа компании»? Вроде никогда особо общительным не был. Или это на него алкоголь подобным образом действует, снимая все ограничения и запреты?  
– Я хотела спросить.  
– Давай, не тяни кота за хвост.  
– Тогда, на катке...  
– Ну же? – поторопил Николас, поняв, что у Грей очередной приступ смущения, который может продолжаться хренову тучу времени.  
– Что ты собирался сделать?  
– То, что собирался сделать тогда, сейчас уже не сделаю, потому говорить об этом бессмысленно.  
– Ты собирался меня поцеловать?  
– Возможно, – хмыкнул Ники. – И что, если так?  
– Я тогда...  
– Да, ты меня остановила, потому что у тебя есть парень, и ему это не может понравиться, он же не идиот, чтобы восторгаться, когда его девушку целует посторонний человек. Я всё это прекрасно понимаю. И знаю, что вы с Майклом разошлись, решив остаться исключительно друзьями. Но, знаешь, милая, мне совершенно нет дела до ваших встреч и расставаний. Можешь быть свободна, пока.  
– Но...  
Вероника растерялась, её чужое заявление шокировало, она не так представляла себе разговор с Риддлом. В её мечтах он должен был обрадоваться новости о расставании, а после признаться, что Грей понравилась ему ещё тогда. На конкурсе Вероника, услышав решение Энджи, была ошеломлена и счастлива не только от осознания того, что мечта исполнена, и теперь они с Майклом начнут заниматься у легенды, но и от мыслей о том, что общение с Ником станет постоянным. Во время танца, открывающего конкурс, она, как и Лайвли, без труда узнала Риддла среди остальных, поняла, что он тоже занимается в школе своей матери, значит, периодически они там будут сталкиваться.  
– Разве Майкл тебе ничего обо мне не говорил? – спросил Риддл без особой эмоциональности в голосе. – Мне казалось, он не упустит случая сказать, что моя ориентация несколько отличается от твоей. Тебе нравятся мужчины, мне... тоже. А то, что было на катке – это просто проверка, если на то пошло. Лайвли говорил, что вы встречаетесь, так что наличие у тебя парня открытием для меня не стало. Просто интересно было узнать, на что ты пойдёшь ради школы, сможешь ли бросить человека, с которым встречаешься давно, только бы приблизиться к заветной цели. Ты смогла. Хотя, ничего иного я от тебя и не ожидал. Ладно, на этой неоптимистичной ноте, пожалуй, стоит закончить разговор. Пока, красавица. Не скучай.  
– Значит, слова о том, что ты гей – правда?  
– Более чем, – хмыкнул Николас.  
– Ясно.  
Голос прозвучал разочарованно. Грей не знала, что ещё можно добавить в этой ситуации. Потому, наверное, и спросила то, что первым делом пришло в голову.  
– И давно?  
– Думаю, с рождения.  
Николас подхватил свой стакан с соком, развернулся и ушёл, не оставив никаких предлогов для продолжения разговора. Если бы Вероника сейчас бросилась за ним, поставила бы себя в глупое положение. Да и зачем ей это делать, когда ей честно сказали: «Детка, тебе ничего не светит, можешь быть свободна»? Вечер, совсем недавно казавшийся неплохим, стремительно терял все краски, превращаясь в обременительное, скучное мероприятие. Грей поняла, что больше задерживаться здесь не желает, потому, ни с кем не прощаясь, выскользнула из основного зала, забрала в гардеробе пальто и вышла на улицу, полная решимости вернуться домой и провыть там в подушку до самого утра. Новый год начинался «отлично».  
Майкл в этот вечер старался со своей партнёршей и Риддлом контактировать, как можно меньше. Прислушавшись к совету Бетти, он всерьёз задумался над происходящими в его жизни переменами и пришёл к неутешительным выводам. Единственным способом сохранить шаткое равновесие было сохранение дистанции. Над этим парень как раз и старался работать.  
Глядя на Ники, он пару раз поймал себя на мысли, что этот человек просто не мог начать с ним общаться по велению души, именно потому, что у них даже общих интересов не было, только танцы. Но на одних танцах долго протянуть невозможно, потому не стоит возводить воздушные замки и думать о невозможных последствиях. Всё и так предельно ясно. Николас Риддл и Максимилиан Эллиот. Максимилиан Эллиот и Николас Риддл. В каком порядке их имена не поставь, а всё останется по-прежнему. От перестановки слагаемых сумма не способна поменяться. В сухом остатке получится одно слово «вместе». Такое слагаемое, как Майкл Лайвли, в их союз не вписывается, да и не должно этого делать, по сути. Он не первый день на свете живёт, должен многое понимать, а не наивно верить, что всё сложится наилучшим образом.  
На протяжении всего вечера Майкл то и дело ощущал на себе чужой взгляд и без труда вычислял обладателя этого взгляда, но не собирался вступать с Ником в диалог и слушать его оправдания. То, что началось с игры, просто не может стать чем-то серьёзным. Разве что серьёзной проблемой. Вот только их в его жизни для полного счастья и не хватало. Весь вечер он только и делал, что пил, не думая о том, как будет добираться домой. Его вообще мало что волновало в этот момент. Хотелось лишь одного – поскорее отделаться от ощущения чужого взгляда, преследовавшего его по пятам. Чем больше алкоголя попадало в организм, тем веселее становилось, а мысли о неприятностях, связанных с именем одноклассника и его любовника, постепенно улетучивались в неизвестном направлении, не оставив на память о себе и следа. Время, проведённое в алкогольном океане, казалось ему самым счастливым в этот вечер, но вот последствия обещали быть ужасными, а расплата наступила как-то слишком быстро...  
Он уже не очень хорошо соображал в тот момент, но всё же не мог не узнать голос, настоятельно требовавший открыть рот.  
– Открой рот, – повторил свою просьбу человек. – Или, обещаю, я сломаю тебе челюсть, но сделаю так, что ты сблюёшь прямо здесь, а не в моей машине.  
Кое-как сфокусировав взгляд, Майкл понял, что не ошибся и рядом с ним находится Риддл. Николас выглядел чем-то дико разозлённым, то и дело сдувал с лица чёлку и, кажется, уже давно пытался достучаться до чужого сознания.  
Осознание всего происходящего накатывало периодически, волнами. В памяти даже начали проскальзывать какие-то картинки недавних событий, как Ник стаскивал его со стойки, где Майклу вздумалось станцевать в компании Лекси, как матерясь, пытался вывести его на улицу, при этом забирая куртки в гардеробе. Как сам ржал, когда Риддлу пытавшемуся отыскать его номерок, чтобы получить верхнюю одежду, пришлось обыскивать своего спутника, запуская ладони в его карманы. Почему-то это казалось дико смешным и забавным, что Ники шарится по его карманам, при этом прикасаясь, пусть и через ткань. И не только смешным, но и очень-очень откровенным. Кажется, во время этого импровизированного обыска он выдал гениальную фразу: «Прекрати лапать меня, придурок». На что Ник огрызнулся и заявил, что пьяные брёвна его никогда не возбуждали. А тупые пьяные и замёрзшие брёвна в особенности. Номерок обнаружился в заднем кармане, и, пока Риддл получал куртки, Майкл наблюдал за действиями знакомого, стоя у стены и сомневаясь, что не сползёт на пол через пару-тройку минут. Предпосылок к этому имелось немало. Ноги его держали плоховато, а голова уже сейчас начинала болеть. Вроде, оказавшись на воздухе, он даже умудрился блевануть один раз, повиснув на руках Николаса. И только затем Риддл запихнул его в машину, намереваясь увезти из царства разврата в более подходящее место.  
Решение не общаться с Ники и вообще никак с ним в этот вечер не контактировать, благополучно разошлось точно по шву. Так или иначе, Майкл оказался у него в руках. Сейчас он снова прислонялся к чему-то спиной, а перед ним маячил злой, как стадо быков на корриде, Николас. Его куртка была расстёгнута, а волосы, не прижатые по обыкновению шапкой, трепал ветер. После такой прогулки по холоду вполне реально было заболеть, но Риддл, кажется, о здоровье не думал, он больше беспокоился о салоне своего автомобиля. Ещё бы. Если бы у Лайвли была такая машина, он бы тоже трясся над сохранностью её салона в чистоте и порядке.  
– Давай, – повторил Ники, засовывая руки в карманы. – Своими силами. Иначе я сам заставлю тебя это сделать.  
– Как? – засмеялся Майкл, начиная съезжать вниз.  
Риддл бросился к нему, понимая, что ещё немного такого развлечения в новогоднюю ночь, и он всей душой возненавидит праздники.  
– Раком, блядь! – Рявкнул Николас, подхватывая ценный презент и оттаскивая к обочине, подальше от машины.  
Лайвли это заявление почему-то рассмешило, и он снова захохотал. Будь Ники хоть немного пьян, он бы, наверное, тоже нашёл своё высказывание смешным и двусмысленным, но сейчас его мысли имели иное направление. Думал он о чём угодно, но только не о сексе. Больше всего Николаса занимал вопрос, что заставило вполне себе благонадёжного на первый взгляд Майкла взять и нажраться до столь плачевного состояния, что его приходится тащить на себе, ведь самостоятельно надежда классических бальных танцев даже шагу ступить не способна.  
Николас двигался спиной вперёд, всё время оглядываясь назад и надеясь, что судьба над ним не пошутит, и они вдвоём с ношей не окажутся в снегу. Чужие ноги оставляли на этом самом снегу две ровные колеи, и Риддлу на ум пришло не самое вдохновляющее сравнение, словно он какой-то преступник, решивший спрятать тело в лесу. Отойдя от дороги на приличное расстояние, он обхлопал себя по карманам. Ключи и от машины, и от квартиры оказались на месте. Желая сохранить девственную чистоту салона, он ничего не оставил на месте и не потерял по дороге, можно было поздравить себя с маленькой победой над обстоятельствами.  
Захватив ладонью немного снега, он растёр его в руке и поднёс её к чужим губам, прикасаясь к ним холодными пальцами.  
– Открой рот, – повторил в... сам уже не помнил, какой раз.  
– Не лезь в него своими пальцами, – не очень разборчиво произнес Лайвли.  
– Хорошо, лезь своими, – прошипел Риддл. – Но только давай ты сделаешь это здесь, а не в машине, окей?  
– Тебе жалко что ли?  
– Ты мне её сегодня вряд ли станешь отмывать, – проворчал Николас. – Давай, я жду.  
Он расцепил объятия, подарив Майклу свободу действий, раз уж тот так отчаянно её желал и отошёл к дереву. Лайвли попытался немного пройтись, но мир подозрительно закачался, и спасением стало только то, что ему удалось ухватиться за ствол ближайшего дерева. Говорить, что всё отлично, и ничего схожего с тошнотой, он сейчас не испытывает, было бы преувеличением. Майкл это знал, да и Николас тоже. На собственном опыте проверил лет в пятнадцать, когда для него вечеринки были в порядке вещей. Неудивительно, что теперь Кирк старался блюсти нравственность единственного сына, потому и следил за ним, подобно Церберу.  
Телефон, лежавший в куртке Риддла, разорвал ночную тишину незнакомой мелодией, и Ники вспомнил, что переложил в карман чужой телефон, опасаясь, что Майкл, слишком активно и не по делу совершавший лишние телодвижения, мог разбить свою вещь. Или уронить в снег, как вариант. Вряд ли смартфон после этого сказал бы владельцу спасибо.  
– Да, – произнес, поднося телефон к уху.  
– Майкл...  
– Прошу прощения, но это не Майкл, – со вздохом пояснил Николас.  
На заднем фоне раздались потрясающие звуки, Лайвли перестал бороться со своей природой и всё же засунул пальцы в рот, после чего Риддл мог вновь себя поздравить. С его решениями перестали спорить, поняли, что он прав и последовали совету. Можно было сделать это и с самого начала, не тратя время на перебранку, отнявшую жизнь у немалого количества нервных клеток.  
– Тогда...  
– Николас Риддл, – представился он. – А вас, если не ошибаюсь, зовут Бетти, верно?  
– Да, – подтвердила женщина, не очень понимая, почему по телефону сына отвечает другой человек, а из трубки доносятся странные звуки, словно мимо проезжают другие машины, да и порывы ветра тоже отчётливо различимы.  
– Я бы с удовольствием передал телефон вашему сыну, но боюсь он так нажрался, что сейчас даже не поймёт, как этим устройством пользоваться, – Ники покосился в сторону своего спутника, отмечая, что тот опору потерял и всё же приземлился на четвереньки.  
Риддл хлопнул себя по лбу и покачал головой.  
Да уж, знакомство состоялось, нечего больше сказать. Хорошо, что большинство членов танцевальной группы в этот вечер были не в лучшем состоянии, потому сами ничего не вспомнят. Если же на них снизойдёт озарение, они предпочтут держать рот на замке, чтобы не напоминать окружающим о своих промахах.  
– Дай сюда, – прохрипел Майкл, напоминая о своём существовании.  
– Ну, или поймёт, – тут же изменил своё мнение Николас, всё же с опаской поглядывая на спутника.  
Тот от идеи поговорить с матерью не отказался, потому продолжал прожигать спину Ники взглядом и тянуть руку. Риддл вздохнул, но впихнул несчастный смартфон в руку законного владельца.  
– Дорогу к машине сам найдёшь? – поинтересовался, обращаясь к Лайвли.  
Видимо, в данный момент для того решение двух задач было чем-то нереальным, потому на него посмотрели с долей недоумения во взоре. Николас вздохнул тяжело, но остался стоять на месте, застегнув куртку, поскольку ветер забирался под неё, и сложив руки на груди. Разговор матери и сына продлился не так уж и долго, получился удивительно вразумительным, наверное, потому, что Майкл ничего особо не говорил, сосредоточившись исключительно на двух вариантах ответа, как в анкетировании. Да и нет. Правда, в его речи прозвучала парочка развёрнутых предложений об отличной девчонке Лекси и том, что в клубе было весело. Нику было ещё веселее, особенно в данный момент, когда он стоял на ветру, ожидая, когда его спутник уже договорит, и можно будет вернуться в машину, чтобы хоть немного согреться.  
– Адрес называй, – бросил Ник, когда они оба оказались в машине.  
– Ты же меня уже подвозил.  
– Дом, квартира, код, чтобы в подъезд зайти. Я не уверен, что ты самостоятельно сможешь дойти, а не растянешься посреди двора. Очень сильно не уверен.  
– Хм, – многозначительно ответили ему.  
– Предлагаешь поиграть в Нострадамуса? Я отказываюсь. Давай адрес.  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
– Я не помню, – хмыкнул Майкл.  
– Что, провалы в памяти настигли?  
– Может, просто в гости напрашиваюсь?  
– Пикап-мастер восьмидесятого уровня, мать твою, – вновь перешёл на режим змея, но вовсе не искусителя, а вполне ядовитого, Риддл, резко стартанув с места.  
Он сейчас на всё, что угодно, мог подписаться, только бы поскорее избавиться от необходимости – продлевать свои мучения. Если Лайвли решил переночевать в его квартире, пусть ночует. Хуже от этого никому не станет. Утром Майкл получит таблетку от головной боли, бутылку воды и волшебный пинок для ускорения, после чего благополучно улетит домой, отсыпаться там и оправдываться перед матерью за то, что ужрался, как поросёнок и не смог вспомнить адрес. В принципе, Николас вполне мог позвонить Бетти, спросить у неё номер квартиры или хотя бы попросить спуститься вниз, когда он приедет. Но было одно обстоятельство... Лайвли после разговора оставил телефон при себе, а лезть в чужой карман было моветоном.  
Во время поездки Майкл вёл себя спокойно, больше никаких номеров не откалывал, заблевать салон не обещал. Только въехав на подземную парковку, Риддл решил обратиться к своему пассажиру с вопросом и понял, почему в салоне всё это время было так тихо. Лайвли просто уснул.  
– Эй, спящий красавец! – обратился Ник к Майклу, осторожно потрусив его за плечо. – Приехали. Подъём!  
– Куда приехали? – спросил Лайвли, посмотрев на собеседника.  
– Не знаю, куда ехал ты. Лично я ехал домой. Но, быть может, что ты оказался на курорте, – произнес Риддл с полудохлой иронией в голосе. – В любом случае, мы снова встретились, и на меня возложена миссия по спасению утопающих. Потому идём вместе туда, куда хочется мне.  
Странно, но на этот раз Майкл своими действиями ему не мешал, и можно было выдохнуть с облегчением. Створки лифта съехались, и кабина понеслась вверх. Лайвли стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене, с другой стороны его фиксировал собой Николас, надеясь, что несколько минут езды не станут для него ещё одним испытанием на прочность. Втащив своего незваного гостя в квартиру, Риддл первым делом стянул с себя куртку и зашвырнул её куда-то в сторону, не придавая значения тому, куда вещь приземлится. Потом принялся за чужую верхнюю одежду. Вот здесь снова начались военные действия, потому что Майкл, наконец, очухался и начал всячески Николасу мешать.  
– Если ты собираешься ночевать на полу, пожалуйста. Я вообще-то хотел быть гостеприимным хозяином и предложить тебе переночевать в кровати, но раз уж тебе это не нравится, то всё ради твоего удобства, – процедил Риддл.  
– С тобой? – поинтересовался Лайвли.  
– Что? – растерялся Ники.  
– С тобой в кровати?  
– С мисс Вселенной.  
– Правда?  
– Чистейшая, – насмешливо ответил Николас, но тут же заткнулся, почувствовав, как по его джемперу провели рукой, явно разыскивая то, чего у Риддла отродясь не водилось, и в дальнейшем не должно было появиться, если, конечно, он не подался бы в ряды тех, кто изменил пол.  
– А где тогда... сиськи? Не верю, что в мисс Вселенные попала доска.  
– В отпуск уехали.  
Ники всё же плюнул на это безнадёжное дело и направился в сторону спальни, откидывая одеяло в сторону и, надеясь, что ночью его гостю никакая гениальная идея в голову не постучит. Он не начнёт слишком активно махать руками, ничего с тумбочки не сметёт, да и вообще, если решит подняться ночью, не приложится о стену. Впрочем, он же, приходя домой в подобном состоянии, ничего такого не делал, просто мирно засыпал, а уже утром его настигал приступ разочарования за бесцельно потраченный вечер. Риддл несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. Достал из шкафа полотенце, джинсы и рубашку. Новая зубная щетка, кажется, завалялась где-то в ящике, так что на этот счёт можно было не беспокоиться. Расчёской он всегда готов был героически поделиться.  
В прихожей обнаружились только чужие сапоги и куртка. Майкла там не было. Ник воздел глаза к небу и отправился искать гостя в квартире. Лайвли особо не прятался, потому на его поиски не пришлось тратить слишком много времени. Единственное, что играло против Николаса, так это факт, что Майкл снова уснул. Будить его и начинать странные разговоры Риддл остерёгся, потому предпочёл махнуть рукой на происходящее и вышел из гостиной. Правда, прихватил со стола кружку, в которой плескались остатки утреннего кофе, чтобы её никто не сбил ненароком.  
Вместо неё бросил на столик приготовленные заранее вещи и полотенце. Отправился на кухню, отыскивая свою стопку со стикерами, которые обычно для себя же и наклеивал по квартире, чтобы ничего не забыть, написал на ней записку, в которой более или менее подробно расписал, что Майкл может делать с вещами, когда проснётся, где найти щетку и прочие элементы лайфхака. Прилепив листок прямо на полотенце, он вышел из комнаты. Приняв душ, почистив зубы и надев толстовку в сочетании с джинсами, собирался уже пойти и лечь спать, но по пути завернул на кухню, чтобы предоставить гостю таблетку от головной боли и воду, которой это дело можно запить. На сегодня миссия его была завершена.  
Уснул он ровно в тот момент, когда голова коснулась подушки, а одеяло окутало блаженным теплом. В принципе, Ники давно уже согрелся, но на уровне эмоций его до сих пор не оставляло ощущение, что он стоит в некотором отдалении от трассы, ожидая, когда его пассажир поблюёт вволю, освобождая желудок от того дичайшего коктейля, который в него влили...  
– Ник. Ники.  
Риддл с трудом открыл глаза и покосился в сторону человека, который не придумал ничего лучше, чем посветить ему в лицо своим телефоном. Яркость у экрана была высокая, не в энергосберегающем режиме, потому подобное пробуждение не сильно отличалось от того, в котором предписывалось включать верхний свет.  
– Что? – спросил, отталкивая от себя чужую руку и присаживаясь на кровати. – Снова будем искать убежавшую грудь?  
– Кого?  
Майкл на человека, мучающегося от дикой головной боли не походил. Скорее всего, таблетку уже принял. Одежда, в которой он сейчас был, принадлежала Нику, а от самого парня пахло мятной зубной пастой и шампунем с острой нотой горького апельсина.  
– Сиськи.  
– Какие?  
– Мисс Вселенной, которые потерялись в дороге, – пробормотал Риддл, запустив ладонь в волосы и пытаясь хотя бы частично привести их в порядок. – Недавно это было важной проблемой. Настолько важной, что хоть беги в полицию и подавай заявление об исчезновении. Но, кажется, ты этого уже не помнишь, так что всё в порядке.  
– Я, правда, такое говорил?  
– В общем, да.  
– Фак...  
– Ну-ну, со всеми бывает. Не ты первый, не ты последний, – произнес Николас немного снисходительно, как-то слишком по-отечески потрепав Лайвли по щеке. – Главное, чтобы это в привычку не вошло, а то алкоголизм – дело такое. Приятного в нём ничего нет, разве что дополнительные бонусы в виде общения с представителями инопланетных цивилизаций.  
– Я хотел кое о чём тебя попросить.  
– В четыре утра?  
– Неправда. В пять.  
– Ладно, хорошо. В пять, так в пять. О чём ты хотел попросить меня в такую рань?  
– Мне нужно поехать домой, но уходить, оставив квартиру открытой, как-то не с руки, потому я решил тебя разбудить.  
– Бля... Как вовремя, – произнёс Риддл, снова откидываясь на подушку, переворачиваясь на живот и утыкаясь в неё носом.  
– Это расценивать, как да? Или, как нет?  
– Это расценивать, как ложись спать, придурок, и не мешай спать другим людям.  
Майкл смотрел на светлую макушку, которую освещала подсветка телефона, и думал о том, что общения с Ники всё же избежать не удалось. Он так старательно накачивался спиртным исключительно для того, чтобы перестать ощущать на себе чужой взгляд, почувствовать себя свободным от событий недавних дней, от того, что происходило за кулисами, в коридорах спортивного комплекса, о разговоре с Максом и последовавшим за этим поцелуем, который вообще никаких эмоций, кроме раздражения не спровоцировал. О том, что после этого разговора начал относиться к Николасу с подозрением, подсознательно ожидая от него каких-то гадостей, хотя Риддл их как раз не совершал. Потихоньку в голове прояснялось, выплывали воспоминания о «бомбе» из абсента, текилы и водки, смешавшихся в убийственный коктейль. Вспомнил Лайвли и свои подвиги на барной стойке, когда забрался туда вместе с той девчонкой, что танцевала вместе с Николасом на открытии конкурса, о поисках номерка в гардеробе и своё, достойное истории великих алкоголиков путешествие по заснеженной обочине, когда Риддл, матерясь и шипя сквозь зубы, тащил на себе эту ношу.  
О поисках чужого бюста не вспомнил, но допускал мысль, что Ники не преувеличивает, и подобный пассаж имел место быть.  
– Ник.  
– Да? – спросил тот, чуть повернув голову.  
– Так что мне делать?  
– Переодеться в костюм зайчика, нацепив пушистые рукавички, ушки и бабочку на шею, приготовить мне кофе и затем с поздравлениями подойти к кровати. Быть может, когда ты появишься здесь в образе моей сексуальной фантазии, я подумаю, чем могу тебе помочь. Но пока у меня нет ни одной дельной идеи, извини.  
– Шутишь? – решил уточнить Майкл.  
Это вроде и так было понятно, но всё же хотелось удостовериться. Голос Риддла нисколько не менял тональность, потому можно было и усомниться в том, что он шутит. Мог и на полном серьёзе всё это сказать. Хотя... Лайвли чисто ради интереса представил себя в таком костюме. Это реально может быть эротической фантазией? Вряд ли. Во всяком случае, ему бы не приглянулось. Зоофилия какая-то, пусть и не в чистом виде. Но что-то очень к ней близкое.  
– Ха-ха, – кисло ответил Николас. – Стенд-ап шоу на новогодний корпоратив заказывал? Вот и оно.  
После чего снова уткнулся носом в свою любимую подушку и замолчал.  
– Ники, – в третий раз обратились к нему.  
Риддл оторвался от подушки, приподнявшись на локте, некоторое время смотрел на Майкла, потом тяжело вздохнул. Поднялся с кровати и поплёлся в прихожую, где, собственно, и лежал ключ от квартиры.  
Лайвли последовал за Николасом, понимая, что наверняка действует человеку на нервы, но всё равно ничего не мог с собой поделать. Здесь смешалось несколько обстоятельств, которые не позволяли нормально воспринимать ситуацию.  
– Вот, – Николас отцепил ключ от брелока, некоторое время держал его на ладони, потом зачем-то расстегнул пуговицу на своих джинсах, потянул молнию вниз и усмехнулся. – Вот тот ключ, который нужен был тебе, чтобы свалить из квартиры. Если он тебе так нужен, то забери его.  
Произнёс насмешливо, после чего, не раздумывая, оттянул резинку нижнего белья и бросил плоский кусочек металла за неё.  
– Ты... – растерянно выдал Майкл.  
– Поскольку я знаю, что ко мне в трусы ты не полезешь, то могу быть спокоен ещё за два-три-четыре часа здорового и полноценного сна. Чего и тебе желаю. Спокойной ночи, – произнёс, зевая и прикрывая рот ладонью.  
Проходя мимо Лайвли, похлопал его по плечу и всё же прошлёпал босыми ногами по паркету в спальню. Вновь раскинулся на кровати в позе морской звезды и затих. Майкл продолжал стоять в коридоре, понимая, что поступил достаточно глупо. Наверное, стоило последовать примеру хозяина квартиры, оставив записку, извинившись за то, что взял его одежду, а потом уже, когда начнутся занятия в школе Энджи, принести эти вещи на тренировку и поблагодарить за оказанное содействие. И почему он до этого не додумался раньше? Потому что пить надо меньше. Потому что идиот.  
Поводов обвинить себя можно было при желании откопать ещё множество, но он этого так и не сделал, оборвав размышления на позитивной ноте, гласившей о его собственном идиотизме.  
Выключив в прихожей свет, Майкл тоже отправился в спальню Риддла, поскольку ни секунды не сомневался, что Ник ключ из трусов уже вытащил и куда-то положил. Просто из вредности всё это сделал, а не потому, что действительно хотел поставить незваного гостя в неловкую ситуацию. Николас звезду изображать перестал, скромно лежал на краю кровати, одна рука свисала с ложа, вторую Ники засунул под подушку. Скорее всего, в этой ладони и был зажат ключ. Лайвли приземлился рядом с хозяином квартиры и тоже запустил руку под подушку, искренне надеясь найти там то, что искал.  
– А вдруг ты попал в логово грёбаного фетишиста, хранящего под подушкой трусы своих бывших любовников? – спросил Риддл, приоткрывая один глаз и посмотрев на искателя сокровищ. – Не думал об этом?  
– Но ты же их там не хранишь?  
– Нет. Я их храню в другом месте. В сейфе, за картиной. Код назвать?  
– Ники.  
– Хорошо, умолкаю, – заявил Николас, сжимая ладонь ещё сильнее.  
Майкл в своих предположениях не ошибся, ключ действительно находился там, где его искали. Таскать его в штанах Ник не собирался, потому стоило только оказаться в спальне, как он сразу же ключ достал и теперь держал в руке. Разжимать пальцы он не собирался, понимая, что в противном случае, у них с Лайвли вообще никаких откровенных разговоров не получится. А какие-то моменты хотелось прояснить.  
– Ты не отдашь мне ключ?  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что хочу в полной мере посмотреть на твоё раскаяние и приступы самобичевания, а осознание придёт только, когда ты нормально выспишься, и провалы в твоей памяти исчезнут. Как-то так.  
– То есть, банально хочется поржать надо мной?  
– Мне хочется побыть чьей-то совестью, хотя бы раз в жизни. Обычно другие люди выступают в этой роли относительно меня.  
– Успешно?  
– По их мнению, нет. Я так и не исправился. Не надел строгий костюм в свои восемнадцать, не уткнулся в папки с бумагами, не проявил лидерские качества, как это постоянно делает Макс. Короче, не ребёнок, а сплошное разочарование. Но что поделать? Не всем быть королями мира.  
– То есть, тобой недовольны родители?  
– Только Кирк, мой отец. Энджи всем довольна. Ну, иногда Эллиот предъявляет права на мой образ жизни, ему нравится чувствовать себя нереально ответственным за всё и всех, с кем связана его жизнь. До сих пор не получилось сделать из меня человека.  
– И...  
– Ты сегодня дашь мне выспаться? Или нет?  
– А ты мне дашь сегодня ключ?  
– Дам. Обязательно. Но это будет позже. Когда я смогу открыть глаза, нормально посмотреть на мир, накормить тебя завтраком, напоить чем-нибудь, не знаю, правда, что предпочитаешь, безалкогольным. И под занавес подброшу до дома, раз уж нанялся твоим водителем.  
– Я могу на такси.  
– Можешь. Но не поедешь.  
– Но ты же...  
– Да. Я могу отдать ключ прямо сейчас, но ты уже знаешь мои мотивы. Я хочу побыть Гермионой Грейнджер при Гарри Поттере. Хотя, судя по тому, как ты реагируешь на мои реплики, я больше подхожу на роль хорька Малфоя.  
– Между тем, у хорьков глаза исключительно умные, – блеснул интеллектом Лайвли.  
– А у меня глупые? Да ты, оказывается, ещё и мастер комплимента!  
– Имелось в виду, что у тебя тоже. Но на Малфоя внешне больше я похожу.  
– Плевать на внешность. Я о характере взаимодействия, – произнес Ник, снова прикрывая рот ладонью.  
– Сомневаюсь, что эти двое целовались в коридорах Хогвартса, – деловито заметил Майкл.  
– Об этом история умалчивает, – усмехнулся Николас. – Слушай, Майки, ты долго будешь иметь мне мозг? Может, уже заткнёшься и ляжешь спать? Мы полчаса потеряли на этих препирательствах, а ведь могли бы это время провести с пользой, увидев милый сон.  
– Я всё ещё не теряю надежды.  
– Какой упёртый...  
В голосе Риддла промелькнуло даже немного разочарования. Он присел на кровати, положил ладонь на чужое плечо и резко, без предупреждения оттолкнул Лайвли от себя, так, что тот приземлился прямиком на подушки. Реакция у Ника была отменная, потому что он, предчувствуя, что ещё немного, и Майкл попытается подняться, навис над ним, прижимая к кровати.  
– Спать, – выдохнул почти нежно. – Немедленно. Сейчас же. Сию же секунду. Или я тебя...  
– Поцелуешь?  
– Изнасилую, – прошипел Риддл, откатываясь в сторону и поскорее запуская руку под подушку, чтобы Лайвли первым не выхватил этот многострадальный ключ.  
– Если я этого не захочу, у тебя ничего не получится.  
– Это был заключительный этап марафона дерьмовых шуток, – признался Николас. – На этом всё. Пожалуйста, замолчи. И давай хотя бы немного отдохнём. Как сказал бы Макс, меня за сегодня уже упахали. Ты, конечно, не весишь тонну, но всё же и не пушинка, если на то пошло. А я таскал тебя и таскал, и таскал...  
Риддл замолчал, показывая тем самым, что больше разговаривать не станет. Скорее всего, правда, уснул, потому что тихо засопел, подсунув под щеку ладонь с неизменно крашеными ногтями. Интересно, как часто он их вообще красит? Всё же игра на гитаре не самая лучшая напарница для хорошего маникюра.  
Пытаясь найти ответы на некоторые, совершенно незначительные, но почему-то заинтересовавшие его в этот момент вопросы, Майкл сам не заметил, как к нему самому подкралась дрёма, и он благополучно уснул, исполнив желание Николаса, спавшего рядом.


	14. Первое утро нового года

Первым, что Майкл увидел, проснувшись во второй раз, был ключ, валявшийся на кровати между ним и Риддлом. Затем уже взгляд переметнулся в сторону Ника, который стащил с себя толстовку и спал сейчас в одной футболке. Поскольку Николас спать в одной позе не мог и ворочался с боку на бок, футболка его несколько задралась, частично обнажив спину. На ней же чужой взгляд и замер, отмечая тонкие полосы шрамов, выделявшихся на общем фоне. Их можно было благополучно пропустить, если не приглядываться, но Лайвли как раз это и делал. Внимательно разглядывал спину человека, лежавшего рядом, прикидывая, откуда на теле могли появиться подобные «украшения». Даже о ключе благополучно позабыл.  
Ники чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, но открывать глаза не спешил, прикидывая, что сейчас скажет или сделает Майкл. Идея была всего одна, наиболее рациональная. Схватится за ключ и свалит из квартиры, подальше от извращенца, подставившего спину под плётку. Эти шрамы остались у него в качестве напоминания на всю жизнь. Эллиот как-то сказал, что это очень символично. Они могут расстаться, ещё раз сойтись, снова расстаться, но итог окажется один. Он навсегда отпечатался в памяти Николаса, и эти полосы будут одним из самых ярких напоминаний. Риддл так и не понял, что это было. То ли высказывание серьёзное, то ли извращенная шутка, пропитанная чёрным юмором и сарказмом, королём которого считал себя Максимилиан.  
С трудом оторвавшись от созерцания чужой спины, Лайвли потянулся к ключу, но в тот самый момент, когда пальцы коснулись металлической пластинки, поверх его ладони легла чужая, прижимая её к постели, а Ники всё же открыл глаза и улыбнулся немного ехидно.  
– Доброе утро, – произнес радостно. – И с новым годом. Надеюсь, проведу я его не так, как встретил.  
– Не в моей компании? – поддел Майкл.  
– От компании не откажусь, а вот некоторые обстоятельства лучше вычеркнуть. Не хочу думать, что мне все триста шестьдесят пять дней придётся постоянно бороться с последствиями чужого пьянства.  
Риддл засмеялся, спустил ноги с кровати и потянулся к своей толстовке, валявшейся на полу. Одернул футболку, вновь почувствовав, что чужой взгляд прикован к его спине. И, наверное, Лайвли жаждет услышать объяснения, откуда взялись эти шрамы на теле. Разумеется, понимает, что они не сами собой появились, это не мистика, а реальные жизненные обстоятельства, с которыми Николасу пришлось столкнуться. Или он сам того возжелал.  
Ники провёл ладонью по волосам, приглаживая торчащие во все стороны патлы, понял, что в борьбе за идеальную укладку это не очень-то помогает, потому не стал изощряться, а просто накинул на голову капюшон.  
– Интересно? – спросил Риддл.  
Он не торопился оборачиваться, просто занимался повседневными делами. Сейчас вот подошёл к окну и дёрнул шторы, впуская в квартиру солнечный свет, хотя этот серый день вряд ли мог носить гордое звание «солнечного света», скорее, угрюмого какого-нибудь. Домашние тапочки Николас благополучно игнорировал, возможно, у него их вообще не было, потому он ходил по паркету босиком.  
– Что именно? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Лайвли.  
Конечно, он понял, о чём говорит хозяин квартиры, но свой интерес столь открыто демонстрировать не хотелось, почему-то становилось стыдно за излишнее любопытство. Вопрос казался слишком откровенным, чтобы задавать его человеку, которого видишь только четвёртый раз в жизни, и, который, скорее всего, воспринимает подобные вопросы, как покушение на личную свободу. Всё легко оправдывалось его искренней заинтересованностью в личности Риддла, и, как следствие, во всех его делах, но Майкл не собирался об этом говорить, время от времени напоминая себе, что Ники всего лишь пытается своими действиями что-то доказать Эллиоту. Его личность, как третьего участника событий, выбрана абсолютно рандомно. Если бы Макс сказал, что влюбился в другого человека, сейчас в квартире Николаса, вероятно, находился бы другой человек. Кто же его знает, чем он руководствуется в своих поступках.  
– Могу рассказать о войне красной и белой розы. Устроит? – усмехнулся Ники, разделавшись с занавесками и повернувшись, наконец, лицом к собеседнику.  
– Вряд ли.  
– Тогда просто скажи, что да, тебе интересно, и я всё расскажу.  
– Не любишь сложности?  
– Когда всё очевидно, нет. Это выглядит, как глупое кокетство, – пояснил Риддл, проигнорировав кровать, на которой можно было устроиться и усаживаясь непосредственно на пол.  
Он сидел так, словно находился не в комнате, а где-то на лесной опушке, у костра, согнув ноги в коленях и устроив на них руки, сцепленные в замок.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Майкл. – Мне интересно. Откуда это?  
– От ошибок молодости и времён, наполненных экспериментами, – Ники произнёс это без особого сожаления и трагизма, которые могли бы натолкнуть на мысли о театральщине. – Один мой знакомый возжелал попробовать себя в мире BDSM, а поскольку, кроме меня на это никто не согласился, то его плётка встретилась с моей спиной. Видимо, он вошёл в раж, потому что благополучно позабыл о моих ощущениях, сосредоточившись на своих собственных. Как итог, я получил разодранную спину и вечную ненависть к такому виду сексуальных практик. Мне достался хреновый Дом, не смог привить вкус к жизни.  
– Макс? – предположил Лайвли, сильно сомневаясь в правильности своих слов.  
Но просто больше никого из партнёров Николаса он не знал, вот и назвал это имя.  
– Ага, он самый, – неожиданно подтвердил Риддл. – Он у нас вообще любитель пробовать всё новое, только частенько ему знаний не хватает. Но он же гений, он знает, как лучше. Зачем ему тратить время на изучение теории, когда всё можно испытать на практике?  
Ники не удержался и хохотнул. Майкл не знал, что ещё сказать в ответ или же спросить. Как-то странно было услышать, что шрамы на спине Николаса – дело рук Эллиота. В воображении рисовался почему-то другой образ, нисколько не похожий на Макса. Кто-то более взрослый, пресыщенный жизнью, оттого отчаянно тянущийся к экспериментам. Или же просто Майкл, будучи несколько консервативным, не мог проникнуться чужими мотивами? Наверное, это было самое верное объяснение происходящему.  
– Тебе понравилось? – внезапно спросил Ники, резко меняя тему разговора.  
– Что конкретно?  
– Целоваться с Эллиотом.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что...  
– Правда, не догадываешься? Да он же мне первому об этом и рассказал, стоило только вам разойтись. Знаешь, ему, судя по всему, очень. А какие ощущения у тебя?  
– Один: один, – усмехнулся Лайвли.  
– Что?  
– Вы сравняли счёт. Сначала ты, потом он. Можете радоваться, у вас ничья. Что там вторым пунктом идёт, а?  
Николас посмотрел на собеседника взглядом человека, который очень сомневается в психическом здоровье окружающих.  
– Лечение от идиотизма, – ответил Риддл через некоторое время, поднимаясь и выходя из комнаты.  
Майкл проводил его задумчивым взглядом. В итоге пришёл к выводу, что вообще ничего не понял, а последняя фраза Ники окончательно спутала карты, которые только-только начали нормально распределяться по стопкам. Самому Лайвли его замечание казалось достаточно рациональным, не лишенным логического зерна, но теперь в душе появились какие-то семена сомнений. Ладно, Макс сказал Нику, что целовался с одноклассником. Что в ответ сказал Риддл? Что он сделал это раньше? Или же промолчал? А если промолчал, то по каким причинам?  
Гадать можно было ещё очень долго, но Майклу хотелось получить правильный ответ, не плутая в трёх соснах. Некоторое время он ещё смотрел на дверь, прикидывая, вернётся Николас в комнату или же нет, осознал, что удостаивать его своим визитом никто не собирается и всё же выбрался в коридор. Риддл сидел на кухонном столе и цедил ледяную минералку из бутылки, словно это он вчера напился, и теперь его мучила великая сушь во рту. Судя по всему, в комнату Ники не торопился, он уже взялся за другие обязанности и занимался завтраком. То есть, как занимался, просто разогревал что-то готовое, что хранилось в холодильнике. Сложно было представить Николаса, готовящим что-то. Да, легко в танце, да, просто с гитарой в руках, но вряд ли – со шваброй.  
– Ты что-то готовишь? – спросил Лайвли чисто для того, чтобы возобновить диалог.  
– Я умею готовить всего три блюда, – усмехнулся Риддл.  
«Яичницу, сосиски и макароны», – сразу же всплыли в сознании три простейших блюда, приготовить которые может кто угодно.  
Даже тот, кто никогда не имел дел с кулинарией. Хотя, не факт, ой, не факт.  
– И какие?  
– Горелая хрень, лёгкая версия, – принялся загибать пальцы Ник. – Горелая хрень, обычная вариация. Горелая хрень, тяжеляк. Вряд ли тебе сейчас хочется пробовать это, потому своими кулинарными талантами поражать не стану, накормлю тем, что готовила Энджи. Мамину еду можно есть без опасения.  
Спрыгнув со стола, он подошёл к микроволновке, вытащил прихваткой, которую, скорее всего, тоже привезла сюда Энджи, блюдо с панкейками, поставил его на стол и поинтересовался, обращаясь к гостю:  
– Клубничный соус или кленовый сироп?  
– Не знаю. Тебе самому что больше нравится?  
– Сироп приторный, соус вполне себе. Я вообще-то не очень в этом разбираюсь.  
– Да? Мне казалось, ты любишь сладкое.  
– Карамельный латте – это для меня та ещё наркота, – признался Риддл. – Но это единственное, что я люблю из сладкого. В кафе заказал мороженое просто потому, что захотелось. Почему захотелось – уже другой вопрос. Ответа не знаю, спрашивать, чем руководствовался, бессмысленно. Садись, завтракай. А я пока схожу в ванную, причесаться надо. Не хочу, как привидение по дому скользить.  
Он вышел из кухни, оставив Майкла наедине с горкой панкейков и двумя бутылочками со сладкими соусами. Вопрос, который из соусов лучше, так и остался нерешённым, потому Лайвли решил попробовать их оба. Сосредоточенность на вопросе выбора соуса только сильнее убедила его в том, что он старается отвлечься от реальности, в которой его интересуют более насущные проблемы, а именно – собственная роль в любовном треугольнике, созданном Эллиотом и Риддлом. Об этом хотелось поговорить, об этом постоянно думалось, но Майкл продолжал переключаться на соусы, не представляя, как подступиться к обсуждению важного вопроса.  
Ники появился на кухне через некоторое время, уже при полном параде. Теперь волосы снова лежали нормально, и он мог спокойно снять капюшон. Опершись на плечо Лайвли, он подцепил из общего блюда один блинчик, обмакнул его в смешанный соус, образовавшийся на чужой тарелке.  
– Чай, кофе? – спросил так, словно Майкл здесь каждое утро завтракал, и для них это было обычным делом.  
– Молоко, – ответил Лайвли.  
– Да?  
– Если есть.  
– Ага, – отозвался Николас, доставая два стакана и вливая в них молоко из пакета.  
Этикетка гласила, что напиток годен ещё достаточно долго, так что отравиться им нельзя. Хотя, вряд ли после вчерашнего Майкл сильно будет комплексовать, если его стошнит.  
– Пытаешься лечиться народными методами? – поинтересовался Риддл, устраиваясь напротив Лайвли.  
Поставил перед собой пустую тарелку, на которую тоже налил оба соуса, перемешал их кончиком пальца и, не задумываясь над тем, как выглядит со стороны, облизал его.  
– В смысле?  
– Говорят, молоко снимает интоксикацию. Сам точно не знаю, не проверял.  
– Если надышишься краской, только тогда.  
– А, вот оно что, – протянул Ник, отщипывая немного от своей порции и опуская её в соус. – Говорю же, не очень в этом разбираюсь.  
– Ники?  
– Что?  
– Давай поговорим о том, что, я уверен, для нас обоих сейчас намного интереснее вопросов, связанных с гастрономическими пристрастиями?  
– Давай, – Николас улыбнулся чуть поддразнивающее. – То есть, о чём?  
– Сам говорил, что не любишь всё усложнять, когда идёт разговор об очевидных фактах. Зачем же сейчас делаешь это?  
– Просто хочу послушать твою точку зрения. Ты предлагаешь разговор, ты и начинай.  
– Почему Макс тебе рассказал обо всём, что между нами произошло?  
– Потому что, – хмыкнул Риддл. – Нет, правда. Знаешь, я давно перестал понимать этого человека и мотивы его поступков, единственное, в чём я сейчас уверен, так это в том, что Эллиот любит причинять боль. Не столь важно, на каком уровне. На эмоциональном или физическом, он всё равно достигает своей цели, и в этот раз у него тоже всё получилось просто замечательно. Он рассказывает мне о своей влюблённости и первых достижениях потому, что, как он сам говорит, хочет честности. На самом деле, ему нравится наблюдать за моими действиями. Он ждёт, когда же я выйду из себя, устрою истерику и попрошу прекратить активничать в отношении другого человека. Просто он ждёт, что я снова позволю надеть на себя ошейник и держать на привязи.  
– Ошейник? – нахмурился Майкл, вспоминая недавний разговор.  
– В переносном смысл, не такой. Такие я ношу только по собственному желанию, на них обычно есть шипы. Ну, ещё я их ношу, когда нужно замаскировать синяки на шее.  
– Тоже работа Макса?  
– О, да! Он любит это дело, когда тело, лежащее под ним, начинает закатывать глаза, воздух перестаёт поступать в лёгкие, и оно корчится в агонии. Здесь тоже есть свои нюансы, нужно уметь рассчитывать силу и длительность подобных сеансов, иначе можно получить хладный труп вместо удовлетворенного партнёра.  
– А тебе это нравится?  
– Скажем так, со временем можно привыкнуть ко всему, но восторга я не испытываю.  
– На то есть причины?  
– Моей спины недостаточно?  
– Я говорю именно об удушении.  
– Ну, эти две истории немного связаны между собой.  
– Как?  
– Решив вкусить запретного плода под названием BDSM, Макс разодрал мою спину в клочья. Решив попробовать поиграть в удушение, едва меня не прикончил, что, само собой, положительных впечатлений не добавляет. Секс – это эмоции, чувственность и удовольствие. В моём представлении. Когда я нахожусь в одной постели с Максом, к эмоциям примешивается ещё чувство страха, скорее, оно даже выходит в доминирующую позицию, потому меня он теперь редко душит. Я не умею расслабляться с пальцами, сжимающимися на горле. Меня охватывает паника, и это мешает процессу. Как-то так.  
– Нос – его работа?  
– Это? – Николас ткнул пальцем в несколько искривлённую перегородку. – Нет, это также ошибки молодости, но немного другие, вроде твоей вчерашней. Впрочем, по лицу бить Макс тоже любит, но его фетиш – это пощечины и разбитые губы. Говорит, что они у меня чрезвычайно чувственными становятся, когда на них капли крови появляются.  
– Если тебе это совсем не нравится, почему ты с ним? Или в тебе всё же скрывается натура мазохиста, которая мечтает о жестокости, но боится в этом признаться, потому что окружающие не поймут?  
– Почему я с ним? Хороший вопрос. Наверное, стоит адресовать его той старой ведьме, которая долго держала меня под своим влиянием, и я искренне верил, что так будет лучше всего?  
– Старая ведьма?  
Майкл понял, но всё же решил уточнить. И Риддл его не разочаровал, вновь обмакнув палец в сладкий соус и написав на своей тарелке четыре буквы, передающие весь смысл его недавней реплики. «L.O.V.E». Лайвли действительно угадал, кого подразумевал под старой ведьмой Ники, да и, в принципе, это было очевидно.  
– А куда она делась сейчас?  
– Сдохла в корчах.  
– Так стремительно?  
– Да. Иногда можно любить человека годами и десятилетиями, а потом в один момент понять, что чувство исчезло и больше не даёт о себе знать. Возможно, я попал как раз в такую ситуацию.  
– Ник?  
– М? – Риддл провёл оставшимся кусочком панкейка по тарелке, уничтожая всю надпись.  
– Зачем тебе это нужно?  
– Мне нужно что?  
– Зачем ты вмешался в ситуацию, которую начал Макс? Ведь не было никаких интервью с участниками конкурса. Это всё исключительно твоя инициатива. Ты хотел посмотреть на меня в реальности, потому пришёл на территорию школы. И, когда мы столкнулись, ты уже знал, кто стоит перед тобой. Просто решил разыграть эту сценку... для чего-то.  
– Впервые я увидел тебя не на паркете, и твой танец не поразил меня до глубины души.  
– Ещё бы.  
– Это насмешка?  
– Нет. Просто признание твоего превосходства в танцевальной сфере. Тебя вряд ли возможно чем-то удивить, поскольку ваша группа гораздо... Не знаю, как сформулировать. Она разноплановая, а у нас узкая специализация, этим всё сказано.  
– Впервые я тебя увидел возле того зала, в котором вы тренировались. В смысле, не самого зала, а помещения, в котором расположен зал. Тебя и Веронику, если быть точным. Ты тогда оперативно передаривал девушке подношение Макса, – Николас засмеялся, вспоминая события того дня. – Собственно, Эллиот меня туда и притащил, чтобы я посмотрел на его новую любовь. Он всегда так делает. Просто раньше он говорил, что ему понравился новый мальчик, а сейчас сказал, что влюбился. В этом небольшое различие между стандартными, казалось бы, ситуациями. Если хочешь знать, чего от меня в этой ситуации обычно хочет Макс, то я поясню. Обычно он хочет, чтобы я проверил его любовь на себе, а потом уже он вступает в игру и смотрит, как двое за него грызутся. Для меня это стало чем-то, вроде традиции, вклиниваться в его новые отношения, и в зависимости от ситуации либо влюблять в себя, либо драться за трофей большой любви, носящий фамилию Эллиот. Это называется свободными отношениями и практикуется достаточно давно. Мы уже когда-то были с Максом вместе, потом расставались, потом снова сошлись, и теперь вроде как вместе. Вроде как...  
– А на самом деле?  
Риддл задумался на время.  
– На самом деле, у нас игра. Он играет в хозяина жизни, я – в подчинение. Я становлюсь таким, каким он меня хочет видеть. Впрочем, даже если я перестану это делать, его мнение обо мне не изменится. Мой образ в голове Максимилиана уже сформирован от начала и до самого конца. Даже надев строгий костюм, очки и галстук, начав подписывать выгодные контракты и ворочая миллионами, я останусь в его понимании шлюхой, которую можно в любой момент разложить на столе. Хотя, кажется, в последнее время этот пункт под вопросом.  
– Почему?  
– Мы перестали трахаться с того самого момента, как он объявил мне о своей влюблённости. Сейчас у нас больше общение о тебе. Мне выдают подробный отчёт о том, как продвигается соблазнение, я внимательно слушаю.  
– И...  
– Ничего не говорю в ответ. Это ты хотел услышать? Или что-то иное?  
– Правду, независимо от того, какая она.  
– Тогда ты выбил сто из ста. Я только что удовлетворил твой интерес. Да, Макс рассказывает мне о том, что происходит в вашей жизни, я благородно молчу, никак особо не реагируя на его рассказы. Не желаю делиться своими знаниями. Хочешь знать причину?  
– Не откажусь.  
– Ты мне нравишься, в этом всё дело.  
– Ты мне тоже, – хмыкнул Майкл, осознавая, что речь идёт не исключительно о человеческих отношениях, а именно об их развитии в том ключе, о котором он подумал.  
Риддл наклонил голову, как уже делал это в кафе, сидя напротив, но тогда ничего особо вызывающего не совершал, отдавая себе отчёт в том, что за свои действия можно дорого заплатить при неудачном раскладе. Сейчас у него сомнений не было, поскольку он знал, что Лайвли его отталкивать не станет ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
В кухне после взаимного признания повисла тишина. Николас лишь улыбался своей до безумия порочной улыбкой и ничего не говорил в ответ, не требовал продолжить сеанс откровения. Майкл потянулся к своему стакану, хотел сделать глоток, но не успел. И даже порадовался этому, потому что в противном случае, заплевал бы всё вокруг, почувствовав прикосновение чужой ступни к своей ширинке.  
– Я заметил, – произнёс Ник. – Пожалуй, даже очень нравлюсь.  
– Ты всегда такой?  
– Какой именно?  
– Пошлый.  
– Не пошлый. Скорее, откровенный. Просто, какой смысл – скрывать свои желания, если они имеют место быть?  
– Не знаю, – ответил Лайвли.  
Чужая ступня всё ещё покоилась на его ширинке и, кажется, её обладатель не собирался это утро оставлять целомудренным. Более того, он теперь оперся локтями на столешницу, чуть подался вперёд, немного ложась на неё, и пристально наблюдал за действиями Майкла. То ли хотел получить свободу действий, то ли просто проверял нового знакомого на вшивость, прикидывая, как долго тот сможет игнорировать его действия и сможет ли вообще?  
– Вот и я – не знаю, – подхватил чужую фразу Риддл. – Лучше скажи, тебе понравилась песня, под которую мы выступали на конкурсе?  
– Какая разница?  
Темы разговора сменились как-то слишком стремительно, и связи между ними Лайвли при всём отчаянном желании держать ситуацию под контролем, не смог уловить.  
– А ты когда-нибудь трахался под музыку?  
– Какая...  
–... разница, да? Просто я подумал о том, что мы все, кто так или иначе связан со сценой, своего рода эксгибиционисты. Мы обнажаем свои души в песнях, в танцах, мы заставляем тех, кто находится в зале, сходить с ума, глядя на сцену, хотеть нас, желать. Мы просто эмоционально их трахаем, а они... Уверен, они это понимают, но им это нравится, потому они не жалуются ни на что. Они хотят, чтобы мы ими овладевали. Кому-то достаточно одного только ментального траха, кому-то хочется забраться в нашу постель и получить удовлетворение на физическом уровне. Но далеко не у всех это получается. У Эллиота, например, не получилось. Не сомневаюсь, что он этого хотел, когда пришёл в гримёрку и что-то там чесал о том, что меня нельзя любить, и я разобью сердце любому человеку, который рискнёт в меня влюбиться. При этом он сам ничего в этом не понимает. Он никогда не любил по-настоящему, пусть даже уверен в обратном.  
– И всё же не вижу связи между тем, понравилась мне песня с конкурсного выступления, и занимался ли я сексом под музыку?  
– Потому что мыслительная деятельность тебе уже отказывает, и все мысли сосредоточились на том, что я делаю и говорю. Да хотя бы... – Ник облизнулся, – на моих губах. На том, что они могут сделать, если ты согласишься.  
Если до этого момента Майкл ни о чём подобном не думал, то теперь его взгляд переместился на чужие губы, которые и без капель крови казались ему чувственными. Впрочем, не казались. Они такими и были.  
– И многое?  
– Думаю, да.  
– Если об этом говорит Макс, это ещё ничего не значит.  
– Если ты сейчас пытаешься меня задеть, у тебя ничего не получится.  
– На самом деле?  
– Да.  
– Я не пытался, просто думаю, что ты можешь себя переоценивать.  
– Могу, – согласился Николас. – Но вряд ли это делаю. Давай, попробуй отодвинуться от меня. Отклонись назад и ёбнись вместе со стулом на пол, только бы не признать, что хочешь почувствовать мои руки и рот там, где сейчас находится ступня.  
– Самонадеянно.  
– Не думаю. Тебе хотя бы раз в жизни отсасывали?  
– Было дело.  
– Правда?  
– Да, – ответил Лайвли, приложив ладонь к груди, словно этот жест должен был убедить Риддла в правдивости чужих слов.  
– Вероника?  
– Нет.  
– Парень? – бровь взметнулась вверх.  
Если бы Ник услышал утвердительный ответ на свой вопрос, без промедления выпал бы в осадок.  
– Нет.  
– Значит, всё-таки девушка?  
– Скорее, женщина бальзаковского возраста.  
– Чистый тридцатник?  
– Да. Они с моей матерью снимались в одном сериале, это было довольно давно. Наши отношения длились месяца полтора, не больше. И строились, в основном, именно на сексе, а не на чём-то другом.  
– Я проиграл, – хмыкнул Ники. – Ты не девственник.  
– Себе же и проиграл, – заметил Майкл, вспоминая условия пари. – Эллиот с тобой спорить отказался, если не ошибаюсь.  
– Не ошибаешься.  
– От того, что узнал новые подробности моей биографии, желание переспать со мной стремительно улетучилось, да? – Лайвли не удержался от ещё одного ироничного замечания.  
– А у тебя было желание переспать со мной? – спросил Николас, перестав нарочно понижать голос, добавляя ему хрипотцы. – Хотя бы раз мелькала такая мысль? Или ты на меня так реагируешь только потому, что давно никого не было, а тело изголодалось по чужим прикосновениям?  
– Оставлю эти знания при себе.  
– Но они же напрямую касаются меня.  
– Если всё пройдёт скучно, пресно и без должного накала, я всегда могу оправдать себя тем, что мне просто было неинтересно, на том и сойдёмся.  
– А оно вообще пройдёт?  
– Когда-нибудь, да.  
– Ах, какая печаль, – вздохнул Риддл. – Мне хотелось сейчас.  
– Когда-нибудь – понятие растяжимое.  
Николас засмеялся, запрокинув голову, бросил смятую салфетку на стол и поднялся на ноги. Оказавшись рядом с Майклом, ухватил его за руку и потащил за собой. И Лайвли совсем не удивился, поняв, что направляется Ники в сторону спальни. Кажется, его «когда-нибудь» расценили, как «прямо сейчас, без промедления».


	15. Das Fieber

То, что Николас целуется просто потрясающе, Майкл понял ещё на конкурсе, когда у него появилась возможность получить награду за свою, хоть и сомнительную, учитывая тот факт, что истинными триумфаторами конкурса стали Спенсеры, но всё-таки победу. Он до сих пор помнил все ощущения, которые его переполняли в тот момент, когда светлые ресницы опустились, тень от них легла на щеки, горячее дыхание коснулось его губ, а затем они вдвоём нырнули в состояние, выбираться из которого не хотелось вовсе. Были, впрочем, и различия в данных ситуациях, тогда Ники действовал намного мягче, сдержаннее, наверное, поскольку опасался чужой реакции. Тогда его не оставляло ощущение, что он ходит по тонкому льду, ещё немного, и холодная, чёрная вода поглотит его с головой, не оставив ничего на память о существовании такого человека, как Николас Риддл. Сейчас он уже ничего не боялся, потому действовал гораздо увереннее, был более напористым и не собирался сдерживать свои эмоции, благополучно послав собственный самоконтроль в пропасть.  
Толкнув Лайвли на всё ещё разворошённую кровать, Ник навис над ним, опираясь ладонями на неё, прижался к губам в поцелуе. Он чувствовал, что сейчас, скорее всего, уже не сможет отступить от задуманного, сказать, что это была глупая, новогодняя шутка, как все предыдущие, после чего благополучно откатится в сторону и предложит посмеяться вместе с ним.  
Потянувшись к застёжке чужих брюк, он весьма споро с ней разобрался, не тратя много времени на борьбу с пуговицей и молнией. Всё же богатый опыт давал о себе знать, и ждать от этого человека смущения и каких-то попыток отодвинуть решающий момент – не стоило. Майкл и сам об этом догадывался. Не похож был Николас на человека, который только пытается казаться искушенным, а на деле застенчив сверх меры. Если он чего-то хочет, он это делает, наплевав на все возможные и невозможные условности. Интересно, он всегда таким был? Или же в его жизни просто имели место быть какие-то происшествия, убравшие все возможные барьеры? Размышляя об этом, Лайвли сам не знал, хочет ли получить честный ответ на свой вопрос.  
Потому и не спрашивал ничего провокационного, понимая, что это прозвучит тупо. Почти так же тупо, как вопрос девушки, только что попрощавшейся с девственностью, адресованный первому красавчику школы. Наивный и глупый. «А я у тебя тоже первая?». Конечно, разумеется. До тебя никого, разве что десяток-другой. Но они же всё равно ничего не значат.  
Так же можно было озадачить Риддла вопросом, какой он, Майкл, по счёту в списке Николаса, а потом осознать, что цифра внушительная. И проникнуться мыслью, что на нём тоже никто останавливаться не будет, потому что глупо требовать чего-то от человека, которого видел четыре раза в жизни, который не отличается целомудренным поведением, и, по мнению Макса, его единственное достоинство – это раскованность в постели. Правда, при этом Эллиот забыл упомянуть, что именно он в своё время и способствовал раскрепощению Риддла, устраивая ему проверки на прочность. Как далеко тот готов зайти для того, чтобы сохранить видимость их отношений? Как много сможет предложить любовнику, которого категорически не устраивает однообразие? Наручники, плётка, разбитые губы, с которых Максимилиан с жадностью будет слизывать кровь, одновременно сдавливая пальцы на горле с нервно дёргающимся кадыком? Да, конечно. Секс в общественном месте? Почему бы и нет. Всё-таки это будет ночью, и никто не увидит. Секс втроём? Если тебе этого хочется, Макс.  
Эллиоту хотелось, Риддл не протестовал, согласившись и на этот эксперимент, но втайне ненавидя третьего участника событий, хотя бы потому, что ему Максимилиан уделял гораздо больше внимания, решив, видимо, Ник и сам может справиться со своим возбуждением, ему помогать никто не обязан. Какое к чёрту возбуждение? Риддл в тот момент испытывал только два чувства. Зависть и ненависть. Ненавидел парня, которого притащил с собой Эллиот, ему же завидовал. И Николас, и Макс были слишком собственниками, они не хотели, чтобы тот, кто принадлежит им, доставался кому-то ещё. Но, если Эллиот запретил приглашённому гостю касаться Риддла, и тот исполнил чужое желание, то сам Ники не мог повторить чужие действия. В конце концов, он даже не разделся, и в тот вечер лишь получил один поцелуй от незнакомого парня. Некоторое время понаблюдав за Максом и его случайным любовником, Николас свалил домой, хлопнув дверью. Эллиот расстроился? Вряд ли. Он этого даже не заметил, написав лишь только, что, если не хватает раскрепощённости, то не стоило и соглашаться на эту авантюру.  
«Ублюдок», – написал ему тогда Ник.  
«Закомплексованная блядь», – ответили ему, сопроводив послание ржущим смайликом.  
Ещё бы! Какая великая ирония. Если Максу весело, то посмеяться должны абсолютно все, не только он, но и окружающие. Пусть даже ничего смешного для других в этом нет.  
С тех пор Риддл понял, что в его сознании существует намного больше запретов, чем может показаться со стороны, и, если окружающие могут видеть в нём что-то одно, то не стоит быть уверенными на сто процентов, что они правы.  
Сейчас Ник ни о чём подобном не думал, его мысли были сосредоточены исключительно на человеке, находящемся в его постели, а вместе с тем, начавшим проникать в душу и сердце, пусть даже он сам пока боялся этого и понимал, что всё может обернуться очередной ошибкой и трагедией.  
Риддл с остервенением дёрнул молнию на своей толстовке, расстёгивая, стягивая с себя и отбрасывая куда-то в сторону. Он сменил положение, опираясь коленями на одеяло, потянулся к рубашке, надетой на Майкла, рванул полы в разные стороны, наплевав на то, что можно было бы пуговицы расстегнуть, а не вести себя, как обезумевшее животное.  
– Жаль, – произнёс насмешливо.  
– Чего именно?  
– Красивая была рубашка. Извинишь меня?  
– Это твоя.  
– Да? Забыл, – Николас развёл полы рубашки и провёл горячими ладонями по торсу.  
Прикрывая глаза от наслаждения от соприкосновения с чужим телом, чуть царапнул по нему ногтями.  
– Так и знал, что оно потрясающее... Твоё тело, – выдохнул, наклонившись близко и прихватывая губы поцелуем, моментально получая отклик на свои действия.  
В этот момент он чувствовал себя, как подросток, только-только вступивший в пубертатный возраст, у которого совершенно нет никакой выдержки, а потому достаточно только немного потереться об другого человека, чтобы моментально обкончаться, не прикасаясь к себе, даже минимально.  
Ладони его вновь скользнули по плечам, впиваясь ногтями в горячую кожу, с нажимом, с легкой болью, которую и сам Риддл воспринимал положительно, стягивая рубашку окончательно. Он скользил языком по губам, проталкиваясь внутрь чужого рта, вновь ощущая горячий отклик на свои действия. Чувствуя ладонь в своих волосах, надавливающую на затылок, прижимающую ближе.  
Его собственные руки заскользили выше, по шее, а после обхватывая чужое лицо. Нику хотелось целоваться долго, до умопомрачения, чувствуя горячий язык, ласкающий его нёбо, сплетающийся с его собственным языком. Чувствовать чужие ладони, скользящие по телу. Ему даже ничего особо делать не пришлось, возбуждение нахлынуло стремительно, утянув его в водоворот чувств и эмоций, заставляя терять голову от чужого присутствия рядом, от этого запаха. Кажется, Лайвли воспользовался одним из парфюмов самого Николаса, но то, как он раскрылся на чужой коже, было просто до невозможности сексуально.  
Майкл потянул вверх чужую футболку, освобождая Ника от лишней одежды, расстегнул его джинсы, чуть потянув их вниз. Риддл, прижавшись к его губам, поцеловал в последний раз, скользнул языком по шее, по ярёмной вене, чуть прихватывая кожу зубами, зализывая укус.  
– Просто лежи и наслаждайся, – выдохнул хрипло.  
На сей раз, хрипотца была вполне естественной, а не наигранной, и глаза шалыми, едва ли не черными, с расширенным зрачком, затопившим радужку почти полностью. Ники вновь облизнулся, его губы были влажными, чуть приоткрытыми, а руки ловкими и умелыми, он потянул чужие брюки вниз, окончательно уничтожая мысль, что сегодняшнее совместное утро ограничится исключительно поцелуями и откровенными разговорами. Губы скользнули вниз по торсу, по животу, язык прошёлся по коже, оставляя за собой влажный след.  
«Лежи и наслаждайся...»  
Горячо, почти до умопомрачения, влажно, глубоко, так, что все мысли вылетают из головы. Риддл явно себя не переоценивал, когда говорил, что умеет многое, когда откровенно предлагал себя, обещая небо в алмазах, но даже на словах он точно не мог передать того, насколько здорово умеет это делать. Его язык, его губы, ладони. В совокупности его действия представляли собой просто дикий коктейль, вышибающий мозги. Он закрыл глаза и просто делал то, что хотел. Его собственные желания в этот момент странно совпадали с желаниями Майкла. Проколотый язык скользил по всей длине, губы то плотно обхватывали, то свободно скользили, с каждой секундой приближая к разрядке. Ладонь легла на затылок, сжимая светлые пряди, заставив насадиться почти до упора. Не видя выражения чужого лица, Лайвли был уверен, что сейчас Ник нисколько не смущён, а, скорее, удовлетворённо бы улыбнулся, будь у него такая возможность.  
Поцелуй с солоноватым привкусом странно не отталкивал и даже не смущал, потому, напав на Майкла с поцелуями, Риддл получил бурный отклик, придвинулся ближе, опёрся локтями на кровать. Одной ногой он прижал штанину к одеялу, стараясь как-то вывернуться из джинсовой ткани, скрывавшей его ноги. Запустил ладонь под подушку, вытаскивая теперь уже не ключ, а серебристую упаковку с презервативом. Обнял Лайвли за шею, соединяя руки и перекрещивая запястья.  
– Надень, – прохрипел, чувствуя себя так, словно балансирует на самом остром, только что наточенном лезвии.  
В эмоциональном плане, разумеется.  
– Думаешь, стоит?  
– А ты ещё сомневаешься? – выдохнул, запрокидывая голову, чувствуя быстрые прикосновения губ, влажные, мягкие, иногда сменяющиеся грубыми, оставляющими после себя отметины на коже.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда надень и трахни меня.  
– Смазка...  
– Без неё. Просто будь осторожнее. Давай.  
Ник вложил серебристую упаковку в чужую ладонь, окончательно стянул с себя джинсы вместе с нижним бельём.  
Никогда раньше Майкл не разглядывал мужские тела, никогда не думал, что они могут так на него действовать, так возбуждать, так приковывать к себе внимание.  
Мысли в его голове превратились в дикую мешанину, определённости больше не было. Он смотрел на то, как Риддл обхватывает губами пальцы, облизывая подушечки, как вновь прикрывает глаза, но при этом на лице его появляется полуулыбка, он понимает, что за ним наблюдают, и ему это наблюдение нравится. Смотрят? Отлично, лучше просто быть не может. Как кончик языка скользит по влажным пальцам...  
Николас совсем не удивился, когда оказался прижат к кровати, а между ног его втиснулось чужое колено. Он словно того и ждал, поскольку без лишних вопросов сам развёл ноги в стороны, предлагая сделать то, ради чего, собственно, они здесь и собрались, вцепился ногтями в чужие плечи и, ничего не говоря, потянулся к губам Лайвли.  
Несмотря на, пусть и минимальную, но всё же подготовку, в первый момент ему было больно. Пусть не раздирающе и оглушающее, но всё же больно. За месяц добровольного воздержания Ник даже успел немного отвыкнуть от подобного. Он лежал, запрокинув голову, покусывал нижнюю губу, чувствуя, что ещё немного и прокусит её до крови, волосы прилипали ко лбу, а на шее нервно билась жилка. Он ощущал каждый толчок и каждый раз жмурился, когда Майкл продвигался немного, тем не менее на чужую реплику отозвался злобно, едва не зашипев, чтобы Лайвли не смел вытаскивать. Возбуждение не спадало, а определение «течная сука», как никогда правдиво отражало всю суть, мутные капли естественной смазки на животе были прямым тому подтверждением.  
Ники ненавидел боль, причиняемую нарочно, но вот такую принимал без особых возмущений, умудряясь даже получать от неё удовольствие.  
Его ногу подхватили под коленкой, практически прижимая к плечу, попробовали податься назад и вновь толкнуться вперёд, сейчас это было уже не так сложно, как в самый первый момент.  
Риддл был чувствительным, до безумия чувствительным. Он на любое прикосновение реагировал, без исключения. Его хриплое, сорванное дыхание, его стоны, переходившие время от времени в вопли, скорее всего, неоднократно в это утро вывели из состояния равновесия соседей, если, конечно, звукоизоляция оказалась не из лучших. В чём Майкл, конечно, сомневался. Вопрос, заданный во время завтрака, получил неожиданный ответ. Под музыку Лайвли сексом не занимался, но вот сейчас звуковое сопровождение было гораздо круче любой песни, которую только можно было представить.  
Наверняка, если бы этот секс можно было сопоставить с музыкальной композицией, она получилась бы в рок-обработке, а не ванильной романтикой саундтрека из девичьих фильмов, робких поцелуев, осторожных прикосновений и «Давай? Нет, подождём ещё».  
А ещё подошёл бы немецкий вокал. Грубый, отрывистый, без плавности и мягкости, свойственной английскому, без томного мурлыканья французского или веселенькой бравады испанского.  
Воздух в комнате казался Нику обжигающим почему-то. Наверное, всё дело в том, что к щекам то и дело приливал жар, внутри грудной клетки металась обезумевшая, чокнутая, похожая на него самого птица, а каждый вздох, казалось, опалял и приоткрытый рот, и легкие, когда в них попадал и сгорал кислород. Спинка кровати совсем немелодично билась о стену, а сам Николас скользил по противной шелковой простыне, на которой хорошо было спать, но вот заниматься сексом – как-то не очень. Потому что он чувствовал, ещё немного, и его дотрахают до края кровати, а потом...  
Он неловко взмахнул рукой, едва не сбив на пол лампу, когда почувствовал, что опоры не осталось, голова свесилась с кровати. Будь у Риддла волосы подлиннее, они, несомненно, подмели бы пол. Майкл положил ладони на его плечи, утягивая обратно на кровать, отчего Ник коротко вскрикнул, но тут же замолчал. Руки ему завели за голову, прижимая к подушке и продолжая двигаться размеренно, плавно, заставляя каждый раз хрипло выдыхать и запрокидывать голову, потому что тупая боль уже практически полностью улетучилась, уступив место иным ощущениям. Николас некоторое время покорно лежал, позволяя Лайвли доминировать над собой, потом дёрнулся, высвобождая руки, подаваясь вперёд, насаживаясь до самого конца, вновь закрывая глаза от восторга.  
– Давай, – выдал хрипло. – Давай же... Кончим один раз, потом второй заход сделаем.  
Дальше что-то неуловимо изменилось, потому что Ники стал совершенно неуправляемым, в него словно вселилось нечто. Он кричал, срывая голос, но явно не для того, чтобы переплюнуть порноактёров своими воплями, он царапался, оставляя на лопатках набухающие красные полосы. Не удержался и вцепился зубами в чужое плечо, кончая без прикосновения к себе, на одной лишь стимуляции. И затем откидываясь на подушки, всё ещё продолжая держать ноги согнутыми в коленях. Да ему и не хотелось их сводить, ему хотелось сдохнуть, но не от отвращения к себе или угрызений совести, а от полного удовлетворения, опустошающего, выбивающего из головы все мысли, которые до этого вроде бы подавали признаки жизни. От того, что оно только что обжигающей волной прошлось по коже и по нервам.  
– Ник?  
– М? – не очень-то многословно поинтересовался он, повернув голову в сторону говорившего.  
– Если хочешь, я могу попробовать.  
– Что именно?  
– То, что ты мне предлагал на кухне.  
– Ты?  
– Да.  
– А...  
– Так да? Или нет?  
– Не знаю, если честно, – Риддл выглядел растерянным.  
Макс ему почему-то такого не предлагал никогда. Впрочем, Ники сомневался, что Эллиот вообще кому-то согласится сделать минет, разве что ладонью довести до разрядки, но рот... Это не в его компетенции.  
Нет, в принципе, это не было для Николаса в новинку. Если не делал Макс, то были другие, способные научить и показать на собственном примере. После первого расставания с Эллиотом он, конечно, не пустился во все тяжкие, но вполне неплохо провёл время в чужих постелях, попробовав, сравнив, но почему-то чётко вбив себе в голову, что с Максимилианом будет лучше всего, потому что они – яркий пример настоящей любви. Просто Макс этого ещё не понял. Сейчас склонялся к мысли, что пусть не понимает, как можно дольше. Лучше – никогда.  
Услышав чужую реплику, Майкл для себя сделал определённые выводы, оказавшиеся далеко от отрицательного ответа, потому что уже через несколько минут молчания положил ладони на доверчиво раскрытые бёдра, раз уж Ник так и не соизволил свести ноги вместе.  
Прикоснулся губами к напряженному животу, оставляя на коже влажный след, провёл рукой по внутренней стороне бедра. Риддл закусил губу, чтобы в очередной раз не застонать, ему почему-то хотелось понаблюдать за чужими действиями, не демонстрируя истинные эмоции, а делая вид, что ему не очень-то всё это нравится, он просто мимо проходил. Но тело его было куда откровеннее, потому что оно всегда откликалось именно на ласку, а не на жестокость в неприкрытом виде.  
Разумеется, Лайвли понимал, что у него не получится так же, как у самого Ники. Не будет горячего металлического шарика в языке, добавляющего ощущений, не будет той самой техники, но ему искренне хотелось доставить удовольствие другому человека. В конце концов, в сексе со своей нелюбимой пассией он всё делал без особого стеснения, да и она сама всегда говорила, что стесняться можно где угодно, но вот в постели стыд нужно отбрасывать, потому что он мешает получить наслаждение в полном смысле этого слова. Можно считать что-то постыдным и убегать от этого, а можно попробовать и получить удовольствие. Сама она никогда не скрывала своей любви к оральному сексу, как со своей стороны, так и со стороны своих мужчин. Она считала, что между партнёрами в постели должно быть равноправие, о чём всегда и говорила Майклу. Потому-то сейчас он не делал из своего поступка трагедии вселенского масштаба, сосредоточившись лишь на том, что ему было хорошо. Нет, ему было... Далее вполне могло бы проскользнуть непечатное слово, которое Лайвли даже в мыслях решил не озвучивать, основное внимание уделив своему занятию. И, когда Ник, кончая второй раз за это утро, забылся и не позволил отстраниться, постарался расслабить горло, чтобы не давиться и не кашлять надсадно, всем своим существом демонстрируя, насколько ему это не понравилось. Хотя, он пока и не мог сказать, понравилось ему или нет. Отвращения точно не вызвало, но вопрос с глотанием оставался открытым. Терпко-солёная жидкость оставила какой-то странный привкус во рту, часть всё же потекла по подбородку, стоило только открыть рот и слегка разомкнуть губы.  
Он потянулся, чтобы стереть мокрую дорожку со своего подбородка, но остановился, услышав подозрительно соблазнительный шёпот:  
– Подожди.  
Майкл подождал. Ники подобрался ближе к нему, оперся обеими ладонями на противную скользкую простыню, прикрыл глаза, и, недолго думая, провёл языком по коже, слизывая всё. При этом словил ещё немного кайфа от запаха одеколона, который на влажной от пота коже раскрылся сильнее, чем прежде.  
– Вот так будет лучше, – произнёс, коснувшись кончиком пальца уголка чужого рта.  
– Намного.  
– Будет вообще замечательно, если ты...  
«... меня ещё раз поцелуешь», – произнёс только в мыслях, потому что наяву его и так поцеловали, проводя ладонью по спине, касаясь пальцами тех мест, где были шрамы, спускаясь ниже, к ямочкам на пояснице, поглаживая их.  
Риддл обвил одной рукой шею Лайвли, второй неспешно провёл по торсу вверх и вниз, словно прикидывая, что сейчас лучше сделать.  
Ответ нашёлся сам собой. Одеться.  
Не потому, что продолжение казалось глупостью, а потому, что в дверь позвонили, и Ники приблизительно понимал, кто именно решил нанести ему визит вежливости в первое же утро наступившего года.  
– Твою же мать, чёртов урод, – выпалил на одном дыхании, но не столь громко, чтобы за дверью могли расслышать его возмущения.  
Ник нацепил футболку, натянул джинсы на голое тело. Поскольку рубашку, в которой Майкл провёл эту ночь, он разорвал, пришлось бросить ему свою толстовку. Лайвли и сам понимал, что перед другим человеком, желавшим увидеть Николаса, он в обнажённом виде предстать не может. Слишком эпатажное появление.  
– Ты об отце? – решил уточнить.  
Под определение, выданное Николасом, Максимилиан тоже неплохо подходил, но он вроде бы свалил в Швейцарию вместе со своей семьёй. Во всяком случае, в поздравлении новогоднем написал именно это. А уж где его носило, точно Майкл не знал, да и знать не хотел. После встречи в кинотеатре и поцелуя без согласия он как-то иначе воспринимал Эллиота, понимая, что Ники, скорее всего, говорит правду. Макс редко интересуется чужим мнением, предпочитая ставить своё превыше всего.  
– Угу, – подтвердил Ник, вновь расчесываясь пальцами. – О нём.  
После чего отправился в прихожую, чтобы открыть дверь посетителю своей скромной обители.  
И, надо сказать, в своих предположениях не ошибся, потому что за дверью стоял как раз Кирк Риддл собственной персоной. Для чего он вообще приехал, Ники не очень понимал. Да, если говорить откровенно, он никогда не понимал, какого хрена отец приезжает сюда и следит за ним. Если он захочет устроить какое-то дикое мероприятие, он сделает это, никто не запретит. С каждым несправедливым обвинением желание пойти против системы росло и ширилось. Дух противоречия, мирно затухший с завершением переходного возраста, время от времени поднимал голову и заявлял авторитетно: «Какого хрена ты это слушаешь? Дай уже реальный повод наорать на тебя».  
– Привет, чем обязан? – поинтересовался, упираясь локтем в дверной косяк и встав у отца на пути.  
Честно говоря, сейчас у Николаса не было ни малейшего желания общаться со своим родителем, выслушивая слова о том, какую неблагодарную скотину воспитал Кирк Риддл, и насколько Максимилиан Эллиот лучше его собственного сына. Но это уже стало чем-то вроде традиционного пятичасового чаепития, только не для многих людей, а в пределах одной, отдельно взятой семьи.  
– Просто проезжал мимо и решил заглянуть в гости.  
– Проезжал мимо? И зачем? – хмыкнул Ник. – На работу тебе сегодня не нужно, так что вряд ли ты торопился туда. Смирись, придумывать веские причины для визитов у тебя никогда не получалось.  
– Я и не обязан перед тобой оправдываться. Могу появляться здесь, когда мне захочется, – ответил Кирк, отодвигая сына в сторону и проходя внутрь помещения.  
– Само собой, – протянул Ники, захлопывая дверь и складывая руки на груди. – Ты можешь здесь появляться, но я всегда буду задавать тебе один и тот же вопрос. Для чего ты это делаешь? Только не говори опять, что мама волнуется.  
– Она волнуется.  
– Знаешь, жду – не дождусь, когда мне исполнится грёбаный двадцать один год, и я смогу жить спокойной жизнью, вырвавшись из-под твоего контроля.  
– Знаю.  
– Думаю, в тот момент, когда я отпраздную совершеннолетие, моя жизнь станет качественно иной, – усмехнулся Николас, глядя на отца. – Прекратятся идиотские визиты вежливости, мерзкие нравоучения, которые в моей жизни вообще ничего не меняют и постоянные сравнения с человеком, который мне поперёк глотки стоит.  
– Мне всегда казалось, что вы с Максом... друзья.  
– Больше, чем друзья, ты хотел сказать, верно?  
– Не обязательно уточнять. Ты и так понял, что именно я подразумевал под своим высказыванием.  
– Время идёт, люди меняются. И я тоже меняюсь, хоть ты этого и не замечаешь. Да и твой достойный преемник тоже этого не замечает. Я не люблю статичность, мне хочется двигаться вперёд и развиваться.  
– Как раз этого ты и не делаешь.  
– Цель твоего визита? – повторил Ники, возвращаясь к первоначальной теме разговора, которая волновала его сильнее всего.  
– Посмотреть, как ты провёл новогоднюю ночь.  
– Отдался футбольной команде и истощил все городские запасы алкоголя. Нормальный отчёт?  
– Посмотри на себя в зеркало и сам поймёшь, что ирония не удалась.  
– Неужели?  
– Выглядишь, как затраханная блядь.  
– До тех пор, пока я не выхожу на улицы с плакатом: «Я сын Кирка Риддла», тебя это волновать не должно.  
– Но меня волнует.  
– Я даже спрашивать не буду, почему. Потому что я – позор всей семьи и бла-бла-бла...  
Николас закатил глаза, показывая, насколько его бесит эта ситуация и эти разговоры, которые ему никогда удовольствия не приносили. А вот его отцу, похоже, чем-то приглянулись. Иной причины для их постоянного повторения банально – не находилось.  
– Чтобы после каникул вернулся домой.  
– Ты же знаешь, вернусь, но потом снова уеду. Зачем устраивать фарс?  
– Затем, что хочу вырастить из тебя человека.  
– И как выглядит нормальный человек в твоём представлении? Как Эллиот-младший? Не отвечай, я и так знаю, что догадка правильная. На этом, думаю, твоя миссия по воспитанию неразумного ребёнка завершена. Считай, что я внял советам, сейчас пойду и посыплю голову пеплом, после чего сделаю левел-ап, как у покемонов и моментально стану идеальным сыном. Пока, и спасибо, что заглянул в гости.  
– Надо же. Сегодня ты даже не споришь.  
– У меня голос сел. Разговаривать больно, – хмыкнул Ники, не говоря точно, отчего именно с голосом случились такие метаморфозы, но Кирк и так понял, что ему вновь выдали пошлое высказывание.  
Некоторое время они стояли друг напротив друга и молчали. В итоге, Риддл-старший бросил в сторону сына ещё один испепеляющий взгляд и направился к выходу. Странно, что его нравоучения не затянулись на стандартные сорок минут, как минимум. Или понял, что бессмысленно, или же к началу нового года подрастерял весь свой словарный запас. Печальная история, как назвал про себя этот запущенный случай Николас.  
Закрыв за отцом дверь, Риддл выдохнул и несколько секунд стоял, прислонившись спиной к прохладному дереву, покрытому лаком. После разговоров с Кирком обычно хотелось сделать какую-нибудь гадость, например, разбить зеркало или запустить недавнему визитёру чем-то тяжёлым в голову. Ник держал себя в руках, долго держал, понимая, что терпение у него не вечное. В отношениях с отцом нужно что-то менять. Или же перестать с ним общаться, или попытаться помириться. Первый вариант казался гораздо реальнее, второй – из области фантастики.  
– Вы всегда общаетесь в таком ключе? – спросил Майкл.  
– Преимущественно, – улыбнулся Ники. – А что? Удивлён?  
– Есть немного.  
– Не я первый, не я последний, – пожал плечами Риддл, падая на кровать и хватая свой телефон. – Иди сюда, – произнёс похлопав по кровати рядом с собой.  
– Но всё же, мне это сложно понять, – признался Лайвли. – У меня не было отца, и не скажу, что я никогда не мечтал о его появлении. Бетти хорошая мать, но слишком сдержанная.  
Николас засмеялся тихо, проводя пальцем по экрану и пролистывая композиции.  
– Что смешного?  
– И это говорит тот, кого я в момент знакомства считал самым сдержанным человеком на земле. Ну, или одним из них...  
– Я уже говорил как-то, что не всегда понимаю, как найти подход к людям, да и стоит ли его вообще искать, если на то пошло.  
– Иногда стоит, – заметил Ники. – Я не жалею, например о том, что познакомился с тобой. А ты?  
– Жалею ли, что знаю тебя?  
– Ну, да.  
– Нет.  
– Какая гармония, – Риддл произнёс это немного насмешливо, но потом улыбнулся гораздо теплее. – Это не игра, правда. Мне хорошо с тобой, даже слишком хорошо.  
Палец замер на экране, отмечая выбранную композицию. Оставив один наушник себе, Ник второй протянул Майклу, предложив оценить свой выбор.  
– А Макс?  
– Пусть провалится в ад. У него там много родственников.  
– Есть что-то ещё, чего я не знаю о ваших отношениях?  
– Ты многого не знаешь. Но, думаю, со временем, я расскажу тебе все свои секреты, одну лишь только правду, – Ники немного понизил голос, стараясь говорить так, чтобы их общение не перебивало музыку, а проходило лишь на фоне её.  
– Секретов много?  
– Достаточно, в принципе. Могу один рассказать прямо сейчас, но он касается не отношений с Эллиотом, а поясняет моё неприятие к отцу. Только в обмен на мою историю ты тоже расскажешь что-нибудь провокационное о себе. Идёт?  
– Что-то вроде «Правды или действия»?  
– Да, в этом ключе.  
– Окей.  
– До определённого времени мы с ним неплохо ладили, более того, он относился ко мне, как к достойному наследнику семьи Риддл, что в представлении отца – высшая награда и похвала. Потом случилось страшное, мне исполнилось четырнадцать, и начался переходный период, именуемый бунтом непонятой души. Не подумай ничего такого, у меня не было серьёзных проблем, вроде попадания в какие-то истории с наркотиками или проституцией. У меня были исключительно алкоголь и Макс. Втроём мы неплохо проводили время, весьма активно... А потом к отцу попали фотографии, на которых я был запечатлён с Эллиотом в весьма недвусмысленной позе. Собственно, сейчас я не сомневаюсь, что это Макс и решил сыграть со мной в такую игру, проверяя, как отреагирует мой отец, как поведу себя я. Как я себя повёл? Ну, было бы странно отнекиваться, когда фотографии и так всё показали в подробностях, кто, с кем, как и кому. В итоге, мы поссорились с отцом. Он до сих пор не может понять, почему именно я. Тогда он сказал мне, что, если я собираюсь и дальше ложиться под мужиков, то должен валить на операцию по смене пола, а, когда стану девушкой, уже вешаться на какого угодно парня. Поскольку становиться девушкой я не собирался, и пол меня вполне устраивал... Понятно, что взаимопонимания это у нас не вызвало. Эллиот для моего отца – образец идеального сына. Он не мается дурью, собирая комиксы о супергероях, не тратит своё время на глупости, вроде моей рок-группы, ни под кого не ложится. Он уверенно смотрит в будущее, уже определился с профессией, отлично разбирается в делах «Эллиот-групп», да и вообще, к чему не прикоснётся – всё в золото превращает. И наплевать на его ориентацию, потому что он – топ, а это не так унизительно, как моя позиция. Это же он периодически присовывает кому-то, а не ему.  
– О том, что этот идеальный человек сделал с твоей спиной, родители знают?  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что Кирка, в принципе, не волнует состояние моего здоровья. Даже, если я приползу к порогу нашего дома, подыхая, он найдёт причину, чтобы во всём обвинить меня и захлопнет дверь перед моим носом. И не спорь. Я знаю своего отца, я знаю, о чём говорю. Пусть провалится туда же, куда я недавно отправлял Макса. Они найдут общий язык с коренными жителями.  
– А мы-то куда попадём? – усмехнулся Лайвли, проведя ладонью по щеке своего собеседника и чуть приподняв его подбородок.  
– Туда же, – хмыкнул Ники. – Но они прямо сейчас, а мы – потом. Die Hölle muss warten, – произнес на полном серьёзе. – А раз должен, то подождёт.  
– Я не знаю немецкого.  
– Да?  
– Да.  
– А что тогда учишь?  
– Испанский, – признался Майкл.  
– Вот как, – Николас улыбнулся. – В принципе, несложно перевести. Ад должен подождать. Только и всего.


	16. Лучшие друзья?

Вливаться в ритм школьных будней оказалось несколько сложнее, чем казалось до окончания каникул. Лайвли искренне хотелось, чтобы выходные дни были бесконечными, но реальность играла против него. Сегодня, в первый же учебный день он хотел только одного – поскорее заползти под тёплое одеяло и как следует выспаться. За время каникул он ничего не успел сделать, если расценивать свои поступки с точки зрения общественной полезности. Возможно, впервые в жизни он провёл их в бездумном ничегонеделанье, но совершенно об этом не жалел. Впечатления от каникул омрачали только рабочие будни, разбавляемые заунывным голосом учителя, что-то бубнившего у доски о лабораторных работах, назначенных на следующее занятие.  
Макс вернулся из Швейцарии, сидел сейчас впереди, о чём-то время от времени переговаривался с Анастейшей, на Майкла практически не смотрел, и это не могло не радовать. Со времён пересечения в кинотеатре, Эллиот положительных эмоций не провоцировал, история о спине Ника, попавшей под раздачу, тоже бонусных баллов на счёт Максимилиана не начислила, да и вообще... По неизвестным для самого себя причинам Лайвли относился к Максу, как врагу.  
«Неизвестным, да?» – смеялось подсознание.  
И в этой насмешке имелась своя доля истины, которую Майкл не планировал обнажать в разговорах с окружающими. Банально, старо, как мир, но актуально. Просто давала знать о себе ревность, которую никак не получалось убить в себе. Когда Лайвли думал о Николасе, неизменным третьим участником событий выплывал в сознании образ Эллиота, портил всю статистику и откровенно насмехался над Майклом, стараясь «открыть глаза на происходящее».  
Риддл столько лет был вместе с Максом, говорил о любви к нему... Могло ли быть правдой то, что он столь стремительно изменил взгляды на жизнь и теперь думает иначе? Любит другого человека, забыв об Эллиоте? Ладно, любит – громкое слово. Но хотя бы просто искренне влюблён? Может так быть или нет?  
Звонок, оповестивший об окончании урока, стал практически спасением и освобождением от тяжких дум. Майкл без промедления сгрёб со стола все свои вещи и выскочил в коридор, услышав от учителя, что урок окончен. Однако убежать от судьбы в лице Максимилиана у него так и не получилось. Эллиот настиг его в кафетерии, материализовавшись у столика с подносом в руках.  
– Разрешишь? – спросил, указывая на пустующие стулья.  
Лайвли пожал плечами.  
– Мне казалось, вы с Анастейшей всегда сидите вместе. Сегодня оставишь девушку в одиночестве?  
– Нет, она может присоединиться к нам. Если, конечно, ты позволишь мне сесть сюда.  
– Это не моя собственность, так что вполне можешь садиться, – кивнул Майкл, радуясь тому, что из еды на его столе только стаканчик с кофе.  
Вряд ли этот напиток возможно долго цедить. Правда, придётся ждать, пока он хоть немного остынет.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Макс, устраиваясь на пустовавшем до этого месте. – Мне казалось, что ты обязательно откажешься.  
– Почему?  
– После случая в кино ты не очень активно поддерживаешь общение, потому было бы логично, скажи ты мне, что не желаешь сидеть со мной за одним столом.  
– Я стараюсь не думать о том, что мне неприятно.  
– Извини, я просто не удержался тогда от соблазна, – Эллиот, кажется, совершенно не раскаивался в своих словах.  
Его извинения были чистой формальностью, без души, вложенной в них. Он наслаждался своими словами, любовался собой же со стороны. Всё же Николас, давая характеристику этому человеку, нисколько не ошибался. Да и было бы странно, пребывай Риддл в счастливом неведении об истинной натуре своего приятеля.  
– Неважно, чем ты тогда руководствовался. Это всё равно ничего не меняет, – ответил Лайвли, выхватывая из общей массы школьников девичью фигуру.  
Анастейша осматривалась по сторонам, видимо, пытаясь найти среди них Макса, привыкла, что они сидят на определённом месте, сейчас находилась в замешательстве. Эллиот, проследив направление чужого взгляда, тоже заметил Орвел и помахал ей рукой, предлагая присоединиться к их компании. Анастейша немного удивилась, заметив Майкла, свободно разговаривающего с Максом, но всё равно прошествовала к столику. Попутно девушка размышляла над тем, насколько глупой ей эта ситуация кажется. Эллиот заигрался в любовь, которой нет. Ему просто интересно, как долго его будут игнорировать, отказываясь принимать эти наигранные чувства. А ещё над тем, что в этой ситуации делать Ники. Вообще-то она уже на конкурсе поняла, что Риддл изменился. Взять для сравнения этот год и события двухлетней давности. Разница будет просто колоссальной.  
Ещё два года назад Ники был безумно влюблён, буквально болел Максом, готов был ради него пойти и свернуть горы. Вроде бы пытался поддерживать имидж человека, уверенного в себе, знающего себе цену, но стоило рядом оказаться Эллиоту, как вся эта мишура спадала, обнажая истинную сущность. Николас зависел от своего любовника, считая его едва ли не смыслом своей жизни, по-настоящему его любил. На конкурсе Орвел ничего этого уже не видела. Ники то ли решил отпустить, то ли переболел Максимилианом, но итог оставался один. Риддл действительно становился таким, каким и хотел себя показать в глазах окружающих. Он начал ценить себя и, кажется, начал влюбляться снова. Только уже не в Эллиота...  
– Странно видеть вас, сидящих за одним столом, – произнесла девушка, подходя к столику. – Можно?  
– Конечно, – отозвался Майкл. – Присаживайся.  
– Спасибо.  
Анастейша подарила ему очаровательную улыбку, которую Лайвли, скорее всего, даже не заметил, он больше смотрел на свой стакан с кофе, время от времени перемешивая содержимое. И, вероятно, мечтал об одиночестве. Ладно, не совсем об одиночестве, но вот от компании Макса отказался бы без проблем. Орвел уже давно поняла, что Майкл его не очень-то жалует. Кажется, с Ником он быстрее нашёл бы общий язык. Но это и неудивительно. Николас умел находить подход к людям, располагая их к себе. Были в его жизни только два человека, с которыми отношения характеризовались, как «на ножах». Кирк Риддл и Максимилиан Эллиот.  
– Почему мы пересели? – спросила, обратившись к Максу.  
– А почему бы и нет? – вполне искренне удивился Эллиот.  
– Ага, мы должны интегрироваться в социум, – хмыкнула Анастейша. – Извини, – обратилась к Лайвли. – Это просто маленькая шутка.  
– Не очень удачная, – заметил Макс.  
– Вполне нормальная, – произнёс Майкл.  
Эллиот посмотрел на одноклассника взглядом, наполненным одновременно недоумением и неким сарказмом. Видимо, понимал, что это сказано чисто из вредности, чтобы их мнения не совпадали. В реальности Лайвли разделял мнение, что шутка не удалась, а она действительно была как-то не очень. Дух противоречия сыграл? Скорее всего. Обычно так бывало с Николасом. Если Макс говорил «чёрное», то Ники моментально отвечал «белое».  
– И всё-таки, о чём вы разговаривали? – спросила Орвел, взяв одну салфетку и раскрывая пакет с картофельными палочками.  
– Мы можем поговорить о многом, разве нет? – вновь поспешил ответить Максимилиан.  
– Например?  
– О Нике? – предположил Эллиот.  
Анастейшу ответ поставил в тупик, потому она даже не нашла, что возразить. Просто было странно услышать за столом это имя. Или Макс окончательно тронулся умом, или же он был таким всегда, но тщательно скрывал своё помешательство. Иначе как ещё трактовать его поступки? Сначала он ставит Ники перед фактом, что влюблён в другого человека, и отношений прежних больше не будет, но можно остаться любовниками. Теперь сидит за одним столом с Майклом, рассказывая ему о Николасе. И что он ему говорит? Рассказывает о времени, проведённом в одной койке с Риддлом? Но зачем это Майклу? Разве его это может интересовать?  
Лайвли тоже удивился такому ответу, но никак своё удивление не продемонстрировал, поскольку, в принципе, не собирался откровенничать на тему своих отношений с Ником. Если это кого-то и касалось, то только их двоих, все остальные оставались за пределами взаимодействия.  
– Почему именно о нём? – спросил, внимательно посмотрев на Максимилиана.  
– Общий знакомый, как ни крути.  
– Мы виделись только пару раз, вряд ли это можно назвать близким знакомством.  
– Судьба иногда любит пошутить, – ответил Макс, нисколько не отступившись от своего первоначального мнения. – А, когда в игру вступает Ники, то она становится особенно щедра на разнообразные шутки.  
– Макс, – протянула Анастейша, не очень-то одобрявшая подобные разговоры.  
– Мисс Орвел, я знаю, что вы безумно любите этого человека, – с улыбкой выдал Эллиот. – Но, тем не менее, ты тоже признаёшь, что Ники далеко не образец добродетели, и мне просто не хочется, чтобы Майкл оказался пешкой в игре этого человека. Впрочем, это вполне может произойти, если я благородно промолчу.  
– А почему он должен стать пешкой в его игре?  
– Потому что Риддлу нравится меня бесить, – ответил Эллиот. – И это тебе тоже известно.  
– Он давно тебя не трогает.  
– Месяц? Не так уж и много, если на то пошло. Когда очередная игрушка надоест, снова вернётся ко мне и будет действовать на нервы.  
– Не он первый к тебе полез, – процедила сквозь зубы девушка. – Если на ком-то и лежит ответственность за эти отношения, то только на тебе.  
– Не сравнивай. Он не девчонка, и это многое меняет.  
– Например?  
– Им свойственно лить сопли над потерянной невинностью, Риддл вряд ли это делал. Ему всё понравилось, и он не возражал.  
– Я говорила не о сексе, а об эмоциональной составляющей.  
– А я именно о сексе. Потому что с Ником меня связывает только секс, и это тебе тоже известно. Есть люди, с которыми можно поговорить, есть те, которых можно только трахать, поскольку они только для этого и созданы. Ник из таких. И не пытайся спорить, потому что ты сама знаешь правду.  
– Он был твоим лучшим другом вообще-то.  
– Был. Когда-то.  
– Сволочь, – прошипела Орвел, схватив со своего подноса стакан с соком и выплеснув его на рубашку Максу.  
После чего резко отодвинула стул, схватила сумку и вылетела из кафетерия, не желая продолжать разговор. И потому, что не хотела демонстрировать свои истинные эмоции, рвавшиеся наружу. Почему-то ей было до ужаса обидно за Ника. И за себя тоже. В какой-то период жизни она искренне считала, что Риддл, говоря о чёрной душе Эллиота, преувеличивает, демонстрируя свою обиду. Сейчас, чем больше наблюдала за Максом, тем сильнее убеждалась в правдивости чужих слов.  
– Вот сучка, – усмехнулся Максимилиан, выхватив салфетку и прикладывая её к рубашке. – Весь костюм испортила.  
– Пойди и замой, – посоветовал Лайвли.  
– Всё равно будет мерзко выглядеть. Лучше переодеться, но у меня нет сменной рубашки. Придётся ехать домой. Извини, что всё так получилось. Я рассчитывал на дружескую беседу, но вышло то, что вышло. Увы.  
Макс тоже поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу. Майкл проводил одноклассника взглядом, понял, что даже кофе ему уже перехотелось, потому решил, что лучше всего – поговорить сейчас с Орвел и попытаться успокоить её. Разговор этот, правда, слабо себе представлял, поскольку с Анастейшей общение у него, как и прежде, не складывалось. Оба её приятеля теперь свободно общались с ним, но мисс Орвел продолжала радовать равнодушием и отчуждённостью. Если Макс и Ники планировали стать ближе к народу, то Анастейша не ставила перед собой задачу – вливаться в социум и активно с ним взаимодействовать. Лайвли был ярким представителем этого самого социума, потому интереса для девушки не представлял.  
Тем не менее, Майкл всё равно ощущал на себе ответственность за случившееся. Покинув столовую, он вышел в коридор, прикидывая, куда именно могла направиться Анастейша. Если она сейчас льёт слёзы в женском туалете, то, разумеется, никакого разговора у них не получится, поскольку туда Лайвли при всём желании не проникнуть. Если она прячется под лестницей, то можно попытать счастья. Но для начала парень решил проверить свои немногочисленные догадки, заглянув в кабинет, где должен был проходить следующий урок, и направился на второй этаж.  
Орвел в классе не оказалось, но зато она промелькнула в конце коридора, и Майкл тут же кинулся за ней, не особо задумываясь, с чего начнёт этот разговор. Анастейша так и оставалась для Лайвли недоступным идеалом. Раньше он восхищался ею, как девушкой, сейчас больше пасовал, как перед человеком. Она не скрывала своего истинного отношения, а оно было далеко от симпатии.  
– Стей! – крикнул он, привлекая к себе внимание Орвел.  
От неожиданности девушка замерла на месте. Это обращение ей, конечно, было знакомо, но вот Николаса поблизости не наблюдалось.  
Майкл всё же догнал Анастейшу и замер напротив неё, только сейчас осознав масштаб своей проблемы. Как с ней заговорить, с чего начать? Пока с ними за одним столиком сидел Максимилиан, вопрос подбора тем решался сам собой. Орвел разговаривала с Эллиотом, он, по большей части, занимал позицию безмолвного наблюдателя.  
– А, это ты, – разочарованно протянула Анастейша.  
Попутно поняв, что в первый момент совершила глупую логическую ошибку. Ники просто не мог оказаться на территории школы, поскольку у него не было пропуска, а без карточки он бы не смог сюда пробраться. Да и не стал бы он бегать по коридорам. Скорее позвонил и предложил ей спуститься вниз, чтобы поговорить.  
– Да, – произнёс Лайвли решительно. – Стей, давай поговорим?  
– Какая я тебе Стей? – дёрнула она плечом, поднимая глаза на собеседника.  
И его словно холодом обожгло. Судя по всему, Орвел он раздражал.  
– Прости, – Майкл чувствовал себя так, словно ходил по минному полю, то и дело ставя ногу не туда, куда следовало бы.  
– Второй человек додумывается сокращать моё имя таким образом, – усмехнулась девушка.  
– Первый – Ники?  
– Да. Подожди... Откуда ты знаешь?  
Некоторое время она смотрела на него непонимающе, словно пыталась увидеть ответ в воздухе, но поскольку ответа не было, Анастейша так и осталась в счастливом неведении. Впрочем, она допускала один вариант развития событий, но он казался ей нереальным. Николас, конечно, мог начать влюбляться в этого человека. И не важно, как он это делал. То ли по собственному желанию, то ли потому, что примерял на себя состояние Макса, вбившего себе в голову, что влюблён до безумия. Главное, что у него такая возможность имелась. Но вот Майкл... Он-то не мог ответить Риддлу взаимностью, он вообще никому ею ответить не мог, как считала Орвел, видевшая в однокласснике человека, помешанного на двух вещах: учёбе и танцах.  
– Сама догадайся, – чуть грубо ответил Лайвли, окончательно вогнав Анастейшу в тупик.  
Она непонимающе хлопнула ресницами, думая, что выглядит в этот момент, как дура. Так же себя и чувствовала, если честно.  
– Хочешь сказать...  
– Что новая игрушка – это я? Тогда не ошиблась, угадала.  
– Ну, я не совсем это имела в виду.  
– Мне эта формулировка тоже не нравится. Я просто повторяю слова Макса, – пояснил Майкл.  
– Так, пожалуй, это серьёзный разговор, – произнесла Анастейша, хватая одноклассника за руку и потащив куда-то. – И обсудить нам всё нужно в иной обстановке, не здесь.  
– Почему?  
– Здесь Эллиот.  
– Он уехал, так что...  
– Нет, я всё же предпочту перестраховаться, – отмела чужие протесты Орвел. – Не в школе. Не хочу, чтобы здесь подслушивали, какие именно вопросы мы обсуждаем.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Лайвли, последовав за девушкой.  
Она молчала довольно долго, всё то время, что они ехали в машине. Остановилась у совершенно непримечательного здания, спустилась вниз в какое-то полуподвальное помещение, приветливо помахав человеку, стоявшему на входе. Майкл понял, что его привезли в какой-то клуб, который сейчас не работал, но Анастейшу здесь знали, потому никаких вопросов не возникло, её свободно пропустили внутрь.  
– Проходи, – кивнула она Лайвли. – Здесь вполне можно поболтать по душам.  
– Что это за место? – поинтересовался Майкл, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Расстегнул куртку и повесил её на стул, а вот шейный платок разматывать не торопился. Впрочем, он и по школе сегодня весь день в нём разгуливал. Эллиот даже перед началом занятий проводил одноклассника понимающим взглядом и произнёс, обращаясь к Анастейше, что у Лайвли, скорее всего, появилась какая-то, чрезмерно страстная девочка. В историю о чувствительном к холоду горле он не особо верил.  
– Здесь Ник и Ян репетируют со своей группой иногда, – пояснила Орвел, отодвигая стул и приземляясь напротив Майкла. – Ян...  
– Это твой парень. Я знаю.  
– Ну, да, – Анастейша несколько волновалась, и это было весьма заметно по тому, как нервно она теребила край бумажного платка, упаковка которых торчала из сумки.  
– Но я не думаю, что темой нашего разговора будет Трампер. Я не ошибаюсь?  
– Нет, – Орвел отрицательно покачала головой. – Не ошибаешься. Я действительно хотела поговорить с тобой о Максе, о Нике. О них обоих, проще говоря.  
– Предостеречь? Отговорить? Или что-то ещё?  
– Если честно, сама пока не знаю. Просто скажи, как так получилось?  
– Само собой, – хмыкнул Лайвли. – Не знаю я, как всё получилось.  
– Занимательная история.  
– Понимаю, что звучит глупо. Но что тебе ещё сказать, если я действительно не знаю? Сначала этот конкурс, цветы от Макса, потом Ник, появившийся в моей жизни. Расспросы на отвлечённую тему, вроде как интервью о конкурсе. Одна встреча, за ней ещё одна, конкурс, потом новогодняя вечеринка...  
– Ты напился, и вы переспали?  
– Нет, – Майкл отрицательно покачал головой. – Такого не было.  
«Скорее, мне позволили протрезветь, чтобы я отдавал себе отчёт в своих действиях, а не возмущался потом и не валил вину на других».  
– Но вы же с ним уже... того?  
Анастейша несколько смутилась, не зная, как произнести это слово в присутствии Лайвли. Если бы напротив сидел Ник, она бы, не задумываясь, задала вопрос. Риддл знал её давно, она его тоже, между ними почти не было секретов, а потому и общение на эту тему происходило гораздо легче, нежели с Майклом.  
Лайвли завёл руки за голову, потянул узел, развязывая и разматывая шарф, скрывавший шею. В общем-то, сомневаться не приходилось. Вряд ли это была работа пылесоса. Да и не осы покусали явно. Так ничего и не сказав, Майкл снова повязал шарф вокруг шеи.  
– А если бы нет, это что-то поменяло? – спросил, устав слушать тишину.  
– И он всё ещё с тобой?  
– Стей... Я же могу тебя так называть?  
– Да, вполне, – немного растерянно отозвалась девушка, понимая, что окончательно во всём запуталась.  
– Так вот, Стей, я не первый день живу на свете и прекрасно понимаю, что значат в нашем мире чужие слова. А не значат они ничего. Верить можно только избирательно. Ты хотела сказать, что Риддл собирался соблазнить меня и бросить сразу же после этого только ради маленькой мести Эллиоту? Или то, что Эллиот сказал в кафетерии неправду, и Ники совсем не такой, как о нём говорят? Я знаю и о том, и о другом. Своё мнение о людях я составляю не по чужим словам, а больше по поступкам, так что глаза на происходящее ты мне не открываешь. О планах Ники я знаю давно, поскольку Макс ещё с момента первой встречи начал грузить меня своими предостережениями относительно того, как Риддл ведёт себя в той или иной ситуации. Не скажу, что его слова на меня не произвели никакого впечатления. Я не понимаю, куда выйдет в конечном итоге эта ситуация, даже приблизительно предположить не могу, но и уйти в сторону тоже не могу. Скорее, даже не хочу.  
– Ники... Он действительно тебе нравится?  
– Во всяком случае, это точно не месть за месть, – произнёс Лайвли, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
– А Макс?  
– Что Макс?  
– Он тебе нравится?  
– Нет. И на это есть свои причины, оглашать которые я не стану.  
– Наверное, это и к лучшему, – пробормотала девушка. – Слишком много всего происходит в последнее время. Они меняются, они уже не такие, как прежде. Знаешь, мне раньше казалось, что Ники и Макс отлично друг друга дополняют, внешне, внутренне. Ещё год назад, окажись вы в подобной ситуации, я бы сказала, что ты там лишний и только рушишь отличные отношения, проверенные временем. В какой-то мере, это правда. Они сходились, расходились, снова сходились. Расставания кратковременные, ничего не значили. Эллиот тащился от Риддла, хотя тщательно это скрывал. Ники вообще никогда не скрывал, как относится к Максу, он ради нашего с тобой одноклассника готов был на какие угодно жертвы пойти. Серьёзно. Сейчас я не знаю, что сказать. По правде говоря, это даже немного удивительно, что всё так получается. Ты у меня никогда не вызывал отторжения, но и особой симпатии тоже не провоцировал. В противостоянии, твоём и Макса, я бы выбрала его. Тогда. В настоящее время его значимость в жизни Ника очень сомнительна, да ты, наверное, и сам это понимаешь.  
– Я понимаю только то, что Эллиот каждый раз, когда речь заходит о Риддле, заводит одну и ту же песню, которая мне порядком надоела. Всё неизменно сводится к тому, что Ник – тот, кого не стоит воспринимать всерьёз. Не личность, а только оболочка. Красивая, сексуальная, но ничего не значащая. Нечто вроде куклы. После этих рассказов как-то сложно поверить, что Ник и Макс были друзьями.  
– Но они были, – грустно усмехнулась Анастейша. – Проблема только в том, что Эллиот не умеет дружить. Лучшие друзья рано или поздно оказываются в его постели. Разумеется, девушек это не касается, я именно о друзьях мужского пола. Сейчас он ведь активно набивается к тебе в друзья. Наверное, хочет пойти по проверенной системе. Стать приятелем, затем дорасти до друга, и в финале сказать, что вы лучшие друзья. В постель он тебя всё же хочет уложить.  
– Вопрос только, зачем? Это ведь глупо. Он столько лет проучился со мной в одном классе, ничего подобного не планировал, а потом увидел этот несчастный танец и проникся, решив, что для полного счастья ему не хватало именно меня?  
– Согласна, глупость. Это понимаешь ты. И я. Но Максимилиан – вряд ли. У него странные взгляды на жизнь.  
– Так что прикажешь делать?  
– Держи Эллиота на расстоянии, не позволяй ему сломать твою жизнь так же, как и жизнь Ника.  
– Ты о фотографиях? Или, в общем?  
– Ты знаешь о фотографиях? – удивилась Орвел.  
– Ник рассказал.  
– Странно. Обычно он не распространяется о своей жизни, предпочитая хранить скелеты в шкафу.  
– Мне рассказал, – произнёс Лайвли. – Видимо, посчитал нужным.  
– Это только один из факторов, начавших рушить их дружбу, – вздохнула Анастейша. – Таких ситуаций в жизни обоих было множество, и все они отвратительны, в общей массе своей. Возможно, если рассматривать каждый случай, то всё не кажется настолько мерзким. Если собрать всё воедино, захочется поскорее избавиться от своих знаний, а ещё в экстренном порядке принять душ и долго-долго тереть кожу мочалкой, смывая с себя это дерьмо. Потому что это именно оно, а не грязь.  
– А ещё?  
– Я не выдаю чужие секреты.  
– Хорошо. Подожду, когда Ник сам со мной поделится историями из жизни.  
– Думаешь, он это сделает?  
– Он обещал, – заметил Майкл. – Так что, думаю, однажды расскажет.  
– А он тебе, кажется, доверяет.  
– Может быть.  
Лайвли не стал спорить с одноклассницей, отделавшись исключительно нейтральной формулировкой. Ники ему доверяет? Наверное. Точно Майкл этого не знал, у него всё ещё имелись сомнения на этот счёт. Было бы ложью – сказать, что он просто не хочет верить в чужую честность. Он хотел, отчаянно хотел, но эти отношения... Он чувствовал себя глупой мухой, которая запуталась в паутине, что старательно выплетают два паука. С одной стороны – Риддл, с другой – Эллиот. Грязь, грязь, грязь. В их отношениях не было ничего хотя бы мало-мальски чистого, одна сплошная гадость. Орвел не лгала, после таких откровений возникало только желание вымыться основательно, натирая кожу до красноты, едва ли не сдирая её с себя.  
До тех пор, пока рядом не возникал Макс, всё было отлично. Стоило ему появиться, всё шло под откос, поскольку Эллиот безошибочно бил по самому больному, напоминая: Ники Риддл отменно играет. Он изобразит страсть, влюблённость, любовь к кому угодно, если посчитает ситуацию выгодной для себя. Он так же безжалостно разобьёт все иллюзии, после чего в ушах долго будет звучать хруст разломанного аксессуара с розовыми стёклами. Ник искренне любит только Макса, все остальные идут лесом. И он, Майкл, тоже пойдёт, как только Риддл поймёт, что Эллиот готов вернуться к нему.  
Это было весьма жестоко, и верить в реальность данной перспективы не хотелось. Но почему-то всё вокруг кричало о том, что так и будет. Ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и Николас устанет от игры в хорошего мальчика, обиженного судьбой в лице Макса, скажет, что его всегда всё устраивало, а история была липовой от начала и до самого конца, рассмеётся и свалит в неизвестном направлении. Или в известном, очень даже известном. Лайвли прикрыл глаза, стараясь не допускать мысли о подобном повороте событий.  
– Ты ему нравишься, – произнесла, тем временем, Анастейша. – Я заметила это ещё на конкурсе, когда он смотрел на ваше выступление. Не могу сказать, насколько эта симпатия сильна, но он, однозначно, не испытывает к тебе отвращения, как к другим пассиям Макса. Возможно, всё дело в том, что ты ещё и не пассия, а только человек «на примете»?  
– Сложно понять, какого же результата ты добиваешься.  
– В смысле?  
– То ли обелить Ники, то ли окончательно залить смолой в моём представлении.  
– Я сама не знаю, что он задумал. И задумал ли? Он может влюбиться. Возможно, даже в тебя, но...  
– Что?  
– Прости, но я считаю, что ты слишком прост для него. Николас любит сложных людей, загадочных, к которым нужно долго искать подход. Не говорю, что он сволочь, но есть в нём доля этого. Он вполне может исчезнуть из твоей жизни так же стремительно, как и появился.  
– В ритме танца, – усмехнулся Майкл.  
Орвел иронии в этом высказывании не разглядела, потому только согласно кивнула.  
– Именно так. Я не могу поручиться за его будущее, но уверена, что ваши отношения будут не столь уж продолжительными. Скорее, он найдёт себе нового Макса, или же продолжит отношения с Эллиотом, вопреки всему. Полюбить тебя он не сможет, потому что ты... обычный человек.  
– А у вас элитарное общество совершенств?  
– Нет, но...  
– Судя по твоему ответу, всё-таки да, – заметил Лайвли. – На этой радостной ноте я предпочту закрыть тему и перестать обсуждать то, что мне неприятно. Считай, что я перенимаю страусинную политику, бегу от правды и прочее, прочее.  
Парень поднялся из-за стола, перебросил рюкзак через плечо и зашагал к выходу из клуба, стараясь не накручивать себя и не думать о том, что слова Анастейши могут оказаться пророческими.  
– Майкл! – окликнула его одноклассница.  
Он замер на месте.  
– Что?  
Многословностью в этот момент не отличался, если честно.  
– «Возможно, мы с ним поцелуемся. Возможно, даже займёмся сексом. Но если ему это претит, он не задержится со мной надолго, а я не стану останавливать, потому что отношения с ним мне, в принципе, не нужны. Просто хочу отобрать у Макса то, что он считает в данный момент самым дорогим в жизни. Это не так сложно сделать, как мне кажется». Это сказал Ник ещё до конкурса, когда только узнал о влюблённости Эллиота. Я не истина в последней инстанции, не могу утверждать, что сейчас его мнение не изменилось, но тогда оно было именно таким.  
– Это всё?  
– Да.  
– Тогда пока.  
– Подожди, а школа?  
– Возвращайся в одиночестве, я не хочу, – ответил Лайвли и всё же покинул помещение, оставив Орвел за столиком.  
Она проводила одноклассника взглядом, отвернулась и всё же тяжело вздохнула. Что она сейчас сделала? Помогла Майклу? Уничтожила Ника? Сыграла на руку Максу? Сама не могла ответить. Хотела, как лучше. Получилась какая-то гадость. Для двоих – точно.


	17. Разговоры о важном

– Я просто умираю, – протянула Вероника, откидываясь немного назад и прижимаясь спиной к плечу своего партнёра по танцам.  
Они сидели на лавочке в зале и пытались отдышаться после первой, вполне успешно проведённой на новом месте тренировки. Грей по такому случаю даже прикупила себе новые вещи для занятий, хотя в этом особой нужды не было. Но Вероника прониклась мыслью, что новый этап жизни должен начинаться со всего нового, в том числе, и одежды.  
Новый наряд танцовщицы подозрительно напоминал те вещи, что были надеты во время выступления на партнёршу Николаса, разве что цветовая гамма отличалась. Юбка фиолетовая, вместо корсета – футболка, но на ней был принт, как раз напоминавший корсет со шнуровкой.  
– От счастья или от усталости? – поинтересовался Лайвли, чуть повернув голову в сторону собеседницы.  
– От того и от другого, – засмеялась она, доставая из сумочки свои многочисленные браслеты, которые на время тренировки пришлось снять.  
Запустила ладонь в волосы и чуть потянула пряди.  
– Вывод? Тебе понравилось, – резюмировал Майкл.  
– Ещё как! Но я никак не ожидала, что это будет настолько...  
– Что?  
– Сложно. Всё-таки первое занятие, ознакомительное так сказать, а нас уже гоняют, как не знаю кого.  
– На обучение у нас всего полгода, так что расслабляться особо некогда.  
– Да знаю я. Просто я не была готова к такому. Сейчас уже понимаю, чего стоит ждать, и не буду расслабляться. К тому же, как мне кажется, каникулы не пошли мне на пользу.  
– Это почему? – удивился Лайвли.  
– Я совершенно забыла о тренировках, потому немного поправилась.  
– То есть, вернулась к прежнему весу, который был до начала конкурса и полностью тебя устраивал?  
– Ага, – засмеялась девушка. – Точно. Думаю, после таких тренировок, как сегодня, я скоро снова стремительно похудею.  
– Но при любом раскладе будешь выглядеть прекрасно.  
– Да ну тебя, – отмахнулась Вероника. – И не стыдно говорить комплименты другим девушкам, когда у самого уже кто-то появился? Не вздумай врать, что никого нет, потому что я всё прекрасно вижу.  
Грей выразительно кивнула, указывая на шарф, обмотанный вокруг шеи. Кажется, он пользовался повышенной популярностью сегодня, вызывая интерес у всех и каждого. Да и не только сегодня. Несколько дней назад тоже не остался незамеченным, поскольку и Макс, и Анастейша тогда не упустили возможности сказать своё веское слово.  
После разговора с Орвел Майкл на занятия так и не вернулся, решив, что ничего хорошего из его появления не выйдет. Вряд ли он сможет сосредоточиться на учебных предметах, когда в ушах настойчиво звучит одна и та же фраза, точнее, несколько фраз.  
О том, что Ник его поцелует и, возможно, предложит место в своей постели, но только потому, что для него это принципиально – вмешаться в планы Эллиота, навести шороху и исчезнуть с горизонта, предлагая Максу поиграть в догонялки. Зачем это делать? Лайвли пытался проникнуться чужими мотивами, поставить себя на место Николаса, но неизменно терпел фиаско, понимая, что никогда не сможет представить себя в подобной ситуации. Если Риддл, как говорила Анастейша, действительно любит Макса до умопомрачения, зачем он спит с другими людьми? Какая в этом прелесть ситуации? Или же придерживается мнения, что свободные отношения – это круто? Как и Эллиот? Тогда они оба странные. Майкл не верил в возможность тройственного союза, где все друг друга бесконечно любят, в этом плане он был консерватором. Человек или с ним, или не с ним. Только двое, никого лишнего. Он не знал, какие планы на его жизнь имеются у парочки Эллиот-Риддл, но понимал, что в счастливую семейку на троих играть точно не станет.  
– Может и нет, – произнёс задумчиво.  
– У вас не всё гладко?  
– Всё слишком запутано.  
– Слушай, Лайвли, а я её знаю? – внезапно заинтересовалась Грей.  
Её на самом деле эта информация интересовала. Было бы любопытно посмотреть на новую пассию Майкла, сравнить с собой. Возможно, немного поднять себе самооценку, поняв, что новая девушка ей в подмётки не годится. После неудачи с сыном Энджи, Вероника чувствовала себя не ахти как. Одно время печалилась, даже позволила себе немного пореветь, получив отказ, после – приказала успокоиться и идти вперёд, наплевав на неудачу в личной жизни.  
Единственное, что почерпнула для себя из данной ситуации, что стоило поверить на слова Лайвли, держаться рядом с ним, не замахиваясь на такую недосягаемую звезду, как Николас. Во-первых, глупо было думать, что он действительно польстился на обыкновенную девушку, ниже его по положению в обществе, во-вторых, стоило прислушаться к чужому мнению, подкреплённому фактами и чётко вбить себе в голову, что даже красавица с деньгами, то есть подходящая по статусу, Ника не заинтересует. Его может заинтересовать только парень.  
– Вряд ли, – ответил Майкл, понимая, что Грей в силу природного любопытства теперь от него просто так не отстанет.  
Если ей что-то интересно, она постоянно будет об этом напоминать, до тех пор, пока собеседник не проникнется мыслью, что легче сказать правду, чем придумывать очередную отговорку. Но в данном случае, Лайвли вообще не собирался откровенничать с партнёршей по танцам, понимая, что всё равно не сможет назвать одно единственное имя. Да и стоит ли его привязывать к своему, когда ситуация для него самого дико неопределённая?  
– Но она из наших?  
– В смысле, из танцоров?  
– Да.  
– Можно и так сказать.  
– Надеюсь, ты не ошарашишь меня новостью о том, что это та самая девчонка, которая подрезала супинаторы на моих туфлях?  
– Правильно надеешься, не ошарашу, – усмехнулся Майкл. – Она никак не связана с танцевальным конкурсом. Просто увлекается танцами. Немного.  
Солгал, не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести. В конце концов, Вероника сама не была откровенна и честна с ним в тот момент, когда промолчала о свидании с Риддлом, более того, планировала провернуть рокировку, так ничего партнёру по танцам и не сказав. Он, наверное, должен был сам догадаться, что любовь прошла, и он остался в прошлом, как отработанный материал.  
Он согласился танцевать с ней дальше, сделал всё, что было в его силах, продемонстрировав своё мастерство на конкурсе, но былого доверия между ними уже не наблюдалось. Лайвли воспринимал мисс Грей, как человека приятного в общении, но не особо надёжного. К тому же трезво оценивал ситуацию, понимал, что она не станет прыгать до потолка, узнав, кто же эта таинственная новая «девушка».  
– В любом случае, надеюсь, как-нибудь ты нас познакомишь.  
– Если будет возможность.  
Вероника улыбнулась, достала из сумки телефон и вытаращилась на дисплей.  
– Ничего себе! Вот это я расслабилась.  
– Что случилось? – удивился Майкл.  
– У меня сегодня занятия с репетитором, а я о них совершенно позабыла. Извини, я побегу.  
Она поднялась со скамейки и, махнув рукой на прощание, выскочила в коридор. Забежать в раздевалку, переодеться и лететь на встречу с репетитором.  
В отличие от партнёрши сам Лайвли никуда не торопился, потому мог позволить себе неспешно собраться, принять душ, а уже потом спокойно добраться до метро и поехать домой, как всегда, думая о животрепещущих темах, которые он никак не мог обсудить с другими людьми. И, в первую очередь, с виновником торжества. Вот уж, с кем действительно не получалось поговорить об этом, так, однозначно, с Ники. Майкл просто не представлял, как будет выглядеть этот разговор. Что он скажет? Даже если решится, всё равно ничего умного выдать не сможет. А на его слабые возмущения Риддл может выдать железный аргумент: «Мы даже не пара, какие у тебя могут быть права на мою жизнь?». Он бы сам так ответил, задай ему вопрос другой человек, с которым он лишь пару раз проснулся в одной постели. Если верить словам окружающих людей, то для Ника это вообще было в порядке вещей, так что напирать на какие-то иллюзорные отношения – глупость в высшей степени. Так он только продемонстрирует свою глупость и наивность, которые, скорее всего, уже сейчас вызывают у Риддла только смех.  
Ники ведь любит людей сложных. А где там, в Майкле, сложность? Нет её, никогда не было. Проще при всём желании не найти. Обычный человек, как сказала Анастейша. Словно это что-то плохое. Видимо, в понимании Николаса – действительно, ничего хорошего. Да и в понимании самой Орвел – тоже, раз она так презрительно скривилась в первый момент, когда только-только поняла, кто к ней обратился. Не зря они вместе с Максом всегда держались особняком. Они слишком отличались от окружающих, чтобы «интегрироваться в социум», не заслуживший такой чести, как эти двое. Богатые, знаменитые и просто прекрасные.  
«Жалеешь ли ты, что познакомился со мной?».  
«Иногда безумно. Особенно в те моменты, когда понимаю, что всё может закончиться так же стремительно, как началось, потому что кому-то из нас двоих станет скучно. И этим кем-то явно буду не я...».  
Лайвли тяжело вздохнул, выключил в зале свет и вышел в коридор. Нужно было добраться до душа. Вечером тоже требовалось чем-то себя занять, особых планов не наблюдалось, даже разговор с Бетти не намечался. У матери тоже начались рабочие будни, съёмочный процесс нового сезона «Кое-что о Молли» находился в самом разгаре. Актёры сразу же взяли чудный старт и работали в поте лица, стараясь подготовить новые серии к следующему телевизионному сезону.  
«Есть такие люди, которых лучше никогда в жизни не встречать. Если же встреча неизбежна, то не стоит радостно открываться новому общению, лучше бежать без оглядки», – подумал, закрывая дверь.  
Посмотрел в противоположный конец коридора и усмехнулся. Интересно, что подумает Николас, когда от него побегут, как от огня? Наверняка со стороны это будет выглядеть, как минимум, глупо.  
Риддл тоже Майкла заметил, улыбнулся и направился к нему, не догадываясь, какие мысли сейчас занимают главенствующее положение в чужой голове. Да и как он мог догадаться, если ни Лайвли, ни Орвел с ним своими размышлениями не делились.  
– Привет, – произнёс Ник, поправляя свою шапку. – Первая тренировка, как я понимаю?  
Он облокотился на стену и внимательно вглядывался в лицо собеседника. Что-то его неуловимо напрягало. Вероятно, та подозрительность, что проскальзывала в чужих глазах, хотя Майкл пытался казаться радушным. Получалось у него не очень. Возможно, после характеристики, выписанной Анастейшей, он себя несколько недооценивал, считая очень простым. Он таким не был, во всяком случае, Николас до сих пор придерживался мнения, что более удивительного человека никогда в жизни не встречал. Но вот в том, что актёрским талантом природа Лайвли наделить забыла, имелась своя доля истины.  
– Привет. Первая, да.  
– И как прошла?  
– Вполне, – ответил Майкл, понимая, что голос звучит излишне отчуждённо, словно он нарочно выстраивает между собой и Ником стену, желая претворить в жизнь свои недавние мысли о побеге.  
Пусть он находится в шаговой доступности, не стоит протягивать руку к этому человеку, лучше отгородиться от него, сделав вид, что ничего не было, да и в дальнейшем не будет. В конце концов, с Максом у него получается держаться отчуждённо, не давая повода думать, что что-то возможно... Да, имелась только маленькая проблемка. К Эллиоту его не тянуло совершенно, и вряд ли всё могло стремительно измениться. Риддл был другим, его присутствие рядом не оставляло Майкла равнодушным, временами даже пугало, потому что по силе это чувство, которое он испытывал к Николасу, было гораздо ярче того, что когда-то приковывало внимание к мисс Орвел. Анастейша нравилась Лайвли, он и не скрывал этого уже. Она ему нравилась, но не так, как Ники. Совсем не так.  
Было в его симпатии к Орвел что-то братское, с долей признания, что она действительно очень эффектная девушка, но всё равно эти два чувства не были равноценны. Их даже смешно было сравнивать, и Майкл это понимал, отдавал себе отчёт.  
– Вам понравилось?  
– Веронике – очень. Хотя она сказала, что собирается умереть.  
– Я видел её недавно, резво бежала по коридору, вроде бы на зомби не походила.  
– От счастья и от усталости, – пояснил Лайвли.  
– А ты?  
– Что?  
– Надеюсь, не собираешься умирать в столь юном возрасте?  
– Почему бы и нет?  
– А как же я? Что я буду делать в одиночестве? – спросил Риддл, чуть мотнув головой, отбрасывая от лица мешающие пряди.  
– Не знаю, – честно признался Майкл. – Думаю, распорядишься жизнью по своему усмотрению, а каково оно, мне остаётся лишь догадываться.  
Пальцы на горлышке бутылки с минеральной водой сжались сильнее, чем прежде. Не будь на ней крышки, содержимое бутылки уже оказалось бы на полу. Интересно, Ник сейчас представил, как душит собеседника, или как запускает этой бутылкой в голову Лайвли? Оба варианта казались реальными.  
– Майкл, – позвал его Николас, привлекая внимание к себе, а не к пластиковой упаковке.  
– Да?  
– Почему?  
– Что, почему?  
– Почему ты разговариваешь со мной так, словно я сделал какую-то гадость? Я, правда, пока даже не догадываюсь, что именно мог натворить, потому твой тон меня настораживает. Снова Эллиот что-то интересное рассказал?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда что случилось?  
– Я не уверен, что хочу об этом говорить.  
– Вообще или именно со мной?  
– С тобой.  
– Значит, это всё же касается меня, а не каких-то школьных проблем и недовольств занятиями, верно? Ты узнал ещё пару подробностей из моей жизни, они показались тебе шокирующими, ты решил, что это слишком? Или нет?  
– Я не хочу об этом разговаривать.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я не хочу услышать определённый ответ на свой вопрос.  
– Ты уверен, что я обязательно отвечу именно так?  
– Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, возможно всё.  
– Тогда спроси. Просто спроси, и я отвечу. Даже если ответ не придётся по вкусу, ты всё равно рано или поздно узнаешь моё мнение. И, если оно неприятно тебе сейчас, вряд ли понравится в дальнейшем. Так лучше пусть он прозвучит сегодня.  
Лайвли ничего не ответил, просто отлип от стены и прошёл мимо, показав, что разговор окончен. Николас проводил его взглядом, не понимая, что сейчас перед ним разворачивалось, почему всё снова пошло по накатанной? Разве он за это время давал какой-то повод сомневаться в себе? Разве...  
Он редко чувствовал себя идиотом. Сейчас была как раз одна из таких ситуаций. Весьма показательная, наглядно продемонстрировавшая, насколько легко поддаётся Майкл чужому мнению. И Ники не сомневался, что это мнение Максимилиана. Узнай, что во всём виновата Анастейша, он очень удивился бы, поскольку в девушке был уверен на сто процентов, считая, что она может легко претендовать на звание «кладбища чужих секретов». Его слова, произнесённые перед конкурсом, как раз одним из таких секретов и являлись. Сказав их однажды, он больше к ним не возвращался. Оставив коварные планы другим людям, он решил попробовать что-то... Пока не получалось подобрать верную формулировку, но, кажется, именно такими должны были быть нормальные отношения. И теперь Лайвли вёл себя практически так, как и Эллиот. Только тот сказал бы, что Ник лезет не в своё дело и послал в нецензурном направлении, а Майкл просто заметил, что не хочет об этом разговаривать. Прозвучало это не менее отвратительно, как и из уст Макса, возможно, даже грубее и обиднее.  
«Ах, да. Меня же нельзя любить. Следовательно, доверять мне тоже нельзя», – мрачно подумал Николас, проводив Лайвли хмурым взглядом.  
Второй мыслью была печальная констатация факта, что влюбляется он преимущественно в мудаков. Это не очень-то обнадёживало.  
Покинув душевую, Майкл направился в раздевалку, надеясь, что Риддл всё понял правильно, и больше они не увидятся. Во всяком случае, не сегодня. Потому, оказавшись на улице, несказанно удивился, заметив знакомую чёрную куртку с вязаным воротником и металлическими пряжками. Поднял глаза выше и встретился взглядом с насмешливыми зелёными глазами. Отступаться от задуманного, Ники не планировал. Напротив, в его планах чётко обозначенной оказалась строка «узнать всё, в мельчайших подробностях». Возможно, эту строку даже подчеркнули ярким маркером, чтобы не потерять среди остальных планов на ближайшее время. Макс не лгал, Риддл всё же был занятым, пусть даже занятия его многие считали несерьёзными и бесперспективными.  
– Не хочешь составить мне компанию? – поинтересовался Николас, засовывая руки в карманы.  
– Далеко направляешься?  
– Вообще-то планировал пригласить тебя на подобие свидания, но поскольку заранее ничего не придумал, то получится, что это просто вылазка за вечерним кофе. Или чаем. В зависимости от того, чего тебе больше захочется.  
– Пусть будет чай.  
– Замётано, – Ники не стал возражать.  
Ему самому сегодня этот вариант импонировал сильнее, нежели тот, что предполагал посещение кофейни.  
«Чайный» вариант подразумевал под собой тихое, спокойное и уютное место, где они могли свободно поговорить, не опасаясь, что вокруг бродит слишком много людей. Ник всё ещё сильно сомневался, что Лайвли настолько проникся отношениями с ним, что готов об этом заявить в обществе, а не только в присутствии Бетти.  
Майкл послушно следовал за Ником, отмечая про себя, что Риддл здесь явно не впервые появляется, поскольку персонал его знал. Карточка постоянного клиента эту теорию подтвердила.  
– Проходи за ней, – кивнул Ник в сторону официантки. – А я пока закажу кое-что. Доверишься моему вкусу? Или сам хочешь изучить меню?  
Лайвли был уверен, что ему кусок в горло не полезет, так что необходимость в изучении меню отпадала автоматически, о чём он и поспешил сообщить своему спутнику. Правда, не в грубой форме, а более завуалировано. Короче говоря, просто заявил, что доверяет чужому выбору, потому ничего сам выбирать не станет. И ещё думал о том, насколько глупо это будет выглядеть со стороны, что Риддл заказывает на двоих, а платить будет в одиночестве. Майкл при всём желании не мог внести свою часть оплаты, поскольку на тренировку с собой карточку не брал, оставив в кошельке только немного наличности, чтобы расплатиться за проезд в метро и, возможно, что-то перехватить в кафетерии. Раз уж Бетти дневала и ночевала на съёмках, готовить еду было немного нецелесообразно, и Лайвли планировал ужинать вне дома. Но при этом он явно не рассчитывал, что его потащат в ресторан, а не в кафе. Для ресторана он был нищебродом, во всяком случае, сегодня вечером.  
– Вот, отлично, – произнёс Ник, присаживаясь прямо на ковёр. – Теперь нам никто не помешает, и мы сможем нормально поговорить.  
– Судя по всему, ты часто здесь бываешь, – заметил Майкл, стараясь поддержать разговор на нейтральной полосе.  
– Не совсем так. Гораздо чаще сюда наведывается Энджи. Она фанатка чая, причём самого разнообразного. Наверное, это у нас семейное – тяготеть к тем или иным напиткам. Я люблю карамельный латте, мама – чаи, а отец – виски. Впрочем, последнее можно не считать, алкоголь у меня ныне не в чести. А что предпочитаешь ты?  
Риддл поочерёдно указал на каждый из возможных напитков, которые можно было попробовать.  
– Если прочитаешь небольшую лекцию, то, возможно, я смогу выбрать.  
– Значит так. Первое. Точное название не помню, но, кажется, именуется данный чай «Тысяча и одна ночь». Смесь чёрного и зелёного, розовые лепестки, изюм. Послевкусие сладковатое, очень даже ничего. «Тропический рай» – это тоже смесь чёрного и зеленого, но в дополнение идут лепестки подсолнечника, кокосовые чипсы и цедра апельсина или лимона. «Клубника со сливками», обычный чёрный, но с кусочками клубники и привкусом сливок. Ройбуш. Не чай, а, скорее, кустарник. Родом из Африки, привкус тоже сладковатый, но несколько специфический, иначе охарактеризовать вряд ли получится. Последний... Вот здесь не помню, как называется, он зелёный в корзинках, так называемых. В кипятке раскрывается, являя миру цветочные цепочки из жасмина, клевера и лилии. Теперь можешь выбирать.  
– Давай тот, что был первым.  
– «Тысяча и одна ночь»?  
– Да.  
– Символично, не находишь?  
Риддл подвинул к себе две чашечки из тонкого фарфора, взял в руки заварочный чайник и принялся сосредоточенно разливать чай. Он делал это так, словно в мире ничего, кроме этих двух чашек не существовало. Лайвли наблюдал за чужими действиями, отмечая про себя, что его состояние в этот момент подобно трансу. Всё постороннее от него отделено, есть только мир в пределах этого кабинета, и Риддл, которому, возможно, подошло бы кимоно из неяркого шелка. Будь у него такое одеяние, он смотрелся бы ещё органичнее, чем сейчас. Хотя, и сейчас выглядел завораживающе в своём стандартном свитере, приспущенном с одного плеча и классических джинсах.  
– Чем?  
– Наложница рассказывала султану сказки. А у нас тоже вроде как намечается важный разговор. Только не знаю, кому из нас лучше начать его? Я бы предпочёл услышать твою версию событий, чтобы понять, в чём именно меня обвиняют.  
Ник поставил чайник обратно на столик, подал чашку Майклу, наблюдая за его действиями. Сам пить не торопился, стараясь полностью соблюдать правила восточного чаепития. Размеренная беседа, никакой спешки. Больше философия, нежели попытка насытиться или утолить жажду. Ники не особо любил восточную культуру, но иногда можно было поиграть по чужим правилам.  
– Как раз обвинять тебя в чём-либо я не собирался, – ответил Лайвли, глядя на янтарную жидкость в чашке. – Скорее, просто пытаюсь пересмотреть своё отношение к жизни.  
– И ко мне?  
– Ты – тоже часть моей жизни, потому да, к тебе тоже.  
– Но ведь это решение не с потолка упало. До начала учебной недели у тебя был иной настрой и иное отношение, потом ты снова столкнулся с Эллиотом, он что-то рассказал... Что именно? О наших с ним экспериментах? О сексе втроём?  
– Такое у вас тоже было? – Майкл вскинул бровь, выражая удивление.  
– Значит, не о нём, – хмыкнул Ник.  
– Не о нём.  
– Глупо скрывать и отнекиваться. Было когда-то. Не скажу, что очень давно. Чуть меньше года назад. В принципе, он планировался, но до логического завершения дошли только двое, я не смог через себя переступить и отыграть роль от начала и до конца. Тогда Макс предложил внести какое-то разнообразие, сам же это разнообразие и решил подыскать. Привёл и поставил перед фактом: вот тот человек, который станет третьим в нашей постели. Честно, я уже не помню, как звали того парня, но, кажется, я ему понравился больше, чем Макс. Или это была просто этика? – Риддл усмехнулся. – В общем, он меня поцеловал, а Эллиот смотрел на наш поцелуй, и, думаю, действо не пришлось ему по вкусу. Я больше выступил в качестве наблюдателя, нежели участника, а в середине процесса просто ушёл. Не то чтобы меня это ввергло в шок и ступор, скорее, просто – не моя тема. Не люблю подобный расклад.  
– А какой любишь?  
– Тет-а-тет, без наблюдателей и лишних участников. Я не поклонник сцен а-ля финальные кадры из «Парфюмера». Толпа, оргия, какая-то дрянь. Нет. Всё же постель для меня не то место, где хочется много и часто экспериментировать. Есть какие-то рамки, которые я предпочитаю не переходить. Это одна из них. Лямур де труа... Возможно, кому-то она подходит, у меня вызывает только отторжение. И не в том вопрос, какой там состав участников. Два парня и девушка, две девушки и парень или же три представителя одного пола. Просто это противоречит моим принципам. Да, у меня есть принципы, – произнёс чуточку насмешливо, наклонив голову вперёд так, что волосы, не зафиксированные головным убором, занавесили лицо.  
– Я и не говорил, что их у тебя нет, – сказал его собеседник, улыбнувшись.  
И всё же решил попробовать чай. Николас не обманул. Действительно напиток имел сладкое послевкусие, и в целом производил приятное впечатление, не слишком терпкий, как зелёный, не переходящий в горечь, как чёрный, не отдающий плесенью, пусть и благородной, как пуэр. Вообще-то Майкл знал, что это вовсе не плесень, но у него неизменно возникали именно такие ассоциации.  
– Тогда что тебя беспокоит?  
– Некоторые черты собственной личности.  
– Например?  
– Я слишком прост для тебя? – спросил Лайвли, перестав ходить вокруг да около.  
Перешёл к сути дела, озвучив недавние слова Анастейши. Риддл посмотрел на него удивлённо.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Просто думал на досуге о том, какие люди тебе нравятся, вот и попытался сравнить себя с одним человеком, который есть в твоём окружении и которого я знаю достаточно долгое время. Не могу сказать, что сравнение получилось не в мою пользу, скорее, я пришёл к выводу, что мы с ним очень разные. Я не знаю, какими критериями ты определяешь степень своей симпатии...  
– А ты? – усмехнулся Ники, перебив собеседника.  
– Речь не обо мне.  
– Речь об отношениях, в принципе. Не о тебе, не обо мне, а о том, почему так получилось, что мы встретились и не прошли мимо друг друга. Я хочу знать твои критерии, а потом озвучу свои, если, конечно, разобравшись в себе, ты захочешь слушать мои умозаключения.  
– Думаю, они меня всегда будут интересовать.  
– Ну, назови свои. Я тоже не возражаю против озвучивания списка.  
Риддл согнул одну ногу в колене, оперся на него локтем. В той же руке держал чашку, вторую положил поверх чужой ладони, накрывая её своей и прижимая к столу, как когда-то хотел сделать в кафе, расположенном рядом со школой. Тогда сомневался, сейчас сделал это без раздумий.  
Зелёные глаза хитро щурились, словно старались проникнуть в чужую душу, вывернуть её наизнанку, препарировать тщательно и разглядеть в мельчайших подробностях. Всё же было в Нике очарование. Слишком много очарования, чтобы ему не поддаваться, а благополучно игнорировать.  
– У меня нет никаких критериев, ориентируюсь я не на какие-то принятые стандарты, а на собственные ощущения. Человек, с которым мне комфортно, с которым я чувствую себя свободно и счастливо. С которым можно говорить о многом... Конечно, это подходит и к описанию друзей. Я озвучиваю скорее те критерии, которые помогают мне находить свой круг общения, нежели те, которые использую для определения влюблённости. С ней сложнее, её нельзя загнать в рамки.  
– Вот видишь, – улыбнулся Николас. – Это всё такая чушь. Тесты совместимости, гороскопы, предсказания. Идеалы, говорят, формируются в раннем детстве. Если некоторые парни ищут потом жён, похожих на матерей, то кого должен искать я? Парня, похожего на моего отца? Какая ирония, я его уже нашёл, и мне почему-то не понравилось. Слишком прост для меня? Дело не в том, прост или сложен. Если я захочу головоломок, я пойду собирать кубик Рубика, открою сайт с тестами на определение IQ, на них же весь день убью, но я не ищу в людях какие-то хитровыебнутые опции, вроде прокачивания скилла, как в компьютерных играх. Захочется этого, я пойду в сеть общаться с эльфами и орками, а не вращаться среди простых смертных. Как-то так. Я не знаю, почему ты мне так нравишься. И меня отсутствие знаний устраивает. Я же не претендую на лавры профессионального психолога, который любые чувства разберёт по полочкам? После этого уже никогда не захочется влюбляться, как мне кажется.  
– Ники?  
– Да?  
Риддл убрал ладонь с чужой руки, подвинул к себе пиалу, положил в неё шарик сухого чая и потянулся к чайнику с кипятком, а не с заваренным напитком.  
– Нет, пожалуй, это уже лишнее.  
– Говори, Майкл.  
– Мне кое-что рассказали о твоих словах. То есть, передали слова, которые ты говорил перед конкурсом.  
Николас некоторое время сидел, ожидая продолжения признания, но так ничего и не услышал. Зато понял сам.  
– Анастейша? – спросил тихо. – И слова о том, что ты для меня слишком прост наверняка её работа. Майкл, послушай... Нет, я, правда, такое говорил, но это было ещё до того, как мы впервые виделись, до того, как заговорили. В тот момент у меня действительно были иные мотивы. Не такие, как сейчас, и совсем не эти чувства. Эллиот только сказал, что влюбился в другого человека. Естественно, его признание не вызвало у меня прилива радости, мне хотелось сделать Максу какую-то гадость. Этой гадостью и должен был стать наш роман. Во всяком случае, я планировал что-то такое...  
– Но потом тебя настигло разочарование в этих планах, и ты изменил своё мнение, – усмехнулся Лайвли.  
– У тебя есть все основания мне не верить, – согласился Ник. – Неудивительно, если честно. Стей долго молчала. Она сомневалась в правильности этого поступка ещё тогда, пыталась отговорить меня, а я не послушал. Я вообще редко прислушиваюсь к чужому мнению. Вот такой я идиот.  
– Ты хотя бы не говоришь, что мне стоит немного снизить планку и не рваться в общество сияющих созданий.  
– А она это говорила?  
– О простоте разве что, но это практически равнозначно.  
Майкл тоже отставил свою чашку в сторону и потянулся к другой, той, что была предназначена для напитка из африканского кустарника.  
– Она на стороне Макса, если выбирать между тобой и ним, так что ничего удивительного. Она привыкла видеть нас вместе, она радеет за наше будущее едва ли не сильнее, чем за своё с Трампером, – заметил Риддл. – Материнский комплекс даёт о себе знать. Но мы с ней смотрим на ситуацию с разных позиций, потому оцениваем тебя по разным критериям. Её не совпадают с моими, мои отличаются от её. Вроде бы понимает, что мы с Эллиотом ломаем друг другу жизнь, но всё равно борется за жизнь этого союза, потому что оба – её друзья, и она жаждет помочь нам обоим.  
– О твоих шрамах она тоже не знает?  
– Нет, не доводилось ей об этом рассказывать.  
– Почему?  
– Есть такие вещи, которыми можно поделиться не со всеми. Она мой друг, но вместе с тем, она друг Макса. Это многое меняет и несколько омрачает. Признаться, я не хочу говорить об этом. Только не об Эллиоте. Он сидит у меня в печёнках и безумно бесит.  
– О чём тогда поговорим?  
– О чём-нибудь приятном. Например, о том, что ты планируешь делать в день влюблённых?  
– До него почти целый месяц.  
– И у тебя нет никаких задумок?  
– А у тебя есть?  
– Несколько десятков идей.  
– Неужели?  
– Немного приукрашиваю действительность. На самом деле, не больше десятка, – признался Ник. – Я пока не могу выбрать, что же из этого перечня ближе всего. Но подозреваю, что всё же остановлюсь на одном варианте.  
– И это будет...  
– Сюрприз, – Николас встал перед столиком на колени и приложил палец с накрашенным ногтем к чужим губам. – Имей в виду, что на этот вечер я похищу тебя у Бетти и у всех остальных. Не принимай предложения школьных красоток, которые захотят отпраздновать в твоей компании.  
– Не думаю, что они выстроятся в очередь, ожидая моего внимания, – ответил Лайвли. – Скорее, Макс вытащит из своего шкафчика ворох валентинок и получит десяток-другой роз от преданных поклонниц.  
– Завидуешь?  
– Лишь констатирую факт.  
– И всё же... Забудь, наконец, об Эллиоте, а то я чувствую себя крайне неуютно, словно он сейчас рядом с нами. Те самые тройственные отношения, о которых я говорил. Как ты помнишь, меня они не прельщают, потому настоятельно советую тебе вычеркнуть этого человека из своих мыслей. У Макса в день купидона будет мешок валентинок, журнальчик и одинокая дрочка, а у тебя буду я. Как думаешь, кому повезло больше?  
– Конечно, мне, – засмеялся Майкл.  
Правда, относительно культурных мероприятий в жизни Максимилиана он немного сомневался.  
– Вот, – произнёс Ник удовлетворённо. – Именно так. И даже не сомневайся в своей удаче, Лаки.


	18. На повышенных тонах

Получив приглашение на ужин от Николаса, Анастейша несколько удивилась, но всё же ответила согласием. Спросила, с чего это он решил так поступить, а ответ получила весьма расплывчатый, при желании Риддл умел неслабо интриговать, и этот вечер был ещё одним подтверждением недавнего высказывания.  
Ужинать предполагалось в доме семьи Риддл, а это значило, что квартира в настоящее время пустует, Ник обитает вместе с родителями и, возможно, приглашение плюс присутствие за столом постороннего человека должно несколько разрядить обстановку. О том, как Ники общается со своим отцом, можно было слагать легенды, преимущественно печального толка, приятного там мало, а негативных моментов, хоть половником черпай. Не только сам Николас, но и Орвел часто отмечала сходство в отношениях Ника с отцом и его же с Максом. Тем не менее, склонялась к мысли, что в противостоянии Эллиот и Лайвли победить обязан первый. Это отношения, проверенные временем, а не однодневка, которая вскоре сгорит, не оставив о себе напоминания, как сгорали другие, решившие вмешаться в отношения этого тандема. Что бы Ник и Макс не говорили, они неизменно возвращались друг к другу, притягивались, как два магнита. И это казалось правильным. Майкл в формулу чужой любви не вписывался, это Анастейша знала наверняка. Это была не гипотеза, это была аксиома.  
После памятного разговора Лайвли держался отчуждённо, с одноклассницей разговаривать не пытался, да и вообще выглядел задумчивым. Макс продолжал активно с ним общаться, составляя компанию в «курительном салоне», постоянно находя какие-то поводы для того, чтобы поболтать. Орвел качала головой, понимая, что это просто нереально. Эллиот заигрался во влюблённого, готового терпеть любой каприз и держаться на расстоянии. Возможно, именно то, что Майкл до сих пор держал дистанцию и не делал никаких шагов к сближению, притягивало Макса? Возможно, именно это заставляло его продолжать свою игру, надеясь в финале сорвать джек-пот, а не минимальный выигрыш? Возможно, он хотел, чтобы Лайвли искренне полюбил его, а не поддался очарованию? Ответов на свои вопросы девушка пока не нашла, но всё равно раздражалась каждый раз, когда видела этих двоих вместе, ей казалось, что Эллиот предаёт Ника. Тем, какие мысли посещают самого Николаса в связи с этими обстоятельствами, она почему-то не интересовалась. Скорее всего, просто привыкла, что он никогда не остаётся равнодушным к выходкам Максимилиана, его это всегда, неизменно, очень сильно цепляет.  
Прошла неделя, прежде чем Ники дал о себе знать и пригласил девушку на ужин. Здесь получила своё рождение и вторая теория. Могло быть так, что Риддла снова посетили мысли о затянувшейся игре, и он хочет как-то вывести с поля боя пешку, оставив исключительно двух королей. Раньше он имел склонность жаловаться на происходящее в отношениях с Максом именно подруге. Потом просто забил на это дело, прекратив накручивать себя. Но, может, он просто тщательно маскировал истинные чувства? И теперь настало время вернуть всё на круги своя?  
В любом случае, Анастейша понимала, что это не просто визит вежливости, а приглашение на разговор. Оставалось лишь догадываться, на какой именно, но она не сомневалась, что долго ходить кругами Ники не станет, сразу честно во всём признается, поскольку он не любил оттягивать решающий момент в общении. Нет, он спокойно мог дурачиться, если разговор планировался несерьёзный, но в противном случае вёл себя иначе.  
Дверь ей открыл Николас.  
– Спасибо, что приехала, – произнёс первым делом. – У меня к тебе есть дело, но, думаю, ты об этом уже сама догадалась.  
– Ужина не будет? – спросила Орвел, проходя в прихожую и дёргая молнию на куртке.  
Присела и потянулась к застёжке на сапогах. Риддл всё это время стоял рядом и внимательно наблюдал за чужими действиями. В голове было множество самых разнообразных мыслей, но сформулировать их связно, не переходя на повышенные тона, у Ника никак не получалось.  
Нет, конечно, у него не было никаких кровожадных планов относительно знакомой, но и благодарности особой за то, что влезла в его дела, тоже не наблюдалось. Наверное, в любой другой ситуации, коих уже было немало, он бы даже сказал «спасибо», что Анастейша поделилась своими знаниями с другим человеком, но не здесь и не сейчас. Раньше он хотел быть последней сволочью, которая не удосуживается даже расстаться с кем-то из своих однодневок самостоятельно, предпочитая перекладывать ответственность на постороннего человека, а потом смеяться, глядя на реакцию. С Майклом он просто не планировал расставаться, ни сейчас, ни потом. Оттого слова и действия мисс Орвел стали для него неожиданной ментальной оплеухой, приложившей самого Ника не меньше, а то и сильнее, чем Лайвли. Впрочем, не факт. Обоим досталось одинаково.  
– Если будет желание, можешь остаться на ужин. Энджи, да и Кирк будут рады тебя видеть и поболтать с тобой, – несколько отстранённым тоном выдал Ники, отлипая от входной двери. – Я буду у себя в комнате, туда и приходи.  
Анастейша, расправившись с сапогами, проводила приятеля взглядом. Он не остановился и не обернулся. Кажется, был не в настроении.  
Но не мог же быть причиной этого Майкл? Какие-то проблемы в общении с ним? Или же мог? Орвел с каждой секундой путалась в ситуации всё сильнее, потому что окончательно перестала понимать давнего друга. Николас Риддл сейчас выглядел иначе, не так, как всегда. То есть, внешне-то ничего не изменилось, чего нельзя сказать о внутренних переменах.  
Комната Ника находилась на втором этаже, хотя когда-то ему это не нравилось. Но родители почему-то решили, что Николаса нужно поселить именно там. Точнее, не родители, а отец. Одно время он, помнится, практиковал такое наказание, как домашний арест, запирая сына в комнате и призывая подумать о своём поведении. Ники покаянно кивал головой, в итоге выбрасывал из окна простыню и изящно планировал вниз, сваливая по своим делам. Попался только однажды, скандал тогда был грандиозный. Потом в доме установилось шаткое равновесие, и об этом случае старались не вспоминать, наказание тоже применять перестали. Формулировка, правда, была не очень приятная: «Этот гадёныш всюду лазейки найдёт». С Кирком никто не спорил, знали, что не ошибается. Ник как кошка, умудрялся приземляться на землю всеми лапами. Но и вляпываться в неприятности он тоже умел, этого не отнять.  
– И о чём ты хотел поговорить? – спросила Анастейша, оказавшись в комнате Ники. – Если честно, я в небольшом замешательстве.  
– Неужели? – иронично поинтересовался Риддл. – Даже не догадываешься?  
– О Майкле?  
– Надо же! Догадалась. Не пришлось долго играть в вопрос-ответ.  
Настроение Николаса девушке не нравилось. Наверное, в этот момент она, как никогда прежде, готова была подписаться под словами о том, что Ники может становиться похожим на Макса. Из них двоих она намного сильнее симпатизировала именно Нику, а не Эллиоту, но бывали такие ситуации, когда она могла сказать, что оба её пугают. Было в них что-то опасное, кричавшее, что лучше с этими людьми не связываться, пусть даже на первый взгляд они выглядят, как милые, добрые и располагающие к себе люди.  
– Не стой у двери, располагайся, – улыбнулся Риддл.  
– Ты уверен, что сейчас хорошее время для разговора?  
– А когда ещё?  
– Когда ты не будешь беситься.  
– Это будет происходить всегда, когда посторонние полезут в мои отношения.  
– Отношения? – Орвел посмотрела на собеседника, скептически изогнув бровь. – Реально отношения? Ты смеёшься надо мной? Да какие у вас могут быть отношения, если на то пошло? Шутка года, Риддл.  
По большей части она называла Николаса по имени, но иногда переходила на обращение по фамилии, это могло означать только одно: она не верит, что он серьёзен и просит прекратить дурачиться. В любой другой ситуации, Ник именно так и поступал, но сейчас он просто не мог этого сделать, поскольку говорил на полном серьёзе, оставив шутки в стороне. Да настроение было не то, чтобы обмениваться шутливыми репликами. Перед ним стояла серьёзная проблема, которую он не хотел усугублять, а планировал решать. Но, кажется, его верный союзник не воспринимал слова всерьёз, придерживаясь иной точки зрения, не той, что ныне находилась в приоритете у самого Николаса. Анастейша ему не верила, не видела серьёзности намерений. Только игру, которую Риддл затеял до начала конкурса, от которой отказался после.  
– Это не шутка, – ответил Ники, переплетая пальцы обеих рук между собой. – Даже не думал шутить.  
– Расскажи...  
– Орвел, – он перенял тактику собеседницы, обратившись к ней по фамилии. – Что за ослиное упрямство?  
– Скорее, у тебя.  
Анастейша всё же устроилась на кровати, чувствуя себя так, словно её привели на расстрел, но почему-то медлят, словно ещё не решили: сделать это быстро или мучительно медленно, когда жертва бьётся в агонии, но ничего не может сделать для облегчения своих страданий.  
– Что ты ему наговорила? – спросил Николас, пригвоздив к месту взглядом.  
– Исключительно правду.  
– Тебя кто-то просил это делать?  
– Нет. Ники, это не может продолжаться бесконечно. Тебе не кажется, что игра затянулась и уже не смешно? Да, хорошо, просто отлично, что ты смог обратить внимание на себя, считай, отомстил Эллиоту, поскольку тот не то, что поцеловать, даже общего языка до сих пор найти не может. Но отношения? Прекрати. Это глупо.  
– Для кого глупо?  
– Для вас обоих. Но больше для тебя.  
– С чего ты взяла?  
– С того. Я не первый день знакома с тобой, потому прекрасно знаю, какой у тебя типаж. Он к нему не относится.  
– Как это мило. Я сам не знаю типажа, а ты знаешь! Вы все часом не охуели? – злобно прошипел Николас. – Мне вот известно, какой у тебя типаж. И также известно, что Трампер к нему не относится. Что скажешь против этого? Единственное, что общего у него с твоим типажом, так это то, что он тоже блондин и увлекается рок-музыкой. На этом, пожалуй, сходство закончилось.  
– Ник...  
– Что? Думаешь, я никогда не понимал, чем вызван твой повышенный интерес к моей персоне?  
– Хочешь сказать, что я влюблена в тебя?  
– А ты хочешь сказать, что нет? И никогда раньше этого не было? Не поверю. Твоя личная трагедия оказалась в том, что я на девушек никогда не смотрел, а Ян вроде даже и подходит тебе, пусть не очень похож на меня.  
– Ник...  
– Что ты заладила одно и то же? Ник, Ник... Помню я своё имя, спасибо. Раз уж решила выступить в роли знатока чужих предпочтений, так и свои не прячь. Прекрати играть в лучшую подругу, да и признайся, наконец. Девчонки же совершенно не умеют скрывать свои чувства, и ты – не исключение. Ты хоть раз видела выражение своего лица, когда я тебя целовал? Прислушивалась к своему голосу, когда я в разговоре бросал намёки, что, может быть, не такой уж я педик, как всем кажется? Да у тебя мозги в кашу превращались, когда ты это слышала, и, предложи я тебе что-то посерьёзнее поцелуев, не задумываясь, прыгнула бы со мной в койку.  
– Ник, хватит нести чушь!  
– Чушь? – Риддл усмехнулся, приподняв уголок губ. – Проверим?  
Орвел посмотрела на него, вытаращив глаза, и, поняв, что Ники не шутит, метнулась к двери, надеясь, что сможет от него сбежать. Николас схватил её за тонкое запястье в тот момент, когда она почти достигла цели, захлопнул дверь и, прижав девушку к вертикальной поверхности, повернул ключ в замке. Вытащил его и швырнул куда-то за спину, вещица звякнула при соприкосновении с полом, а Риддл, оттащив Анастейшу от двери, направился к кровати, толкнул девушку на неё и приземлился сверху. Завёл ладони за голову, прижав к подушке, зафиксировал бёдра, прижав их к матрасу.  
– Пусти меня сейчас же, придурок! – рявкнула Орвел, не ожидавшая ничего подобного от этого человека.  
Да и как она могла ожидать, если он действительно оттачивал навыки и пробовал применять пробуждавшуюся сексуальность на других парнях, благополучно избегая общения с противоположным полом? Ему было совершенно наплевать на чувства тех людей, что его окружали, в том числе, и на чувства Анастейши, в какой-то момент осознавшей, что... Да, да и ещё раз да! Она влюбилась в Риддла так, что просто ломало, колотило и выкручивало наизнанку, от одного взгляда, жеста или слова. И от осознания, что он никогда не будет рядом с ней. С кем-то другим – сколько угодно, но именно с ней – шансов ноль, и ей пришлось это принять. Смириться с тем, что Николас никогда не ответит взаимностью на её чувства. Это было чем-то, вроде традиции постоянно находиться рядом с ним и с Максом, разруливать проблемы, возникающие в их отношениях, помогать, втайне надеясь, что однажды Риддл поймёт – дело не в том, что он Максу не подходит, а в том, что ему самому нужна девушка, а не парень. Когда Николас, пусть и в шутку, целовал её, она чувствовала себя, как желе, подрагивающее на тарелке, у неё подкашивались ноги, каждый вздох давался с огромным трудом. И Орвел боялась, что однажды она просто не вынесет этого. Она пробовала перестать общаться с Риддлом, но не выдержала дольше недели этой вынужденной разлуки, поняв, что, когда его нет рядом, ей ещё хуже.  
Ян Трампер появился в жизни Анастейши с лёгкой руки Николаса, и девушка бросилась в эти отношения с тем же отчаянием, как голодный бросается к куску булочки, которую человек, не знающий истинной ценности вещей, без сомнений выбрасывает в мусорку. Ник был прав. У него с Трампером не было ничего общего, кроме увлечений рок-музыкой, светлых волос и истории обучения в «Black Hawk High». У них были разные пристрастия, разные взгляды на жизнь, разные мечты и цели, но именно он в своё время помог Орвел выбраться из чёрной депрессии. Ники был единственным человеком, к которому Ян свою девушку нисколько не ревновал, зная о постельных пристрастиях, но именно к Риддлу и следовало бы ревновать, поскольку, несмотря на достаточно продолжительные отношения, Анастейша так и не смогла до конца отказаться от своей влюблённости. Николас продолжал сводить её с ума одним фактом своего существования.  
Он был тем человеком, ради которого Орвел, не задумываясь, бросила бы Яна и с головой погрузилась в отношения своей мечты. Сейчас, когда Ник прижимал её к кровати, обещая изнасиловать, девушка чувствовала дикое опустошение и понимала, что с каждой секундой этого фарса её любовь всё больше походит на раненого зверя, корчится внутри, мечется и воет от бессилия и боли, которую пробуждают чужие действия.  
– И не подумаю, – ответил Николас, наклоняясь ближе к девушке так, что кончик его носа практически соприкоснулся с её собственным. – Почему, если ты можешь вмешиваться в мою жизнь, я не могу подтолкнуть к решительным действиям тебя?  
– Тебе это не нужно.  
– С чего ты взяла?  
– С того, что ты всю свою сознательную жизнь тащишься от мальчиков.  
– Я уже говорил, что это могло быть ошибкой, верно?  
Его глаза сейчас, казалось, проникают прямо в душу, перетряхивая там всё, вытаскивая наружу все секреты, которые Анастейша предпочла бы оставить при себе.  
– Я закричу.  
– Так кричи, а не предупреждай, – усмехнулся Ники. – Но говорю заранее, что в доме только мы, всё бесполезно. А, будь здесь отец, он бы не стал мне мешать. Скорее, заснял нас на камеру и потом показал всем и каждому, взяв их в свидетели, после чего кинулся заказывать обручальные кольца для образумившегося сына и его будущей жены.  
Он прошептал это, практически выдыхая каждое слово в губы собеседнице. Создавалось впечатление, что ещё немного, и губы соприкоснутся в поцелуе, Ник перестанет себя сдерживать и всё же сделает то, что пообещал. В его голосе сквозила такая уверенность, что Орвел сама начала сомневаться в правдивости своих знаний, гласивших, что Николас на девушек не смотрит совершенно.  
– Ник, прекрати это, – произнесла Орвел, повернув голову и глядя в стену. – Мне не смешно.  
– Я говорил, что мне тоже не очень весело, – ответил Риддл, отпуская руки девушки, но продолжая стискивать её бёдра своими ногами. – Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то лез в мои отношения и портил их, уничтожая то, чем я дорожу.  
– Ты сам утверждал, что это исключительно ради мести Эллиоту, – возразила Анастейша, приподнявшись на локтях. – Что теперь не так?  
– Эллиот даже не знает о моих отношениях.  
– И когда ты собираешься поставить его в известность?  
– Никогда.  
– Что?  
– Я не обязан отчитываться перед ним, с кем я сплю. Его это касается в той же мере, в какой и всех окружающих, то есть совсем не.  
– В чём тогда месть?  
– Стей, – Николас посмотрел на собеседницу серьёзно и сосредоточенно. – Я уже сказал тебе, что всё, по мере воплощения в жизнь, преобразовалось, от моего первоначального плана остался только человек, с которым я сейчас встречаюсь, всё остальное потеряло смысл. Это не месть, это не затянувшаяся игра. Ты не веришь мне, но я не лгу. Лайвли... Я люблю его.  
– Как месяца три назад любил Макса, – фыркнула девушка.  
– Нет.  
– А как?  
– Сильнее. Гораздо сильнее. И искренне.  
– Одного ты не можешь понять, Ники.  
– Чего именно?  
– Что это просто очередная блажь, которая пришла тебе в голову.  
– Разумеется, – засмеялся Риддл. – И кого я, по-твоему, искренне люблю? Эллиота?  
– Себя. Потом уже Макса.  
– И всё-то ты понимаешь, – хмыкнул он. – Все знают о моих пристрастиях, о том, кого я должен любить, на кого учиться, с кем дружить. Естественно, они правы, а я недальновидный идиот, который ничего вокруг не видит. Самостоятельно принимать решения я не должен. Это слишком большая честь – позволить мне выбирать круг общения, увлечения и любимого человека.  
Он тряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы от лица. Ухватился обеими руками за край своего джемпера и потянул его вверх, стаскивая вместе с рубашкой. Остался в одних только джинсах. Анастейша зажмурилась, чувствуя, как на щеках проступает предательский румянец. Странно, но раньше ей никогда не доводилось видеть Ника без рубашки, даже на пляже он неизменно набрасывал вещь на плечи, стараясь никому не демонстрировать обнажённый торс.  
– Риддл, что ты делаешь? – спросила Орвел, стараясь не расплакаться.  
Конечно, у неё всё ещё оставались большие сомнения, что Николас сможет её изнасиловать, тем не менее, его поступки продолжали загонять в тупик.  
– Открой глаза, Стей, – попросил Ник.  
И в тот же момент тяжесть чужого тела исчезла, Ники с кровати спрыгнул, оставив девушку в гордом одиночестве. Она даже подумала, что чужой непрофессиональный стриптиз – это всего лишь игра воображения, не более того. Но, когда выполнила чужую просьбу, поняла, что ничего себе не напридумывала. Ник действительно снял и рубашку, и джемпер, теперь на нём были лишь брюки.  
– Будь добра, посмотри на мою спину. И скажи, как тебе?  
Анастейша послушно перевела взгляд и открыла рот от удивления, увидев многочисленные шрамы, побелевшие от времени, но не сказать, что аккуратные. Не уродливые, но значительно портившие общий вид.  
– Что это? – спросила хрипло.  
– На долгую память, подарок от друга.  
– От Макса?  
– От кого ещё? – хмыкнул Николас, собираясь вновь натянуть рубашку, но остановился, сжав в руке одежду, поскольку почувствовал аккуратное прикосновение пальцев к полосам на своей спине.  
Орвел поднялась с кровати и рискнула подойти ближе к Риддлу, хотя здравый смысл вопил, что от этого человека лучше бежать, перепрыгивая через ступени, поскольку в голову ему может прийти любая идея. Далеко не все они придутся по вкусу второму участнику общения.  
Тем не менее, любопытство дало о себе знать. Анастейша не смогла уйти, увидев перед собой такую картину. Пальцы осторожно скользили по шрамам, рисуя на коже тонкую сеть, а ещё даря девушке иррациональное счастье от осознания, что есть возможность запросто прикасаться к Николасу, пусть даже прикосновения – не чувственная ласка, а нечто иное.  
– Стей, – позвал Ник. – Хватит.  
Орвел отдёрнула руку, словно на неё плеснули крутого кипятка, и только тогда в полной мере осознала, что именно делала.  
– Это был не способ пробудить жалость, это всего лишь демонстрация одной из причин, подточившей моё обожание в сторону Эллиота. Сама понимаешь, что ситуация давно минувших дней, так что всё не в один момент пришло к расставанию.  
Риддл вновь надел рубашку, натянул джемпер, вытащил волосы из-под воротничка, поправляя их.  
– Бросаться на первого встречного – тоже не выход, – произнесла тихо.  
– Прекрати! – резко оборвал её Ник.  
– Но я же...  
– Нет, ты ошибаешься. Для тебя это правда, для меня ложь.  
– Он же совсем «серый», ничего примечательного.  
– Это не так.  
– Это так, Ники. Внешне он уступает Максу. Эллиот красавчик, ты сам это знаешь, не можешь не признать. Майкл милый, но это не то, совсем не то. Ты всегда считал себя эстетом и говорил, что обожаешь красивых людей. И те, кого ты считаешь красивыми, действительно обладают этим качеством, чего о Лайвли не скажешь. Если бы он просто прошёл мимо тебя в толпе, ты бы его не заметил, потому что в нём нет ничего примечательного. Он такой же, каких тысячи на улицах. Он никогда не изменится.  
– А ты судишь только по внешности?  
– Ты тоже это делаешь.  
– Мне нравятся красивые люди, да, с этим не поспоришь, но разве именно их внешний вид должен определять моё отношение? И ещё... Если бы мы столкнулись на улице, я бы не прошёл мимо. Уверен, что ситуация поспособствовала бы нашему знакомству. Я мог уронить что-то. Или он... И мы бы всё равно разговорились.  
– Ты никогда не был романтиком. Не становись и сейчас.  
– Почему?  
– Это опасно. Любить вообще-то больно.  
– Прости, но я ничего не могу с собой сделать. Мне хорошо с тобой, как с человеком, но рядом с тобой провести жизнь я не смогу. Ты меня, конечно, любишь, но одной твоей любви для полного счастья недостаточно.  
– Я и не требую, – вздохнула Анастейша, поправляя воротничок на своей униформе, которую и сегодня надела.  
Разве что очки оставила дома, в свободное от школы время она их не надевала, поскольку со зрением всё и так было в порядке. Имидж серьёзной не по годам девушки здесь не требовался, Николас знал о подруге детства всё, как и она о нём. Его не могли ввести в заблуждение какие-то аксессуары, преображавшие Орвел внешне, но не менявшие её внутренне. Душа при любом внешнем облике оставалась одинаковой.  
– Но безмолвно упрекаешь в том, что у меня не стоит на девушек, – произнёс Николас.  
Анастейша некоторое время смотрела на него неотрывно, потом всё же не сдержалась, бросилась обратно на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и зарыдала. Впервые за долгие годы позволила себе сделать это. Теперь глупо было отрицать всё, закрываться от Ника, скрывая свою влюблённость в него, придумывать какие-то мотивы для поступков, не имеющие ничего общего с реальностью. Теперь можно было сделать то, чего ей давно хотелось. Сказать о своей любви, получить отказ, смириться, переболеть и окончательно влюбиться в Трампера, который был слишком хорошим для неё. Орвел именно этого мнения придерживалась сейчас. Да, слишком хорош. Ведь это не он говорит ей о любви, попутно лелея в сердце образ другого человека. Он честен с ней, а она...  
– Ник, почему именно он? Я бы поняла тебя, если бы ты выбрал кого-то, от кого глаз отвести невозможно. Кого-то реально выдающегося, но твой выбор остановился на Майкле. И я... Я просто не могу поставить себя на твоё место, не могу понять, что там столь привлекательного, чтобы любить. Искренне и сильно. Скажи мне! Скажи!  
Она замолчала и снова заплакала, скорее, даже заскулила, как побитая собака. Риддл, всё это время наблюдавший за чужой истерикой, стоял, не решаясь сдвинуться с места. Понимая, что если откроет рот, то снова начнёт орать на подругу и наговорит много лишнего, а именно с Орвел портить отношения Нику не хотелось. Анастейша своими криками и нежеланием принять чужую позицию, отчаянно толкала его на этот поступок. Упёрлась рогом и не желала слушать чужие аргументы. Лишь вбила себе в голову, что Николас не мог искренне кого-то полюбить, только поиграть, чтобы в дальнейшем побежать к Максу, теряя на ходу обувь. Наверное, своя доля обиды заключалась ещё и в сходстве внешнем, не максимальном, а так, лишь на фоне цвета глаз и волос. Светлые волосы, серые глаза. И у Орвел, и у Лайвли эти данные оказались идентичными, но полюбить девушку Ник не мог, полюбить парня – запросто.  
– А у тебя есть аргументы в пользу невозможности этих отношений? Тогда тоже назови мне их. Или снова скажешь, что Майкл незаметный, серый и так далее?  
Ники присел рядом с кроватью, прижавшись к ней спиной и чуть наклонив голову вниз, запустил ладонь в волосы, потянув. Наверное, ему нужна была лёгкая, отрезвляющая боль, чтобы не сорваться и не наговорить гадостей Анастейше.  
– Скажу, – упрямо повторила она.  
– Это не ты запросто находишь с ним общие темы для разговоров, не ты болтаешь с ним обо всём, начиная от ерунды, над которой большинство моих знакомых посмеивается втихую или в открытую, заканчивая тем, что тоже сможет понять далеко не каждый собеседник. Это не ты радуешься, увидев его имя на дисплее своего смартфона, понимая, что сейчас услышишь его голос. Это не ты готова ради него научиться готовить, хотя хрен тебя на кухню загонишь. Но почему-то хочется, хотя бы раз в жизни подать ему завтрак в постель, потому что это глупо, но романтично. Это не ты размышляешь над тем, как можно отпраздновать день купидона и постоянно отметаешь идеи, потому что не уверена, что ему всё понравится. Это не ты строишь планы на будущее, представляя, как рано или поздно вы будете жить в одной квартире и просыпаться вместе, ездить на отдых, а в другое время обсуждать по вечерам события прошедшего дня. Это не ты кончаешь под ним по несколько раз за ночь, переполняемая эмоциями от того, что между вами происходит. Это не ты в него влюбилась, а я. Потому ты меня никогда и не поймёшь. И я несколько недель назад сам себя не понял бы. Сама знаешь, как я тогда относился к потенциальному сопернику. Уж точно не мог подумать, что внезапно на него западу, но так получилось, и меня это не напрягает. Я не хочу избавляться от чувства, которое у меня появилось, потому что оно не похоже на всё, что мне доводилось испытывать раньше, но от этого оно не становится хуже. Наоборот, мне оно нравится сильнее, чем всё, что было «до». Стей, ты можешь сколько угодно отговаривать меня и заявлять, что это глупо, но я всё равно буду утверждать до последнего, что люблю Майкла. И мне наплевать, как к моим чувствам относятся окружающие, главное, чтобы он отвечал на них взаимностью и не считал глупыми.  
– Ты прав. Я не пойму, – произнесла Орвел, спустив ноги с кровати.  
Шмыгнула носом, достала из сумки, валявшейся на полу, платок и с чувством высморкалась. Собственный визит казался глупостью, но без него было бы намного хуже.  
– Наверное, и не нужно, – заметил Риддл, запрокинув голову и встретившись взглядом с подругой детства.  
Её заплаканное лицо выглядело трогательным и беззащитным, а в глазах плескалось сожаление.  
– Не плачь, мелкая, – он потянулся и провёл пальцем по щеке, стирая слёзы. – Никто не умер. А то, что всё так получилось... Знаешь, за время, проведённое в танцевальной сфере, я уяснил одну вещь. Каких бы аристократов мы из себя не корчили, скользя по паркету, рано или поздно жизнь всех приложит лицом об асфальт. Таков её закон. Пусть у тебя эта экзекуция будет в такой мелочи, как безответная любовь ко мне, а не в чём-то более серьёзном. Трампер – отличный парень, и он тебя любит. Если бы он тебе совсем не нравился, не думаю, что ты стала бы заводить с ним отношения.  
– Мелкая, – усмехнулась Анастейша. – Я не настолько тебя младше, чтобы так меня называть.  
– Ты всегда остро реагируешь на упоминание о своём возрасте, – засмеялся Ник. – И сейчас уцепилась за него. Запомни, девушки обычно рады, когда им дают меньше лет, чем есть на самом деле.  
– Ники...  
– Что?  
– Ты уверен, что всё так... Так?  
Риддл понял, о чём именно речь, веселье, как рукой сняло.  
– Да, – ответил без раздумий. – Уверен. И, если ты хочешь сохранить со мной хорошие отношения, лучше не пытайся мне помешать, не приплетай сюда Макса. Рано или поздно я разберусь с Эллиотом. Хотя, там и разбираться нечего.  
– Почему?  
– Я отказался от его лестного предложения – перестать быть парой, оставшись при этом любовниками. Можно сказать, что официально мы расстались, и оба вольны поступать так, как хотим. Я хочу так.  
– Но он не отказался от своих мыслей, направленных на твою новую любовь.  
– Если ты ему не скажешь, он не узнает. Вряд ли Майкл будет с ним откровенничать на этот счёт, – резонно заметил Николас.  
– И я не буду, – произнесла Орвел. – Правда. Не буду.  
Ник улыбнулся, услышав этот ответ. Поднялся на ноги, подошёл к столу, у которого валялся ключ от комнаты и открыл дверь. От этого жеста Анастейше стало легче, хотя воспоминания о том, как Риддл тащил её к кровати, до сих пор вызывали легкий страх и некоторую оторопь. Орвел могла сопоставить этот поступок с Максимилианом. Но Николас... Он всегда казался ей куда более мягким, даже податливым в чём-то, но точно не жестоким.  
– Ты останешься на ужин? – спросил Николас.  
– Нет.  
– Так я и думал, – резюмировал он. – Что ж, ещё раз спасибо, что зашла. И пока.  
«Возможно, прощай», – подумал про себя, отдавая себе отчёт в одной вещи. Если окружение окажется против любви, он откажется от окружения, а не от Майкла.  
Анастейша вышла в коридор, слышно было, как она сбегает вниз по лестнице. Ник прислонился лбом к двери, понимая, что сегодня наделал глупостей, но при ином раскладе всё могло оказаться только хуже. Да, разбил чужие иллюзии, да, вытащил наружу тайну, которую никто не собирался оглашать. Но... Он сомневался, что рано или поздно это не случится без его вмешательства. Всё равно Орвел сказала бы ему о том, что он и так знал.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, давая понять, что гостья ушла. Останавливать её никто не кинулся.


	19. Мюзикл «Кошки»

«Задержись, пожалуйста», – гласило сообщение.  
Майкл улыбнулся, прочитав его. Риддл всё же не обманул, у него имелись определённые планы на день купидона, и сегодня эти планы должны были претвориться в жизнь. Ник своими наработками с Лайвли не делился, полностью выдержав заранее выбранную линию поведения, потому хранил всё в строжайшем секрете. Любые расспросы он пресекал на корню, заявляя, что в противном случае всё потеряет смысл. Сюрприз должен быть именно сюрпризом. Если пропадает эффект неожиданности, тогда можно даже не заморачиваться на организацию, исключительно обменявшись подарками. Николасу хотелось разыграть всё в ином ключе, и он старательно готовился.  
Для Майкла этот день был испытанием похлеще, чем предновогодняя гонка, поскольку перед ним поставили практически непосильную задачу – подарок. Нику нужно было что-то подарить. И эта задача была вынесена на повестку дня заранее, не хотелось в последний момент бросаться в торговый центр и в экстренном порядке что-то выбирать, без души, на скорую руку, лишь бы не появиться без подарка вовсе. Задумчивость Лайвли спровоцировала пробуждение интереса у Бетти, и в какой-то момент парень подумал, что она сможет дать дельный совет. Надежды не оправдались. Бет давно не праздновала день купидона, потому мало что могла рассказать о вариантах подарков, разве что заметила многозначительно, что цветы и мишки морально устарели, и эти подарки лучше сразу отмести. Майкл и так это понимал, потому даже в список их не включал. Подари ему Ник мишку или шоколадку, он бы удивился.  
Впрочем, шоколадку можно было съесть. Что делать с мишкой так и оставалось вопросом риторическим. Разве что передарить его кому-то. Да и то – не вариант. День-то влюблённых, а не друзей, которые решили принести радость в жизнь одинокого приятеля или приятельницы.  
В школе в этот день все словно сошли с ума, традиционная «почта», девочки, надевшие белые платья с плиссированными юбками и крылья, продавцы роз и открыток в форме сердца. Кто-то, как обычно, получал десятки открыток от друзей и знакомых, кто-то не получил ни одной, кому-то подкинули открытку, в которой посмеялись над неудачником, который вечность проведёт в одиночестве, но в следующем году всё может измениться, не так ли? Всё, как всегда. Годы шли, а в школах традиции оставались непоколебимыми. И Майкла они совершенно не интересовали, поскольку он находился в состоянии предвкушения этого вечера. Утро же началось с сообщения, в котором ему признались в любви. Смайлик в виде розы стал чем-то вроде обещания. Настоящую розу Ник планировал принести вечером. Следовательно, Майклу нужно было сделать то же самое. Сомнений при выборе цвета у него не было, разумеется, красная.  
Максимилиан традиции не нарушал, а у него они значительно отличались от тех, что были общепринятыми в школе. Эллиот игнорировал послания, никогда сам не посылал валентинки, никогда не отправлял розы. Анастейше он их дарил просто так, без анонимности, причём не по одной, а сразу букетом. И, независимо от того, сколько роз получали другие девчонки, букет в руках Орвел всегда смотрелся внушительнее, нежели то, что в конце дня собирали её одноклассницы. Лайвли в этом вопросе поддерживал Макса. Он тоже никому не отправлял посланий, не получал их в ответ. Так что, прогнозируя повышенный интерес к персоне Майкла в день влюблённых, Ники несколько ошибся. Относительно вороха валентинок, полученных Эллиотом, они попали в точку, так и было. Любовные письма, открытки, розы... Макс благополучно отправил всё в мусорку, не читая. Девушки, наверное, расстроились. Это был последний год, когда можно признаться в любви недоступному Максимилиану и получить хоть какой-то ответ. Не получили. Никто.  
Эллиота занимал другой вопрос, а именно – куда пропал Ник. То есть, он никуда не пропадал. Не бросил свои увлечения, в школе на занятиях появлялся, жил с родителями, оставив квартиру без хозяина, иногда появлялся в интернете, на фейсбуке. Они даже обменивались сообщениями, но послания эти носили нейтральный тон. Однажды, на вопрос Макса, что же происходит в их жизни, Риддл ответил: «Не знаю, что в твоей, а у меня всё отлично. Я счастлив». Тогда же они расставили большинство точек над i, Ники заявил, что больше с Эллиотом встречаться не собирается. Во всяком случае, в качестве любовника его уже можно не рассматривать, поскольку он сейчас находится в отношениях, и ему плевать, что Эллиоту нравится с ним спать.  
«Да, мы можем и дальше общаться, если тебе хочется. Но наши отношения любовно-трахабельного плана закончились. Возвращаться к ним я не планирую».  
«И давно?».  
«Достаточно для того, чтобы я понял, насколько меня привлекают нынешние отношения, и насколько устарело это определение для нас с тобой. Если тебе нужны реальные сроки, то месяц, как минимум».  
«Нашёлся кто-то, способный вытерпеть твоё общество дольше месяца? Героическая личность».  
«Всё может быть».  
«Тебе не кажется, что ты мог бы сказать мне об этом лично? Насколько мне известно, в какой-то стране можно развестись по смс. А у нас развод по фейсбуку».  
«Один момент. Мы никогда не заключали брак. Так что у нас не развод, а обыкновенное расставание, но да, по социальной сети».  
«И кто он, твой новый избранник?».  
«Человек».  
«А я думал, что ты переключился на гуманоидов и заделался фанатом ксенофилии».  
«Ирония Макса Эллиота, она такая... ироничная. Нет, никаких гуманоидов. Просто человек. Мой любимый человек».  
«Ты не умеешь любить, Ники».  
«Скажи это себе. Будет более правдивое высказывание».  
Оффлайн.  
Понятно, что этот вопрос занимал Макса не меньше, а то и больше, чем первый. Кто же эта таинственная личность, которую Риддл теперь называет любимым человеком, позабыв о том, кто раньше носил этот статус? Хотя... Эллиот попытался вспомнить хронику своей «семейной» жизни. Кажется, Ники никогда не отзывался о нём именно в таком ключе. Любовник, пара – эти слова он произносил, но вот с любимым вышла промашка.  
В любом случае, его общество Николаса в день купидона обошло стороной, а на Майкла не следовало и рассчитывать. Макс продолжал с ним общаться, но, чем дольше это длилось, тем сильнее убеждался, что Лайвли неподдающаяся личность, которая так и останется при своём мнении, рассчитывать на его благосклонность довольно сложно. Анастейша старательно делала вид, что ей наплевать на всё, что происходит в жизни друзей, даже перестала обращать внимание на Майкла, когда Эллиот пытался завести разговор о нём, лишь гневно фыркала, ничего не поясняя.  
Николаса такие перипетия в жизни друга детства мало волновали, поскольку его вечер дня влюбленных был занят другим человеком, а не размышлениями о несправедливости жизни.  
Лайвли, получивший сообщение ещё минут десять назад, начал потихоньку нервничать. Ник всё не появлялся, хотя находился где-то в пределах школы, а потому добраться до нужного зала мог за считанные минуты. Вряд ли он внезапно стал жертвой такой неприятной вещи, как приступ топографического кретинизма, да ещё в здании, которое знал, как свои пять пальцев.  
– Не оборачивайся, – прошептал Риддл, материализовавшись поблизости и предварительно закрыв ладонями чужие глаза. – Иначе весь эффект неожиданности исчезнет, а я так не хочу.  
– На тебе надето что-то необычное? – спросил Майкл, понимая, что других причин просто нет.  
– Да. И я позволю тебе открыть глаза только в том случае, если ты пообещаешь, что не станешь надо мной смеяться, – произнёс Николас, доставая широкую ленту и скрепляя её узлом на чужом затылке. – Идём за мной, покажу тебе одну уютную комнату.  
– В танцевальной школе?  
– Да.  
– Тут могут быть не только залы для тренировок, но и уютные комнаты?  
– Если очень постараться, то одно можно превратить в другое.  
– И много времени на это приходится тратить?  
– Не очень. Мне даже не пришлось пропускать тренировку, – пояснил Риддл, крепко сжав ладонь Майкла в своей руке. – Просто появился здесь раньше положенного времени, сейчас добавил немного штрихов, и вот, получите подходящий антураж.  
Они медленно продвигались по коридору, осторожно. Пару раз у Лайвли появлялась мысль о подглядывании, но он успешно её отметал, всё же ситуация с сюрпризом была завлекательна, даже очень. Но было и одно напрягающее обстоятельство. Впервые в жизни его день купидона ознаменовался свиданием, а не сидением перед телевизором с пакетом воздушной кукурузы в руках, это образно говоря. В принципе, Майкл мог в такой день чем угодно заниматься, но вот на свидание не выбирался никогда. Его роман с тридцатилетней актрисой приходился на летнее время, потому праздник влюблённых благополучно обошёл стороной, не заставив ломать голову над возможными подарками или же культурной программой этого вечера. Да и не факт, что дама возжелала бы провести с ним вечер.  
Ник хотел и даже не пытался скрывать истинные эмоции. Он нервничал не меньше, а, возможно, сильнее самого Лайвли, потому как постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что сюрприз может провалиться. Нет, конечно, он много над этим думал, неоднократно отметал идеи, снова к ним возвращался, но всё равно, полностью избавиться от них не получалось, всегда появлялись нюансы, которые могли испортить сюрприз. Николасу не хотелось думать, что его задумка покажется Майклу детской. Макс вот, например, смеялся над любовью к комиксам «Марвел», Лайвли мог не разделить восторгов по поводу наряда, который Риддл выбрал для этого вечера. В принципе, ничего странного в наряде не было, разве что немного непривычно.  
– Проходи, – произнёс Ник всё так же тихо, как прежде, открывая дверь.  
В зале царил полумрак, лишь частично разбавляемый тусклым светом свечей-таблеток, цветами не пахло, да их и не было, разве что одна красная роза на длинном стебле, с которого предварительно были срезаны все шипы, чтобы не пораниться в процессе.  
– И садись.  
– Повязку снять можно? – спросил Майкл, потянувшись, чтобы развязать ленту.  
– Нет.  
– Но...  
– Я скажу, когда можно будет это сделать. Причём уже совсем скоро.  
– Что ты собираешься делать?  
– Хотел бы сказать, что это будет стриптиз, но нет, это не он. Стриптиз – как-то примитивно, по-моему. Как считаешь?  
– Тогда...  
– Теперь можно снять повязку, – оповестил Николас, приблизившись к Лайвли.  
Ловкие пальцы коснулись узла, скреплявшего ленту, вмиг разделавшись с ним. Лента оказалась в руке Риддла, улыбнувшегося многообещающе и всё же метнувшегося к пилону.  
Нетрудно было догадаться, что оказались они в том зале, где ученики школы постигали азы такого вида танца, как стрип-пластика, потому здесь имелся и шест, на котором можно было отрабатывать те или иные элементы. Ник не обманул, он не собирался танцевать стриптиз, вещи, которые на нём были надеты, он в процессе так и не снял, да и не собирался этого делать. Он исполнял так называемый приватный танец, эротический, заводящий, пошлый, но при этом даже не думал обнажаться, у него всё и без раздевания прекрасно получалось, в чём было больше мастерства. Возбудить человека, раздевшись, довольно просто, когда на тебе одежда, а в ответ на свои действия ты слышишь участившееся дыхание, видишь непроизвольное облизывание губ, чувствуешь притяжение, возникающее в помещении, самооценка стремительно летит вверх.  
То, что Николас чувствует музыку на подсознательном уровне, сливается с ней, становясь её частью, Майкл заметил ещё на конкурсе, во время танца, ознаменовавшего открытие, когда смотрел и понимал, что ничто не способно заставить его – оторвать взгляд от происходящего на сцене. Он жадно ловил тогда каждое движение, каждый поворот, каждый момент взаимодействия с другими танцорами и подсознательно ревновал. Риддл не обманывал, не говорил чепухи. Естественно, каждый танец – это нечто, похожее на секс с тем, кто является наблюдателем, в тот вечер у Николаса был полон зал наблюдателей. Было видно, что Нику это нравится, он искренне наслаждается, видя чужое восхищение. Сегодня он вообще разошёлся и, что называется, был в ударе.  
Царивший в зале полумрак давал простор для фантазии, заставлял следить за каждым движением грациозного, гибкого тела, обрабатывавшего сейчас это несчастный, скорее, очень счастливый шест. Риддл не солгал, одежда у него действительно была довольно специфическая, верхняя курточка с меховой оторочкой, длинным рукавом и, в принципе, совсем не кургузая, а весьма приличная по длине, капюшон у этой куртки был не обычный, а с кошачьими ушками. Ногти на руках, как обычно, были покрыты чёрным лаком. На шортах, весьма коротких, надо сказать, был хвост.  
Ники в этот вечер решил сыграть роль кота, и она ему отлично удавалась, потому что у него было всё для того, чтобы вжиться в роль. Потрясающая пластичность, не менее потрясающий артистизм, гибкость непередаваемая. Каждый раз, когда он наклонялся, прогибаясь, когда Майкл видел, как Ник скользит по шесту, царапая его ногтями, изображая животное, натачивающее когти, отчаянно хотелось позвать Николаса к себе. Риддл выглядел завораживающе, Лайвли проникался этой мыслью всё сильнее.  
И тот момент, когда Ник оказался рядом с ним, благополучно прозевал. Николас сидел у его ног, глядя снизу вверх, гипнотизируя своим чарующим взглядом ярких глаз, потом ладонь легла на колено, сжимая, словно кот выпустил когти. Естественно, что через ткань поцарапать кожу не получилось, но Ники и не ставил перед собой такой задачи. Он облизнулся, подаваясь вперёд, вторая ладонь скользнула по застежке чужих брюк, не царапая, лишь слегка проводя ногтями по молнии, цепляя её, но не расстёгивая. Он отчётливо ощущал чужое возбуждение, да и сам был возбуждён не меньше; развратная большая кошка с ошалевшим взглядом. Хотя бы за это Ник любил танцы, они дарили ему небывалый заряд энергии, выброс адреналина в кровь, а когда на него смотрели такими глазами, когда его раздевали взглядом, и без слов становилось понятно, как сильно его хотят... Его состояние просто не получалось описать словами, это нужно было прочувствовать на себе.  
– Мяу, – произнёс Риддл, не придумав ничего лучше.  
Почувствовал, как его ухватили за капюшон и потянули ближе к себе, прохрипев:  
– Иди сюда, киса.  
Его вздёрнули вверх, и он без промедления устроился на коленях у Майкла, обхватывая его лицо ладонями, закрывая глаза и моментально целуя податливые губы, которые только и ждали, когда же к ним прикоснутся. Ник потянул молнию на чужом свитере, расстёгивая его, стягивая с плеч Лайвли, запустил ладони в волосы, сжимая их, чуть потянув назад, разрывая поцелуй, облизывая чужие губы, проводя языком по шее. Чувствовал ладони, лежавшие на бёдрах, сжимавшие не до синяков, но подозрительно собственнически. Майкл усмехнулся, убрал одну ладонь с бедра, резко взмахнул ею, почесал Николаса за ухом.  
Опустил взгляд ниже, заметив, что за расстёгнутым воротником курточки виден ошейник, о котором Риддл как-то говорил, чёрная полоса, украшенная шипами. Провёл пальцами по краю, касаясь кожи, соскальзывая ниже и проводя подушечкой по поверхности шипов.  
– И скажи мне на милость, как тебе в голову пришла такая идея? – спросил, подаваясь вперёд и чуть прикусывая мочку.  
– Ещё один визит в чайный магазин натолкнул на мысль.  
– Что там за чай продают? – усмехнулся Лайвли, добравшись до застёжки и убирая ошейник с чужой шеи, прикасаясь губами к чувствительной коже, лаская её невесомыми поцелуями.  
– Нормальный чай, ничего такого. Просто вспомнилась ещё одна составляющая японской культуры, мультики всякие, повернутость на кошках. Неко-ушки, или как там оно называется?  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Вот и я не помню. У меня одна одноклассница этим «болеет». Комиксы их читает, смотрит всякую ерунду, которую они снимают. В общем, такие дела. Нужно будет у неё спросить при случае.  
Ник сжал в своей руке чужую ладонь, поднёс к губам и провёл языком по кончикам пальцев, спустился ниже, лизнул ладонь, запястье. Вживался в роль благодарной кошки, облизывающей руку хозяина, наверное. Только язык был не шершавый вовсе, а влажный, тёплый, с нагретым шариком серёжки. И почувствовать этот язык хотелось отнюдь не на ладони. Николас сам это понимал, но не торопился, намеренно затягивая всё, не переходя к решительным действиям. Он сжимал чужое запястье одной рукой, второй старательно расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке. Сегодня рвать её не было никакого резона.  
Разделавшись с рубашкой, Риддл потянулся к ремню на брюках, расстёгивая его медленно, поскольку делать одновременно два дела было проблематично. И поцелуи захватывали большую часть внимания, не позволяя целиком сосредоточиться на одежде. Майкл, продолжая сжимать в руке ошейник, потянул вниз молнию на чужой куртке, не снимая её, лишь откидывая с головы капюшон, чтобы кошачьи уши не смущали. Ему нравилось, конечно, но при этом было ощущение какой-то неправильности в этих ушах и хвосте на шортах. Ник всё ещё сидел у него на коленях, потираясь задницей о пах, осторожно касаясь ладонями обнажившейся кожи, снимая вслед за вязаной кофтой ещё и рубашку, приспуская её с одного плеча, прихватывая кожу зубами, облизывая место укуса. Острые ноготки скользили, царапая. Николас отменно вживался в выбранную роль. Мягкие подушечки пальцев проходились по коже, поглаживая поцарапанные места.  
Риддл всё так же, грациозно соскользнул на пол, возвращаясь в исходную позицию, пробежался пальцами по молнии на джинсах, потянул её вниз, облизнулся, мазнув по губам кончиком языка. Он любил доставлять удовольствие, он умел это делать, так почему ему следовало сдерживать себя? Конечно, не было у него причин так поступать.  
– Ники? – обратился к нему Лайвли.  
– А?  
– Не так, – хрипло ответил тот. – Сейчас не так.  
Он снова вздёрнул Риддла вверх, прижимаясь к его рту, раздвигая губы языком, облизывая чужой язык, окончательно стягивая с себя дурацкую кофту и оставляя её на стуле. Ник обнял Майкла за шею, цепляясь за воротник его рубашки, которую так и не получилось снять до конца, только чуть приспустить с плеч. Потянул за собой, на пол, попутно думая о том, что оказался крайне предусмотрительным, взяв на себя обязанность Золушки и отдраив полы в танцевальном классе до блеска, практически зеркального. С зеркалами вообще каламбур получился, они во всех танцевальных классах имелись, чтобы ученики школы могли наблюдать за собой со стороны во время занятий, отмечая сразу же какие-то недочёты и ошибки в своих действиях. Сейчас эти же зеркала окружали и Ника с Майклом. Освещение в классе так и оставалось скудным, верхний свет Риддл не включал, понимая, что это будет выглядеть не так, как он видел в своих планах, а намного хуже. Рисковать, превращая своё выступление в грандиозный провал, ему совершенно не хотелось.  
В зеркалах были видны слабые отблески дорожек из свечей и силуэты тел, оказавшихся на полу, подсвеченные этими тусклыми бликами. Лайвли подцепил ладонью одновременно и «кошачьи» шорты и нижнее бельё, скрытое под ними, стягивая их вниз, прикасаясь ладонью к возбуждённому члену, сочащемуся смазкой, обхватывая и плавно двигая рукой вверх и вниз. Риддл закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, позволяя целовать себя в шею, в плечо, лаская губами каждый миллиметр кожи.  
– С праздником, – прошептал, разомкнув вмиг пересохшие губы, которые снова пришлось облизать.  
– И тебя, Ники, – шепнули ему в основание шеи, укладывая на пол и опускаясь сверху.  
С трудом, но, всё же соображая, Николас дотянулся до своего рюкзака, вслепую нашаривая там упаковки с презервативами и смазку. Поймал себя на мысли о том, что подарок до сих пор не подарил, хотя сначала планировал иную последовательность действий. Танец, бокалы, наполненные «Martini Asti», обмен подарками, секс. От первого к последнему пункту они перешли слишком быстро.  
Макс с его любовью к экспериментам протащил Ника в своё время по многим местам. Они занимались сексом на стоянке, в примерочной какого-то пафосного магазина, где Риддлу зажимали рот и всё время шипели на ухо, чтобы он заткнулся и не визжал, как сучка. В кинотеатре, в туалете какого-то кафе, где пытались играть в ролевые игры, а-ля клиент и проститутка, снимаемая богатым парнем. В школе Энджи – никогда. Ники неизменно ловил себя на мысли, что это не то место, где секс вообще возможен, всё равно, что притащить любовника в спальню родителей и сделать это на кровати старшего поколения. Почему-то это казалось неприемлемым. Тогда. Сейчас, делая это с Майклом, Ник ни на секунду не подумал об ошибочности совершённого поступка. Он не забывал, где находится, но вместе с тем не считал это огромной ошибкой, ему нравилось, его уносило.  
И, когда он почувствовал вторжение в своё тело, только удовлетворенно, блаженно улыбнулся, выгнувшись в спине, хватаясь за воздух. Будь здесь простыня, он бы скомкал её в пальцах, но поскольку простыни не было, он лишь заскрёб ногтями по паркету, задышав чаще. А после вновь вцепился пальцами в воротник чужой рубашки, притягивая Лайвли к себе, прижимаясь к губам, целуя их, облизывая, чуть прикусывая, чувствуя сильную хватку на бёдрах, двигаясь так, как того хотелось партнёру или же, наоборот, навязывая свой ритм? Ники не мог точно определить, но склонялся к мысли, что они сейчас хотят одного и того же, потому и действия у них настолько слаженные, настолько дополняющие друг друга.  
– Обожаю, – хрипло шептал он, делая огромные паузы между словами. – С ума схожу. Люблю... Всё. Что. С. Тобой. Связано.  
Светлые волосы подметали пол, несчастный капюшон с ушками то и дело вытирал собой паркет, влажные прикосновения губ к шее действительно заставляли Николаса сходить с ума, нырять в черноту и снова выныривать из неё, подстраиваясь под движения чужих бёдер. Смазка, щедро вылитая между ягодиц, мерзко хлюпала, портя весь эстетизм, но Риддл почему-то и этому тоже значения не придавал, он лишь наслаждался каждым движением, каждым поцелуем, прикосновениями чужих рук, не забывая при этом о своей «кошачьей» доле, а, по сути, царапая плечи, скользкие от пота, добираясь до лопатки, очерчивая её кончиками пальцев мягко, как беличьей кисточкой.  
Обхватив Майкла ногами, он резко сменил положение, уложив того на спину и оказавшись сверху, упираясь коленями в пол. Некоторое время поглядывая на Лайвли со скрытым превосходством во взгляде, наклоняясь близко и вновь целуя, но лишь поверхностно, словно ненароком, прихватывая губы и моментально отстраняясь. Соскальзывая и вновь опускаясь на возбуждённый член своего любовника, закрывая глаза от наслаждения, имея возможность самостоятельно контролировать и темп, и глубину проникновения. В относительной темноте он не мог разглядеть выражение чужих глаз, но подозревал, что взгляд у Майкла сейчас мутный, рассеянный, словно подернутый дымкой. У него самого, пожалуй, был такой же. В принципе, у Николаса не было никаких задатков нарциссизма, и то, что со всех сторон находятся зеркала, не давало дополнительного возбуждения, он просто воспринимал этот факт, не придавая ему особого значения. Но где-то в глубине души признавался себе, что не отказался бы посмотреть, как они с Лайвли выглядят со стороны, вот сейчас, в этих зеркалах увидеть отражение всего, что происходит, а не только силуэты, подсвеченные неяркими огоньками.  
Он закатал повыше рукава куртки, оголяя запястья, вновь запустил пальцы в волосы Майкла, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, практически вытягиваясь сверху, вылизывая приоткрывшийся рот, позволяя проводить те же манипуляции с собой.  
– Сладкий... Горячий... Мой, – делая паузы не меньше тех, что были в словах Ника, произнёс Лайвли, скользнув по шее ладонью.  
Прикосновение было грубоватое, Майкл сжал пальцы на чужом плече, прижимая Риддла к себе, забираясь ладонью под капюшон, проводя по чуть выступающим позвонкам.  
Сдвинул курточку с плеча, целуя обнажившуюся кожу, убирая в сторону волосы, что так и норовили залезть в рот.  
– Твой, – прошептал Ник, переходя с этого шепота практически на шипение.  
Застонал громко, пошло и протяжно, кончая одновременно с любовником. Хотел закрыть рот рукой, но Лайвли не позволил, перехватив ладонь и сплетая пальцы.  
Николас опустил голову, продолжая второй рукой опираться на плечо Майкла.  
– Сейчас, подожди, – произнес, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь моментом истомы, завладевшей телом.  
– Чего ждать? – поинтересовался тот, поскольку в этот момент тоже пытался восстановить дыхание, потому мало о чём думал.  
– Я найду в себе силы и включу свет, поскольку эти дурацкие свечки ничего разглядеть не помогают. А я всё ещё не вручил тебе свой подарок.  
– Как и я.  
– Майкл...  
– Что?  
– Если тебе не трудно, достань из моего рюкзака влажные салфетки. Или просто подай его мне, я сам найду.  
– Хорошо, – Майкл потянулся, хватая вещь и протягивая её Николасу.  
Долго искать салфетки не пришлось, они лежали на самом верху, и Ник сразу открыл упаковку, подцепив парочку.  
Подниматься ему совершенно не хотелось, и он даже немного пожалел, что затеял это всё в пределах танцевальной школы, а не у себя в квартире. Можно было всё сделать и там, недоставало лишь одной вещи, немаловажной – пилона. Там он мог разве что на стул взобраться и попытаться исполнить стриптиз, который, скорее всего, не увенчался бы успехом. Реальнее была перспектива запутаться в своих шмотках и навернуться со стула, набив себе пару шишек, а не представ в роли искусного соблазнителя...  
Поднимаясь в лифте, они снова целовались. Риддл, конечно, переоделся и вместо шортиков с хвостом надел обычные джинсы, но вот куртка с ушками осталась, к ней, правда, добавились уже знакомые Майклу чёрно-белые вязаные митенки и обычная куртка, тёплая, которую Ник не застёгивал. В танцевальном зале они потратили некоторое время на уборку, после чего Николас заявил, что вечер только начинается, и теперь можно поехать к нему домой, не к родителям, а в отдельную квартиру. Что, собственно, они и сделали без промедления. Во внутреннем кармане куртки у Лайвли лежал ошейник, снятый с шеи Ника. Риддл искал его в зале, а, когда понял, что вещицу хотят забрать в качестве сувенира, не стал возражать. У него имелись другие, а это было как-то приятно, наверное. Некая доля фетишизма проглядывала, но Ники совершенно не отталкивала.  
– Хочешь шампанского? – поинтересовался Ник тихо, стоя с закрытыми глазами.  
Он только что благополучно остановил лифт, заставив его зависнуть между этажами.  
– Нет, – последовал ответ куда-то в шею.  
– Почему? Не любишь?  
– Отторжения не испытываю, но и не особо люблю. А что?  
Губы вновь прошлись по чувствительному местечку, а ладони скользнули под куртку, проводя по горячей коже на спине.  
– Я люблю. Глупо, правда?  
– И что глупого?  
– Бабский напиток, все дела, – выдал Николас, покусывая мочку уха, спускаясь губами на шею и оставляя на ней засосы.  
С тех пор, как Майкл начал встречаться с Риддлом, шея у него постоянно была чем-то закрыта. Макс засосы не выносил просто, считая, что они отвратительно на коже смотрятся и вообще делового человека к бляди приравнивают. Лайвли никаких претензий на этот счёт не высказывал, его всё устраивало, поводов для возмущений он не искал.  
– А сок для детей. Перестать его пить, потому что уже не дети?  
– Нет. Конечно, нет, – прошептал Ник, вновь нажав на кнопку, лифт поехал вверх.  
По привычке бросив куртку на банкетку, Ники всё же отправился на кухню, через пару минут раздался хлопок, ознаменовавший открытие бутылки с шампанским, тем самым «Asti», обещающим послевкусие розовых лепестков и аромат фиалки. Шампанское стекало по ладони, но Ник не обращал на это никакого внимания, пил из горла маленькими глотками, наслаждаясь вкусом.  
– Может, всё-таки попробуешь немного? – спросил голосом змея-искусителя.  
– Не вижу бокалов. Или...  
– Плевать на бокалы.  
Риддл подошёл к Майклу, глотнул немного и, ухватив одной рукой воротник рубашки, притянул к себе, прижался, целуя, приоткрывая рот, позволяя ощутить на языке привкус шампанского, которое действительно было холодным, ледяным практически, не приторно сладким, а очень приятным. И на самом деле оставляло послевкусие розовых лепестков.  
– Супер же? – спросил с опаской, словно сомневался, что Лайвли это понравилось.  
– Супер, – охотно подтвердил тот, касаясь чужих волос, заправляя их за ухо, наклоняясь к Нику и прихватывая губы. – Так, несомненно, супер.  
– Буду знать, – хмыкнул Ник. – Подарок, – напомнил. – Надо вручить.  
– Мне тоже.  
– И розу...  
– Розу, – повторил за ним Майкл.  
Какая роза? Цветы – это последнее, о чём он сейчас думал, как и о подарках, в принципе, тоже.  
Николас засмеялся, но всё же вывернулся из чужих объятий, скрываясь в комнате. Лайвли ему уже цветок вручил, а вот до подарка дело не дошло, тот всё ещё находился в кармане, дожидаясь своего часа. Майкл долго выбирал, пожалуй, очень долго, но всё равно находился в замешательстве, потому что не представлял реакцию Риддла на это подношение, не мог представить, что Ники скажет или сделает. Как и не мог представить, как сам поступит, получив подарок от Николаса.  
– Закрой глаза, – попросил Риддл.  
– Зачем?  
– Для подарка.  
– А так нельзя его вручить?  
– Нет. Закрой, – Ник повторил свою просьбу и улыбнулся нежно, соблазнительно.  
– Ну, хорошо, – с некоторой опаской ответил Лайвли, присаживаясь на край кровати и закрывая глаза.  
Он не представлял, что там за подарок может быть у Николаса, ради которого нужно поступить подобным образом. Когда чужие пальцы осторожно коснулись его руки, проводя по пальцам, по ладони, а после – по запястью, он начал подозревать что-то из серии «облом всех времён и народов». Потому что...  
– Вот, – произнёс Ник. – Теперь можешь открыть.  
Положив цветок на чужие колени, он оперся обеими ладонями на кровать, а Майкл с опаской покосился на собственное запястье, чтобы уже в следующую минуту увидеть на нём браслет, обычный золотой браслет без всяких бантиков, кулончиков и подвесок. Не массивный, но и не очень тонкий, вполне классический. Но браслет... Лайвли не удержался, засмеявшись и откинувшись на кровать. Риддл покосился на него с подозрением.  
– Что с тобой? – спросил осторожно.  
– Ничего, – покачал головой Майкл. – Совсем ничего, кроме того, что я – идиот.  
– Это ещё почему?  
– Потому что, – «развёрнуто» ответили ему, запустив руку в карман и без промедления разжимая её.  
На ладони лежал браслет. И ладно, если бы он был другим, но он был точно таким же, как тот, что Риддл только что одел на чужое запястье.  
– Пожалуй...  
– Что?  
– Это не ты идиот, – ответил Ник, тоже заржав, когда разглядел чужой подарок. – Мы оба не отличаемся оригинальностью.  
– Ты всё равно выиграл.  
– За счёт чего?  
– У тебя был танец, причём такой...  
Лайвли мечтательно закрыл глаза и закусил губу.  
– В чём проблема? Ты тоже можешь для меня станцевать.  
– Так не могу. Хочешь, сделаю массаж?  
– Массаж чего? – хмыкнул Риддл, повернув голову и покосившись в сторону Майкла.  
Тот открыл глаза и тоже посмотрел на Ника.  
– Это тебя от шампанского так прёт или просто язык от природы сильно острый?  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Николас, засмеявшись вновь. – И то, и другое, наверное.  
– Обыкновенный массаж, вроде я его хорошо делаю.  
– Это тебе твоя барышня бальзаковского возраста говорила?  
– Нет. Это говорила Бетти.  
– Что ж, поверим на слово твоей матери, – протянул Ники, расстёгивая молнию на «кошачьей» куртке, приспуская её с плеч и переворачиваясь на живот.  
Майкл снял с себя вязаную кофту, оставшись в одной рубашке, оперся обеими ногами, согнутыми в коленях, на кровать, положил ладони на плечи Риддла, убрал волосы в сторону, открывая доступ к шее с чуть выпирающим позвонком, к тёплой коже...  
Нику, кажется, нравилось, потому что он выглядел расслабленным, довольным и вновь вживался в образ представителя семейства кошачьих, мурлыча что-то неразборчиво.  
– Как тебе? – поинтересовался Майкл, наклоняясь к самому уху и не удержавшись, вновь целуя обнаженное плечо.  
– Если бы знал, что так умеешь его делать, попросил бы гораздо раньше, – выдохнул Ник, чуть запрокинув голову и встречаясь взглядом с Лайвли. – Да-да. Я бы за него мать родную продал.  
– Думаю, Энджи не оценит этот жест, – заметил Майкл.  
– Она о нём не узнает. – Риддл дождался, когда Лайвли уберёт руки с его плеч, перевернулся обратно на спину и, улыбнувшись, коснулся кончиками пальцев чужой щеки. – Ты же не скажешь?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда она точно ни о чём не узнает.  
Майкл чуть отодвинул полы куртки, положил ладони на талию, не тонкую и чётко обозначенную, как у девушек, но всё же имевшую место быть.  
– Только за молчание тебе придётся расплатиться.  
– Чем?  
– Собой.  
– Подходит, – ответил Ник, включившись в игру. – Приемлемая цена, как мне кажется. Да ещё шантажист такой привлекательный. Похоже, у меня нет выбора.  
– Похоже, нет, – ответили ему, наклоняясь и целуя.


	20. Показатели

– Майкл, ты не мог бы задержаться на секунду? – поинтересовалась Энджи, снимая очки и потирая переносицу.  
– Да, конечно, – кивнул Лайвли, послушно опускаясь в кресло.  
Вероника, которая уже подошла к двери, притормозила и посмотрела на нового тренера с удивлением во взгляде. Грей не представляла, о чём может говорить Энджи Риддл с её партнёром по танцам. Хотя... Примерно представляла, и направление собственных мыслей Нике совершенно не нравилось, потому что оно ставило под угрозу её собственную карьеру. Разумеется, речь здесь шла не о каких-то любовных отношениях, а о возможном разделении пары. Вероника отчётливо помнила каждое слово, произнесённое когда-то Николасом, сказавшим, что его мать без раздумий разобьёт пару танцоров, если увидит у одного из них больший потенциал. Грей, будучи не особо уверенной в себе, видела только успехи Майкла, а свои собственные не замечала. Или же замечала, но не придавала им значения.  
Стоило только услышать обращение Энджи к Лайвли, хорошее настроение, как рукой сняло. Вероника почувствовала, как по позвоночнику пробежал холодок. Да, иных причин для приватного разговора просто не может быть. Миссис Риддл желает разделить их, поставив Майкла в пару с другой девушкой, а его нынешнюю партнёршу задвинуть на второй план.  
– А я? Мне нужно задерживаться? – спросила, встретившись взглядом с тренером.  
Энджи после тренировки уже переоделась, потому выглядела неизменно строго, в своём платье и приталенном пиджаке. Сама женственность, само очарование, но вместе с тем, достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять – внешность обманчива. Вместо женственной кокетки за подобным фасадом скрывается железный характер. Не повезёт тому, кто решит перейти дорогу этой женщине. Съест и косточками не подавится. Кажется, в этом плане сын целиком и полностью скопировал Энджи, во всяком случае, у Вероники сложилось именно такое представление о Николасе. После поступления в танцевальную школу Энджи, Грей нередко сталкивалась с Ником в коридорах, но он не выражал от этих встреч особого восторга, разве что пару раз поприветствовал, а она ответила.  
– Нет, – миссис Риддл улыбнулась. – Ты можешь быть свободна. До следующей тренировки.  
– До следующей тренировки, – эхом отозвалась Вероника, чувствуя, как зашатался под ногами пол.  
Она уже заранее готовилась к провалу, потому мысли девушку посещали самые мрачные из всех возможных.  
Майкл, смотревший на свою партнёршу, почувствовал, как моментально испортилось её настроение, голос прозвучал глухо, а плечи опустились. Грей, как всегда, готова была на всё пойти ради танцев. Думая, что ей сейчас подрубают карьеру, она чувствовала себя дико неуютно, словно её только что выставили из дома родители и сказали, что она может идти на все четыре стороны, только в отчий дом возвращаться – не вольна.  
Когда за девушкой закрылась дверь, Лайвли повернулся к Энджи и внимательно на неё посмотрел, желая получить ответ на невысказанный вопрос.  
– Майкл, что для тебя значат танцы? – спросила женщина, устроив руки на столе. – Только честно.  
– Я бы мог сказать, что они – моя жизнь, – произнес Лайвли, не очень понимая, к чему клонит тренер. – Но, пожалуй, это не совсем так. Я занимаюсь ими достаточно давно, прошёл путь от человека, который не может отличить пятую позицию от первой, трясется перед соревнованиями, как осиновый лист, боится выходить на паркет, поскольку конкуренты кажутся дико профессиональными в сравнении со мной, до человека, одержавшего косвенную победу на вашем конкурсе. Танцы занимают важное место в моей жизни, с ними связано много всего, но после школы я не планирую продолжать занятия. В общем-то, на конкурс я шёл больше по той причине, что хотел осуществить мечту Вероники, грезившей обучением в этой школе. А что?  
– Просто небольшое наблюдение за вами, – ответила Энджи, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Дело в том, что один момент не даёт мне покоя. Сравнивая ваше конкурсное выступление и то, что я видела сегодня, пришла к выводу, что ты уже не столь много внимания уделяешь танцам. Нет, в плане техники я ни к чему придраться не могу, всё профессионально, на высоком уровне. Пропала душа из танца, и мне хочется понять, почему всё так происходит. Какие-то перемены в жизни, которые мешают сильнее раскрываться именно на паркете? Или же просто отсутствие желания взаимодействовать с партнёршей? Между вами что-то произошло?  
– Мы расстались с ней ещё до конкурса, так что наши личные взаимоотношения вряд ли влияют на работу. Я бы не сказал, что у меня сменились какие-то ориентиры в жизни, исчезло желание выходить на паркет с Вероникой, или же банальная усталость сказывается на качестве. Здесь дело, пожалуй, в другом. Вы сами понимаете, что танец – это нечто... интимное. Во всяком случае, есть такое мнение в среде танцоров. И, если раньше у нас с Вероникой было что-то, вроде влечения, находившего выход в танце, то сейчас оно могло исчезнуть, а танцы приобрели новую эмоциональную окраску, оставив исключительно профессионализм, а не человеческое отношение.  
– Ты начал встречаться с кем-то? – спросила Энджи так легко и просто, словно была не только тренером по танцам, но и личным психологом, как минимум.  
– Да, – ответил Майкл, решив, что лживым ответом ничего не добьётся.  
И какой смысл умалчивать в дальнейшем о событиях, происходящих в его жизни? Они с Вероникой занимались под руководством миссис Риддл около полутора месяцев, февраль отсчитывал свои последние дни, начинался календарный март, чего по погоде невозможно было сказать. В воздухе всё ещё висел холод, снег на улицах и не думал таять, солнце редко появлялось. Тёплые куртки до сих пор оставались крайне востребованным элементом гардероба.  
– И, кажется, с этим человеком мог бы танцевать целую вечность, – улыбнулась Энджи, взяв в руки карандаш.  
Повертела его в пальцах.  
– Да, – Лайвли продублировал свой прошлый ответ.  
Признаться, он нисколько не преувеличивал, подтверждая чужое предположение. Но миссис Риддл вроде бы даже не предполагала, не спрашивала, она утверждала. И её улыбка недвусмысленно на это намекала. Майкл, правда, не думал, что женщина осведомлена, с кем именно готов протанцевать целую вечность один из победителей конкурса. Она знала. Лайвли недооценивал владелицу школы и, по совместительству, своего нового тренера.  
– Как раз партнёрство нельзя портить сексом, – произнесла отстранённо. – Тот с кем танцуешь, всегда должен оставаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Влечение, страсть, но неудовлетворённые, не имеющие выхода. Вот, в чём секрет.  
Лайвли мог бы поспорить с женщиной, заявив, что бывают и другие случаи, хотя бы их недавняя выходка с Ником. Кажется, после дня влюблённых у них вошло в привычку – задерживаться после тренировок в танцевальной школе. И там уже, в пустых залах делать то, что в голову взбредёт. Риддлу взбрело потанцевать классические бальные, чтобы понять, от чего в своё время опрометчиво отказался. А, может, хорошо, что отказался. Если бы Энджи его тренировала, какое-никакое, а наметилось бы соперничество. Взыграло бы желание – перебить чужие успехи. При таком раскладе, что был сейчас, никакой конкуренции не прослеживалось, раз уж и танцевальные направления между собой не пересекались.  
– Будешь меня учить, – заявил Ник, сидя на подоконнике с бутылкой минералки в руках, прислонившись затылком к стеклу.  
– Думаешь, получится?  
– А ты сомневаешься?  
– У нас будет неправильное танго.  
– М-да? – Ники прищурился и впервые оторвался от созерцания того, что происходило на улице.  
Там заместитель Энджи с кем-то бурно выяснял отношения, размахивая руками и распекая своего собеседника, на чём свет стоит. Старался почувствовать свою причастность к правящему классу, а не быть мальчиком на побегушках, коим являлся у матери Николаса.  
– М-да, – беззлобно передразнил его Майкл. – Партнёршей девушка должна быть. Как танцевать с парнем, я не представляю.  
– Я весьма способный ученик, – заверил Риддл. – И можешь не сомневаться, сильно мешаться под ногами не буду, вести позволю.  
Лайвли и не сомневался, просто в своих преподавательских способностях не был уверен. Даже не пробовал никогда учить других людей, считая, что самому нужно учиться и учиться, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть приблизиться к совершенству. А тут ещё ученик такой... Да Майкл готов был на что угодно поспорить, что Ники ему не только мешаться не будет, скорее, сам перещеголяет своими навыками. Не зря в своё время его мать считалась королевой паркета, вызывая завистливые вздохи со стороны соперниц и восхищенные у поклонников. Гены сделали своё дело, подарили и Николасу такую же способность – легко перемещаться по паркету, заставляя окружающих только рот раскрытым держать и что-то восхищенно лепетать, когда стихнет музыка. Лайвли до сих пор находился под впечатлением от образа Моцарта, воплощенного Ником на конкурсе. Все остальные на фоне Риддла меркли, безоговорочно. И он теперь стоит рядом, говорит, что хочет видеть Майкла в качестве своего учителя. Шутит, скорее всего. Да не может он всерьёз это говорить. Или может?  
Николас никого подкалывать не собирался, говорил всерьёз. Лайвли в этом убедился в тот момент, когда его потащили в зал и поставили перед фактом: «Танцуем». У Ники, правда, имелось своё представление о музыкальном сопровождении, которое должно быть у классических бальных, потому, когда он предложил Майклу несколько треков из своего плеера, тот едва пальцем у виска не покрутил. Ну, не то это. Совсем не то.  
– Ты помешался, что ли на своих немцах? – фыркнул, услышав в очередной раз немецкую речь.  
– Что б ты понимал, – многозначительно заметил Ник. – Между прочим, Энджи всегда танго под немецкий вокал танцует. Говорит, что они идеально совпадают по настроению. А вы подо что танцевали, разве не под не него?  
– Под него, но твои песни – это совсем не танго.  
– Тогда сам выбирай.  
Николас бросил Лайвли свой телефон, предлагая выбрать композицию, хоть сколько-нибудь подходившую под настроение, которое Майкл желал видеть в танце. Остановился на одной более или менее подходящей. Ник только хмыкнул удовлетворенно, всё равно немецкий вокал, а не какой-то другой.  
Подошёл к Лайвли, обнял за шею, прошептал:  
– Учи.  
Дальше музыка вообще значение потеряла, она шла фоном, а на неё никто не обращал внимания. А ещё выяснилось, что Ники обманул, никакой он не дилетант. Профессионалом тоже назвать не получалось, но то, что Энджи сыну любовь к классическим бальным привить пыталась, чувствовалось. Движения он знал, в порядке их не путался, хотя манера танцевать у него всё равно мужская оставалась, иногда забывался и всё же пробовал вести, но без проблем сдавался и снова становился ведомым, позволяя управлять своими действиями. Танго, правда, какое-то неправильное получалось, где там история контрабандиста и проститутки, которая, по идее, в основе лежит? Где? А нет её, в принципе, поскольку и танцовщицы, как таковой нет. Танцевать танго в джинсах – это почти преступление для танцовщицы, но на Ника же юбку не наденешь, глупо смотреться будет.  
В конце концов, он стянул куртку с ушками, уже знакомую Майклу, обвязал вокруг талии, и она более-менее на юбку походила. Уже не так в глаза бросалось, что главное правило танца нарушено. Николаса это не особенно волновало, его партнёра тоже перестало сбивать, стоило только волну правильную поймать, настроиться на другого человека. И признать в конце, что с Вероникой как-то сложнее танго танцевать, она всё равно несколько зажимается, не может проникнуться мыслью, что это танец страсти, абсолютное её торжество, а не что-то другое. Ник был абсолютно открыт, не скрывал и не маскировал свой темперамент, вроде и подчинялся, но вместе с тем демонстрировал, что так просто не сдаётся.  
В слова Лайвли особо не вслушивался, лишь однажды выхватил из общего фона: «Давай сыграем сегодня, ты будешь светом, а я тьмой».  
Риддл в его руках плавился, как пластилин, из которого можно вылепить, что угодно, подстроить под себя чудесным образом.  
Они танцевали, один круг за другим, сбившись со счёта времени, и остановились в тот момент, когда стихла музыка. Двадцать композиций, остававшихся до конца в трек-листе.  
В зале установилась звенящая тишина, а потом Ник опустился на колени, устало выдохнул и растянулся на полу, счастливо улыбнувшись и произнеся:  
– Кайф.  
Волосы были мокрыми, майка тоже, но Николас этого вообще не замечал, его такие мелочи не волновали, он целиком отдавался музыке, она подхватывала его и несла куда-то, управляя движениями, позволяя проникнуть в самую её суть, стать частью её.  
– Потрясающе, – произнёс тогда Майкл, тоже опускаясь на пол.  
Но не лёг на него, а присел, схватив со скамейки полотенце, чтобы стереть пот со лба.  
– Знаешь, я начинаю понимать твою партнёршу, которая так в тебя вцепилась. С тобой офигенно танцевать.  
– С тобой тоже.  
– Лучше, чем с ней?  
– Представь себе, да.  
– Я и не сомневался, – засмеялся Ники, повернув голову и посмотрев на Лайвли со счастливой улыбкой.  
Ещё бы он сомневался. У него такая знаменитая личность была в ближайших родственниках, что стыдно при подобной генетике наступать всем на ноги. Вероника родством с Энджи Риддл похвастать не могла, потому и танец её выходил не столь совершенным, как у Николаса. Майкл с каждым разом всё сильнее убеждался, что Ник в танцевальном искусстве просто потрясающ. На него хочется смотреть, когда он танцует, его не хочется отпускать, когда танцуешь с ним в паре, пусть даже изначально нарушена расстановка партнёров. Правда, Лайвли думал и ещё кое о чём. Подозревал, что Энджи танцует не хуже сына, и с ней было бы так же здорово скользить по залу, от одного края к другому, по кругу, позабыв обо всём на свете. Если смотреть с профессиональной точки зрения. Если с позиции обыкновенного человека, то Ник оставался вне конкуренции. Рядом с ним хотелось находиться постоянно. И Майкл уже перестал отрицать факт своей влюблённости, а правильнее будет сказать – любви к этому человеку. Чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее он в этом убеждался.  
Единственное, что ещё продолжало Лайвли напрягать – это Макс, наблюдавший за ним со стороны, постоянно докучавший своим вниманием. И это внимание Эллиот оправдывал неизменной фразой: «Мы же с тобой друзья». Майкл очень сомневался в том, что они действительно друзья. Он сам Максимилиана даже приятелем назвать не мог, поскольку не видел в нём ничего, способного заинтересовать, привлечь внимание и удержать. Он не был таким, как Ник. И хотя Эллиот настойчиво повторял, что Риддл – это мерзость не то, что в квадрате, а в кубе, подобное впечатление у Лайвли складывалось как раз об однокласснике, а не о Николасе. Пусть даже у него имелись реальные доказательства того, что Ники не такой уж замечательный, разговоры на первых этапах знакомства не играли тому на руку. Но на них Майкл уже закрыл глаза, потому что они теряли значение в тот момент, когда Николас появлялся рядом, когда шептал на ухо какую-то пошлую чушь или же просто целовал. И даже молчание в его компании не напрягало.  
Браслет, подаренный Ником, Лайвли неизменно носил на руке. Риддл тоже надел подаренную вещь, в шутку заметив, что это почти, как обручальные кольца, но браслеты. И вместе с тем заметил, что это судьба, а не ошибка. Чем больше они узнавали друг друга, тем больше общих черт находили. Им нравилась, в большинстве своём, одна и та же музыка, одни и те же фильмы, одни и те же компьютерные игры, в которые они могли играть вдвоём, выпадая из реальности на время. Даже внешность в чём-то, пусть и совсем чуть-чуть, была схожей. Во всяком случае, они точно подходили под один типаж.  
Неудивительно, что Эллиот, пусть и в разное время, но запал на обоих. Его всегда неслабо вело от блондинов, и он этого даже не скрывал. Ник, собственно, об этом Майклу и поведал, проведя небольшую экскурсию по уголкам чужой души, которая вроде как потёмки, но Риддл свободно в ней копался на протяжении долгих лет передружбы или недоотношений, что там у них с Максом было?  
И, если с Ником получалось отлично танцевать, а так называемое партнёрство они уже испортили сексом, то можно было спокойно опровергнуть теорию Энджи. Однако Лайвли не стал этого делать, пытаясь не соскальзывать с темы танцев на свою личную жизнь.  
– Возможно, – ответил уклончиво.  
Мать Николаса снова снисходительно ему улыбнулась.  
– Не сиди так, словно в кресле притаилось семейство ежей. Меня не смущает тот факт, что мой сын встречается с парнями. Ещё меньше смущает тот факт, что он встречается с тобой. И, предвосхищая возможный возмущенный вопль, сразу хочу сказать, что не стоит думать о попадании в школу лишь благодаря твоему знакомству с Ником. Я никогда не скрывала своего подхода к работе. За красивые глаза я ничего не делаю, никаких бонусов не выдаю. Вы мне действительно понравились на конкурсе, и я планировала отдать голос вам. До конкурса тоже понравились, но я редко сужу по былым заслугам, предпочитая видеть результат в режиме реального времени. Так вот, я хотела тебе сказать, что отношения – это прекрасно, на самом деле. Особенно, в молодости, в вашем возрасте... Но при этом не забывай и о профессионализме, не сравнивай Ника и Веронику, не проводи параллель.  
– Вы знаете, что мы танцевали с ним в паре?  
– Знаю, – усмехнулась Энджи. – Мне рассказывали.  
– Сам Ник?  
– Да. Мне было интересно узнать, откуда он приполз, еле переставляя ноги, но при этом совершенно счастливый. Оказалось, что с тренировки. И танцевал он не что-нибудь, а классические бальные танцы. Этого я точно не ожидала.  
– Почему?  
– В своё время он отказался заниматься ими, мотивировав тем, что это слишком устарело, анахронизм, да и вообще – смешно. Кажется, сейчас у него несколько изменилось мнение на этот счёт, он уже не считает мои любимые танцы чепухой, а отзывается о них в позитивном ключе. Это мило, и меня радует.  
– Потому что в вашей жизни есть две страсти: сын и танцы?  
– Точка зрения моего мужа? Ты и о ней наслышан?  
– Ник немного рассказывал о своей семье, об отце, в том числе.  
– О, – Энджи тяжело вздохнула. – Их взаимоотношения с Кирком – это отдельная песня, не самого радостного содержания, скорее печальный вальс с трагичной кульминацией. Но я всё ещё не теряю надежды, что однажды двое моих любимых мужчин придут к взаимопониманию, уничтожив тактику общения а-ля «кошка с собакой».  
– Думаю, так и будет, – произнёс Майкл, не зная, что ещё можно сказать в подобной ситуации.  
Всё же отношения с Бетти наложили свой отпечаток. Лайвли никогда не умел найти подход к своей матери, не факт, что смог бы развести на разговор и утешить чужую. Да и что он может сказать, если Ник и Кирк, правда, всегда находят повод прицепиться друг к другу и обменяться парой колких фраз, как милым комплиментом, поскольку разучились разговаривать нормально?  
– Надо будет пересечься с тобой как-нибудь за пределами школы и поболтать о бальных танцах, раз уж Нику привить эту страсть не получилось, – задумчиво протянула Энджи.  
Майкл расценил эти слова, как возможное приглашение на семейный ужин, которое последует когда-нибудь.  
– А теперь можешь идти, хорошего дня, – произнесла женщина.  
– И вам, миссис Риддл, – отозвался Лайвли, поднимаясь из кресла и подхватывая рюкзак, стоявший на полу. – Хорошего дня.  
Вот уж кого Майкл не надеялся встретить в коридорах танцевальной школы, так это свою партнёршу. По идее, она ещё полчаса назад должна была уйти домой. Но Вероника никуда не ушла, она обнаружилась на первом этаже, сидела на своей сумке, прижавшись спиной к стене, и чего-то ждала.  
Кого-то, как выяснилось уже через пару минут.  
Заметив в конце коридора Лайвли, девушка моментально выпрямилась в полный рост, едва ли не вытянувшись по стойке смирно, одернула и без того идеально сидевшую на ней юбку. Грей нервничала, очень сильно нервничала, хотя бы потому, что услышала одну вещь, не предназначенную для её ушей, ставшую шоком, ударом и практически предательством со стороны Майкла, который так цинично поступил и промолчал. Он и Ники Риддл? Ники Риддл и он? У Вероники в голове такая комбинация не укладывалась. Она даже представлять не хотела, как так получилось, что человек, в которого она влюбилась и другой человек, с которым она когда-то встречалась, могут быть вместе. Два человека, два парня... Ладно, с Николасом всё понятно, изначально же известно было, что он гей, потому на девушек никакого внимания не обращает. Но каким ураганом Лайвли занесло в постель к сыну Энджи? Это оставалось загадкой.  
Грей узнала чужую тайну случайно. Вообще-то сначала честно хотела уйти, дошла до лестницы, спустилась вниз. И только потом поняла, что изведётся вся, пока будет размышлять о перспективах, открывающихся перед ней. Майкл ей, конечно, обо всём расскажет, но когда это будет? В итоге, Вероника не придумала ничего лучше, чем подслушать чужой разговор. Она подобралась к кабинету миссис Риддл, прижалась к двери, желая лучше расслышать, о чём же говорят Майкл и их тренер. От услышанного выпала в осадок, поскольку к такому готова не была.  
«Не сравнивай Ника и Веронику. Не проводи параллель».  
Именно эти слова особенно врезались в сознание, и Грей даже не знала, как их можно интерпретировать. Она запуталась. Подумала, что на этом разговор закончится, и поспешила удалиться. Спустилась на первый этаж, чтобы уже здесь дождаться Майкла, поговорить с ним начистоту, не расспрашивая об отношениях, поскольку понимала: ответа не дождётся, а о дальнейшей судьбе, как пары. Могло ли быть так, что Лайвли, попробовав танцевать с Ником, понял, что его нынешняя партнёрша далека от совершенства и попросил поставить с ним кого-то более профессионального? Не Николаса, разумеется, поскольку это смотрелось бы глупо, появись на паркете пара мужчин. Другую девушку, перспективную, пробивную и способную.  
– Ты ещё не ушла домой? – удивлённо спросил Майкл, бросив рюкзак под ноги и занимаясь курткой.  
Застегнул её, поправил шарф.  
Вероника с подозрением покосилась на этот элемент гардероба. Вот, значит, что за страстная «девушка» постоянно слюнявит Лайвли шею, не оставляя на ней живого места. Наверное, стоило догадаться, что девушка бы так не сделала. Грей представила себя на месте Ника, пришла к выводу, что вела бы себя куда скромнее. Николас себя не ограничивал в выражении чувств, но здесь больше подходило слово «страсти».  
Неудивительно, что Майкл не торопится представлять своим друзьям новую девушку. Не девушка у него вовсе. Не девушка...  
– Нет, – отрицательно покачала головой Вероника. – Меня несколько напрягла ситуация, в которой мы сегодня оказались. Сначала Энджи позвала нас обоих, потом меня отправила из кабинета, а ты остался...  
– И ты, как всегда, напридумывала море ужастиков? – подколол партнёршу Лайвли, знавший, насколько Грей не уверена в собственных силах.  
– Я не знаю, что думать. После ужасов, рассказанных Риддлом, могу представить любое развитие ситуации, которое мне, скорее всего, не понравится. Говорят, Энджи легко может убрать с паркета того, кто не оправдывает её надежд.  
– Если так случится, то уберут меня, а не тебя, – произнёс Майкл.  
– А?  
Вероника посмотрела на него удивлённо. Несмотря на заявление миссис Риддл, сомнения всё равно оставались на месте. Лайвли встречается с Ником, почти член семьи, если так можно выразиться. Кто станет убирать его с паркета? Это она – случайная девочка...  
– Говорю, что в нашем случае всё будет так, как я сказал. Если нашу пару разобьют, в школе останешься именно ты, а не я.  
– Это Энджи так сказала?  
– Нет, она вообще ничего такого не говорила, лишь сделала несколько замечаний относительно техники исполнения. Посоветовала прикладывать больше усилий, чтобы не вылетать из обоймы. Разделять нас с тобой пока не планируют.  
– Хорошо, – Грей улыбнулась.  
Она не представляла, что будет, если Майкл решит покинуть танцевальную школу. Даже думать не хотела о возможном разделении. И не могла представить себя с другим партнёром. Точнее, могла, с одним. Но он не занимался классическими бальными танцами, разве что для Лайвли сделал исключение. С Вероникой он бы в пару не встал, да и вообще особой симпатии к ней не питал. Особенно ясно она поняла это на вечеринке по случаю нового года, когда Николас прямым текстом послал её на все четыре стороны, продемонстрировав истинное отношение.  
– Не переживай, не брошу я тебя здесь, – усмехнулся Майкл.  
– Всё равно страшно как-то.  
– Чего страшиться? Ты талантливая девушка, у тебя есть все задатки для того, чтобы пробиться в верхний эшелон, всё остальное не столь важно. У тебя есть мечта, желание блистать, талант. Любой партнёр сможет с тобой танцевать, – произнёс Лайвли, выходя на улицу.  
«Да-да, – мрачно подумала Вероника. – Я талантливая, но этот Риддл талантливее. Кто бы мог подумать, что у меня появится конкурент в лице мужчины? Какая ирония, какой сарказм со стороны судьбы».  
Он появился не вовремя, и теперь, когда ситуация открывалась с иной стороны, Грей и воспринимать Николаса стала иначе. Флёр влюблённости отступил на второй план, оставив исключительно мысли о собственной выгоде, о том, что Риддл мешается под ногами, по его вине Майкл может оставить школу танцев, разочароваться в партнёрше, решив, что поднялся на высокий уровень, коего она ещё не достигла. Этого нельзя было допустить. Лайвли всегда говорил, что он в танцах делает всё исключительно ради своей подруги, если бы не Вероника, он давно оставил бы эти занятия и посвятил себя иным вещам. Только дружба с Грей до сих пор удерживала Майкла в танцевальной среде, и должна была удерживать вплоть до окончания года. Для закрепления результата и повышения показателей следовало вернуть всё на исходную позицию, оттеснив Ника в сторону. Он откровенно мешал Веронике, поскольку именно по его вине могло произойти разделение пары.  
– Может, дело в твоей девушке? – спросила, понимая, что только что вступила на тонкий лёд.  
Лайвли волен отреагировать по-разному. Согласиться, промолчать или наорать на глупую девчонку, которая лезет не в своё дело, пытается читать нотации, а лучше бы уделяла больше времени тренировкам. Ведь это она до Николаса не дотягивает, она не находит подхода к Майклу, а не он к ней. Свой корыстный интерес следовало демонстрировать не столь открыто, а лучше всего просто замаскировать под заботу о будущем приятеля.  
– Как это связано с ней? – поинтересовался Лайвли.  
– Раньше ты уделял больше времени тренировкам, сейчас оно же направлено на твою избранницу.  
«Избранницу, да... Чёртового парня, который только и знает, что отвлекать тебя от дела, нашептывая на ухо, какая я дрянь, способная ради достижения своей цели на любую подлость. Хотя, в чём-то он прав».  
– Настоящий художник должен быть голодным и одиноким? – усмехнулся Майкл, посмотрев на партнёршу.  
– Что-то вроде того.  
– Нет, мои отношения здесь не замешаны. Лишь мои личные тараканы. Не волнуйся, всё будет по-прежнему. Я помню о твоей мечте и не собираюсь рубить её на корню. Ты окончишь эту школу с отличием и сможешь в дальнейшем продолжить обучение в колледже, который тебе приглянулся.  
– А ты?  
– Я не планировал ничего такого. Ты же знаешь... Да, я люблю танцы, с ними связано очень многое, но всю жизнь на паркете я не буду проводить. Это не совсем то, чего бы мне хотелось.  
– Жаль, – искренне произнесла Грей, улыбаясь чуть смущенно. – Я бы не хотела потерять такого замечательного партнёра.  
– Твой следующий партнёр может оказаться намного талантливее меня.  
– А может, и нет.  
– Такое тоже бывает, – засмеялся Лайвли.  
– В любом случае, я рада, что сейчас мы танцуем вместе, – Вероника приподнялась на цыпочки и, ни секунды не сомневаясь, поцеловала Майкла в щёку.  
После чего помахала рукой и побежала к автобусной остановке. План действий понемногу начал формироваться, и она знала, что не притормозит на середине пути. Если сейчас она ничего не сделает, потеряет Лайвли навсегда, а этого нельзя допустить. Он – залог её дальнейших побед. Он тот, кто выведет её на пьедестал. Он поможет ей стать новой Энджи Риддл. Нет, не так. Он поможет ей прославить имя «Вероника Грей», которое затмит Энджи, и засияет новая звезда.  
Надо лишь сделать небольшое усилие и сбросить в пропасть Николаса Риддла.  
– Ники, Ники, – засмеялась девушка, запрыгивая в автобус. – Знал бы ты, на что способна обиженная женщина, не стал бы так опрометчиво меня отталкивать.


	21. Союз джентльмена и леди

Свой поступок Вероника объяснять не торопилась. Да и вообще, что она такого сделала? Всего лишь поцеловала приятеля в щёку. Раньше у них это было стандартной процедурой приветствия и прощания. До тех пор, пока между ними кошка не пробежала, белобрысая и зеленоглазая. Пора бы возродить традицию, не так ли? Майкл вопросов не задавал, вообще делал вид, что его это нисколько не касается, чем немного раздражал Грей. Она добивалась иного результата. Почему-то хотела услышать, что он скучал и не возражает против воссоединения во всех смыслах. Быть не только партнёрами на паркете, но и парой. Здесь, конечно, тоже были свои нюансы. Энджи. Никто не давал гарантии, что она после расставания Лайвли с её сыном, не начнёт ставить паре чемпионов палки в колёса. Оставалось лишь надеяться на порядочность женщины, заявлявшей об исключительном профессионализме, при котором личное отношение не смешивается с отношениями именно к танцорам, а не к людям. Был момент, когда Вероника засомневалась, вспомнив о родственных связях Ника и Энджи, но тут же приказала внутреннему голосу заткнуться и больше о себе не напоминать. Школа танцев останется позади, рекомендательные письма миссис Риддл при любом раскладе напишет. Далее её влияние не распространяется. И она, и её сынок могут отправляться в утиль, поскольку свою роль в истории сыграли. При этом Грей понимала, что сама с обстоятельствами справиться не в состоянии. Ей нужен был соратник, желательно не первый попавшийся, а неплохо разбирающийся в деле, заинтересованный в нём. Период раздумий длился недолго, идеальная кандидатура обнаружилась сама собой, имя всплыло в памяти и едва не заполыхало алыми буквами, подталкивая девушку к важному решению. Всё было так же легко и просто, как осознание того, что дважды два будет равняться четырём, а не пяти, шести или десяти. Вспомнился разговор, состоявшийся перед конкурсом, вспомнился и человек, с которым, если верить Майклу, был связан Николас. Неужели он так легко отказался от своего? Будь Вероника на его месте, никогда бы так не поступила.  
Она чувствовала себя гениальным режиссёром, готовым поставить отличный спектакль с разоблачением, показать, кому стоит доверять, а кого лучше избегать, думая, что это всё минутное помутнение рассудка, блажь, от которой следует избавляться в срочном порядке.  
И все актёры должны были сыграть те роли, которые для них расписала мисс Грей. Одну из ведущих ролей она отвела Максимилиану Эллиоту.  
Оставалась только одна проблема. Вероника не знала, как с ним можно поговорить, не привлекая к себе внимание Майкла. Не могла же она прийти к их школе и заявить во всеуслышание, что жаждет повидаться с Максом? Конечно, не могла. Она помнила его по конкурсу, даже парой слов перебросилась, но этого явно не было достаточно для дружеских отношений. Телефонами они не обменивались. Но телефон ведь мог быть у Лайвли, верно? Во всяком случае, Грей на это очень надеялась.  
– Твою мать! – выдала экспрессивно, обращая на себя внимание Лайвли.  
– Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался он.  
Да именно на такой результат Вероника и рассчитывала, когда начала разыгрывать импровизированное представление.  
– Мне позвонить нужно, а баланс на нуле. Забыла пополнить счёт, – Грей недовольно скривилась. – Знаю, конечно, что это наглость, но ты мне не одолжишь свой телефон? Я не буду долго трепаться, правда.  
– А бесплатную смс скинуть нельзя?  
– Есть такие люди, которым бесплатные сообщения не отправляют.  
– Да? И что это за люди?  
– Майкл!  
– Ладно, ладно, – усмехнулся Лайвли. – Держи.  
– Спасибо, – Вероника очаровательно улыбнулась ему и, сжав в руках чужой телефон, ускакала в другой конец коридора.  
Пролистав список контактов, увидела там имя «Ники» и едва не стёрла зубы в порошок. Ники, значит? Вот почему Майкл начал называть её только полной формой имени. Для него теперь Риддл стал «Ники». Отобрал не только партнёра по танцам, но и любимое имя. Грей никогда не скрывала, что ей нравится обращение Лайвли, только он умел так произносит данное сочетание букв, что голова кружилась. И теперь это обращение относилось не к ней, а к какой-то потаскухе мужского пола.  
На поиски номера, принадлежащего Эллиоту, много времени тратить не пришлось. В отличие от Риддла, он был записан с указанием и имени, и фамилии. Девушка, недолго думая, набрала его номер и стала ждать ответа. Шансы на ответ значительно повысились хотя бы потому, что звонила Вероника с телефона Майкла, а он считался желанным собеседником.  
– Неожиданно, – выдал Макс вместо приветствия.  
– Сама от себя не ожидала, – в тон ему отозвалась Грей.  
– Оу, – Эллиот явно удивился, услышав в трубке женский голос. – С кем же имею честь разговаривать?  
– Вероника Грей.  
– А, партнёрша Майкла? Помню. И чем обязан?  
– Я хочу с тобой увидеться.  
– Хорошее предложение для того, кто интересуется юбками. Мне какой резон с тобой встречаться?  
– Хочу предложить сделку.  
– Сделку? А вот это уже интересно, – протянул Макс. – В честь чего? И с чем связано?  
– Скажу при встрече.  
– Уверена, что меня эта информация заинтересует?  
– Да, – не раздумывая, откликнулась Вероника.  
– Какая восхитительная убеждённость в своей значимости, – хохотнул Эллиот.  
– Место встречи назови, – прервала его Грей.  
Почему-то ей казалось, что чем грубее и увереннее она будет отвечать на эти насмешливые реплики, тем больше уважения к своей персоне вызовет. И, надо сказать, не ошибалась. Дерзость в её голосе Макса не возбуждала, но пробудила искру заинтересованности, более того, заставила проникнуться мыслью, что девчонка, правда, что-то знает и способна предложить нечто важное или, как минимум, интересное.  
– Да легко, – хмыкнул собеседник. – Только давай пересечёмся завтра, сегодня у меня всё свободное время расписано по секундам.  
– Можно подумать.  
– А ты готова дождаться меня сегодня?  
– Я хочу поскорее разобраться с проблемами, стоящими у меня на пути.  
– И что за проблемы у нашей красавицы?  
– Николас Риддл.  
– Так, а вот это уже интересно, – заметил Эллиот. – Ради такого случая можно и отменить свои дела.  
– Так бы сразу, – усмехнулась Вероника, слушая адрес, который продиктовал ей Максимилиан.  
Закончив разговор, Грей открыла журнал вызовов, удалила последний номер и отправилась к Майклу, рассыпаться в тысяче благодарностей за то, что он буквально спас ей жизнь. Правда, пояснять, кому именно звонила и с какой целью, не торопилась, да Майкл особо и не интересовался. Кажется, с некоторых пор в его жизни не было никаких интересов, только Ник. Вот уж кому уделялось повышенное внимание, вот рядом с кем Лайвли становился романтиком и готов был на самые разнообразные, порой безрассудные поступки. Веронику это угнетало. Она привыкла быть единственной для Майкла. Другом, партнёршей, любимой девушкой. На самом деле, она понимала, что Лайвли её не особо любит, да и сама не могла похвастать пылкими чувствами, но вместе с тем, негодование делало своё дело. Грей ревновала. Ей хотелось возвращения в тот период, что был до конкурса, а именно – восхищения Майкла. Его ей сейчас особенно не доставало. Если Лайвли от неё отдалится, на танцевальной карьере можно ставить крест. Для Вероники не было ничего страшнее подобной перспективы.  
Эллиот позвал её в боулинг. Заметил девушку, появившуюся в зале, и приветливо помахал рукой. Грей приземлилась рядом с ним на диванчик и улыбнулась. Не соблазнительно, а как человек, задумавший вселенскую гадость, осознающий, что всё может получиться.  
– Спасибо, что согласился со мной встретиться, – произнесла, стягивая с себя куртку.  
– Не удержался от соблазна, услышав одно имя.  
– Да кто бы сомневался.  
– Ты много знаешь о том, что мне интересно?  
– Во всяком случае, мне известно, что вы с Риддлом были любовниками какое-то время. Точно не скажу, как обстоят дела сейчас, но, кажется, настало время ледникового периода?  
– Ты пришла сюда, чтобы обсудить мою сексуальную жизнь?  
– В том числе.  
– Странно обсуждать это с тобой, но, так и быть, с удовольствием выслушаю всё, что ты желаешь до меня донести. Думаю, это будет забавно.  
– Не вижу ничего забавного, – оборвала чужую речь Вероника. – Ник мне мешает, и я хочу убрать его с дороги. Сделать это сможешь только ты. Во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что сможешь, а не станешь неоправданной надеждой.  
– Посмотрим, – хмыкнул Макс.  
С каждой минутой разговора девчонка интересовала его всё сильнее. И на то имелись свои причины. Возможно, Эллиот видел в подающей надежды танцовщице родственную душу, способную разделить его собственные задумки и мечты. Она не выглядела одуванчиком, ставящим во главу всего чужое благо, у неё имелись иные ориентиры.  
На данном этапе жизни она ставила перед собой вполне определённые задачи. Многим они могли показаться приземлёнными, но именно это качества Максимилиан в людях обычно и ценил, мечтатели, витающие в облаках, неслабо раздражали. Ники относился как раз к этой категории, которая предпочитает порхать по жизни, подобно бабочкам, с цветка на цветок, попивая нектар, не задумываясь о том, что ждёт их в дальнейшем. Ники, которая Вероника, отличалась от своего почти тёзки основательностью, подлость у них была общая. Правда, пока неизвестно, у кого больше. Глядя в сосредоточенное лицо, Эллиот склонялся к мысли, что партнёрша Майкла принадлежит к категории людей, называемых серыми кардиналами. Их присутствие мало кто замечает, но именно они вершат судьбу человечества. Вероника была полна решимости, это вызывало уважение.  
– Как тебе известно, для меня одно время была крайне важна победа на конкурсе. В общем-то, я никогда не скрывала своего желания выиграть. Какой смысл принимать участие, если в итоге плетёшься в самом хвосте? Нет, я грезила победой, и помочь мне в этом должен был Майкл. Естественно, кто ещё? В бальных танцах очень многое зависит от партнёра, если между ними нет взаимопонимания, то и танец получится отвратительным. Майкл подошёл мне идеально, и у меня нет желания начинать всё заново, если ко мне в пару поставят другого человека. Начав танцевать с Лайвли, я хочу продолжить это делать.  
– А почему? – поинтересовался Макс, улыбнувшись снисходительно.  
– Потому что я трезво оцениваю свои способности. Знаю, что они ниже среднего, и это он – тот фон, на котором я могу заблестеть. Другие партнёры не смогут так со мной танцевать, чтобы зрителя захватывало. Я талантлива, факт. Но Майкл талантливее меня. Это тоже факт, который трудно опровергнуть.  
– Ну-ну.  
– Нашим первым тренером, до того, как мы перешли под крыло Энджи, была моя мать, и это она поставила меня в пару с Лайвли, сказав, что таким составом мы сможем достичь высоких результатов. Когда мы вместе, танец идёт просто на ура. Мы чувствуем друг друга, дополняем, если уж на то пошло. Знаешь, был в моей жизни момент, когда я собиралась поступиться принципами...  
– Неужели попала под очарование Ники Риддла? – поинтересовался Эллиот.  
Ему хотелось посмеяться на этом моменте, поскольку одна из его догадок подтвердилась. Ведь он тогда сказал Николасу – девчонка не пойдёт, а побежит за ним, стоит только упомянуть родство и намекнуть на симпатию. Вероника трётся рядом с Майклом не от большой любви, а ради исполнения мечты, понимая, что сама не сможет вытянуть все задачи, возложенные на неё. Секрет успеха пары – Лайвли, его умение перевоплощаться на сцене, становясь из посредственной серости в яркого молодого человека, приковывающего к себе внимание окружающих. Макс видел это на видео, довелось наблюдать и в жизни, непосредственно на конкурсе. И сложно было не согласиться со словами Грей. Да, она хорошая, милая, способная девочка, но ей в пару нужен сильный партнёр, способный «тащить» её на себе, а не подчиняться. Если бы Вероника танцевала с тем же Джоуи, или как там его, она бы не попала в число фаворитов Энджи. Третье место, максимум. Могло сложиться и так, что все призовые места сделали бы девушке ручкой, при всём её старании, при всём усердии и желании добиться успеха.  
Тщеславная куколка знала, за кого нужно держаться, и делала это ровно до тех пор, пока не обожглась на Николасе. Он разрушил все планы, а надежд не оправдал.  
– Попала, – не стала увиливать от ответа мисс Грей.  
Она, наконец, согрелась и больше не обнимала себя руками, не потирала плечи. Даже попыталась принять соблазнительную позу, закинув ногу на ногу. Юбка чуть задралась, но это не выглядело излишне вульгарно, а вполне эстетично. Свитер, конечно, диким вырезом не поражал, но он отлично подчёркивал все достоинства верхней части туловища. Вполне себе достоинства третьего размера. Работай Максимилиан на оба фронта, он бы соблазнился. Неудивительно, что и Майкл в своё время не смог устоять. Но, кажется, его намеренно подталкивали к такому решению.  
– Ники... Он такой, да, – согласно кивнул Эллиот. – Красивая шлюха. На него многие западают, чем он иногда пользуется, в корыстных целях. Единственное, что меня несколько удивляет. Когда мы с ним разговаривали о планах на твоё соблазнение, Майкл всё слышал. Неужели наш рыцарь печального образа не кинулся спасать принцессу из лап очаровательного дракона?  
– Принцесса не послушала рыцаря и решила, что дракон быстрее проведёт её к замку, – усмехнулась Вероника, подхватив чужую манеру высказывать мнение.  
Странно, но Макс не казался ей таким уж отвратительным. На конкурсе, да и по рассказам Майкла она видела Эллиота с иной позиции, расценивая исключительно, как врага. Сейчас он был, если не другом, то потенциальным союзником – точно. На этой почве он пробуждал в душе девушки симпатию, ко всему прочему, стоило признать, что он недурён внешне. Жаль только, что представительницами слабого пола не интересуется от слова «совсем». Это обстоятельство Грей довольно сильно огорчало.  
– Но он спалил её до того, как долетел до замка?  
– Он предпочёл рыцаря.  
– Да?  
– Представь себе.  
Вероника старалась говорить об этом без чрезмерной демонстрации эмоций. Поскольку обсуждать похождения своего бывшего в компании с другим мужиком не очень-то хотела. Её это унижало, притом неслабо, а достаточно для того, чтобы воспылать к Риддлу лютой ненавистью.  
– А рыцарь?  
– Они встречаются.  
– И давно?  
– Понятия не имею.  
«Месяц, как минимум», – промелькнула в голове Макса фраза из переписки с Ником. Тогда был месяц, сейчас уже два. Сопоставив время начала отношений с моментом знакомства, можно было смело утверждать, что период совместного времяпрепровождения стремится к трём месяцам, а для Риддла это не так уж и мало. Со многими своими пассиями он разбегался гораздо быстрее. И никогда не говорил, что счастлив с ними, не разрывал отношений с самим Эллиотом. Это было для них стандартной практикой – встречаться с кем-то посторонним, но всё равно иногда позволять себе такую вещь, как пробуждение в одной постели. При всём своём пофигизме, который открыто демонстрировался направо и налево, Макс не мог опротестовать одно заявление: Николас всегда остаётся для него сексуально привлекательным. Сколько бы других людей не прошло через его постель, Риддл из всех остаётся самым-самым. Самым развязным, самым раскованным, самым соблазнительным. Самым сумасшедшим из всех, кто встречался на пути Эллиота. Не в прямом смысле – психом, просто... без тормозов. Если ему нравилась какая-то идея, он воплощал её в жизнь, даже когда окружающие считали это глупостью.  
– И чего ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я вытащил твоего Майкла из этого болота, наставив на путь истинный и вернув его в строй любителей девушек? Или просто вернул его лично тебе?  
– Пожалуй, второе.  
– И что ты собираешься с ним делать?  
– Танцевать, – едва ли не по слогам выдала Вероника. – Возможно, снова попытаюсь подвести его к мысли об отношениях. Однажды у меня это уже получилось. Почему бы не рискнуть во второй раз?  
– То, что он какое-то время имел Ника, тебя не угнетает?  
– Скажем так, я могу закрыть на это глаза. Для меня важна больше не его ориентация, а его таланты. Меня интересует моя карьера, а он – залог успеха. Не думай, что я хочу нарушить идиллию, возникшую между ними в отместку...  
– А это не так?  
Макс перехватил чужой убивающий взгляд и засмеялся. Всё же девчонку оказалось до безумия легко развести на эмоции. Она послушно заглатывала наживку, показывая, что здесь замешано сразу несколько личных интересов. На первом месте, безусловно, карьера. На втором уже – сведение счётов с Ники Риддлом, который посмел вклиниться в устоявшиеся отношения, всё разрушил до основания, а надежды на счастливое будущее не подарил. В голову Эллиоту пришла до безумия пафосная фраза: «Он должен заплатить за её слёзы». Скорее всего, Грей придерживалась такого мнения. Пусть она пыталась держаться в образе ледяной королевы, чётко знающей, чего хочет от жизни, но время от времени истинные мотивы поступков пробивались наружу, заставляя Макса по-новому смотреть на развернувшуюся перед ним ситуацию. Девушки при любом раскладе остаются девушками, это у них в крови – делать вид, что способны играть наравне с мужчинами, а на деле преследовать иные цели, куда более незначительные. В данном случае, Вероника могла спокойно закрыть глаза на похождения своего партнёра по танцам. Они расстались, и Майкл мог с кем угодно завести роман. Не обязательно с Николасом, эта кандидатура как раз казалась самой нереальной. Но Эллиот чётко определил, что, будь новая пассия Лайвли среднестатистической девчонкой или среднестатистическим парнишкой, Грей не придала бы этому значения. Её сильнее всего взбесило, что это именно Ник.  
Его самого занимали примерно такие же мысли, но только он и не думал их скрывать. Его расстановка сил, озвученная Вероникой, взбесила. Николас... Он, как всегда, не смог спокойно усидеть на месте. Там, где Макс уже отчаялся добиться хоть какого-то, пусть даже минимального результата, Риддл достиг логического завершения. У него была чужая симпатия, как вариант, любовь, у него было общество Майкла. Он был счастлив. Счастлив с кем-то, кроме Эллиота, которому около трёх лет пел на ухо о том, что больше всех на свете обожает его, Макса, и все остальные меркнут. Ники влез туда, куда не просили. Его, наверное, позабавило, что Максимилиан так ничего и не добился. Влюбился впервые в жизни, решил не торопить события, подружиться, стать близким человеком, потом постепенно переводить отношения на иной уровень... Нику достаточно было пару раз появиться «случайно» на пути Лайвли, взмахнуть ресницами, продемонстрировать пластику в танце, и всё получилось так, как было задумано. Там, где Макс тратил время на раздумья и изменение тактики, Риддл пошёл по проверенному пути, не выдумывая новую стратегию. В финале – выиграл.  
Вспомнился даже разговор двухлетней давности, когда они уже расстались в первый раз, но свои свободные отношения сохраняли.  
– Какая же ты сучка, Ники, – шепнул Эллиот, касаясь волос на чужом затылке, чуть поглаживая спину и думая о том, что можно было бы развести Риддла на ещё один секс.  
Николас, в принципе, к этому делу относился с энтузиазмом и никогда не отказывался. Появлялась возможность, он за неё хватался. Не с каждым встречным, конечно, а с Максом.  
– Сучка, – согласно произнёс Николас, поворачиваясь лицом к собеседнику. – Но есть обычные, серые. А есть иного типа, породистые. Которые сами выбирают себе хозяина. Вот я из таких.  
Не ошибался, разумеется.  
Он знал себе цену, сам же её устанавливал, и Макс помнил, что эта сумма далеко не каждому по карману. Риддл хотел получить лучшее, он себя таковым считал, потому своим хозяином признавал не кого-то, а Эллиота. Сейчас ситуация повернулась другим боком, да и хозяин породистой сучки сменился. Кто бы мог подумать, что поводок этот подхватит Майкл?  
Хотя...  
Макс едва не засмеялся, вспомнив недавнее происшествие в школе. Он же видел на Лайвли ошейник. Такой же, как у Ника, чёрный с шипами. На всегда примерном однокласснике подобная вещица смотрелась чужеродно, она совершенно не соответствовала его стилю, выделяясь, как пингвин среди лебедей. Неизменная классика, рубашки с безрукавками, джинсы и шипастый ошейник. Но в тот момент Эллиот даже подумать не мог, что это ошейник Николаса. Почему именно его? Типичное украшение молодёжи, кто-то носит по убеждениям, принадлежа к субкультуре, кто-то потому, что нравится подобный стиль. Майкл вот, скорее всего, был из второй категории, склонности к каким-то субкультурам у него не наблюдалось. И Макс тогда, поразмыслив, пришёл к выводу, что это банальное совпадение. Сейчас сопоставил два и два. Ошейник появился после дня купидона. Может, Ник подарил новому любовнику в качестве сувенира одну из своих любимых шмоток? Почему бы и нет? Вполне могло вписаться в стройную теорию...  
– Так, – ответила Вероника. – Но это не первостепенно. Карьера всё же важнее.  
– Тогда чем тебе мешают отношения?  
– Думаю, тебя такой расклад повеселит.  
– Пока не расскажешь, не можешь точно это утверждать.  
– Наверное, тебе известна политика Энджи Риддл. Говорят, что она может разбивать пары танцоров, когда видит, что один из партнёров портит танец, не позволяя потенциалу второго раскрыться полностью. В последнее время у меня проблемы во взаимодействии с Лайвли. Нет, на первый взгляд, всё по-прежнему. Мы профессионально держимся на сцене, получаем похвалу на тренировках, но есть один момент. У Майкла появилась одна блажь... Теперь будет смешное для тебя, но для меня всё серьёзно. Он танцует с Ником. Нет, правда, они вдвоём репетируют эти самые классические бальные, которые с ним должна танцевать только я. И, опять же профессиональная проблема, с ним у Лайвли танец получается гораздо лучше, чем со мной, о чём и сказала Энджи. Видя, что связь между мной и Майклом теряется, она может просто разделить нашу пару, поставить меня с кем-то другим, и...  
– Ты сядешь в лужу, – заботливо подсказал Эллиот, которого рассказ о танцах почему-то совсем не повеселил.  
Он попытался это представить, и, если честно, смог всё сделать без особого труда. Картинка перед глазами появилась яркая, вполне определённая, даже соблазнительная моментами. Правильнее сказать, пошлая, в которой перед ним разворачивались события, которые имели место быть в действительности, но которые ему не доводилось видеть своими глазами. Когда-то, правда, могло быть, но без Майкла, а с каким-то левым парнем, имени которого Макс уже не помнил, да и не хотел вспоминать. Просто фрагмент слегка совпал. Вспомнил, как приглашённый гость поцеловал тогда Николаса, заменил его в воображении на Майкла. Представил, что Лайвли мог сделать с Риддлом... Да, наверное, многое. Разочаруйся Ники в чужих способностях, он сбежал бы гораздо раньше, поскольку подсаживался на качественный секс, как на наркоту. Если он до сих пор с Майклом, значит, и в постели ему всё нравится.  
Кроме того, отметил, что идея Николаса о клубе и двух блондинах была не так уж плоха. Её можно было реализовать, раз уж Риддл теперь из блядей переквалифицировался в примерного семьянина. Надолго ли?  
– Что-то вроде того, – произнесла Вероника.  
Оспаривать чужое заявление не стала, но и соглашаться с ним не торопилась. Ей формулировка не понравилась. Слишком прямолинейная. Но Макс, видимо, вообще такой чертой, как деликатность, не обладал, вот и позволял себе подобные высказывания, после которых хотелось вцепиться в него и располосовать лицо.  
– И что? – хмыкнул Максимилиан.  
– То есть?  
– Мне какое дело до того, что ты провалишься и вылетишь из танцевальной школы?  
– Тебе должно быть дело до того, что твой любовник вешается на другого человека.  
– Думаешь?  
– Что у вас за отношения такие, если тебе наплевать, с кем он трахается?  
– Свободные, – заметил Эллиот. – А что?  
– Не понимаю, – фыркнула Грей.  
– В любом случае, эта информация показалась мне интересной, так что ты не зря приезжала. Развлекла меня рассказом, пусть и длился он всего ничего, – Макс всё же притронулся к своему напитку.  
Второй стакан подвинул Веронике.  
– Ты сделаешь что-нибудь? – спросила, тоже отпивая.  
Сок, обычный сок. Она ожидала чего-то более крепкого. Виски, водку, мартини. Такой выбор её озадачил. О чём она и сообщила.  
– Маленьким девочкам алкоголь запрещён, – произнёс Макс насмешливо.  
– И большим мальчикам тоже?  
– Нет. Просто большие мальчики сидят за рулём и не хотят лишиться водительских прав по глупости.  
– Мы ровесники, – напомнила Грей.  
– Знаю. Но твоя реакция умилительна. Хочешь казаться великой интриганкой, но мастерства пока недостаёт. Тебе обидно, наверное.  
– Моя реакция – не твоего ума дело.  
– Действительно. Просто запомни на будущее, что большие девочки, начав играть, не снимают маски до самого конца. Хочешь добиться успеха, оставайся холодной до победного.  
– Решил преподать мне пару уроков?  
– Почему бы и нет? Мне нравится твоя жизненная позиция и целеустремлённость. Всегда импонировали такие люди.  
– Это можно расценивать, как согласие?  
– Вполне возможно.  
Эллиоту нравилось смеяться над девчонкой. Не говорить ни «да», ни «нет». Давать надежду, практически моментально её отбирая. Вероника раздражалась, но сдерживала порывы, поскольку понимала: без посторонней помощи ей от Николаса не избавиться. А он ей мешал. Ох, как мешал. Макс это понимал даже по обрывочному рассказу. Предоставь ему Грей развернутую версию событий, там бы каждое слово было пропитано ядом и ненавистью. Всё же была прелесть в устройстве мозгов этой девчонки. Вроде и влюблена в Ника, но не бросается грудью на амбразуру, защищая его. Анастейша в этом плане Веронике проигрывала, в ней оказалось слишком много благородства.  
– И как ты это сделаешь?  
– Это уже мои личные заботы.  
– Даже не намекнёшь?  
– Боюсь, маленьким девочкам не стоит слушать коварные планы циничных мальчиков. Это может плохо сказаться на их психике, – Эллиот ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал бокалом, давая понять, что это были последние его слова о деле.  
Грей не теряла надежды на определённый ответ, потому через несколько минут молчания вновь обратилась к Максимилиану.  
– У меня к тебе ещё одно предложение.  
– Да? И какое?  
– Мы же сейчас в боулинге. Может, сыграем?  
– И?  
– Если я выбью страйк, ты точно выполнишь условия договора и уберёшь Ники со сцены. Пусть занимается в школе, что хочет – делает, но только в жизни Майкла никакой роли не играет. Меня это полностью устроит. Они должны поссориться, расстаться. И желательно, чтобы это была обида не на два дня, а до окончания учебного года.  
– А после окончания? Дашь добро на отношения?  
– Вовсе нет. К тому времени я найду способ снова привязать Лайвли к себе.  
– Значит, сыграть хочешь?  
– Да.  
– Давай, – легко согласился Эллиот.  
Вероника грациозно поднялась с диванчика, встала напротив дорожки, взяла в руки шар. Макс усмехнулся, предрекая грандиозный провал девчонки, решившей похвастать своими потрясающими навыками. Он при любом раскладе собирался организовать расставание, просто развлекался за счёт мисс Грей. Понял, что не оставит всё так, как есть, ещё в тот самый момент, когда Вероника назвала имя Риддла-младшего в телефонном разговоре. После общения тет-а-тет утвердился в своих планах.  
Грей ожиданий не оправдала. Не провалилась. Она всё так же уверенно, как и прежде отправила шар в полёт и потом с торжеством наблюдала за тем, как посыпались все кегли разом. Повернулась к Эллиоту и улыбнулась снисходительно. Макс хмыкнул удивлённо, подошёл к Веронике. На секунду ему показалось, что в глазах девчонки блеснул злой огонёк.  
– Обещал, – шепнула она, протягивая руку союзнику.  
– Обещал, значит, выполню, – ответил он, крепко пожимая протянутую ладонь, после чего чуть подался вперёд и поцеловал Грей в губы. – Ядовитая гадюка, – произнес так, что прозвучало, скорее, как комплимент, а не в качестве осуждения.  
Вероника лишь усмехнулась, думая, что у этих двоих, Ники и Макса, странная привычка – целовать девушек без малейшего на то желания.  
– Отравиться не боишься?  
– Пусть Майкл боится. Я, скорее, принимаю противоядие. Риддл слишком сладкий, даже приторный. Порция отрезвляющей или отравляющей реальности мне точно не помешает сейчас.


	22. The rape of virtue

Начало весны получилось каким-то смазанным. Весны, как таковой, вообще не чувствовалось. Снег на улицах не начал таять, город поражал серостью и словно давил сверху, прижимая к земле. Ник сегодня даже привычке своей изменил, купив другой кофе. Вместо карамельного латте приобрёл чёрный без сахара и молока. Долго думал, зачем его купил, но возвращаться и приобретать что-то другое не стал, выпил этот. Лекси умудрилась до тренировки подвернуть ногу, потому танцевальный номер отрепетировать не получилось. Пересечься с Майклом тоже не удалось. Лайвли подцепил простуду и теперь сидел дома, не появляясь на занятиях. Игнорировал и обычную школу, и танцевальную. Тем не менее, о Николасе не забыл, даже предложил встретиться.  
«У тебя дома?»  
Риддл удивился. Раньше Майкл его к себе не приглашал, а теперь вдруг решил, что можно сделать и так. Правда, стоило списать всё на простуду, выползать на холодную улицу Лайвли не решался, потому предпочёл принимать гостей в квартире. Ники такая постановка вопроса порадовала, и, естественно, он согласился. Сказать откровенно, он и сам хотел напроситься в гости, но не знал, как это расценит Майкл. Несмотря на факт отношений, который уже глупо было отрицать, Лайвли всё равно оставался достаточно скрытным человеком. То, что он пригласил Николаса к себе, вызывало иррациональную радость.  
«Да».  
«Отлично. Я после тренировки к тебе заеду. Как только освобожусь».  
Риддл улыбнулся дисплею, которого улыбка совершенно не волновала, порадовался предстоящему визиту и решил скоротать время в социальных сетях. Несмотря на то, что Лекси сегодня танцевать не могла, общие элементы вместе с группой следовало отрабатывать, а группа ещё в полном составе не собралась, появлялись лишь отдельные её участники, они приветствовали Николаса, он тоже махал им, или отвечал кивком головы. Они спешили в раздевалку, Ники оставался стоять в коридоре.  
На фейсбуке его ждал не особо приятный сюрприз, снова дал знать о себе друг детства. Они несколько недель не переписывались, и Риддл даже сомневался, что снова решится завести разговор с Максом. Просто потому, что в этом отпала необходимость, их больше ничего не связывало. Всё же верна оказалась его собственная теория, гласившая, что их отношения держатся, преимущественно, на сексе. На нём они и держалась, если говорить откровенно. Других совместных интересов никогда не было, и в дальнейшем они не обещали появиться. Родители когда-то свели, предложили подружиться, и первое время эти двое действительно дружили, потому что были маленькими, одна песочница, одни интересы. Детские игры. Чем старше оба становились, тем меньше оставалось точек соприкосновения, всё остальное ушло на второй план, осталось только одно, чего, собственно, родители предположить не могли, познакомив чад. Между Ником и Максом ещё Анастейша всё время стояла, родители были уверены, что рано или поздно один из них девчонку себе и приватизирует. Ошиблись в расчетах, потому что Эллиота от блондинок тащило, но только мужского пола, и Николас в эту концепцию отлично вписался. Скандал тогда вспыхнул просто дикий. Джозеф лютовал, Кирк – ещё сильнее, поскольку именно его сына поимели. Обратная ситуация тоже восторга не вызвала бы, но воплей было бы гораздо меньше.  
Тогда-то Ника и поставили перед фактом, что он должен пол поменять, если хочет продолжать жить такой жизнью. Риддл с отцом поскандалил так, что нынешние их стычки казались жалкими отголосками того пожара. Штиль практически в сравнении со штормом. В итоге, Кирк махнул на сына рукой, сказав, что пусть поступает, как ему вздумается, но только не стоит потом кидаться за помощью, если вдруг какая-то дрянь в жизни случится. Под дрянью, видимо, подразумевались венерические заболевания, или наркота или хрен его знает, что. В любом случае, подозрительность отца стала какой-то паранормальной, побила все возможные и невозможные рекорды.  
Ники, глядя на чужое бешенство, чувствовал себя... здорово. Когда первая злость отпустила, он иначе на ситуацию посмотрел, перестал загоняться по поводу и без повода, погрузившись в такую занятную вещь, как роман с Максом. Тогда, на начальной стадии их романа, Эллиот никаких замашек садиста ещё не демонстрировал, никого душить не пытался, да и плёткой не махал. Но, следовало признать, что и особой нежностью тоже не одаривал, ему просто нравилось чужое тело, ему нравилось, что он к этому телу имеет постоянный доступ. Нравилось прикасаться, гладить, вдыхать чужой парфюм. С жасмином, который сам же когда-то Нику вручил, сказал, что это подойдёт. Очень подойдёт.  
Эйфория прошла быстро, и Николас понял, что его выдуманная история любви как-то не похожа на то, что происходит в реальности. Он иначе всё себе представлял, романтики больше, каких-то разговоров, взаимопонимания, а не только постель, постель и ещё раз постель. Такое чувство возникало, что Макс к нему приходит только для того, чтобы заняться сексом. Интеллект в их общении – дело последнее, не волнует никого. Разговоры почти всегда о сексе. Что Эллиот хочет сегодня, чего не хочет. И так постоянно. Лучше бы всё было, как раньше, до постели. Но песочница, в которой они играли, к тому моменту уже стала мала, и возвращаться в неё было делом бессмысленным. Следовало смириться с новым положением вещей, идти дальше, во взрослую жизнь.  
Во взрослой жизни всё оказалось не так, как в беззаботном детстве. Тогда Ника воспринимали иначе. В представлении Макса он был не хрупкой, но потрясающе красивой фарфоровой куклой, которой хотелось обладать. Изгиб шеи, ключицы, которые отлично были видны в вырезе джемпера, пухлые губы, тогда ещё идеальный нос, который гораздо позже повредили в драке. Николас и тогда одевался довольно откровенно, при этом его наряды не состояли из пошлых брючек в облипку, сползающих с задницы, и ярких кофточек, обладателя которых хочется придушить рукавом, чтобы не позорился и такую чудовищную муть на себя больше никогда не надевал. Риддл всё же знал, где надо остановиться.  
С течением времени мнение о Нике изменилось. Максимилиан, по-прежнему, воспринимал его, как куклу, но уже не фарфоровую красавицу, а ту, что обычно продают в секс-шопах, пусть на лицо гораздо симпатичнее тех уродин. Смысл оставался прежним. Любви в их отношениях места не нашлось, вслед за восхищением появилось лёгкое пренебрежение, вроде «дружба» и секс, в котором Николас до сих пор Эллиота удовлетворял, скорее, даже был верхней планкой. С другими Макс такого кайфа не испытывал, но в остальном Ника воспринимать отказывался, занижая его умственные способности и игнорируя личностные качества. Дружба получилась перекошенная, и возврата на исходную позицию ситуация не предполагала.  
Без Максимилиана легче дышалось. Раньше Ник ловил себя на мысли, что ему недостаёт чужого общества, сейчас с лёгкостью отказался от этого общения, нисколько не жалел и даже не имел представления о том, что может ему написать бывший любовник. Эллиот оригинальностью не отличался. Приветствие, стандартные «как дела». И далее – неожиданно – предложение встретиться. Сегодня вечером. Николас многозначительно хмыкнул.  
«Зачем?», – написал, надеясь на быстрый ответ.  
Макс, как всегда, был в онлайне. Он отчаянно строил из себя занятого человека, но, на самом деле, большую часть своего свободного времени убивал в интернете. Конечно, это можно было оправдать тем, что он весь в делах, проверяет электронную почту, ведёт деловую переписку с партнёрами отца по бизнесу и всё прочее, но тут всю стройную теорию рушило знание Ники. Он был осведомлен о манере управления Джозефа Эллиота, и тот не позволил бы сыну, не имеющему высшего образования, соваться в свой бизнес. Играть в делового человека – сколько угодно, но до реального управления там пока было далеко.  
Напускная серьёзность, деловые костюмы, поездки с водителем... Всё это должно было культивировать в глазах окружающих людей образ молодого человека, всёрьёз задумавшегося над своим будущим. Знающего, чего он хочет от жизни. Ничего этого Николас в друге детства не замечал, он знал больше отца, потому не восхищался Максом, не считал его примером для подражания, придерживаясь мнения, что его досуг, заполненный танцами и репетициями в музыкальной группе куда продуктивнее досуга Максимилиана. Тусовки, какие-то посторонние личности, алкоголь, интернет. Активная общественная позиция, как ни крути. По идее, если бы Ники сумел убедить Кирка копнуть глубже, не ходить с зашоренными очами и разглядеть «образец идеального сына» поближе, мнение могло измениться с плюса на минус. Возможно, Риддл-старший проникся бы мыслью, что его сын, как человек, очень даже ничего. Но на эти убеждения не было ни времени, ни сил, ни особого желания. Ники подозревал, что больше времени потратит на переубеждение, нежели получит реального результата. Было бы, за что там биться.  
«Скучаю по твоему обществу».  
«Странно слышать от тебя подобное заявление. То есть, читать. Я вообще сомневался, что ты знаешь такие слова».  
«И ты не ответишь мне взаимностью?».  
«В смысле?».  
«Не скажешь, что тоже скучал?».  
«Нет, не скажу».  
«Ты разбиваешь мне сердце».  
«Забыл добавить хохочущий смайлик, смотрелось бы гораздо шикарнее. Правдивее».  
«Я действительно скучаю».  
«А мне некогда этой ерундой маяться. Слишком много дел. Какая ирония, правда?».  
«Ты поделишься со мной своими наблюдениями?».  
«Какими?».  
«Дневником записей».  
«Макс, что за иносказания? Говори прямо».  
«Не хочу писать об этом в интернете. Этот разговор требует личного общения, потому я и приглашаю тебя на встречу».  
«Я могу отказаться?».  
«Самое главное и забыл сказать. Нет, ты не можешь».  
«Надеюсь, это не займёт много времени».  
«А ты торопишься куда-то?».  
«Да. У меня вечер занят».  
«Всё та же великая любовь, о которой ты писал ранее?».  
«Да».  
«Да ты никак решил податься в примерные семьянины?»  
«Иди на хер, Макс».  
«Только после вас, милорд. Вечер твой сегодня занят мной, смирись с этим. Как долго продлится разговор, зависит только от тебя».  
Оффлайн.  
Риддл с удивлением смотрел на экран, где отразились черные буквы. Его не покидало ощущение, что ещё немного – они придут в движение и потекут вниз чёрными смоляными струйками, пачкая пальцы, заставляя испытывать иррациональный страх перед набором символов на дисплее сенсора. Всего лишь послание, ничего кроме. Но и оно повергло Николаса в шок.  
Либо Эллиот двинулся умом, либо...  
Вообще-то он всегда таким был, что уж скрывать.  
Сегодня Макс решил оставить последнее слово за собой. Обычно он продолжал задротствовать в интернете, а Николас, отправив нейтральное послание, покидал сеть. Вообще, в последнее время Риддл был редким гостем в социальных сетях. Его не особо интересовали новости в жизни друзей и пустой трёп о том, что обсуждалось уже сотни и тысячи раз. С одноклассниками он виделся в школе, с Максом не желал общаться, с Анастейшей ему тоже доводилось пересекаться в реальности, отмечая при этом, что девушка начала его избегать. Нет, она не шарахалась в сторону, не бросалась на стены, как только видела Николаса поблизости. Мирно общалась, приветствовала, шутила, но старалась свести общение к минимуму. Видимо, до сих пор находилась под впечатлением от недавнего поступка Ники. Да и пыталась избавиться от своей влюблённости, уделяя больше внимания Яну, а не его гитаристу.  
Покинув страницу, Ник собирался пойти в зал и готовиться к тренировке, но у выхода из раздевалки его подловила не кто-нибудь, а Вероника собственной персоной.  
– Здорово, что я сразу тебя встретила. Не пришлось долго бегать по коридорам, – произнесла вместо приветственных слов.  
– А ты меня искала? – удивился Николас.  
– Да.  
– И зачем?  
– По просьбе твоей матери. Раз уж так получилось, что Майкл пропускает тренировку, а твоя партнёрша подвернула ногу, нас решили объединить. В общем, твоя мать хочет, чтобы сегодня ты потанцевал на замене, вместо Лайвли.  
– Она так сказала?  
– Разумеется, – фыркнула Грей. – Я бы не стала ничего такого придумывать. Очень надо.  
Она развернулась на каблуках и отправилась в сторону зала, в котором проходила тренировка. Риддл тяжело вздохнул и приложился затылком о стену. С каждым мгновением этот день нравился ему всё меньше и меньше. Сначала эта неприятность с Лекси, потом Макс с его желанием манипулировать окружающими, навязывая свои правила игры. И на десерт Вероника, с которой он даже разговаривать не хотел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы встать с ней в пару и начать танцевать. В целом, конечно, это было логично. Раз они оба пришли на тренировку, а с партнёрами случились неприятности, такой выход из ситуации – самый оптимальный. Энджи знала, что сын с поставленной задачей справится, и ей не придётся за него краснеть. Что касается личных взаимоотношений и войны с мисс Грей, то здесь Энджи снова напомнит о своём главном правиле. Профессионализм превыше всего. Вражда приходит и уходит. К тому же, это не навсегда, а лишь на один день, не больше. Не будет же простуда держать Лайвли в постели до момента окончания обучения в танцевальной школе? Разумеется, не будет. Ник не развалится, если один раз подменит Майкла, это не так страшно. Глупее намного – отменить тренировку, отправив девушку домой.  
Увы, Ники профессионализмом, присущим матери, не обладал. Ему не хотелось становиться в пару к Веронике, она ещё со времён конкурса вызывала у него отторжение. Если говорить откровенно, то сейчас свою выходку с катком Риддл считал глупостью, сравнимую с... Да и не с чем было сравнить, поскольку все остальные его поступки оказались на порядок разумнее, только здесь он отличился не в лучшем смысле слова. У той вылазки был только один положительный момент – встреча с Майклом, почти что момент первого поцелуя. Нечто, предшествовавшее ему, когда Ники, сомневаясь в правильности своего решения, озвучил свой план и по голосу Лайвли понял, что тот сам не возражает против соблазнения. Майклу понравился тот, кто собирался с ним поиграть, ради удовлетворения своего эго. Майкл лишь для вида сопротивлялся. В тот момент Риддл даже не подозревал, что его настолько затянет в эти отношения. И самое удивительное то, что ему не захочется из них выбираться.  
Мисс Грей не понравилась Николасу ещё тогда, сейчас его негативное отношение к ней только усиливалось. Он не мог объяснить, чем вызвано это отторжение, но и изменить его на симпатию тоже не получалось. Вроде бы девушка старалась быть дружелюбной, милой и ответственной. Энджи хвалила её выносливость и желание добиться высоких результатов, а потому можно сказать, что симпатизировала. Но это были иные категории оценки. Ник смотрел с другой позиции. Ему намного сильнее нравилась Клэр Спенсер. Хотя бы потому, что она не прыгала выше головы и не старалась выглядеть в глазах окружающих лучше, чем она есть. Она была просто милой, общительной и доброжелательной девушкой.  
Но в этот мартовский день Николасу предписывалось танцевать не в паре с Клэр, а с Вероникой. Это удручало, но спорить с матерью Риддл не собирался, понимая, что таким отношением может спровоцировать ещё один скандал, а портить отношения с матерью на пустом месте – глупо. Хватит с него пререканий с Кирком. Отец и так в плане придирок за двоих старается...  
Никогда в жизни Ники не чувствовал себя хуже, чем сегодня. При всём своём желании он так и не смог настроиться на нужный лад и фактически запорол всю тренировку, вызвав тихий гнев у матери и вполне отчётливо прочитывающийся у Грей. Но ничего иного он и не ожидал, это было самое очевидное развитие ситуации. С девушкой наладить контакт не получалось, в его руках она не раскрывалась, а была какой-то деревянной, в итоге Николас не сдержался и сказал, что с этим бревном танцевать не будет. Она не чувствует музыки, она не умеет подстраиваться под партнёра. А ещё понял, почему Майкл говорил, что будет делать всё ради победы на конкурсе. Не «мы с Вероникой», нет. Лайвли полностью возлагал ответственность на себя. Видимо, понимал, насколько не дружна с чувством ритма его партнёрша. Потанцевав с обоими, Ники готов был ответственно заявить, что это небо и земля. С Майклом у него не возникло никаких сложностей, а вот с Грей – сколько угодно. То ли она настолько привыкла к Лайвли, что с другими моментально зажималась, то ли делала это нарочно, чтобы испортить Николасу настроение, а после разыграть приступ праведного гнева. Это так и осталось загадкой. В любом случае, Риддл обрадовался, услышав от матери, что это был первый и последний опыт объединения их в пару. Когда Вероника вымелась из зала, а Ник остался тет-а-тет с матерью, она посмотрела в сторону сына и спросила строго:  
– Ники, что это за цирк?  
– Где именно?  
– То, что ты устроил на паркете. Почему нельзя было просто немного мне помочь и отработать элементы вместе с Вероникой?  
– Может, всё дело в том, что она меня бесит? – спросил Ник, убирая от лица волосы.  
– Я неоднократно говорила тебе, что на паркете не должно быть никаких эмоций из повседневной жизни. Понимаю, что у тебя к ней некое... пренебрежение, но, будь добр, помогать мне, когда я прошу, а не ставить палки в колёса.  
– Мам.  
– Что?  
– Она бесит меня, как человек. И дело не в том, что она бывшая Майкла. Я знаю, ты хотела посоветовать мне затолкать ненависть и ревность поглубже, посмотреть на твою подопечную, как на талантливую девочку, которая хочет многому научиться. Конечно, ты считаешь, что ей нужно помогать, не спорю. Однако я ей трамплином служить не собираюсь.  
– Почему ты так к ней относишься?  
– Не знаю. Просто так получилось. Но Лайвли не замешан в этом. Личный опыт общения с девицей даёт о себе знать. И вообще...  
– Что ещё?  
Энджи бросила в сторону сына испытывающий взгляд. Естественно, на тренировках она очки не носила, оставляя их в кабинете, но от этого взгляд не становился беззащитнее. Наоборот, ярко проявлялась его цепкость. Миссис Риддл вполне могла пытать тех, кто ей неугоден одним только взглядом. Когда им одаривали, хотелось моментально выложить всё, в мельчайших подробностях.  
– Она никакая.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Ты же понимаешь, мам. Как танцовщица. К ней невозможно найти подход, потому что она, правда, бревно бревном. Видимо, я не тот партнёр, который способен открывать и подчёркивать её потенциал. Когда они танцуют с Майклом, это красиво и завораживающе. Пусть меня их танец не поверг в шок и не вызвал откровенной зависти, что я так никогда не смогу, но их номера на конкурсе мне нравились. Мне нравился не только антураж, история, но и танцоры. И он, и она. Оба. А не только Лайвли, как ты, наверное, хотела сейчас сказать. Но сейчас я не чувствовал ничего. Вероника могла сама от меня закрываться, намеренно. Или же для неё существует только один идеальный партнёр. Их совместный танец, как кольцо с бриллиантом. Сама по себе Грей – даже не алмаз, не прошедший огранку, она простая стекляшка, не имеющая высокой цены. Я танцевал с ней. Я танцевал с ним. Эти два опыта несравнимы.  
– Майкл выиграл?  
– Бесспорно.  
– Что ж... На другой ответ я и не надеялась, – хмыкнула Энджи.  
– Мам, ты меня не переубедишь.  
– Как и ты меня.  
Николас усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Он ведь на иное развитие событий и не рассчитывал, с самого начала ожидая происшествий в этом духе.  
Энджи покинула зал, и Ники остался в одиночестве. Теперь у него на повестке дня оставалось только одно дело – визит к Майклу и, как вариант, личное знакомство с Бетти. Заочно он её уже знал, даже рискнул посмотреть одну серию ситкома, в котором снималась женщина. Охарактеризовать увиденное он мог бы одним словом – мило. Сам Ник целевой аудиторией не был, его подобные вещицы не интересовали. Но в ознакомительных целях зашло неплохо.  
– И вообще-то, плевать я хотел на всяких самовлюблённых сук, – пробормотал Риддл. – Я и так знаю, что отлично танцую. Это кому-то следует поднабраться мастерства, мне его и так хватает.  
Стоя посреди пустого зала, Ники пролистал список композиций в телефоне, остановился на той, с которой началась их импровизированная репетиция с Майклом, закрыл глаза, вспоминая, чётко представляя перед собой картины недавнего прошлого. Помнил, как они кружились по залу, словно заведённые, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, как музыка подхватывала их, несла вперёд, не позволяя замереть на одном месте. Она лилась потоком, она вдыхала в них жизнь. И усталости не чувствовалось совершенно. Вальс сменял танго, следующим номером шёл фокстрот. Мелодии шли вразрез с общей концепцией танца, но никто не обращал на это внимания. Музыка их мало волновала, потому что на первый план вышла именно пластика и язык тела. В танце легко проскальзывала страсть, влечение, нежность и любовь. То, что было между ними, то, что Ник так и не смог спроецировать на Веронику. Да и она не стремилась прятать истинные чувства. Отказ её задел, причём задел довольно сильно, уж в этом-то Николас не сомневался. Свои навыки в определении чужого настроения он не растерял окончательно.  
Всё так же, не открывая глаз, он сделал движение в сторону. Засунул телефон в карман, заткнул уши наушниками и закружил по паркету, представляя, как танцует не в одиночестве, а вместе с Лайвли. Обнял воздух, видя перед собой воображаемого партнёра, и полностью отдался музыке.  
Вероника, стоявшая у двери, с нескрываемым интересом наблюдала за тем, что происходило в зале. Усмехнулась. Да уж. И это она деревянная. Конечно. Просто кто-то слишком «девочка», которая не желает вести, а мечтает подчиняться. Разумеется, при таком раскладе с Майклом будет проще.  
Грей развернулась и пошла поскорее к выходу. Наблюдать за Ником больше не хотелось, к тому же, большинство из тех, кто находился в школе, благополучно отправились по домам. Энджи, раздав последние указания, тоже уехала. Они с сыном добирались до танцевальной школы по отдельности, так что не было резона спрашивать, поедет ли он вместе с ней. И так становилось понятно, что не поедет. Он любил задерживаться здесь после тренировок, репетируя дополнительно то, что хотелось ему, а не наставникам. Так что ничего необычного в таком поведении не прослеживалось.  
Звонок Эллиота ворвался в мир танца внезапно, стремительно разрушив всю идиллию. Риддл вздохнул, но звонок всё же принял.  
– И снова, здравствуй.  
– И тебе приятного вечера, – усмехнулся Максимилиан. – Он удался?  
– К чему бы этот вопрос? – удивился Ники.  
– Тяжелое дыхание, голос слегка охрипший. Наверняка мутные глаза и припухшие губы, – перечислил Эллиот. – Твой вечер всегда удаётся, если тебя поимеют.  
– Нам обязательно всегда трепаться о сексе?  
– Вовсе нет. Оно само собой получается, это не я.  
– Разумеется. Представь себе, вечер удался. Но я всё ещё на тренировке. Так что хреновый из тебя прорицатель.  
– Я и не стремился.  
– Тогда что тебе нужно?  
– Надеюсь, ты ещё не забыл о нашей встрече?  
– Её нельзя перенести?  
– Я уже говорил. Отказаться и перенести нельзя. Я хочу тебя увидеть.  
– И где же ты хочешь со мной встретиться?  
– Можно даже в вашей школе, если не возражаешь.  
– Нет. Думаю, так даже лучше, – произнёс Николас. – Можешь приехать, поговорим и отправимся по своим делам.  
– Жди меня, детка, – хмыкнул Эллиот, обрывая связь.  
Ник усмехнулся. Ага, всю жизнь ждал, а теперь так вообще – радости выше крыши. Куда уж больше предвкушать?  
К тому моменту, когда Макс появился в школе, Николас успел неоднократно вспомнить друга детства всеми возможными, да и невозможными матерными словами. Эллиот, вроде бы ценивший время, разбрасывался им нещадно. Потому, когда Максимилиан перешагнул порог танцевального зала, Риддл уже был полон решимости отправиться к Майклу, перестав дожидаться человека, который старательно набивает себе цену, словно не понимает, что на деле ничего собой не представляет.  
И появился Эллиот не в одиночестве. Это настораживало. Сразу вспомнились свои ощущения, мысли о сообщении, стекающем смолой по пальцам, липко, пачкая, очерняя.  
– Группа поддержки? – поинтересовался Ники.  
– Нет, всего лишь гарантия того, что наш разговор состоится, – улыбнулся Макс, стягивая перчатки и расстёгивая куртку.  
Подошёл к Николасу и поцеловал его в уголок рта, совсем невинно, но вместе с тем почему-то угрожающе.  
– С глазу на глаз ты уже не разговариваешь?  
– С тобой нет.  
– И почему?  
– Наверное, дело в том, что я перестал тебе доверять.  
Ладонь скользнула по шее, чуть оттягивая ворот джемпера, пальцы пробежались по ключицам. Ник пытался понять, чего же от него добиваются. Ничего дельного пока так и не смог выдать, все его предположения были расплывчатыми и не очень обоснованными. Макс напоминал призрака. Появляется – исчезает, и его мотивы для этих визитов совершенно не прослеживаются.  
– Мне неприятно, – произнёс Риддл. – Убери руки.  
– С каких пор? – Эллиот вскинул бровь.  
– С тех самых.  
– Сучка нашла своего кобеля, – Макс наклонился и прошептал эту фразу Нику на ухо, чтобы не слышали остальные. – Расскажи, Ники, весело было слушать рассказы о моих провалах, упиваясь своим триумфом? Ведь ты же сделал это раньше меня. Ты теперь с ним встречаешься, а не я.  
Николас был уверен, что Эллиот ждёт оправданий и отрицаний очевидного, но его ждал иной ответ. Раз уж всё более-менее прояснилось, правда открылась, и стало понятно, по какой причине Максимилиан так жаждал встречи, следовало быть честным и сказать то, чего он совсем не ждал.  
– Нет. Не весело.  
– Тогда почему же ты промолчал?  
– Потому что мои новые отношения – не твоего ума дело. И я не намерен их с тобой обсуждать.  
– Мог бы сказать «спасибо». Они появились благодаря моим стараниям.  
– В упор их не вижу, но, так и быть, спасибо. Теперь я могу идти? Свои подозрения ты подтвердил, с кем я встречаюсь, знаешь. Можешь жить спокойно, искать себе новую цель для соблазнения. Хотя, я не думаю, что Лайвли тебе сильно нужен был, очередная идея-фикс, посетившая гениального стратега.  
– Даже, если это так, ты не должен был вмешиваться.  
– Потому что ты этого захотел?  
– Да.  
– А ты значимая фигура в этой стране? В мире? К каждому твоему слову обязаны прислушиваться? Вроде бы нет. Майкл тебе не принадлежит, он волен самостоятельно выбирать, с кем проводить свободное время. В принципе, я тоже могу...  
– Не можешь.  
– Что?  
– Ты не можешь решать с кем проводить время. Ты вообще не создан для принятия решений. Твоё единственное право – это открывать рот, когда тебя попросят отсосать, и подставлять задницу, когда тебя захотят трахнуть. На что-то большее ты вряд ли способен. Время идёт, а ты совсем не меняешься. Всё та же безмозглая куколка. Всё такая же сексуальная, соблазнительная, но не годная на что-то, кроме секса. Правда, сейчас уже более потасканная и частично бракованная. Майклу понравилась твоя спина? Красивая, правда?  
Ник размахнулся, собираясь познакомить свой кулак с чужой переносицей, но Эллиот, предрекавший именно такую реакцию, перехватил чужое запястье, оттолкнул Ника к стене, прижал его к зеркалу. Одно движение, зеркало разбилось бы, а на Николаса посыпалось множество осколков. Одно движение, и... Пальцы привычно сомкнулись на горле, только не так, как обычно, когда это действо становилось апофеозом снятия сексуального напряжения. Сейчас в действиях Макса было больше угрозы, больше ненависти.  
– Одно движение, Риддл, и твои мозги завтра утром будут соскребать со стены, – прошипел Эллиот, приблизившись и прижавшись лбом к чужому лбу. – Неужели тебя не учили хорошим манерам? Неужели ты никогда не слышал, что чужое трогать нельзя? Решил от меня уйти и стать самостоятельным? Да ладно. Надеешься на Кирка? Тебя родной отец ненавидит и презирает. Если он кого-то действительно уважает, так это меня. Мои решения для него всегда правильные.  
– Думаешь, что, убив меня, добьёшься огромного уважения с его стороны? Смешно, Макс. Он тебя по асфальту раскатает. Уж что-что, а убийство единственного сына он тебе не простит. Ты, судя по всему, всё так же любишь размах, пафосные речи и впечатляющие жесты. Тебе всего восемнадцать, но ты пытаешься вести себя, как взрослый. Вместо этого производишь иное впечатление. Обиженный ребёнок, у которого отобрали игрушку. Подарить тебе лопатку на день рождения? Придёшь в мою песочницу и разрушишь замок, который я построил.  
Ник ухмыльнулся, чем взбесил Эллиота ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Пальцы с шеи переместились на затылок и больно потянули, почти рванули светлые пряди, заставив Николаса запрокинуть голову.  
– Я разрушу твой замок и без лопатки, – усмехнулся Максимилиан. – Ты же у нас теперь завидной верностью отличаешься, правда? Ни с кем, никак. Только с ним, только под него. Мило. Так мило, что блевать хочется. Одну деталь ты упустил из вида. Одну очень важную деталь. Я не прощаю ошибок.  
– И...  
– Давай, Ники. Ты же любишь только меня. Так покажи мне свою любовь.  
Их взгляды пересеклись в немом поединке.  
– Нет.  
– Я не спрашивал. Я приказывал.  
– Иди к чёрту.  
– Ещё одно высказывание в подобном духе, и этот день станет последним в твоей никчёмной жизни, – пообещал Эллиот.  
Риддл покосился в сторону двери, где всё ещё стояли спутники Макса, явно выбранные из помощников отца. У одного из них в руках был пистолет, и сейчас оружие оказалось направлено именно на Ника. Холодный взгляд голубых глаз не предрекал ничего хорошего. Эллиот явно не шутил, он мог отдать приказ об убийстве.  
Мужчина с пистолетом остался на месте, взгляда Максимилиана оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы двое других бесшумной тенью отделились от двери, подошли к ним. Эллиот всё же соизволил убрать руку с чужого горла, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как на бледной коже уже сейчас начинают проступать синяки, а Ник пытается прокашляться. Максу эта игра определённо доставляла удовольствие, как и все остальные его забавы. Он потянулся к ремню на своих брюках, нарочно медленно расстёгивая молнию.  
– Тебе же не привыкать к такому, – бросил равнодушно.  
– Я не хочу, – повторил Риддл.  
– Не делай вид, что здесь происходит нечто невероятное. Можно подумать, что это насилие над целомудрием. Всего лишь очередной наш совместный вечер. Тебе ведь так хорошо со мной, правда?  
Ладонь подцепила подбородок, сдавливая челюсть, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Блядские губы, умелый язык, шарик серёжки в нём... Лучше, чем Ник, никто этого не делал. Во всяком случае, Максу другие любовники, способные только минетом свести с ума, не попадались.  
Николас промолчал, понимая, что от его ответа вообще ничто не зависит.  
– Здесь есть хоть один зал без этих зеркал? – спросил Эллиот.  
Ник вновь предпочёл оставить вопрос без ответа.  
– Значит, храним молчание? – засмеялся Максимилиан. – Ну и ладно. Вы, двое, осмотрите другие помещения. Мне нужен зал, где нет зеркал. Вообще. Не хочу чувствовать себя грёбанным вуайеристом. А ты, – он вновь обратился к другу детства. – Лучше не сопротивляйся. Быстрее согласишься, быстрее свалишь по делам. Если ещё хватит сил на них. Я ведь говорил, что длительность нашей встречи зависит только от твоего поведения.  
Риддлу показалось, что его только что с моста столкнули в воду. Лёд под тяжестью его тела треснул, и вокруг почти ничего не осталось. Только холод и темнота. Темнота и холод.


	23. Киносеанс

Вечер не оправдал надежд, возложенных на него. Николас не появился, только прислал короткое смс. «Прости, я не приеду». Майкл тупо пялился на дисплей телефона, потом всё же нажал вызов. Механический голос сообщил, что абонент находится вне зоны действия сети и доверительно посоветовал перезвонить позднее. А вдруг? Но и позднее ничего не изменилось, всё оставалось по-прежнему. Ник не звонил, не писал и вообще не торопился включать телефон. Он будто исчез из жизни Лайвли, не желая больше с ним пересекаться. Эта мысль стала настолько ошеломляющей, но вместе с тем логичной, что сон Майкла окончательно покинул. Уснуть парень, несмотря ни на что, не мог. Мысли крутились исключительно вокруг Николаса.  
Но, если посмотреть правде в глаза, это был самый логичный финал их отношений. Однажды Нику должно было наскучить данное общение. Время пришло.  
Ночью Майкл выбрался на кухню и сидел там, в одиночестве, бросая взгляды в сторону окна. Иногда ловил себя на мысли, что луна над ним насмехается. Ей-то известно, что сейчас происходит с Риддлом. Она хорошо осведомлена о том, под кем он умирает этой ночью. Почему-то Лайвли не сомневался, что причина отказа от встречи и выключения телефона именно в том, что Ник нашёл себе новую игрушку, интересную, пока ещё загадочную, безумно влюблённую. Новизна ощущений привлекла, и он решил поступить так, как поступил. Ведь он не умел нормально расставаться. За него эту работу часто выполняла Анастейша, едва ли не на пальцах объясняя, что тут доверчивому романтику ловить нечего. Николас Риддл занят, у него есть любимый человек. Могло быть так, что Ники сейчас был не с новым человеком, а с Максимилианом, которого совсем недавно поливал грязью. Но с какой целью? Желая получить дополнительные баллы? Может быть. Очень может быть.  
Майкл даже не догадывался, насколько близок к истине. Насколько точно отражает состояние Ника глагол «умирать». Риддл чувствовал себя мёртвым от корней волос до кончиков пальцев. От того, что делал с ним Макс, от того унижения, которое он испытывал, давясь чужой спермой, мучаясь саднящим горлом. Закрывал глаза, ощущая очередную пощечину, которая давно стала для Эллиота синонимом брачных игр. Прокусывал ладонь, чтобы не орать, радуя того, кто называл себя другом детства, а потом вытащил на импровизированную сцену и трахал на глазах у отмороженных наблюдателей, державших Ника под дулом пистолета. Выражение их лиц ни разу не изменилось, как было равнодушным, так и осталось от начала импровизированного представления до самого конца. До тех пор, пока Максимилиан не отшвырнул Николаса от себя, бросив ему пару купюр и издевательски поцеловав в уголок рта с запёкшейся сукровицей. Осторожным Эллиота уж точно нельзя было назвать, сегодня он даже не пытался контролировать свою жестокость, потому отрывался по полной программе. Не догадывался Майкл о том, как Ник сидел в пустом зале и тупо смотрел на давно захлопнувшуюся дверь, думая, что его жизнь кончена. О том, как тряслись и отказывались подчиняться руки, когда он вытащил из кармана телефон и всё же набрал это несчастное сообщение. О том, как он добрался домой, не чувствуя вообще ничего, кроме тех же, уже знакомых ему темноты и холода, и потом стоял под душем, пытаясь смыть с себя чужие прикосновения, которые казались той самой смолой, заливающей его с головы до ног, не оставившей ничего светлого, что ещё жило в Николасе. Под конец его стошнило. Хотелось развыться, но сказывалась давно вдолблённая в голову фраза, гласившая, что мужчины не плачут. Вот Риддл и не плакал. Найдя в себе силы переодеться, он лёг обратно на кровать и уснул, точнее, провалился в липкий, тёмный сон, в котором Макс раз за разом его убивал. И никто не мог спасти Ники от этого кошмара. Некому было обнять, погладить по голове и тихо прошептать, что всё наладится, а зло будет наказано. Показаться Майклу в таком виде он просто не решился, подумав, что его не поймут. И, наверное, сделал это зря, потому что время играло против него...  
Лайвли уснул только под утро, потому голос матери, старательно проникающий в сознание, стал неприятным сюрпризом. Майкл с трудом разлепил глаза и посмотрел в сторону Бетти, старавшейся докричаться до него.  
– Что? Что такое? – спросил, всё ещё плоховато соображая.  
Всё же спать по два часа в сутки он не умел. Ему требовалось шесть, как минимум. В противном случае, координации можно было сделать ручкой и даже не пытаться призвать её обратно.  
– Ты всё прослушал? – нахмурилась мать.  
– Прости, но да.  
– А вроде отвечал на мои реплики. Ну, ладно. Так и быть, повторю. Я говорила, что уезжаю на съёмки. Вернусь, как обычно, поздно. Диск лежит в гостиной на столе. Захочешь посмотреть, возьмёшь его там.  
– Что за диск?  
– Понятия не имею. Нашла сегодня в почтовом ящике, вместе с газетами. Там письмо и диск, всё адресовано тебе. От Макса.  
– Эллиота?  
– Других Максов в твоём окружении не знаю, потому да, от него.  
– Мам...  
– Что?  
– Я не верю, что ты с твоим-то любопытством не посмотрела, что на этом диске.  
– Я хотела. Но, увы, время поджимает, потому мне надо лететь на съёмочную площадку. В противном случае, я бы поставила тебя в известность, – заверила Бетти, после чего скрылась за дверью.  
Майкл присел на кровати и шумно выдохнул. Он разрывался между желанием спать дальше и посмотреть, что же за диск пожаловал ему щедрый Эллиот. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что это явно не мультики студии Дисней и не кино с фестиваля.  
Любопытство всё-таки одержало победу. Поднявшись с кровати, Лайвли добрался до ванной, пустил холодную воду и плеснул себе в лицо полную пригоршню, надеясь, что эти нехитрые манипуляции позволят ему поскорее расправиться с остатками сна. Для надёжности решил ещё и душ принять, только потом идти в гостиную.  
Бетти не обманула. И письмо, и диск лежали на столе. Майкл потянулся к конверту и с удовольствием отметил, что тот запечатан.  
Бет всё же не решилась лезть в чужую переписку, за что следовало сказать ей большое спасибо. Взяв ножницы, Лайвли разрезал конверт по краю, вытащил лист бумаги, сложенный вдвое, развернул его.  
_«Привет, Майкл._  
 _Ты сейчас болеешь, и я уверен, что отчаянно скучаешь, не зная, чем себя занять. Я очень хочу позаботиться о тебе, вот и решил организовать культурный досуг. Надеюсь, он шоком для тебя не станет, поскольку на этом диске ты увидишь нашу общую куколку. Ники. Да, именно его. Ты не ошибся. Я написал ровно то, что хотел написать._  
 _На этом диске ты увидишь Ники и меня. И то, как нам с ним хорошо вместе._  
 _Знаешь, я много думал о нашей ситуации. О том, как влюбился в тебя. То есть, мне казалось, что влюбился. Сейчас, размышляя над этим, я понимаю только то, что я ошибался. Очарованный твоим образом. Это обо мне... Мне нужен был только придуманный образ, но не ты сам. Единственный человек, которого я не хотел бы от себя отпускать – это Ники. Уверен, ты меня поймёшь. Ты и сейчас наверняка разделяешь мои чувства. Ведь Ник – уникальный в своём роде. Для того чтобы понять, как сильно он мне нужен, следовало потерять его хотя бы на время. В любом случае, ты не тот человек, который сможет дать Риддлу то, в чём он нуждается. Ты не сможешь доминировать над ним, не сможешь подавить этого человека. Это могу сделать только я. Возможно, я бы предложил тебе развлечься вместе с нами, но, боюсь, что к тебе всё же буду немного ревновать. Или Ник будет немного ревновать. Прости, даже так у тебя ничего не получится. Риддл не будет с тобой, ты его уже потерял. И, если он придёт к тебе, утверждая обратное, не верь. В этой жизни он любит только меня. Принадлежит только мне. А ты был всего лишь развлечением, о котором Ники совсем скоро забудет и больше никогда не вспомнит._  
 _С наилучшими пожеланиями. М. Эллиот»._  
Вот и всё.  
Никогда раньше Майкл не задумывался над тем, что необходимо для того, чтобы уничтожить человека, разрушив до основания. Как выяснилось, достаточно половины страницы печатного текста. Так ничтожно мало.  
Он потянулся к диску, схватил коробку с ним и решительно направился в свою комнату. Взяв со стола ноутбук, открыл его и вставил диск в дисковод. Зная, что именно ждёт его впереди, не хотел смотреть, но внутренний голос называл его трусом, заставляя идти вперёд, принимая неприглядную правду. Вынуждая смириться и принять, как данность, мысль, что Николас всё это время старательно водил его за нос, посмеиваясь в одиночестве, а, может, вместе с Максимилианом над глупой влюблённостью, над тем, как он легко повёлся, позволил себе влюбиться в человека, которого ему любить было просто противопоказано. Все и всё вокруг не говорило, а кричало, что на Риддле он сломает зубы, это не тот человек, которого он сможет удержать рядом.  
«Ты слишком прост для него...».  
«Ты не сможешь дать ему то, в чём он нуждается...».  
«Подумай, Майкл, нужно ли тебе это?».  
Лайвли думал, неоднократно, но, кажется, всё равно вытянул не тот билет, который следовало. Голос разума благополучно проигнорировал поставленный вопрос, отдав право выбора чувствам, а они толкнули Майкла к Нику, наплевав на все доводы, которые выдвигались против подобного поворота. Наверное, в тот момент Лайвли просто не хватило трезвости в суждениях. Или соблазн оказался слишком велик. Или...  
«Или всё проще простого. Ты идиот, вот и всё», – произнёс мысленно Майкл, глядя на значок файла.  
У него не было определённого названия, просто набор цифр. Лишь через некоторое время до Лайвли всё же дошло, что эти цифры обозначают. Дату, вчерашний вечер, когда Ник должен был приехать сюда, но предпочёл всё же общество Макса. Глупо было надеяться, что всё получится иначе.  
Отбросив последние сомнения, он всё же кликнул на предоставленный файл и потянулся к сигаретам, понимая, что вряд ли сможет удержаться от соблазна – закурить. Чтобы табачная горечь на губах, во рту и в лёгких позволила хотя бы частично прочувствовать весь тот мрак, что поднимал голову в душе, когда началось воспроизведение. Естественно, тут и гадать не следовало, что именно содержал в себе файл. Эллиот ведь этого даже не скрывал, написав, что там будет он, Ник и их общее удовольствие. Только самый наивный кретин мог придерживаться мнения, что контент на диске окажется безобидным. Это была даже не лёгкая эротика, это была порнография в чистом виде, исключительно визуальный ряд. Правда, без звукового сопровождения. Но и того, что Майкл видел, было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя смешанным с грязью.  
Он неотрывно смотрел на экран и радовался, что у Бетти не было времени для просмотра, иначе плохо стало бы им обоим. А так – только ему.  
Смотрел и узнавал интерьер, в котором разворачивались события. Это было не какое-то рандомно выбранное помещение, это был один из залов танцевальной школы, расположенный неподалёку от того, где они с Ником своеобразно отметили день влюбленных. Но, если на зал Лайвли мог наплевать с высокой горы, то на личность одного из участников процесса – нет. Не получалось не замечать Риддла, не получалось убедить себя в том, что это не он, а кто-то очень на него похожий. Потому что это был именно Николас. Во всём своём отвратительном великолепии. Да, именно так. Великолепная грязь, притягивающая к себе, но, как только понимаешь, какая мерзость скрывается в душе этого человека, хочется моментально отдёрнуть руку, забыть и больше никогда не вспоминать о знакомстве с ним.  
Любительский порнофильм, предоставленный Максом, имел внушительную продолжительность, во всяком случае, был гораздо длиннее многих роликов, которыми заполнен интернет. Видимо, длительное воздержание дало о себе знать, и страсть пробудилась с небывалой силой. Да, у них были другие партнёры. У Ника – Майкл, у Макса – кто-то неизвестный. Но друг к другу их тянуло сильнее, чем к кому-либо другому. Так гласило письмо, так думал Лайвли, глядя на Ника, покорно стоявшего на коленях. Эллиот стащил с него куртку, одну ладонь положил на плечо, вторую запустил в волосы, сжимая, притягивая Риддла ближе к своему паху.  
Майкл промотал немного вперёд.  
Ракурс изменился. Теперь Ник стоял, упираясь ладонями в стену, рот ему зажимали ладонью. Голову он опустил, волосы немного занавесили лицо, потому разглядеть его не получалось. Словно по заказу Макс отвёл волосы от чужого лица, вжимаясь носом в место между плечом и шеей, целуя, облизывая его.  
Лайвли просмотрел всё в быстрой перемотке вперёд и некоторое время сидел, глядя в тёмный экран. Смотреть это в подробностях ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы не разочаровываться ещё сильнее.  
Эллиот действительно знал, как его развлечь. Да. После таких развлечений некоторых находят в ванне с алой водой или в петле. Если, конечно, совсем слабаки попадаются. Те, кто посильнее, просто перестают верить в любовь и в честность других людей, понимая, что слова ничего не значат, даже, если в них говорится о любви. Особенно...  
Ему отчаянно хотелось сломать диск, и каждый кусок вогнать в чужое сердце, подобно острому ножу, чтобы начинающие порнозвёзды почувствовали хотя бы часть того, что он испытал, посмотрев их творение, пусть и в сокращённом виде. На полное его бы, однозначно, не хватило.  
Майкл почувствовал, как шипы впиваются в его ладонь, раскрыл её и только тогда понял, что именно сжимает в руке. Ошейник Ники, подарок на день влюблённых, сувенир, который он не бросил в ящик стола, а надел на шею и ходил так в школу. Макса этот ошейник совершенно не интересовал, да и почему должен был? В школе было множество самых разнообразных учеников, встречались и те, одного взгляда на которых хватало, чтобы глаза полезли на лоб.  
Ошейник при таком раскладе смотрелся довольно безобидно.  
Потянувшись, Лайвли всё же открыл нижний ящик стола и бросил вещь туда, поняв, что больше никогда её не наденет. И даже видеть больше не желает. Как и Николаса, как и Макса. Но, если с первым проблем не возникнет, то со вторым дела обстояли гораздо сложнее. Ники учился отдельно, и вряд ли стал бы наведываться сюда ежедневно, только для того, чтобы поговорить с Майклом. Скорее, он даже рад, что всё так получилось. Не пришлось брать на себя ответственность, не пришлось подбирать слова, чтобы объяснить всё. По всем фронтам – положительные стороны. Эллиот никуда не собирался уходить. Да и зачем? Иногда люди и в пределах одного класса расстаются, но не бегут забирать документы и экстренно переводиться в иные учебные заведения. Просто делают вид, что ничего между ними не было. У Макса с Майклом и не было. Ничего. Общего. Кроме Ника, который уже определённо сделал свой выбор. А бороться за него – бессмысленно. Зачем? Ведь все знают, что насильно мил не будешь. Может, он своё внимание на Лайвли обратил из жалости? Кто скажет, что там у него в голове.  
И почему он решил, что Риддл не шутит? Почему верил, когда тот говорил о своей любви? Наверное, потому, что звучало убедительно. Да и отчаянно хотелось поверить.  
Майкл прикрыл глаза. Сон от него, однозначно, ушёл. Уснуть у него уже не получилось бы, так не стоило и пытаться. Захлопнув крышку ноутбука, он вышел из комнаты, отправился на кухню, чтобы сделать кофе и выпить его на пару с очередной сигаретой. Самый идиотский завтрак в мире, если уж на то пошло.  
– У всех бывают неудачные опыты в жизни, – произнёс, наливая в чашку напиток.  
Звонок в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть. Кофе пролился мимо чашки, украсив белую скатерть мерзкими разводами.  
Кого могло принести в столь ранний час, Лайвли даже не предполагал. В это время большинство людей уже находились на работе или в школе. Разве что... Макс мог прийти, чтобы убедиться: его подарок достиг получателя. Это было довольно дико, но вместе с тем, больше всего походило на правду.  
Ошибся. Потому что на пороге квартиры стоял не Эллиот. Там обнаружился Риддл собственной персоной, с трудом заставивший себя утром подняться с кровати и без отвращения посмотреть в зеркало. Сине-бордовая шея и разбитые губы говорили больше любых слов.  
Вещи, которые вчера были надеты, Ник без сожаления разрезал на куски и отправил в мусорку. Он бы к ним никогда больше не притронулся, потому что они вызывали у него лишь ту самую дрожь во всём теле и напоминали о недавнем унижении. Увидев, что дверь открылась, он оторвался от созерцания носков собственной обуви, поднял глаза на Майкла и сказал только одно:  
– Пустишь?  
– Проходи, – бросил Лайвли, отходя в сторону.  
Всё же его интересовало, что скажет Ники. И станет ли вообще что-то говорить. Этот визит внёс смятение, заставил как-то иначе посмотреть на письмо и на видео, присланные Максом. Николас на человека радостного не походил. Конечно, можно было списать всё на стандартное: «он играет роль, а не демонстрирует истинные эмоции». Но тогда Риддл переигрывал, а это уже не было виртуозным мастерством, это было бессмысленным притворством.  
Николас расстегнул форменное пальто. В квартире у него из верхней одежды обнаружилась только школьная форма и та куртка, с которой он утром благополучно разделался, представляя на её месте Макса. Раз за разом вспоминая равнодушные лица, насмешливую рожу друга детства, который теперь вообще не имел никакого права называться другом. Это звучало, как насмешка. Злая насмешка со стороны судьбы, решившей столкнуть этих двоих на жизненном пути.  
_«– Ники, ты такой красивый, такой совершенный, как куколка..._  
 _– Макс._  
 _– Что?_  
 _– Прекрати._  
 _– Не могу. Ты мне нравишься. До безумия нравишься. Ты меня с ума сводишь, Риддл. Хочу тебя. Очень._  
 _– Макс._  
 _– Хватит ломаться, Ники._  
 _– Я не ломаюсь. Просто не могу вот так, потому, что тебе захотелось. Только тебе._  
 _– А ты не хочешь?_  
 _– Пока не знаю._  
 _– Значит, да. Сомневаешься только. Не уверен, что тебе мальчики нравятся?_  
 _– Уверен, но..._  
 _– Тогда прекрати делать мне мозги._  
 _Почти романтика. Почти._  
 _Зачем подводить человека к мысли, что он тоже хочет, продемонстрировав заботливое отношение, заставив поверить, что это взаимное чувство? Легче ведь напоить и поиметь...»._  
Стянув сапоги, Николас прошлёпал на кухню. Сегодня выглядел он не так, как обычно. И виной тому была не ужасающего цвета шея, не кровивший угол рта, хотя и это напрягало. А, скорее, то, как он был одет и как себя вёл. Обычно у Ники не было проблем с тем, как себя подать. Он всегда выглядел роскошно. Во всяком случае, пытался так выглядеть. Сегодня он этим не заморачивался. Джинсы оказались изрядно помятыми, свитер тоже не тщательно выбирался. Ник просто выхватил первую попавшуюся шмотку из шкафа, надел её и решил приехать сюда. Он мог сколько угодно убегать, боясь показаться на глаза человеку, мнением которого дорожил. Понимал, что рано или поздно придётся встретиться, объясниться и подать ситуацию в развёрнутом виде, а не отмахнувшись и сказав, что это всё ерунда, не стоящая пристального внимания.  
Не спрашивая разрешения, потянулся к шкафчику, достал кружку и плеснул себе кофе. Всё такого же, чёрного. Как и вчера. Он неплохо отражал внутреннее состояние Риддла.  
– Прости, что вчера не смог приехать, – произнёс, делая глоток. – Было слегка не до этого. Так получилось.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Майкл.  
– Откуда?  
Ник оторвался от чашки и посмотрел на Лайвли.  
– Нашлись люди, занявшиеся моим просвещением, – пояснил он. – Подожди, сейчас кое-что принесу.  
Ники проводил Майкла удивлённым взглядом. А, когда на столешницу, перед ним, лег конверт, моргнул недоумённо. Потянулся и вытащил из конверта письмо. Под конец письма уже готов был истерично хохотать. Так, что отрезвить способны только пощечины или стакан ледяной воды, выплеснутый в лицо. Сдержался.  
– Очень мило, – протянул, отложив письмо в сторону.  
– Очень. Мило, – повторил Лайвли, делая паузу между словами. – По идее, это письмо и то, что к нему прилагалось, должно было убедить меня в том, что я в вашей компании лишний. Мне вон даже отказали в чести разнообразить вашу сексуальную жизнь, превратив дуэт в трио. И отношения мне с тобой не светят.  
– Ты поверил?  
– Честно? Да.  
– Почему?  
– Ты сам знаешь ответ на свой вопрос. Слова, которые передала мне Анастейша, это письмо, выключенный телефон, а потом это послание в формате видео...  
– Что?  
– Видео вчерашнего вечера, где вы занимаетесь сексом в одном из залов танцевальной школы.  
Николас едва заметно вздрогнул. Напоминание о событиях прошлого вечера обожгло сильнее, чем крутой кипяток или лютый мороз. Он снова воскресил в воспоминаниях свои ощущения, когда сидел на полу, тупо пялясь в закрытую дверь, а рядом валялись деньги, плата за работу, как высказался Максимилиан, ехидно ухмыльнувшись. Уходя, он выключил свет, и в зале стало совсем темно, только в окно попадали огни уличных фонарей. Как раз достаточно для того, чтобы увидеть купюры, выплаченные на конфетки. Или на новый шарф, чтобы скрыть бурые пятна, уродующие бледную кожу.  
– Где меня изнасиловали, ты хотел сказать? – произнёс тихо.  
– По видео этого не скажешь. Да, грубый секс, но вполне добровольный.  
– А слова?  
– Оно без звука.  
– Можно посмотреть? – Ники посмотрел на Майкла так, словно тот мог отказать ему в просьбе.  
Вообще-то мог, да, поскольку снова возвращаться к просмотру и вспоминать о своих мыслях относительно всего происходящего не хотелось. Было стыдно за свои недавние мысли, за то, что собирался бросить диск и письмо кому-нибудь из этой парочки в лицо, сказав, чтобы оба катились к чёртовой матери, а в его жизни больше не появлялись. Выглядело наверняка довольно истерично, но в тот момент у него рационально мыслить не получалось, было только отторжение к обоим. Появление Николаса на пороге квартиры многое прояснило, а мысли, которые ещё недавно одолевали, сейчас позорно бежали, поджав хвост.  
– Если хочешь.  
– Хочу.  
Ник поднялся из-за стола, прихватил чашку с кофе и отправился в комнату Майкла. Устроился на кровати, поставил ноутбук себе на колени, включил воспроизведение и, обхватив чашку обеими ладонями, погрузился в просмотр. Да, Лайвли не лгал. Макс действительно поработал над видео, вырезав какие-то моменты, удалив звук. Или же изначально записав всё без него, чтобы чужие вопли и слова, сквозившие презрением, не испортили заготовленную картинку. Теперь Ник не был участником, он наблюдал за всем со стороны, вспоминая, как вчера вечером заходился в кашле, давясь, когда ему в глотку насильно запихивали член, а после кончали на лицо и смотрели, как мутные капли стекают по губам. Таскали за волосы и усмехались, чувствуя дрожь, и шептали на ухо всякую мерзость. Ники и сам иногда говорил пошлости, но они были из категории «то, что заводит», а не «то, от чего хочется наложить на себя руки».  
_«Ты сука, Риддл. Знаешь об этом?»._  
Майкл повторный киносеанс себе устраивать отказался, потому всё то время, что Ник смотрел в экран, он провёл рядом со столом. Сел на столешницу и всё же закурил, стараясь систематизировать все те обрывки мыслей, что возникали в голове. Их следовало упорядочить и выдать хотя бы одну гениальную идею. Ну, или не гениальную, но и не столь тупую, как все предыдущие.  
На что рассчитывал Макс? На то, что Ник не рискнёт в таком виде показаться окружающим, а будет сидеть дома, зализывая раны, и только, когда прежний лоск вернётся, выйдет в люди? Наверное, ставка была сделана именно на это.  
– Отличный монтаж, – изрёк Риддл, тоже не досмотрев весь фильм до конца. – Что нужно, то на месте, лишнее вырезано и подчищено. Не придраться.  
– Ники, – осторожно позвал Лайвли, мысленно называя себя косноязычным идиотом.  
Но он, правда, не знал, что сказать. Ему никогда прежде не доводилось сталкиваться с такими ситуациями, и сейчас он пребывал в прострации. Видно было, что Николас держит дистанцию, боясь навязывать своё общество. И, кажется, сам себе неприятен. Когда-то школьный психолог рассказывал им о жертвах изнасилования, о том, какие чувства эти люди испытывают, какие комплексы возникают у них, как реагируют на произошедшее, и что происходит с ними в дальнейшем.  
– Что? – спросил Риддл, натянув рукава так сильно, что они почти полностью скрыли кисти.  
– Подойди, пожалуйста, – попросил Майкл.  
Николас отложил ноутбук на кровать, поднялся и подошёл к столу. Поставил чашку и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. Лайвли, мысленно отвесив себе ещё парочку пинков, подался вперёд и обнял Ника, прижимая к себе. Ничего не говоря, поскольку умные фразы до сих пор не придумал, а говорить глупости было не с руки. Он и так едва не спустил Ники с лестницы, когда увидел его у своей квартиры. Только плачевный внешний вид, заставивший усомниться в правдивости чужих слов, принудил отказаться от первоначального плана, а слова, которые так и рвались с губ, пришлось затолкать обратно в глотку. И дверь захлопнуть перед носом Николаса не получилось.  
Риддл закрыл глаза и обнял Майкла в ответ, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, выдыхая медленно, через раз. Вот они, те спасительные объятия, в которых ему хотелось оказаться ночью, когда мучили кошмары, а смоляное чудовище, оплетающее кожу своими нитями, атаковало раз за разом. У чудовища были пронзительные голубые глаза, все остальные черты оставались размытыми, но Ники и так понимал, что за чудовищем его подсознание скрывает Макса. Нарочно стирает знакомые черты, чтобы он не свихнулся от своих воспоминаний, от мыслей о тех головорезах, которые наблюдали за действиями Эллиота и не пытались ему помешать, только со скучающим видом смотрели, как хозяин, точнее, сын хозяина разбирается со своей шлюшкой, решившей пойти против системы. Почему бы и не постоять с пистолетом поблизости? Это ведь так забавно, не правда ли?  
– Прости, я не знаю, что надо говорить в таких ситуациях.  
– Тогда ничего и не говори, – выдохнул Ник. – А то ещё нагородишь такого, что я сам предпочту смыться от горе-утешителя.  
– Я люблю тебя...  
– Что?  
– Я люблю тебя, – повторил Лайвли, надеясь, что это не глупо в их ситуации.  
Подозревал, что не совсем то, но всё же лучше многих других фраз, что возникали у него в голове.  
– И я тебя, – прошептал Николас, чуть повернув голову и прикоснувшись губами к подбородку.  
Глаза закрывались сами собой. Ему отчаянно хотелось выспаться после жуткой ночи, наполненной кошмарными видениями. По сути, он и не спал, как следует, просто провёл несколько часов в полузабытьи.  
– Полежишь немного со мной? – спросил, отстранившись слегка.  
– Конечно.  
– Спасибо, – Ник улыбнулся лишь одним уголком рта, второй всё ещё побаливал.  
Да и в ближайшие пару дней положительная динамика не обещала появиться. Но Риддлу это, пожалуй, даже играло на руку, потому что в голове у него начал зреть план мести. Раньше он молчал, спуская Максу все выходки, настало время ответить на его выпад своим. И диск вместе с письмом были одной из лучших идей, которые только могли прийти в голову Эллиоту. Доказательства того, что шея в синяках и разбитые губы – его рук дело. Если на слова Кирк Риддл сыну не поверит, можно будет выложить перед ним на стол документальное доказательство. Продемонстрировать переписку из фейсбука.  
– И ещё... Я хочу забрать диск, – произнёс через некоторое время.  
Они лежали на одной кровати и смотрели преимущественно в потолок. Тишина, царившая вокруг, не давила, подобно могильной плите, а поразительно успокаивала.  
– Зачем?  
– Явно не для того, чтобы дрочить одинокими вечерами.  
– Ник.  
– Ну, это же в моём стиле, – усмехнулся он. – Я не умею держать язык за зубами.  
– Знаю. Тем не менее, всё равно каждый раз выпадаю в осадок, услышав нечто подобное.  
Николас не удержался и всё же засмеялся. Странно. После вчерашнего происшествия ему казалось, что он вообще долго не засмеётся. Но рядом с Майклом ему было уютно, тепло и хорошо. Совсем не хотелось думать о проблемах, обсуждать всякую мерзость, происходившую в жизни...  
– Если бы мы расстались, ты начал бы снова встречаться с мисс Грей?  
– Что за странные вопросы? – удивился Лайвли, повернувшись на бок.  
Риддл скопировал его позу, и теперь они смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
– Мне, правда, интересно.  
– Почему именно её кандидатура?  
– Не знаю. Просто удобно, как мне кажется.  
– Чем?  
– Шептать ей на ухо: «Ники, Ники», а представлять меня. Ты бы смог так?  
– Николас, что за глупости сейчас правят балом в твоей голове?  
– Отголоски вчерашнего дня. Столько всего случилось. С Максом, конечно, ничто не сравнится. Это самое сильное моё потрясение, и не только за вчерашний день. За всю жизнь, если на то пошло. Проблемы помельче. Лекси подвернула ногу и не смогла танцевать. Угадай, какой выход из ситуации придумала моя мама?  
– И какой же? Поставила вместо Лекси Веронику?  
– Наоборот. Меня вместо тебя. Мы танцевали классические бальные.  
– Успехи есть?  
– Она деревянная, о чём я и сказал матери. Энджи решила, что я наговариваю на бедную девочку, поскольку меня сжирает ревность.  
– А она этого не делает?  
– Есть и ревность, не отрицаю. Но я не наговариваю на Грей специально. Она, правда, не умеет танцевать. Только с тобой. Другие партнёры ей в пару не подходят. Если убрать тебя и поставить кого-то другого, технически это будет провал.  
– Так и есть. Веронике сложно подстраиваться под другого партнёра. Со мной она привыкла танцевать, потому может выдать на паркете и страсть, и восторг, и боль. Весь спектр чувств и эмоций. С другими сложнее. Однако...  
– Что?  
– Не старайся меня заболтать. Я хочу знать, зачем тебе этот диск? Честно говоря, до того, как ты появился, я собирался его разломать и выбросить в мусорку. А то Бетти изъявила желание посмотреть. Представляю, что стало бы с ней, начни она просмотр развлекательной программы.  
– Представляю, что станет с моим папашей, когда я ему это покажу, – хмыкнул Ники.  
– Ты покажешь это Кирку?  
– Да. Сегодня по такому случаю поужинаю с родителями, а потом устрою вечер серьёзных разговоров. Пора бы развенчать миф об идеальном человеке Максе, который старательно поддерживает мой отец. Надеюсь, это его отрезвит хотя бы частично, и он поймёт, что Эллиот-младший далёк от образа, вызывающего исключительно восхищение.  
– Рассчитываешь отомстить?  
– Да. Это плохо? Ты против?  
– Нет, – не раздумывая, ответил Майкл. – Я не возражаю. Хотя, хорошего в мести не вижу. Но вот это... – его пальцы скользнули по шее, поднялись выше, коснулись угла губ. – Вряд ли можно простить.  
– Физическая боль – ничто. Унижение, через которое меня провели, намного больнее. Потому я хочу сделать ответный ход. Надеюсь, кое у кого хватит ума – оставить меня в покое и больше не вмешиваться в мою жизнь, отношения, планы. Он, конечно, думает, что весь мир в его кармане. Пора спустить его с небес на землю.  
– Звучит угрожающе.  
– Убивать, калечить и насиловать я никого не собираюсь. Это не в моей компетенции.  
– Спасибо, что обнадёжил.  
– Майки, – протянул Риддл. – Почему наши сегодняшние разговоры такие мрачные? Почему бы не найти более приятную тему для общения? Или не выспаться, как и планировали?  
– Давай найдём более приятную тему.  
– Или занятие? – Николас прищурился.  
– Занятие?  
– Ты можешь меня поцеловать. Или я могу, – Ник подался вперёд, прикасаясь к чужим губам сухим, целомудренным поцелуем, всего лишь соприкосновение губ, поскольку на большее он сейчас способен не был, следовало дать уголку рта хотя бы немного зажить. – Пока, к сожалению, только так.  
Одной рукой приобнял Лайвли за шею, снова прижимаясь к его губам, словно пытаясь таким нехитрым способом стереть чужое прикосновение, чернильной кляксой впитавшееся в кожу после вчерашнего происшествия. Становилось легче, гораздо легче и спокойнее, когда к его действиям не оставались равнодушными, а охотно отвечали на поцелуи, пусть и очень сдержанные, по сути своей.  
Некоторое время они ещё лежали, болтая о нейтральных событиях и по договоренности не затрагивая тему происшествия в танцевальной школе. А потом дал знать о себе долгожданный сон, и оба уснули, испытав небывалое облегчение. Ник от того, что засыпает не в одиночестве, а с человеком, способным отогнать кошмары. Майкл от того, что Николас был рядом, а это значило, что никакие неприятности на многострадальную голову не свалятся и можно спать спокойно. Хотя бы этим утром.


	24. Марионетка без нитей

Заезжать в отдельную квартиру и тратить время на переодевание Ники не стал, потому от Майкла сразу же отправился к родителям, прихватив и диск, и письмо, присланные Максом. Да и вообще, переодеться к ужину мог там, всё же большинство его шмоток находилось в доме родителей. По сути, он и вчера вечером должен быть приехать ночевать в родительский дом, просто не решился, понимая, что Энджи будет нервничать, а Кирк только удовлетворенно хмыкнет. Допрыгался сынок, как и предрекали. Без доказательств, что это всё сделал Эллиот, к Кирку даже соваться не следовало. На слова сыну он не верил. Большинство надежд Николас возлагал на видеозапись, предрекая, что отец даже до середины её не досмотрит. Воспылает праведным гневом и тогда уже начнётся второй этап войны, на этот раз совершенный семьёй Риддл.  
В одном Ники не ошибался. Он знал, что Кирк при всей своей ненависти, что так и хлестала бурным потоком, всё же относится к ребёнку с теплотой. Пытается делать вид, что не испытывает ничего, кроме отторжения, а в глубине души теплится частичка отцовской любви, которая раньше давала о себе знать, ровно до того момента, пока Максимилиан не решил провернуть свою гениальную афёру, не получив от «куколки» моментальной взаимности.  
Нет, Ник не пытался свалить всю вину за происходящее на Макса, не пытался обелить себя, лишь вспоминал некоторые факты общей биографии, которые сейчас, по прошествии нескольких лет воспринимались иначе, рассматривались с иной позиции. Щенячий восторг влюблённого по уши подростка довольно быстро пошёл на убыль, не оставив о себе никаких напоминаний. Глупо было сейчас отнекиваться, отрицать, что в тот момент Эллиот нравился ему нереально, и чужие как будто случайные прикосновения, какие-то слова, небрежно брошенные в разговоре, потом уже и поцелуи были подобны фейерверку. И первое касание чужих губ к его губам, и потом признание друга детства в том, что Ник ему нравится... Риддл тогда проникся, причём довольно сильно проникся, на несколько лет хватило. Признаться откровенно, сейчас Николас придерживался мнения, что он тогда не ошибался в своих предположениях. Из отношений с Максом не могло выйти ничего хорошего. Дружба разрушена, а любовь получилась неполноценная.  
Повесив пальто в прихожей, Николас первым делом сунулся в гостиную, никого там не обнаружил и отправился дальше исследовать комнаты. Кирк, скорее всего, ещё не вернулся с работы, но вот у Энджи сегодня планировался более или менее свободный день. Первая его половина завалена делами под завязку, вторая полностью предоставлена женщине. И миссис Риддл могла делать всё, что угодно. Стоило ли гадать, чем именно займётся Энджи, если у неё появится свободная минутка? Разумеется, нет. Она танцевала, только не в стенах своей школы, а дома. Кирк при планировке учёл пожелания жены, потому и помещение под танцевальный зал тут было отведено. Николас предпочитал тренироваться в школьных залах, Энджи здесь.  
Естественно, что и дома она очки не надевала, поскольку не пыталась создать образ деловой женщины, отступая от него. В пределах родного дома она исполняла другие роли – заботливой матери и верной жены, здесь не требовалось повышать голос, раздавать указания и ставить перед окружающими какие-то задачи. Не нужно было выглядеть неприступной, сосредоточенной на карьере особью женского пола.  
Платья на свои тренировки Энджи тоже не надевала. Дома собирала волосы в высокий хвост, а танцевала обычно в майке, рубашке, завязанной узлом на животе, и джинсах, наплевав на то, что вообще-то танцовщицам предписывалось носить юбки. Всё равно это был не полноценный танец, лишь отработка некоторых элементов, стремление поддержать себя в форме, доказывая, что она до сих пор не потеряла навыков и может, при необходимости, показать всем класс. Впрочем, в этом как раз окружающие и не сомневались. Миссис Риддл, в девичестве Энджилин Майер, до сих пор среди танцоров оставалась живой легендой, которой завидовали и мечтали повторить её успех. Она вышла замуж за Кирка Риддла довольно рано, и тогда все говорили, что беременность поставила на карьере Энджи крест. Она, став женой довольно обеспеченного человека, обязательно осядет дома, погрязнет в рутине, но на паркет больше никогда не выйдет. Муж не позволит. Ещё бы! Его жена выступает с каким-то левым мужчиной, замирает с ним в довольно фривольных позах, да ещё всем и каждому известно: между партнёрами нередко вспыхивают романы.  
Второй вариант, который выдвигали в связи с судьбой Энджи, а после замужества она перестала откликаться на полную форму имени, решив, что сокращенная подходит ей намного больше, гласил – она станет светской львицей. Сбросит ребёнка на руки экономки, а сама начнёт светиться на различных мероприятиях, интересных и не очень. Только бы её не забыли.  
Обе теории оказались ошибочными. Энджи не утонула в домашней рутине, но и в среду светских львиц тоже не полезла, вместо этого она быстро вернулась в форму и вновь вышла на паркет, при этом умудряясь совмещать свою профессиональную деятельность с воспитанием ребёнка. С раннего детства миссис Риддл пыталась привить своему ребёнку любовь к той стихии, в которой жила сама. К слову сказать, и с Кирком Энджи познакомилась на одних соревнованиях. Он находился в зрительном зале и внимательно наблюдал за девушкой, а уже после завершения конкурса решил пообщаться с ней.  
В чём-то история знакомства родителей напоминала Николасу ту историю, что пытался создать в своём сознании Макс, расписывая перспективу отношений с Майклом. И там, и там фигурировал танец, влюблённость в танцовщицу или в танцора после того, как пылкий влюбленный увидел объект своей страсти на паркете. Но, если в любовь между родителями Ники верил, то в любви Эллиота сомневался. Не зря, как показала практика. Максимилиан всё уже пояснил в письме, обращенном к Майклу. Очарование образа, восторг, некий фанатизм, но не настоящее чувство, которое можно пронести сквозь годы, пройдя все испытания.  
Энджи заметила чужое отражение в зеркале, вытащила наушники и поинтересовалась:  
– Ники, это был протест? Ты домой вчера не приехал, обидевшись на меня?  
– Вовсе нет, – отозвался Николас. – У меня были другие причины.  
– И что это за причины?  
– Проблемы личного характера.  
– Например?  
Ник тяжело вздохнул, потом отвёл волосы от лица и продемонстрировал и разбитую губу, и шею с яркими следами синяков, которые у него самого вызывали кошмарные ассоциации. Словно он собирался залезть в петлю, но только в самый последний момент передумал и сумел из неё выбраться. Вообще-то в медицине Ники был полным профаном, потому совершенно не разбирался, какие следы остаются у висельников, больше опирался на ассоциативный ряд. На то, как Макс стремительно сжимал ладонь на его горле, словно от силы сдавливания зависел уровень правоты. Чем сильнее давит, тем больше здравых рассуждений в его словах.  
Энджи, разобравшись с плеером, подошла ближе и несколько минут внимательно рассматривала отметины на шее сына, обратила внимание на ссадину.  
– Неужели Майкл? Мне казалось, он на такое не способен, – произнесла задумчиво, осторожно проведя подушечкой пальца по уголку рта, стараясь не причинить боли.  
– Как раз не он, а кое-кто другой.  
– Макс?  
– Вот теперь в точку.  
– Надеюсь, я заслуживаю того, чтобы рассказать мне всё, а не махнуть рукой и сказать, что это не моё дело?  
– Вообще-то я планировал поговорить об этом с отцом. Думаю, хотя бы сегодня он меня выслушает. Вот уж кто действительно привык отмахиваться от меня и моих проблем, заявляя, что я это заслужил, поскольку поведение далеко от примерного. Вроде как по заслугам получаю.  
– Ники.  
– Да, мам?  
– Не выпускай колючки. Ты же знаешь, что Кирк тебя любит, просто своеобразно проявляет заботу, поскольку подход к тебе находить разучился.  
– Если бы он не сказал тогда, что я должен сменить пол, ничего такого в наших отношениях не произошло. Просто он не умеет находить нужные слова, а в противостоянии неизменно, всегда, выгораживает Макса, потому что видит в нём потенциал, которого во мне нет. При том, что Эллиот ему никто, а я его родной сын.  
– Ник, ты сам знаешь, что ситуация давняя, не очень приятная, а потому я бы не хотела к ней возвращаться снова. Кирк сожалеет о том, что сказал тогда. Правда, сожалеет, я знаю об этом, потому что разговаривала с ним на эту тему. Пожалуйста, не разжигай конфликт снова.  
– Я не планировал, – вздохнул парень. – Лишь обрисовал ситуацию в целом.  
– Лучше скажи, по какому праву Макс поднимает на тебя руку? И вообще, что случилось? Я же тебя знаю. Ты не стал бы терпеть эти выходки, полез в драку...  
– Вчера у меня такой возможности не было, – произнес Ник, не особо внося ясность.  
Скорее, сильнее запутал Энджи, которая и так мало что понимала, кроме одного предельно ясного заявления – Максимилиан Эллиот почему-то решил, что может обращаться с её сыном, как с манекеном в тренажёрном зале.  
– Почему?  
– Пойдём в гостиную? – предложил Ники.  
Мать согласно кивнула и выскользнула из зала. Николас последовал за ней, подумав, что матери признаваться в таких вещах не намного проще, чем отцу. И в полной мере прочувствовал на себе правдивость фразы, гласившей, что жертвы изнасилования предпочитают о произошедшем молчать, спуская своим насильникам с рук всё, что можно и нельзя, позволяя им почувствовать себя безнаказанными. Теперь Ники понимал, почему так происходит. Потому что тема явно не самая приятная, она болезненная и противная, она точно не входит в топ предлогов для общения за ужином.  
Разве что в личном рейтинге какого-нибудь конченого отморозка.  
В гостиной Николас забрался с ногами на белый кожаный диван, обнял колено и устроил на нём подбородок.  
– Я всё ещё жду ответа, – напомнила Энджи.  
Хотя, Риддл-младший об этом ни на секунду не забывал.  
– Как я уже говорил, это проблемы личного характера, – повторил недавнее своё высказывание Ник. – Дело в том, что это началось с тех самых пор, как вы объявили о конкурсе, состоялся отбор. И среди тех, кого допустили к соревнованию, оказались Майкл и Вероника. Но Грей в моих прениях с Максимилианом никакой роли не играет. Скажем так, здесь основное место отведено истории взаимоотношений с Майклом. Моих и Макса. Помнишь, незадолго до конкурса я приходил к тебе в кабинет и интересовался, что это за пара?  
Миссис Риддл согласно кивнула. Разумеется, она это помнила, как и то, что в тот момент едва не поспорила с сыном, отстаивая права данной пары на победу. Считала, что Николас хочет уговорить её на слив одной из пары фаворитов.  
– Вот тогда всё и началось. Моё противостояние с Эллиотом. Он ведь решил, что влюблён в Лайвли, пытался обратить внимание одноклассника на себя. Разговоры, цветочки и прочее... Вроде как дружба. Но я же знаю, чем обычно заканчивается его дружба, вот того же он хотел и от Майкла. Не получилось, между ними появился я. Мы встречаемся чуть больше двух месяцев, и всё это время Максимилиан пребывал в счастливом неведении, на днях узнал. Ему это не пришлось по душе. Итогом нашего откровенного разговора стало одно видео, которое, сразу хочу заметить, я тебе не покажу. Не хочу, чтобы ты это видела. Это видео, собственно, предназначалось Майклу, но он любезно поделился записью. Её я и собираюсь продемонстрировать отцу.  
– То есть...  
Энджи удивлённо посмотрела на сына, но произнести что-то определённое не смогла. Мысли в голове путались. Возможно, впервые в жизни железная леди растерялась, не сумев подобрать подходящих слов.  
Глупой Энджи никогда не была, потому без дополнительных подсказок догадалась, что же именно произошло между сыном и его другом детства. Другом. Конечно...  
А ещё поняла, что интуиция её не подводит. Потому-то вчера она месте себе не могла найти, металась по дому, не зная, что делать. Кирк её успокаивал, выдавая стандартные фразы о том, что сын их постоянно ищет неприятностей, вот они его и находят. Ничего с ним страшного произойти не может, всё закономерно. Телефон отключил по собственному желанию, и, скорее всего, отправился ночевать в свою отдельную квартиру, дабы вновь продемонстрировать своеволие, о котором все наслышаны, но Николас им явно кичится, вот постоянно на всеобщее обозрение и выставляет.  
Мать Ника в его отсутствии склонна была винить себя. Пусть их разговор и прошёл культурно, не на повышенных тонах, Николас не мог упустить из вида, что Энджи раздражена. Наверняка и сам находился не в лучшем расположении духа, вот и решил, что не приедет домой. Своеобразный протест против чужих предположений, не имеющих никакого отношения к его истинным ощущениям. Он говорил дельные вещи, а мать обвинила его, приписав некую мелочность и чрезмерную склонность к ревности. Может, он, правда, говорил о том, что чувствовал, не занижая чужие способности? Вероника ведь не идеальная танцовщица. У неё есть и сильные, и слабые стороны. Но сильные гораздо ярче проявляются в танце с Майклом. Когда Грей танцевала с Ником, она не сияла, это было просто взаимодействие танцоров на площадке, не водоворот чувств и эмоций, в который должна вовлекать чужая танцевальная история.  
Теперь Энджи окончательно убедилась: из-за такой ерунды Николас не стал бы хлопать дверью.  
– Давай не будем уточнять? – предложил Ники.  
– Давай, – согласно кивнула его мать. – Ты что намерен делать?  
– Жить нормальной жизнью.  
– Я...  
– Не думаю, что теперь всё кардинально изменится. Да, больно, неприятно, гадко, все дела. Но это не повод бросать всё, начинать рыдать в подушку и ждать, когда кто-нибудь придёт меня пожалеть. Я немного оправлюсь, буквально пару дней, не больше, и снова буду посещать школу, ходить на тренировки, встречаться с Майклом. Единственное, чего я сейчас хочу, чтобы Максимилиан исчез из моей жизни навсегда. Вы дружите с его родителями, это ваше личное дело, и я не прошу разрывать дружбу со старшим поколением семьи Эллиот. Важно, чтобы Макс оставил в покое меня и не пытался влезть в мои отношения. Вот я и хочу попросить о помощи отца. Думаю, у него найдётся парочка стоящих идей.  
– Хорошо, – произнесла Энджи, потянувшись к телефону. – Если тебя что-то будет сильно беспокоить, скажи мне. Я всегда тебя выслушаю и постараюсь помочь, чем смогу. Мне, правда, сложно, потому что я никогда не представляла, что окажусь в подобной ситуации...  
– Спасибо, – Николас улыбнулся матери. – Надеюсь, я со всем справлюсь. Но, если что, обязательно обращусь к тебе.  
Выйдя из гостиной, Риддл направился на второй этаж, в свою комнату, краем уха услышав, что Энджи позвонила мужу. Скорее всего, собиралась попросить его не задерживаться на работе, приехав к ужину. Ник понимал, что за ужином тему эту поднимать вряд ли станет. Нужно поговорить с отцом или до, или после. Точнее, даже не поговорить, а вручить письмо и диск, коротко обрисовав ситуацию, которая развернулась накануне. Теперь Николас не пасовал перед обстоятельствами. Диск добавлял ему уверенности. Пусть даже там не было слов, пусть имела место быть работа по монтажу, скрывшая все наиболее отвратительные моменты... Так или иначе, оно служило доказательством того, что Макс вчера вечером не был в клубе любителей шахмат, а удовлетворял свои потребности весьма изощрёнными методами. Только теперь не было длительных уговоров, нарочного спаивания, слов о чудесной, красивой, самой желанной куколке, а исключительно: «Ты сука, Риддл. И как любая сука, ты достоин лишь того, чтобы тебя драли другие. Тебе же это нравится?».  
Ему не нравилось. Ему хотелось мести за тотальное унижение, через которое его вчера провели. За то, что устроили своеобразный секс впятером, когда трое смотрели, как его насилуют. Макс, смеющийся, почти хохочущий, бросающий в лицо своему врагу купюры, окончательно добивающий остатки детской привязанности, которая ещё могла стать основой не для дружбы, но для приятельских отношений, заслуживал ответного удара.  
Даже приятельствовать с Эллиотом Ники теперь не собирался, поскольку в противном случае потерял бы уважение к себе. Остатки уважения. Его и так осталось ничтожно мало. Разве что желание выть в голос, одолевавшее вчера, окончательно заткнулось. Николас свыкся с мыслью, что будет выглядеть невообразимо глупо, если сейчас опустит руки, начав стенать о несчастной доле. Да, есть люди, которые уползут в угол, дабы там спрятаться от неприятностей. Он этого не сделает. У него есть цели в жизни, увлечения, друзья, которые действительно дорожат им и не носят с собой кирпич, прикидывая, в какой момент приложить им собеседника по голове. У него есть Энджи, понимающая и любящая. У него есть Майкл.  
И Кирк... Время от времени проскальзывали сомнения, что найти общий язык с отцом – просто, но Николас понимал, что от задуманного не отступит. Ему нужно отомстить, иначе он не сможет двигаться дальше, вспоминая только день своего кошмара. От негативных эмоций нужно избавляться. Его негативные эмоции пробуждал Макс со своим болезненным обожанием, любовью, пренебрежением. Странный список, не правда ли? Вот именно, что странный. Первые два пункта неплохо сочетались между собой, но вот третье слово смотрелось среди них чужеродно. Тем не менее, чувство Максимилиана к Нику оказалось возможным передать именно этими характеристиками.  
Любил, обожал, восхищался внешностью. Но ненавидел, как человека. Презирал.  
Казалось бы, отпусти и забудь. Но Эллиот не желал мириться с мыслью, что Николас вдруг окажется в чужих руках, полюбит другого человека и забудет о друге детства, когда-то подтолкнувшего его к решительным действиям. Из красивой куколки с наивными зелеными глазами, в которые можно было смотреть вечность, он вылепил настоящую личность. Пусть своеобразную, но всё-таки личность.  
Пигмалион и его Галатея на новый лад. Только здесь формировали не тело, а именно душу, старательно втискивали её в определённые рамки, придавали форму. И Ники втянулся в игру, навязанную Максом. Скорее всего, задатки были, иначе семена, брошенные в неблагодатную почву, не смогли бы взойти. У Эллиота это вошло в привычку. Создавать образ, в него же и влюбляться, наплевав на истинную сущность человека. Так было с Риддлом, так могло быть с Лайвли, поддайся тот чужому обаянию. Кто знает, как сложилась бы его судьба, обрати Максимилиан на него внимание не сейчас, а года три-четыре назад, когда внезапно воспылал страстью к Николасу? Мог ли Майкл ответить взаимностью? Думать, что за вопросом последует положительный ответ, Нику не хотелось, и он поспешил отвлечься на обдумывание других тем.  
Вспомнил, что у него вечером должна состояться репетиция. Появиться в таком виде перед Анастейшей, которая обязательно начнёт расспросы, вытаскивая подробности ситуации, и перед Трампером, который поддержит свою девушку, заставив Ника признаться во всём, не представлялось возможности. Потому Риддл поспешил перестраховаться, написав Яну, что сегодня, увы, приехать не сможет. Слишком много всего навалилось, как только он разгребётся с наплывом проблем, график репетиций обязательно выровняется, и он, Ник, будет присутствовать на каждой.  
Перед ужином Риддл всё же соизволил привести себя в порядок, то есть, вернуться к обычному своему состоянию и переодеться в более подходящую, нежели мятый свитер и джинсы, всем своим видом кричавшие, что их старательно жевала настырная корова, одежду.  
Почти идеал с точки зрения отца, которого другие вещи напрягали. И брюки классические, и рубашка идеально выглаженная, и жилет с галстуком. Разве что пиджака не хватает. Без особого труда можно было представить Николаса в кабинете, сидящего на месте руководителя, лениво перелистывающего страницы газеты или же, изучающего последние сводки с биржи. Но Риддл, конечно, ничего такого не делал. Он сидел в кабинете отца, дожидаясь появления Кирка, пил чай и раз за разом перечитывал письмо Максимилиана. Отец мог отреагировать по-разному. Мог, в принципе, и послать.  
– Допрыгался? – спросил Кирк, появляясь на пороге кабинета.  
Ник повернулся лицом к отцу, и тот сразу же отметил, что чадо находится не в лучшей форме. Вроде и не пытается подчёркивать плачевность ситуации, но вместе с тем и сказать, что у него всё прекрасно, не получается.  
– А ты и рад? – ответил вопросом на вопрос.  
– Знаешь, Николас, рано или поздно это должно было произойти.  
Мистер Риддл не торжествовал, но признавал, что иначе быть не может, он всегда говорил, что его сын не умеет жить нормально, неизменно выискивая приключения. Одна только выходка с фотографиями, на которых Ники был запечатлён с Максом, чего стоила. Эти снимки стали поводом для первой, крупной ссоры, они же породили вражду. Просто они всплыли как-то неожиданно, а потому произвели такое сильное впечатление.  
– На другой ответ я и не рассчитывал.  
– Тогда зачем решил обратиться ко мне?  
Кирк опустился в кресло и пристально посмотрел на сына, словно ждал не отдельных фраз, а полноценного рассказа.  
– Хочу, чтобы ты помог мне кое в чём.  
– И в чём же?  
– Просто сделай так, чтобы Макс исчез из моей жизни. И не мешал. Разумеется, я всё понимаю и ничего жуткого от тебя не требую. Не об убийстве речь. Просто помоги мне... Я знаю, что ты можешь это сделать. Чтобы не быть голословным, – Ник положил на стол диск и письмо, подтолкнул их к отцу. – Не думаю, что эту вещь ты сможешь досмотреть до конца. Не уверен, что в процессе тебя не стошнит от того, что творится на экране, потому что там довольно примитивная порнографическая лента. Правда, в расчет не взята пара нюансов. Если ты помнишь, почти во всех залах танцевальной школы есть зеркала во всю стену, и только пара залов, где они отсутствуют. Зал, в котором записано видео, как раз без зеркал, потому что в противном случае, было бы видно, что у двери стоят люди с пистолетами. Как сказал Макс, это были гаранты того, что наш с ним разговор состоится, а я не сбегу.  
– Эллиот? – Кирк несколько удивился, услышав имя.  
Сколько он помнил, Николас всегда таскался за Максимилианом. И сейчас странно было слышать из его уст такие слова. Казалось, что Ник ни за что на свете не откажется от Макса, так и будет ходить за ним по пятам, умоляя о доле внимания. Пожалуй, в этом крылась ещё одна причина отторжения Кирка к собственному сыну. Самоуважение, точнее, полное его отсутствие.  
Как нужно не любить себя, чтобы, наступая на горло здравому смыслу, вот так бегать за другим человеком? По идее, им следовало разойтись уже давно, но почему-то они держались рядом. И Риддл-старший не оправдывал эти отношения любовью, он вообще не верил в любовь между сыном и младшим Эллиотом.  
– Да.  
– И что же он такого сделал?  
– Мама не сказала?  
– Нет, только сообщила, что ты жаждешь общения со мной, чем удивила. Но сейчас, увидев тебя перед собой, я понял, почему ты решил наладить со мной отношения. Мои слова оказались пророческими, и ты влип в какую-то историю.  
– Ага, алкоголь, наркотики и футбольная команда, через руки которой я прошёл, – усмехнулся Николас, вспоминая первое утро нового года. – Конечно. Не удивлюсь, если ты, посмотрев видео, решишь, что я – мировое зло, а Макс – милый мальчик, попавший в лапы мерзкой суки. Во всяком случае, сам он придерживается именно такого мнения.  
Ники поднялся из кресла, прихватив чашку и собираясь покинуть кабинет.  
– Сядь! – приказал отец, потянувшись к письму.  
Ник послушно опустился обратно в кресло.  
Кирк внимательно изучал послание, беспрестанно хмурился. Когда дошёл до строк о предложении развлечься всем вместе, брови его стремительно поползли вверх. И вообще стало мерзко. Судя по письму, Максимилиан воспринимал друга детства даже не как любовника, а в качестве личной вещи, с которой волен делать всё, что угодно. При личном общении такого ощущения не возникало. Эллиот был всегда учтив, вежлив и демонстрировал восхищение самим Кирком, словно тот был его примером для подражания, сейчас вырисовывалась иная картина. Макс, конечно, мог уважать Кирка, но вот его сына не ценил вообще, разве что боялся потерять собственность. Владеть, пользоваться, распоряжаться... Вот чего ему хотелось.  
Стандартный подход к ситуации делового человека. Но снова были обстоятельства, мешавшие принять такой поворот. Ник. То есть, его положение в обществе. Кирк понял бы подобное пренебрежение, будь Николас содержанкой при Максе, подобранной на помойке жизни и теперь благодарной за каждую купюру, вложенную в создание его лоска. Но он не был. Он абсолютно такой же, как Эллиот.  
– Интересно? – спросил Ники, обращая на себя внимание отца.  
– Безумно. Развлечения втроём? Вы в свою постель, оказывается, ещё всякую шваль таскаете?  
– Отец.  
– Что? Я не об адресанте письма, если ты вдруг решил защищать его честь и снова вцепляться мне в глаза. Я, в целом, спрашиваю.  
– Эллиот таскает. Наверное. Меня не интересует.  
– А ты весь белый и пушистый?  
– Нет. Но подобные идеи меня не прельщают.  
– Удивил, – хмыкнул Кирк, взяв в руки диск. – И, к слову, кто такой этот Майкл, к которому обращено письмо?  
– Мой бой-френд. Логично?  
– И давно? Судя по тому, что Макс ему всё-таки написал, достаточно. Ведь так?  
– Чуть больше двух месяцев.  
– Не так уж и долго, – резюмировал Кирк. – Тогда – даже странно.  
– Ничего странного. Длятся мои отношения не так уж долго, но они способствовали прекращению общения с Эллиотом. То есть, мы с ним вроде и разговаривали, переписывались, но пары больше нет. Мы не встречаемся.  
– На вопрос ты так и не ответил.  
– То есть?  
– Кто он?  
– Это не столь важно. Но вообще-то мамин ученик...  
Кирк усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Ну, конечно. Николас и так понял, что за мысли сейчас промелькнули в голове отца. О том, стоило ли так долго выбирать, чтобы потом остановить выбор на каком-то среднестатистическом юноше. Нику было наплевать на то, что думает о его выборе Кирк, и на всё, что тот скажет. Отец продолжал хранить молчание.  
Удовлетворив первое любопытство, он всё же открыл ноутбук, лежавший на столе, и решил просмотреть диск, который ему подсунул сын. Первые несколько секунд его лицо оставалось равнодушным. Риддл-старший старался абстрагироваться от происходящего, не думать о том, что на плёнке его сын. Но при этом понимал, что если бы там не было Николаса, он бы и открывать это позорище не стал, раскрошив подношение на мелкие кусочки и вышвырнув его за пределы своего дома.  
– Блядь, – выдал через некоторое время.  
– Кто из нас? Я или Макс? – уточнил Ники.  
– Оба, – ответил Кирк, нажав на паузу и повторив манёвр Майкла.  
Всё видео ему явно было не под силу просмотреть, потому мужчина ограничился быстрой перемоткой. Того, что он увидел, и так было достаточно для того, чтобы понять общее настроение послания.  
– Ты можешь мне не верить. Твоё право, – произнёс Николас. – Но это действительно снималось без моего согласия, да и происходило тоже. Если хочешь, я могу показать тебе свою страницу на фейсбуке, переписку с Эллиотом. Не думаю, что она сильно повлияет на твоё решение, поскольку ты вообще настроен против меня, потому...  
– Не пори чушь.  
– Какую?  
– Я не настроен против тебя.  
– Да? А мне казалось.  
– Ты склонен к преувеличению.  
– Но то, что это был секс по принуждению, правда. Я не преувеличиваю и не пытаюсь оклеветать Макса. Дело здесь в другом. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он появлялся в моей жизни. Только и всего. О многом прошу?  
Ник снова начал повышать голос. Поднялся из кресла, оперся ладонями на столешницу.  
– Сядь, – повторил Кирк. – Истеричка.  
– Ты никогда не был на моём месте.  
– И не буду, потому что не сплю с мужиками, предпочитая женщин, а вообще-то, одну конкретную женщину. Это тебя тянет на экстрим.  
– Я не о том.  
– А я именно об этом.  
– То есть, помощи от тебя не ждать? – спросил Николас, желая поскорее перевести тему разговора, пока его снова не обложили матом.  
– То есть, ждать. Странно только, что ты решил обратиться ко мне.  
– К кому ещё я должен был обратиться?  
– Обычно ты кричишь о самостоятельности, вот и разруливал бы свои проблемы в одиночестве.  
– Только поставь мне в пример Эллиота, который сам всё решил, и я выплесну тебе в лицо свой чай.  
– Стоило это сделать?  
– Ты всегда упоминаешь его в наших разговорах. И ещё, спешу напомнить, что он их разруливал не самостоятельно, а с помощью подчинённых отца. Пистолет, угрозы и прочее. Вряд ли это можно назвать самостоятельностью.  
– И почему ты не мог несколько лет назад влюбиться в Анастейшу? – задался риторическим вопросом Кирк. – Тогда и проблем никаких не было бы.  
– Потому что она девушка, – ответил Ник.


	25. Там, где живёт безысходность

Макс ненавидел больницы, поскольку они неизменно провоцировали у него приступ странных чувств. Он даже придумал для больниц неофициальное название – «Дом безысходности». Именно так он себе лечебные заведения и представлял. Безысходность – единственное чувство, которое может посетить человека, оказавшегося в этих стенах. Эллиот искренне верил, что сам здесь никогда не окажется, но судьба преподнесла ему своеобразный сюрприз. Точнее, не судьба, а один индивид.  
Открыв глаза, Максимилиан уставился в потолок и некоторое время внимательно его разглядывал, стараясь не вспоминать, что с ним произошло буквально пару дней назад.  
Николас не давал о себе знать целую неделю, пропал из поля зрения, в социальных сетях не появлялся. Это удивляло. Макс был уверен, что буквально в тот же самый день Ники решит удалить его из друзей. Ничего не произошло. Риддл словно сквозь землю провалился. Майкл, к слову, выздоровел и появился на занятиях, но они с Эллиотом больше не разговаривали, вернувшись на исходную позицию. Принц класса и один из представителей серой массы. Нет, не совсем серой, конечно. Будь Лайвли абсолютно унылым существом, Ник бы долго рядом с ним не выдержал. Даже ради совершения гадких поступков, способных потешить самолюбие, Николас на горло собственной песне не наступал, делал только то, что способно было принести ему настоящее удовольствие. Отношения с Майклом отлично вписались в эту категорию.  
В какой-то момент в голову закрались подозрения о тонкой душевной организации, которая не выдержала прозы жизни, и Ники решил наложить на себя руки, дабы отмыться от позора. Эллиот только посмеялся. Назвать Риддла идиотом он не мог. Неоднократно говорил об этом вслух, но про себя признавал, что Николас достаточно опасный противник, не стоит списывать его со счетов. Свою догадку решил подтвердить, поговорив с Орвел. Она-то должна была знать, куда подевался Ники. Ян Трампер постоянно с Риддлом контактировал, следовательно, и Анастейша знала, куда нелёгкая занесла Николаса.  
– На репетициях он не появляется, – произнесла девушка. – Потому понятия не имею, что произошло.  
– Ян тоже ничего не знает?  
– Они вроде переписывались. Ники сказал, что некоторое время не сможет появляться, но потом всё наладится.  
– Понятно, – протянул Макс.  
Орвел покосилась в его сторону с подозрением, но уточнять что-либо не решилась, понимая, что Эллиот ничего ей не скажет. Он вообще не любил делиться наработками, считая, что не стоит лезть человеку в душу. При этом, сам постоянно именно так и поступал, вытягивая чужие секреты. Для Максимилиана подобное поведение было в порядке вещей. Анастейша ничему не удивлялась. Перестала, привыкла или, как вариант, просто смирилась.  
Николас, как выяснилось, в течение недели занимался не только зализыванием ран, но и разработкой плана мести. Появился он триумфально, показав Максу что-то, схожее с тем, что довелось испытать ему самому. Эллиот понял, что Ник пошёл на попятную в отношениях с отцом, сделал то, чего раньше никогда бы не сделал – обратился к Кирку с просьбой оказать содействие. И, что удивительно, мистер Риддл сыну не отказал.  
Субботний вечер, обещавший неплохое развлечение, обернулся совсем не страстной ночью, а попаданием на больничную койку. В недобрый час Макса вынесло не улицу, чтобы выкурить сигарету, там же его и окружили. Их было ровно трое. И Риддл. Правда, Николас появился в самом конце. Максимилиан сначала увидел силуэт человека, шедшего к нему. Те, кто его избивал, в тот момент не остановились и не поспешили скрыться из вида, опасаясь прибытия полиции. Только властный голос, – и кто бы мог подумать, что Ник может так отдавать приказы, что хрен ослушаешься? – произнёсший слово «Хватит», заставил парней остановиться. По рёбрам прошёлся носок остромодного сапога, а потом Эллиот увидел два зелёных омута, похожих на абсент, который совсем недавно пил, смотрел, как горит напиток, и сейчас видел тот же огонь в глазах Николаса. Кое-как сумев сфокусировать взгляд, Макс присмотрелся. Ники улыбался, растягивал свой порочный рот в нежной улыбке. В руках у него была бита. Риддл размахнулся, а Эллиот зажмурился, предчувствуя, как его кости превратят в кашу. Но... ничего не произошло.  
– Боишься? – проник в сознание чужой голос. – Бойся, Макс, бойся. И помни, что рано или поздно эффект бумеранга сыграет с тобой злую шутку. Ах, да. Если и есть среди нас трусливая сука, то это именно ты. Играть с группой поддержки сможет каждый, а в одиночестве только избранные.  
Ладонь, обтянутая кожаной перчаткой, ухватила его за ворот пиджака и вздёрнула вверх. Взгляды встретились. Эллиоту не хотелось признавать, но сейчас он видел перед собой не привычную безмозглую куколку, коей привык считать Ники Риддла, а опасную тварь, настоящего короля отморозков. В принципе, ничего не изменилось, внешность оставалась всё та же, несказанно привлекательная, но вот злость, плескавшаяся на дне зрачков, губы, сжатые в тонкую линию, и равнодушие в общем облике говорили сами за себя. Николас мог сейчас пустить в ход биту, мог бы и убить своего насильника, не опасаясь сесть в тюрьму, поскольку Кирк нашёл бы море способов избавить сына от заключения.  
– Запомни меня таким, – усмехнулся Ник, выпустил ткань из рук.  
Развернулся и ушёл, бросив небрежно своей группе поддержки:  
– Отвезите его в больницу.  
В тот момент Макс точно знал, что действительно не сможет забыть именно этот образ Николаса, слишком сильным оказалось впечатление. В свете фар увидел он Риддла в распахнутом пальто с битой, закинутой на плечо. И представил, как за спиной друга детства вырастают чёрные крылья. Может, от боли галлюцинации появились. Может, от абсента. Может, от сочетания первого и второго. В любом случае, Николас был для него сейчас исчадием ада, которое явилось по его душу, но почему-то побрезговало её взять.  
Он ещё несколько секунд смотрел в спину удаляющемуся Нику, после чего потерял сознание. А очнулся уже в больнице.  
Сейчас, проснувшись в очередной раз, почувствовал присутствие кого-то постороннего.  
Перевёл взгляд в сторону. Николас собственной персоной стоял у двери, сложив руки на груди. И выглядел всё так же, как обычно. Та же стрижка, тот же свитер, приспущенный с плеча, чёрная майка и чёрные напульсники. Ничего даже отдалённо похожего на того человека, который выплёвывал обличительные фразы ему в лицо, стоя за клубом. На того человека, который поставил подошву сапога ему на грудь и нежно улыбнулся, сжав биту обеими руками и размахнувшись.  
Это снова была красивая фарфоровая вещица, которой Максу когда-то хотелось обладать.  
– Как же тебя угораздило? – спросил заботливо, отлипая от двери и приближаясь к койке, на которой лежал Эллиот.  
– А ты не знаешь? – спросил Максимилиан, стараясь не демонстрировать тот страх, что просыпался в его душе, стоило только вспомнить недавние действия Николаса.  
– И даже не догадываюсь.  
– Какая короткая память.  
– Как и у тебя, друг мой.  
– Признаю свою вину. Ошибся в предположениях. Кирк всё же вступился за тебя, хоть и не любит особо. Что ж ты ему пообещал в ответ? Жениться в срочном порядке, как только он этого потребует? Перестать танцевать и пиликать на гитаре в своей затрапезной группке? Что?  
– Ничего, – улыбнулся Ник. – Просто показал то видео, которое ты отправил Майклу и продемонстрировал синяки на своей шее. Этого было достаточно, чтобы отец озверел и принял решение, сыгравшее мне на руку.  
– Манипулятор хренов.  
– Вовсе нет. Ты сделал шаг и поставил меня перед выбором. Я свой выбор сделал.  
– А потом пришёл сюда, посмотреть на результат своих трудов? И как? Нравится?  
– Нет, – честно признался Риддл, продолжая стоять со скрещенными на груди руками. – Я этого не хотел.  
– Оно само.  
– Не само, с твоей помощью. Если бы ты относился к людям иначе, они отвечали бы тебе другим отношением и другими поступками. Чего ты ждал от меня? Что я брошу всё, пойму, что мне свойственен Стокгольмский синдром и повисну у тебя на шее? Думаю, ты всё же умный парень, потому понимаешь, что это нереально.  
– А Майкл?  
– Что с ним?  
– Знает, какое чудовище рядом с ним? Догадывается о том, что ты совсем не милый котик, который будет тереться о ногу и просить ласки?  
– Можно подумать, с тобой ему было бы лучше.  
– Кто знает.  
– Я знаю. И ты знаешь. Нам обоим известно, как развивались бы события, ответь Лайвли взаимностью на твои вроде как чувства. Сначала восторг, беготня кругами, потом, когда всё это утомит и захочется ускорить процесс – напоить и трахнуть. Потерять интерес, снова почувствовать желание, опять разочароваться... У тебя все влюблённости по одному сценарию проходят.  
Николас усмехнулся и замолчал, ожидая ответа на свою реплику. Максимилиан молчал, анализируя чужое высказывание. Понимал, что Риддл очень близок к истине. Так было у них, так могло быть с Майклом. Правда, сорвалось. С самого начала всё пошло не так, потому что в его планы наглым образом вмешался Ники.  
– Всё может быть.  
– Собственно, почему я пришёл, – сменил тему Николас, посерьёзнев моментально. – Вовсе не для того, чтобы посмотреть, что с тобой стало после экзекуции, я не садист, который наслаждается чужими страданиями. Я просто хотел повторить свои вчерашние слова. Эффект бумеранга. Рано или поздно всё возвращается. Не у всех ангельское терпение. Однажды можно очень сильно обжечься, поверив в свою безнаказанность. Я не хочу, чтобы между нами и нашими родителями развернулась война.  
– Своими душеспасительными речами хочешь наставить меня на путь истинный и убедить, что я не должен подавать заявление в полицию?  
– А ты собирался?  
– Кто знает?  
– Обвинишь меня в нападении, я выдвину обвинение в изнасиловании, – криво усмехнулся Ник. – И да, мне плевать, что там подумают обо мне в обществе. Молчать я не буду. Если начну тонуть, утяну тебя на дно, чтобы наказание досталось не только мне. Думаю, это будет справедливо.  
– Шантажировать меня пытаешься?  
– Предупреждаю. Просто представь, что будет, если твои сокамерники узнают, по какой статье ты сел? Вряд ли там тебя станут слушать и благоговеть перед тобой. Я неоднократно говорил тебе, что для своих лет ты слишком много на себя берёшь. Это похвально, но, не рассчитав силы, можно с треском провалиться.  
– Никто не поверит рассказу об изнасиловании. Синяки сошли, на видео просто грубый секс.  
– А ты уверен, что я не найду доказательств? Не думал, что в танцевальной школе тоже есть камеры, и там всё записано так, как было в реальности, а не после обработки в видеоредакторе?  
– Блефуешь?  
– Нет.  
«Да».  
Разумеется, Ник блефовал. Скрытых камер в залах не было, Риддл знал об этом наверняка. Иначе не рискнул бы привести туда Майкла и заниматься с ним любовью, зная, что за ними в этот момент кто-то наблюдает. Скрытые камеры были в коридорах, и при входе в школу. Так что они зафиксировали появление Макса и его компании. Пистолет, правда, удалось пронести. Фамилия Эллиот была здесь на слуху, потому Максимилиана и его охрану пропустили без вопросов. И даже слова против не сказали. Весь персонал был прекрасно осведомлён о том, что Эллиоты и Риддлы дружат семьями. Какие отношения связывают новое поколение – точно не знали, а если догадывались, то не обсуждали это на каждом углу.  
– Да ладно?! – выдохнул Максимилиан.  
– Да ладно, – передразнил его Николас. – Хочешь втянуть нас в длительный судебный процесс, который измотает нервы и тебе, и мне, и старшему поколению, и адвокатам? На середине пути родители не остановятся, в итоге нас обоих или посадят, или оправдают. И что мы сделаем? Продолжим воевать, придумывая новые, всё более изощрённые способы мести?  
– У меня есть один козырь в рукаве.  
– Правда? И какой?  
– Я знаю о твоей слабости, – Макс улыбнулся. – Я могу отыграться на нём.  
Он рассчитывал получить в ответ на своё заявление порцию страха, вроде того, что был в глазах Ники, когда ладони Эллиота сжимались на его горле. Когда удовольствие от секса отступало на задний план, оставляя только животный страх, и он легко прочитывался в чужом взгляде. Но вместо этого получил тот взгляд, что так запал в душу, заставляя вздрагивать. Кажется, Риддл не шутил. Его терпение кончилось, и он больше не намерен спускать с рук выходки человеку, заигравшемуся во взрослые игры. Слишком мал, не вытянет, хоть и возлагает на себя больше ответственности, чем нужно.  
– Второй пункт, который я хотел бы с тобой обсудить, – произнёс Николас, не вкладывая в свою речь особых эмоций. – Это как раз мои отношения с Майклом. Точнее, сам Майкл, на котором ты можешь попытаться выместить обиду. Не советую тебе этого делать, потому что... – Риддл сделал выразительную паузу, не удержался и всё же засмеялся. – Просто не советую, иначе будет плохо. Хуже, чем сейчас.  
– То есть, ты пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы извиниться, а чтобы угрожать?  
– Извиняться? За что?  
– За свои действия.  
– А они тебе нужны, мои извинения? Ты свои можешь засунуть себе глубоко в... Куда больше захочется, туда и засунь, – заметил Ники. – Не думаю, что и ты в моих нуждаешься. Они тебе быстрее отсюда выбраться не помогут. И я не угрожаю. Лишь предупреждаю и даже прошу.  
– О чём?  
– Исчезни из моей жизни, навсегда. И больше не появляйся. Общаться, быть друзьями или просто приятелями мы уже не сможем, а, значит, время нашего знакомства подошло к концу.  
– С родителями что прикажешь делать?  
– Ничего. Они пусть общаются. Просто сам не лезь в мою жизнь. И Майкл... Особенно Лайвли. Не приближайся к нему. Если с ним что-то случится, ты тоже заплатишь за свой поступок.  
– А ты узнаешь, что это я?  
– Я узнаю, – ответил Николас, сделав ударение на первом слове. – Прощай, Макс. Выздоравливай и береги себя.  
Риддл одобрительно похлопал давнего знакомого по щеке и вышел из палаты, чувствуя себя выжатым лимоном. Ему было чертовски сложно произносить все эти слова, угрожать, предупреждать – какая разница? Всё равно. Он не любил разрешать конфликты подобными методами, да раньше никогда и не приходилось, это был его дебют, и, кажется, удачный. Во всяком случае, Максимилиан проникся. Ник в его характеристике не ошибся. За образом человека, управляющего марионетками, пряталась изрядно трусливая душонка, которая могла демонстрировать своё превосходство только в тот момент, когда не встречала сопротивления. Ники ожиданий не оправдал, оказался не таким, как Макс его себе представлял. Надоело играть в покорность, Эллиот перешёл все границы. Его марионетка сделала резкий выпад, отсекая нити и начала поступать так, как хотелось ей, а не самопровозглашённому хозяину.  
Николас боялся, что не сможет сыграть, сблефовать, где это необходимо, и план полетит в пропасть, ничего не останется. Но ведь должны же быть у Макса мозги? Он должен понимать, когда следует остановиться? Или же не понимает?  
Спустившись по лестнице, Ник собирался выйти в холл, но тут взгляд выхватил из толпы знакомую фигуру, и Риддл хмыкнул многозначительно. Это, конечно, могло быть простым совпадением, но внутренний голос подсказывал, что никаких случайностей. Человек, которого он увидел в толпе, пришёл именно к Максу. Ник наблюдал за чужими действиями исподтишка, надеясь, что его никто не замечает. Ему повезло, в поле чужого зрения не попал. Потому, проследив за чужими перемещениями, Риддл метнулся под лестницу.  
Вероника с ним не столкнулась, они благополучно разминулись. Как и Ники, девушка игнорировала лифт, предпочитая подниматься по ступенькам.  
«Так-так», – мысленно протянул Николас.  
Кажется, он только что узнал, кто поведал Эллиоту о его отношениях с Майклом. Кто действительно давился ревностью, но не столько в плане любви, сколько профессиональной. Она боялась за свою карьеру, за обучение в школе Энджи. Знала, что уход Майкла поставит крест и на её собственном обучении. Грей даже думать не хотела, что Лайвли бросит её и уйдёт. Или о том, что Энджи увидит в Майкле больше потенциала, разобьёт их пару, и... Для действий девушки даже не пришлось долго искать объяснения, всё само собой сложилось в чёткую картинку.  
Вероника решила перестраховаться, как-то вышла на Макса, и вдвоём они решили разрушить чужие отношения, каждый руководствуясь своими собственными мотивами. Грей желала привязать к себе Лайвли, Эллиот – утвердить власть над другом детства.  
«Вам бы пожениться, – подумал Риддл. – Жаль, что у Макса на девушек полный нестояк. Получилась бы идеальная пара».  
Когда в дверь осторожно поскреблись, Эллиот только-только справился с задачей – рассортировать все знания, полученные из разговора с Ником. Признаться, никого больше он не ждал, потому очень удивился, услышав этот стук.  
После общения с Риддлом, он почувствовал себя грёбаным параноиком, поскольку на ум сразу же пришла мысль, что и в больнице оставаться опасно. Мало ли, кто заявится в палату под видом медсестры? Мало ли, что будет в шприце или в капельнице? Наверное, зря он сказал отцу, что просто ввязался в драку у клуба, вот и получил. Джозеф, узнав, что сын попал в больницу, собирался поставить на уши полицию, предполагая, что это кто-то из конкурентов открыл на них охоту, но Макс опроверг чужие догадки, списав всё на своё разнузданное поведение после перебора с алкоголем. В принципе, он не пытался спасти Ника. Он ясно понимал, что Николас обязательно ответит на его выпад. Заявление одного перекроет заявление другого. Картина, нарисованная Риддлом, относительно судебных тяжб и прочей правовой мути, была вполне реальна, и могла претвориться в жизнь, если они не остановятся прямо сейчас.  
Поскольку правды о происшествии Макс отцу не сказал, то и необходимость в повышенной безопасности сама собой отпадала. Палату никто не охранял. И сейчас это пугало и настораживало. Тем не менее, Эллиот приказал верезжащему от испуга внутреннему голосу заткнуться и начать размышлять здраво. Ник сам высказался в пользу прекращения военных действий, так что вряд ли будет подсылать убийцу. Значит, за дверью кто-то не очень опасный.  
– Вероника? – удивлению Макса не было предела, когда он увидел перед собой партнёршу Майкла.  
– Ага, – она покорно кивнула. – Можно?  
– Проходи.  
Эллиот всё ещё пребывал в состоянии растерянности, не представляя, какая причина могла послужить для визита к нему танцовщицы. Их соглашение осталось в прошлом, месть совершилась, результата не принесла. Вряд ли Грей была настолько отмороженной, чтобы требовать от человека, находящегося на больничной койке, второго раунда. Тем не менее, она сейчас стояла рядом с Максом и нервно теребила ручки своей сумки.  
– Что тебя сюда привело? – поинтересовался Эллиот.  
– Я решила тебя проведать. Слышала от Майкла, что ты сейчас в больнице, вот и решила нанести визит.  
– И как тебя только пустили сюда? – хмыкнул Макс.  
– Здесь моя тётя работает, потому – без проблем.  
– Понятно.  
Вопросы отпали сами собой. Действительно. Родственные связи многое объясняли и оправдывали.  
– Это из-за меня? – спросила Вероника.  
– Что именно?  
– Ты оказался на больничной койке потому, что решил помочь мне?  
– Ники, – удивительно, но ей это имя тоже подходило, возможно, даже больше, чем Николасу. Макс усмехнулся, поймав себя на таких мыслях. – Не первый раз замечаю, что ты склонна преувеличивать свою значимость. На самом деле, я здесь только потому, что допустил непростительную ошибку.  
– И какую же?  
– Недооценил соперника.  
– В любом случае, я права? Это дело рук Риддла?  
– Скажем так, он сыграл в этом не последнюю роль, – согласился Эллиот.  
– Что ты планируешь делать в дальнейшем?  
– У тебя есть какие-то идеи?  
– Нет, но я полагаю, что оставлять это безнаказанным нельзя. Ты со мной не согласен?  
– Мог бы согласиться при иных обстоятельствах, сейчас, увы, должен признать, что твои умозаключения ошибочны.  
– Но...  
– Ты не знаешь, что между нами произошло, потому...  
– Что же произошло?  
– Детка, а ты не слишком любопытна? – усмехнулся Макс.  
– Любопытства во мне ровно столько, сколько нужно, – произнесла Грей. – Раз уж так получилось, что я втянула тебя в неприятную ситуацию, то можно и кое-какие подробности мне поведать.  
– Я уже говорил, это не совсем так. У меня был выбор. Оставить всё, как есть, либо вмешаться. Я выбрал второй вариант, но сделал это самостоятельно, а вовсе не потому, что захотел помочь тебе. В любом случае, рано или поздно я узнал бы об отношениях твоего партнёра по танцам с моим бывшим любовником. Проблема в том, что я действовал, не до конца всё продумав. Вот и поплатился за неосторожность. Николас, оказывается, разносторонняя личность. Кстати, он заходил ко мне незадолго до твоего появления. Вы не столкнулись в коридоре?  
– Нет, – Вероника отрицательно покачала головой. – О чём вы с ним разговаривали?  
– О будущем.  
– И какое оно?  
– Пока не знаю, – честно признался Эллиот.  
Ему сложно было смириться с мыслью, что Ник не стал покорно сносить все обиды, принимая их, как должное, вместо этого решил ответить. Ещё сложнее было принять, как данность, что Риддл исчез из его жизни навсегда. Но вместе с тем, это решение являлось самым логичным в их ситуации. Если бы они решили продолжить общение... В любом случае, Макс понимал, что Николас при любом удобном случае будет думать, как воткнуть в него нож, даже, если в лицо станет улыбаться, изображая верного друга на все времена.  
Ник умел лицемерить, но только в том случае, если ему нужна была выгода, или, как он сам говорил, хотел подстроиться под тот образ, который желали видеть окружающие люди. Вновь всплыла в голове фраза, которую он недавно употребил в письме, обращаясь к Майклу. Она показалась необыкновенно удачной в тот момент, вот Эллиот, не задумываясь, пустил её в ход. Очарованный твоим образом... Это определение подходило к обоим парням. И к Николасу, и к Майклу.  
Ведь Макс умудрился найти что-то привлекательное в обоих, пусть и довольно разных. Или ему казалось, что они разные? На самом деле, могло случиться и так, что они похожи сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, только он в каждом из них сумел рассмотреть лишь одну сторону. В Лайвли интеллект, в Риддле сексуальность. Вторую сторону предпочитал упускать из вида, обделив Майкла сексуальностью, а у Николаса не признавая наличие завидных умственных способностей.  
Оба ему нравились, но выбор всё же пал на Ника, поскольку и общение с ним длилось дольше, чем с Майклом. И желание обладать им когда-то смахивало на настоящее безумие, несмотря на то, что Макс всегда считал друга детства настоящей сукой, что в плане поведения, что в плане характера. Но сукой, которую не хотелось от себя отпускать, когда-то. Сейчас эти чувства как-то побледнели и притупились, поскольку Николас выбрался за определённые для него рамки, продемонстрировав другие качества характера, в которых ему долгое время отказывали. Придуманный образ рушился на глазах, а вместе с ним таяло и очарование Риддла.  
– Совсем нет идей?  
– Кое-какие имеются, но с сыном Энджи они не связаны.  
– А с Майклом?  
– Если я отвечу утвердительно, как ты поступишь? Побежишь за помощью к Николасу? – Макс не удержался и всё же усмехнулся. – В принципе, это было бы закономерно и логично. Ники спонтанно вмешался в ситуацию. Я хотел соблазнить Лайвли. Не получилось, Риддл опередил.  
– Зачем?  
– Что именно?  
– Зачем тебе Майкл? Ника не хватало?  
– Конкурс сыграл в этом свою роль. Я посмотрел запись выступления участников, и мне приглянулся ваш номер. Стало неожиданным открытие, что Майкл умеет перевоплощаться, сбрасывать с себя плащ-невидимку, превращаясь в человека яркого, неординарного. Такого, как нравятся мне. Люблю... красивые вещи, – закончил свою мысль Максимилиан. – Ну, да, такая я сволочь. Воспринимаю людей, как вещи, потому и называю их подобным образом. Правдивее получается. Эстетика – вот, что меня привлекает. Всё остальное не очень-то интересует. И Лайвли неплохо вписался в коллекцию красивых вещей. Когда он на паркете, танцует, ничего не замечая вокруг – это восхитительное зрелище. Ты, танцуя рядом с ним, вряд ли можешь оценить всё в полной мере, а я смог. И Николас, кажется, тоже.  
– А он фанат эстетики?  
– Да, но с небольшой поправкой.  
– И что это за поправка?  
– Ему свойственно то, чего нет во мне. Сентиментальность и романтизм. Ники всё же умеет испытывать чувства к людям. Эстетика для него – не самый главный фактор.  
– То есть...  
– Если отбросить на время мой скептицизм, то можно признать, что этот человек способен искренне любить. Он говорит, что любит Майкла, пытался мне угрожать сегодня. Сказал, если с Лайвли что-то случится, мне стоит опасаться и за свою жизнь.  
– А ты собираешься...  
– Нет, не собираюсь. Но поддразнить Ники хотелось.  
– И угроз его не испугался?  
– Нет, не испугался, – солгал Эллиот.  
Стыдно было признаваться перед Вероникой, какие мысли посещали его после ухода Риддла. Он ведь позиционировал себя, как невозмутимого молодого человека. Иррациональный страх с этим определением совершенно не вязался. А страх его начал преследовать с того самого момента, как память запечатлела образ Николаса с битой в руках, а в сознании укрепилась мысль, что ещё немного, и тело получит порцию дикой боли. Это в фильмах герой после удара битой мог резво бегать и драться дальше, укладывая врагов штабелями. В жизни такой трюк не получилось бы провернуть ни у кого. Уж кем-кем, а супергероем Макс никогда не был.  
– Как успехи в танцах? – Максимилиан предпочёл сменить тему разговора, поскольку предыдущая его угнетала довольно сильно.  
– Хорошо, – дёрнув плечами, ответила Грей. – Майкл продолжает танцевать со мной, отчуждение никуда не ушло. Профессиональная пара, но вернуть его расположение не получилось.  
– А ты хотела?  
– Да.  
– Сочувствую.  
– Реально?  
– Нет, – Эллиот усмехнулся.  
– Так я и думала, – Вероника не особенно расстроилась, ведь изначально чужие слова всерьёз не восприняла.  
Максимилиан вообще вызывал у неё противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, Грей очень жалела, что он не интересуется девушками, поскольку он ей нравился внешне и целиком подходил под описание идеального типажа. С другой, настораживал и несколько отталкивал, потому что был похож на неё саму. Очень сильно. В плане характера, а не в плане внешности.  
– Я хотел быть вежливым, – сообщил Макс.  
– Не очень-то старался.  
– Вообще не старался.  
– Ну, да. Зачем? Я ведь не пополню коллекцию красивых вещей, – резонно заметила Вероника. – Следовательно, даже вежливым со мной быть не обязательно.  
– Будь ты парнем, ты бы мне понравилась, хотя я и предпочитаю «блондинок».  
– Как истинный джентльмен.  
– Что-то вроде того.  
– Занятная перспектива. Подумаю над этим на досуге.  
– О том, чтобы стать парнем?  
– Нет, конечно. Об истинных джентльменах и их любви к блондинкам.  
– Если покрасишь волосы, всё равно меня не привлечёшь. Но, если однажды мой отец попросит меня выбрать себе жену для прикрытия, я вспомню о твоей кандидатуре.  
– Ты ещё и комплименты отлично делаешь. Никогда не получал за них по лицу?  
– Не доводилось, – Эллиот окончательно развеселился.  
Девчонка явно пыталась произвести впечатление. Странно, но у неё получалось. Не в том смысле, что он моментально сменил ориентацию на традиционную, проникся тёплыми чувствами, а то и воспылал любовью. Больше в том, что, как человек, эта зараза его смогла привлечь. С девушками Макс редко находил общий язык. Исключение составляла разве что Анастейша, но она его иногда подбешивала любовью к Нику, принятием стороны Риддла в любом споре и излишним морализаторством. Вероника этими недостатками не страдала. Эллиот сделал такой вывод в первый раз, когда они разговорились. Сейчас окончательно убедился в том, что язык у девчонки острый, а за милым фасадом скрывается мерзость, как и у него самого.  
Она могла бы стать отличным напарником в каком-нибудь деле, да и женой-прикрытием тоже, если такая потребность возникнет. Видно было, что ради карьеры и денег Грей на что угодно пойдёт, а у Макса финансы романсы не исполняли. Правда, и женитьбы от него никто не требовал.  
– Собственно, я хотела посмотреть, что с тобой, – произнесла Вероника через несколько секунд молчания. – Теперь, когда любопытство удовлетворено, я могу идти. Правда, ещё один вопрос.  
– Какой?  
– Почему твоё будущее не связано с Николасом?  
Эллиот некоторое время молчал, потом улыбнулся снисходительно, как взрослый человек, умудрённый опытом, улыбается маленьким детям.  
Он разрывался между вариантами промолчать и рассказать правду, но не знал, стоит ли это делать. Грей терпеливо ждала ответа на вопрос, продолжая стоять рядом с больничной койкой. Ей хотелось понять, что же такого произошло между Николасом и Максом, что последний оказался в госпитале. Риддл на тренировках не появлялся, Вероника с ним в коридорах более не пересекалась, он, словно сквозь землю провалился. Она могла бы подумать, что у Макса всё получилось, и успокоиться, но привычка подслушивать чужие разговоры сделала своё дело.  
Лайвли трепался по телефону с Николасом, обсуждая Эллиота. Именно из этого разговора девушка и узнала, что Максимилиан находится в больнице. Вот и решила нанести визит вежливости деловому партнёру, как мысленно его именовала.  
– Потому что, – ответил Эллиот через несколько минут молчания.  
– Очень информативно.  
– Как есть.  
– Ладно, хорошо, – Грей не стала настаивать. – Нет, так нет. Желаю тебе выздоровления. Пока, Макс.  
– Пока, Ники, – произнёс он, нарочно протянув последнее слово, как делал это обычно в отношении Риддла.  
Николас всегда кривился, Вероника отреагировала сходным образом.  
Когда девушка подошла к двери, Эллиот всё же решился с ней заговорить, удовлетворив любопытство.  
– Скажи, ты смогла бы простить изнасилование?  
– Нет, – она не тратила ни секунды на раздумья, ответила почти моментально.  
– Вот и он не сможет, – отозвался Максимилиан.


	26. Право на любовь

Возвращение Макса в школу произошло, что неудивительно, с ажиотажем вокруг его персоны. Иначе и быть не могло. Звезда школы снова появилась. До этого люди строили догадки, почему Эллиот отсутствует, каждый выдвигал свою версию. Знали, что он лежит в больнице, но по какой причине туда загремел, для большинства оставалось загадкой. Разве что Анастейша оказалась обо всём осведомлена. И Майкл за компанию. Орвел время от времени бросала в сторону Лайвли встревоженные взгляды, и он понимал, что она всё ещё придерживается своей позиции. Друзей обеляет обоих, а в произошедшем обвиняет его. Если бы он между ними не встал, ничего такого и не случилось бы. Отношения между Майклом и Анастейшей раньше дружелюбием не блистали, а сейчас находиться в одном помещении вообще невыносимо оказалось. Орвел своего отношения не скрывала, хотя и не бросала при встрече обвинения в духе «Это ты во всём виноват», больше на немых укорах специализировалась. Лайвли от этого проще не становилось, он всё равно чувствовал себя неуютно. И не представлял, что будет после того, как за партой появится ещё и Эллиот. Вообще-то он старался делать вид, что чужих взглядов не замечает, но это получалось не очень хорошо. Лицемерить виртуозно Майкл так и не научился. Или не хотел учиться. В любом случае, на занятия он выбирался без особого энтузиазма, просто потому, что нужно было продолжать обучение.  
Макс появился в классе радостный, цветущий. Ничто не напоминало о недавнем происшествии. Майкла своим вниманием Эллиот тоже не обошёл. Посмотрел в сторону последней парты, улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал.  
Лайвли думал исключительно о том, как сильно раздражают его одноклассники. Анастейша, его первая любовь, пусть и неудачная, как у большинства людей, производила двоякое впечатление. Майкл воспринимал её ровно, но время от времени ловил себя на мысли, что высокомерие, проскальзывающее в словах и жестах, всё же отталкивает. Если бы он решился на разговор с Орвел, открылись бы новые обстоятельства. Анастейша обладала только частью информации. О происшествии с Ником она не знала. Макс не рассказывал, Ники молчал, Майкл даже не пытался с ней заговорить и что-то объяснить. Орвел пребывала в счастливом неведении, полагая, что Риддл решился на этот шаг только потому, что Макс общался с Лайвли. Во всяком случае, Эллиот ситуацию обрисовал именно в таком ключе. Спрашивать у Ника, что случилось, Анастейша не стала. Лишь вспомнила свой откровенный разговор с Николасом и поняла, что такой вариант развития событий жизнеспособен. Ради Майкла Риддл мог пойти на необдуманные поступки. Ник общению с подругой детства времени теперь уделял ничтожно мало, потому и развести его на разговор оказалось довольно проблематично.  
В любом случае, Лайвли ловил себя на мысли, что учиться им вместе осталось недолго. А одноклассники и раньше к нему особого внимания не проявляли, если вдруг решат объявить бойкот, особо ничего не изменится. Впрочем, в их случае это было как-то несерьёзно. Анастейша и Макс вроде уже выросли из того возраста, когда бросаются лопатками и наступают на песочные башни, желая отомстить.  
– Она влюблена в меня, – как-то признался Ник. – Потому относится к тебе не очень-то тепло.  
– А Трампер?  
– Хороший парень, но не герой её грёз.  
Конечно, после такого откровения многое стало понятно. Тем не менее, Лайвли всё равно чувствовал себя отвратительно, перехватывая презрительный взгляд. Понимая, что её раскрыли, Орвел моментально отводила взгляд, поправляла очки, что-то писала. Иначе говоря, имитировала активную деятельность. Вроде как она занята так, что вздохнуть некогда. Если Майклу кажется, что за ним наблюдают, то это вообще ничего не значит. Просто напридумывал себе, ошибся. Нужен он ей, как прошлогодний снег, чтобы тратить своё личное время и смотреть на него, игнорируя учителей.  
То, что ещё недавно считалось развлечением, сейчас утратило все плюсы, остались минусы. Конкурс этот дурацкий... Зачем он вообще нужен был? В глубине души Анастейша признавалась самой себе, что с Ником у неё вообще не было шансов. Никогда. Потому и спускать всех собак на Лайвли – эгоистично и глупо, но потом снова начинала злиться. Тут Риддл не ошибался. Влюбился он, а не Стей, потому и проникнуться его чувствами не получалось.  
Так или иначе, но возвращение Макса в школу перетянуло внимание Орвел на себя. Когда Эллиот появился на пороге класса, Анастейша незамедлительно повисла у него на шее, демонстрируя бурный восторг от того, что снова с ним встретилась в стенах школы. Казалось бы, только недавно сама на него огрызалась и обзывала сволочью, а теперь вдруг стала самой близкой подругой. Водой не разлить. Интересно, окажись она на месте Николаса, стала бы так радоваться Максу? Или каждый раз, видя, как он спускается по лестнице, с трудом сдерживала бы желание подтолкнуть его, обеспечив полёт вниз?  
Зелёный огонёк над экраном загорелся, и Майкл потянулся к телефону, чтобы прочитать сообщение.  
«Поболтаем?».  
Перевёл взгляд в сторону Эллиота. Тот делал вид, что занят чем-то дико важным, но, на самом деле, рука его находилась под столом. Видимо, удалял отчёт о доставке сообщения, а до этого занимался набором текста.  
Не зря же он при появлении на пороге классе не проигнорировал Лайвли, а улыбнулся ему, как давнему другу. Не мог проигнорировать. Странно, но ещё пару недель назад это у него отменно получалось. После отправления письма он сам разговоры прекратил и даже не пытался изобразить разочарование.  
«Посредством смс на уроке?».  
«Нет, на перемене. Думаю, у нас найдутся темы для разговоров».  
Майкл в этом сильно сомневался, но всё же скинул стандартное в общении с Максом «Окей». Хотелось узнать, что там за темы у Эллиота. Сомнений практически не было. Ники, разумеется. Кто ещё?  
Максимилиан умеет быть настойчивым. Это Майкл понял ещё с тех самых пор, как его объявили объектом желания и начали обременять своим вниманием. Лайвли знал, что и сегодня Эллиот подберётся к нему со своим разговором, даже если получит отрицательный ответ, вот и не стал демонстрировать гордость и неприступность. Даже в чём-то интерес и азарт проявлялись. Макс мог преподнести слова разными способами, от дружеского разговора, до откровенного скандала.  
Он появился рядом, как джин из бутылки, в тот момент, когда Майкл копался в своём шкафчике, пытаясь найти необходимые вещи для следующего урока.  
– О чём сегодня будут занимательные беседы? – спросил, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.  
– Не демонстрируй колючки, тебе не идёт, – посоветовал Эллиот, прислоняясь спиной к стене и складывая руки на груди.  
– О моих колючках?  
– Нет. Об одной занозе.  
– Ты когда-нибудь отстанешь от Ника? Или поливать его грязью – это уже привычка, от которой сложно избавиться?  
Лайвли захлопнул шкафчик и внимательно посмотрел на одноклассника.  
Анастейша, собиравшаяся подойти к Максу, замерла на месте. Она не представляла, о чём в этот момент могут разговаривать парни. Между ними всё уже давно было решено, акценты расставлены, победители и проигравшие определены. Так зачем Эллиот снова лезет на рожон?  
– Он часть моей жизни, потому запросто вычеркнуть его из списка знакомых я не могу, – признался Максимилиан, повертев в руках зажигалку. – Да, знаю, что ты моим словам не веришь и после того письма, что я тебе отправил вместе с диском, сейчас испытываешь сильнейшее желание приложить меня головой об этот шкафчик, а не мирно общаться, но всё же прими, как данность, с Николасом сложно совладать.  
– Это под силу только тебе, – заметил Майкл, прижимая к груди учебники. – Я помню из письма.  
– Тебе понравилось видео?  
– Смеёшься?  
– Нет, спрашиваю на полном серьёзе.  
– Реально думаешь, что от увиденного можно возбудиться и потом дрочить, воскрешая в памяти кадры из этого послания? Ты больной или как?  
– Но там ведь Ники. Такой покорный, послушный и услужливый. Почему бы и не возбудиться?  
– Потому что мне вообще вся картина была противна?  
– Какая жалость, – произнес Эллиот.  
По его голосу вновь было понятно, что он не жалеет вообще ни о чём, разве только о том, что не видел выражение чужого лица, когда на экране ноутбука начала воспроизводиться запись. Кажется, это было довольно занятно. И опять же пришла в голову мысль, что в этом смысле Ники и Майкл похожи. Жестокость и сила не особо их впечатляют в сексуальной сфере жизни. Сам Макс вполне мог бы возбудиться от того, что происходило на экране. Да и в реальности его это возбуждало.  
– Это всё, о чём ты хотел поболтать?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда продолжай. Желательно в сжатом виде.  
– Скажи, ты реально думаешь, что вы с Ником долго продержитесь вместе?  
– Почему тебя это вообще волнует?  
– Просто любопытство.  
– Странно, учитывая тот факт, что Риддла твоя личная жизнь не интересует совершенно.  
– Кстати, как там жертва изнасилования поживает? Когда он браво размахивал битой и обещал меня убить при случае, особого надлома я в нём не заметил. Или плохо смотрел? В любом случае, Ники умеет играть на публику. Чего стоило только падение в ноги Кирку. Такая принципиальность была в отношениях с отцом, а потом всё так стремительно изменилось.  
– Стоп, – произнёс Майкл. – Этого достаточно. Ничего нового я от тебя не услышу, а то, что уже слышал, не впечатляет и основательно подзаебало. Найди себе другие свободные уши, туда и сливай «ценную» информацию.  
– Я не сливаю. Лишь пытаюсь понять.  
– Что именно?  
– Как долго вы будете играть в счастливую семейку? Ты ведь даже не гомик, если на то пошло. До того, как мы вмешались в твою жизнь, ты драл свою Веронику и чувствовал себя счастливым. Какого же хрена тебя понесло к Риддлу?  
– Должно было понести к тебе?  
– Да!  
– В своём письме ты соловьём разливался о том, что Ник – тот, кого ты не хочешь терять. Я его тоже терять не хочу. Раз желания сходятся, то и мотивы должны хоть в чём-то пересекаться. В чём я сильно сомневаюсь.  
– И не зря. Полагаю, что у вас всё оправдывается пошлейшим словечком «любовь», и никто из вас не хочет признавать, что её не существует. Есть страсть, есть желание. Если вам хорошо в одной койке – это не любовь, это просто трах. Качественный или не очень, я точно не знаю, но это он.  
– И?  
– Какая тебе разница была, с кем из нас это сделать?  
– Разница всё же была.  
– Какая?  
– Тебя это не касается. Всё равно не поймёшь.  
– Конечно. Разумеется. Светлое чувство, которое мне недоступно. Ты хочешь сказать, что действительно влюбился в эту шлюху и теперь спишь с ним по большой любви, а не потому, что он классно сосёт?  
– Ник – не шлюха.  
– Ещё какая, – хрипло засмеялся Макс. – И не отрицай. Мы оба знаем, что Ники – прожжённая блядь. И отношения ваши закончатся в тот самый момент, когда ты встретишь милую девочку, умеющую делать глубокий минет и не ломающуюся дольше положенного. Вот только не знаю, как скоро это случится. Может, совсем чуть-чуть ждать осталось, может, несколько лет пройдёт.  
Он совершенно не контролировал собственные эмоции. Хотелось ударить больнее, задеть не поверхностно, а продирая до крови. Чтобы каждое слово, как пощечина или удар ножа. Скорее, даже второе, нежели первое.  
Обида давала знать о себе, поднимаясь тягучими волнами со дна души, захватывая с головой. Его бросил Ник, у него не получилось добиться расположения Майкла. Он хотел получить обоих, а в итоге остался не у дел.  
– Тебя это при любом раскладе не касается.  
– Да-да, – Эллиот снисходительно улыбнулся. – Так всё и будет. Девушка выиграет хотя бы потому, что у неё будет гладкая спина, без шрамов, а не этот полосатый кошмар. Бракованный товар рано или поздно выбрасывают на помойку. А такую шваль, как...  
Всё произошло так стремительно, что Анастейша даже не успела осознать, когда же поменялось настроение спорщиков. И как так получилось, что Лайвли, выпустив учебники из рук, ухватил Макса за ворот пиджака и швырнул к шкафчикам. Как получилось, что Эллиот на этот выпад ответил, и драка вспыхнула моментально. Конечно, если бы Орвел знала, о чём разговаривали одноклассники, она не стала бы думать, что эта драка возникла на пустом месте. Но девушка стояла на приличном расстоянии, потому ничего не слышала.  
– Прекратите немедленно! – рявкнула она, подлетев к обоим и встав между ними.  
Майкл только размахнулся, чтобы ударить. Анастейша зажмурилась; поскольку она сейчас стояла на пути, удар должен был достаться ей. Странно, но ничего не произошло. Лайвли сумел остановиться.  
– Что вы делаете? Вы совсем с ума посходили?!  
Голос девушки дрожал, и становилось понятно, что ещё немного, и она разрыдается. Во всяком случае, сейчас она на подходе к этому.  
– Спроси у своего приятеля, – посоветовал Майкл, зажимая нос, из которого хлестала кровь, рукавом. – Он уже давно это сделал.  
Кровь останавливаться не желала, крупные капли её падали на паркетный пол, расплываясь на нём, подсыхая и превращаясь в коричневатую лужицу.  
Кажется, Макс только что добавил парочке «блондинок» ещё одно сходство, сломав Лайвли нос. Сам отделался подбитым глазом, который сейчас уже начинал заплывать, и шумом в голове после того, как его приложили затылком о дверцу одного из шкафчиков. Вообще-то Майкл собирался придушить Эллиота, дабы тот на собственном опыте испытал это милое развлечение, но реализовать задуманное не получилось. И, судя по удовлетворенной физиономии Макса, именно на такой разговор он и рассчитывал. Хотелось сделать гадость, посмотреть на чужую реакцию, спровоцировать. Когда другим было плохо, Эллиот наслаждался.  
– Макс, – Анастейша повернулась к нему. – К чему вообще это? Тебе что Ника недостаточно было? Хочешь снова получить ни за что?  
– Ни за что? – Майкл не просто засмеялся, он захохотал, и только, ощутив на языке привкус собственной крови, замолчал, метнув в сторону одноклассника испепеляющий взгляд. На Орвел он даже не смотрел. – Это у нас теперь так называется?  
– Хочешь открыть Анастейше глаза на происходящее? Валяй. Только вряд ли Риддл скажет тебе спасибо за излишнюю откровенность.  
– То есть, сказать Веронике, которая тебе вообще-то никто, ты смог. А подруге детства выдал какую-то искажённую версию. Бедный и несчастный, обиженный злыми сволочами, а о своём вкладе в ситуацию предпочёл умолчать.  
– Веронике?  
– Девушке, танцующей со мной, – Лайвли ухмыльнулся. – Знаешь, она тоже долго открещивалась от общения с тобой, пока её не поставили перед одним выбором. И тогда она сдалась, признавшись и раскаявшись во всём. Но тебе-то нет резона открывать окружающим людям правду. Ты ничем не рискуешь, в отличие от Грей.  
Макс, правда, не рисковал ничем, разве что расположением Орвел. У Вероники на кону стояла карьера, ради которой она готова была на любые жертвы. Диплом об окончании курса обучения у Энджи Риддл и рекомендации нужны были ей, как воздух, потому она благополучно сдала Максимилиана. Вообще всё получилось спонтанно, само собой.  
Грей сцепилась с Ником перед очередной репетицией, по его инициативе, если говорить откровенно. Он потребовал объяснений. Спросил, какого хрена она делала в больнице, и не просто где-то там, в абстрактной палате, а у Эллиота. Неужели они настолько сдружились? Вероника сначала пыталась изобразить равнодушие и невосприимчивость к чужим словам, смеялась, дерзила. В итоге решила перейти в наступление и посмеялась над Ником, упомянув вскользь о своих тайных знаниях.  
Риддл знал слабое место этой девушки. Тщеславие было её основной характеристикой, на этом и сыграл, желая выведать подробности дружбы между Вероникой и Максом. Она, услышав о возможном отчислении из школы и получении одной из самых худших характеристик, сдалась, признавшись во всём. Даже в том, что это действительно она рассказала Максимилиану о чужих отношениях.  
Ники не удивился. Не дурак, сам понял. Только настоятельно посоветовал держать язык за зубами и не трепаться на каждом углу о том, что знает. Ляпнет что-то – вылетит из школы, как пробка из бутылки. Карьера танцевальная окажется загублена, и максимум, куда её возьмут – стриптиз исполнять, демонстрируя своё мастерство шесту. Оно там только ему и понадобится, остальные больше в обнажёнке заинтересуются.  
Поскольку Эллиот рассказал обо всём Веронике, логично было предположить, что и подруге он поведал о случившемся. Правда, при таком раскладе удивляла реакция Анастейши на появление Макса. Она, испытывающая тёплые чувства к Николасу, должна была встретить Эллиота не объятиями, а пощечиной. Их встреча выглядела с позиции Майкла почти, как предательство. Теперь он понял причину косых взглядов и той ненависти, что Орвел адресовала ему. Просто от неё многое скрывали. Ники не торопился откровенничать, на чём Максимилиан и пытался сыграть, настраивая девушку против Лайвли.  
– Макс?  
– Что?  
– О чём он?  
– Захочет – расскажет. Я не собираюсь оправдываться, – заметил Эллиот, наконец, одернув пиджак.  
Развернулся и ушёл, оставив Майкла и Анастейшу наедине. Звонок уже прозвенел, потому в коридорах было пусто, только эти двое.  
Лайвли вновь провёл рукавом по лицу. Кровь капать перестала, но тянущая боль всё ещё имела место быть.  
Ничего не поясняя, он принялся собирать учебники, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд. Орвел хотела знать правду, потому осталась с ним, а не ушла вместе с Максом.  
Майкл бросил учебники обратно в шкаф, захлопнул его, подхватил рюкзак и направился к выходу из школы. Возвращаться на занятия не было никакого желания, да и вообще находиться в одном помещении с Эллиотом. Ничем хорошим это обернуться не могло. Анастейша семенила позади, и Лайвли ощущал её присутствие, оно давило на парня, словно прижимая к земле. Но открывать чужие секреты он не собирался, дабы не уподобляться Максу. Тот вроде корчил из себя серьёзного человека, но, на самом деле, был тем ещё треплом и просто противной тварью.  
Прихватив в гардеробе куртку, Майкл вышел на улицу. Анастейша последовала его примеру, давая понять, что крайне заинтересована в разговоре, так просто от неё не отделаться. Лайвли мысленно усмехнулся. Надо же! А ведь ещё утром смотрела на него, как на врага народа и едва ли не убивала взглядом.  
– Ты долго будешь меня преследовать?  
– Пока ты не скажешь, что произошло.  
– Тогда тебе придётся проводить меня до дома и караулить под дверью, – на полном серьёзе заявил Майкл. – Я ничего рассказывать не собираюсь. Это напрямую связано с Николасом, следовательно, ему и решать, как распоряжаться информацией. Рассказывать что-то или благородно промолчать.  
– Сильно шокирующие подробности? – попробовала Орвел сыронизировать.  
Получилось не очень хорошо.  
– Для кого как, – хмыкнул Лайвли. – Я не знаю, как ты отреагируешь на сообщение, потому не стану утверждать, что оно, однозначно, не оставит человека равнодушным. Ладно, я пойду.  
– Подожди.  
– Что ещё?  
– Позволишь сделать доброе дело?  
– Какое? И зачем?  
– Подброшу тебя к больнице, чтобы они посмотрели, что с носом. А зачем... В качестве извинения за то, что плохо о тебе думала. Мне казалось, что Макса избили только потому, что он проявлял свою заинтересованность в тебе.  
– Это он так сказал?  
– Да.  
– А у Риддла почему не спросила?  
– У нас в последнее время общение не складывается, – призналась Анастейша. – Но это нормально, как мне кажется. Вечно быть друзьями... Я никогда не думала, что мы действительно сможем пронести эту дружбу через годы.  
«Особенно тяжело дружить с человеком, которого любишь», – подумал Майкл.  
В чём-то понимая Орвел. Когда сам был в неё влюблён, тоже старательно избегал её общества. Вообще-то у них и так не намечалось тогда предпосылок к сближению, но Лайвли этому даже радовался. Понимал, что будет вести себя, как форменный придурок, если решится заговорить с Анастейшей. Она, наверное, испытывала сходное чувство, когда думала о возможных разговорах с Ником.  
– Так что скажешь в ответ на моё предложение? – спросила, переводя тему.  
– Давай, – Майкл неожиданно ответил согласием.  
Ему и, правда, нужно было узнать, что же с его носом. Сломан тот, или удалось отделаться легким испугом?  
В дороге они почти не разговаривали, разве что обменивались парой фраз без особой смысловой нагрузки. Лайвли, поблагодарив одноклассницу, вышел из машины и направился к зданию больницы, а Орвел потянулась к телефону и набрала номер Ника. Правда, сомневалась, что он ответит. То, что они с Майклом ушли с уроков, вовсе не гарантировало, что Риддл тоже в этот день прогуливает. Но Николас всё же ответил.  
– Стей? Неожиданно.  
– Привет, Ники, – произнесла девушка, постукивая пальцами по рулю.  
– Чем обязан?  
– Я бы хотела с тобой повидаться, – честно призналась Анастейша. – И поговорить кое о чём. Честно говоря, если бы не одно происшествие...  
– Какое?  
– Макс с Майклом сегодня подрались в школе.  
– Да?  
– Да. Они сначала о чём-то разговаривали, потом Лайвли схватил Эллиота, прижал его к шкафчикам... В общем, не в том суть. А в том, что драка всё-таки состоялась. И у Майкла, кажется, сломан нос.  
– Что?!  
– Нос, говорю, возможно, сломан. Лайвли сейчас пошёл к доктору, а я сижу в машине и размышляю над сложившейся ситуацией.  
– У доктора? Или в вашем медпункте?  
– У доктора. Мы прогуливаем, – сообщила Орвел с некоторым смущением.  
Разумеется, к её имиджу примерной девочки понятие «прогульщица» не подходило совсем. Да и сама ситуация не подходила под определение рядовой. Для Николаса истинное отношение Анастейши к Майклу не было тайной. Он понимал, что она вряд ли поменяла мнение и сейчас воспринимает Лайвли в качестве одного из дорогих и близких людей.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я приехал?  
– Да.  
– Хорошо. Но при одном условии.  
– И каком?  
– Ты скажешь мне адрес. Узнавать местонахождение других людей посредством чтения мыслей я ещё не научился, – засмеялся Николас.  
Он действительно приехал довольно быстро, не заставив себя ждать. Майкл всё ещё не появился, видимо, пришлось отстоять в очереди, несмотря на то, что врач, к которому Лайвли отправился, был хорошим знакомым Бетти.  
Поскольку март уже подходил к концу, то и погода стала куда более сносной, чем раньше. Пальто осталось в шкафу, вместо него на Ники была форменная куртка, всё с той же надписью «Black Hawk High» и изображением ястреба внутри эмблемы. Ну и, несомненно, школьная форма. Риддл вылез из машины, дошёл до здания и оказался в холле. Заметил Анастейшу и подошёл к ней, предварительно помахав в приветствии рукой.  
– Привет, Стей, – произнёс радушно. – Хотела меня видеть?  
Опустился на диванчик, рядом с девушкой. В руках у Николаса снова был фирменный стакан сети кофеен «Старбакс», но, судя по всему, напиток, находившийся в стакане, отличался от того, что попадал под определение «стандарт».  
– Не латте? – спросила удивлённо.  
– Нет, – Ники снова улыбнулся. – Я к нему, кажется, охладел. Теперь в приоритете другие напитки. Но ты же не об этом собиралась со мной поговорить, правильно?  
– Правильно, – ответила Орвел, покрутив в руках свой телефон. – Мне нужно знать, что произошло между тобой и Максимилианом. Вообще-то он говорил, но, кажется, я получила только часть информации. В том виде, который был выгоден именно для Эллиота.  
– Он, что, жаловался тебе на меня? – Риддл удивился не на шутку.  
Макс с каждым разом удивлял всё сильнее.  
– Не жаловался. Просто выдал иную версию событий, которая выставляла его невинной жертвой обстоятельств.  
– Да уж, очень невинной, – Николас усмехнулся. – Признаться, я не хотел бы ничего рассказывать, несмотря на то, что об этом происшествии знает достаточно народа, даже те, кто вообще никак со мной не связан. Однако их тоже поставили в известность.  
– Ты о партнёрше Майкла?  
– Ага.  
– То есть, Макс сказал ей правду?  
– Как видишь. Да и не было смысла скрывать от неё истину. Они же изначально объединялись, чтобы вмешаться в наши с Майклом отношения. У Макса взыграл комплекс собственника, у девчонки крыша поехала на профессиональной почве. Она спит и видит своё имя в списке великих танцовщиц мира, а успехами большими похвастать пока не имеет возможности. Для Грей это реальный повод, чтобы опечалиться, а то и впасть в депрессию.  
– Ники?  
– А?  
– Хотя бы намекни, что произошло.  
– Стей, – Риддл щелкнул девушку по кончику носа. – Любопытство – дурацкая черта характера, от неё стоит избавляться, а не потакать ей. Тебе остаётся только смириться с мыслью, что друзья оказались хуже, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Оба способны на дерьмовые поступки. Эллиот сделал одно, я ответил ему, немного изменив манеру, не хотелось дублировать его действия. Но у меня есть одно оправдание, которое может показаться тебе глупым. Я отстаиваю своё право на любовь. И на независимость от тех, кто провозглашает меня своей собственностью.  
– То есть, это всё-таки из-за Майкла?  
– Не совсем так. Я говорил Максу, что он пожалеет, если приблизится к Лайвли с целью причинения вреда, но это случилось после того, как Эллиот оказался на больничной койке. До этого мы пытались разрешить конфликт, возникший исключительно между нами. Ты давно знаешь моего отца, потому должна понимать, что Кирк не стал бы спускать с поводка своих цепных псов ради такой ерунды. А для него моя ревность – это ерунда. Следовательно, делай выводы. Мои отношения с Майклом косвенно связаны со сложившейся ситуацией, но избили Макса вовсе не для того, чтобы он не приближался к Майклу. Скорее, чтобы не приближался ко мне. Если отец поддержал, то там всё очень сложно.  
– Кажется, да, – согласно кивнула Орвел. – Мистер Риддл всегда знает, что делает.  
– Вот, – заявил Ник. – В этом случае, нам остаётся только положиться на прекрасное владение ситуацией, присущее моему отцу, довериться его мнению и забыть об этой неприятной ситуации, как о страшном сне. Верно?  
– Угу, – отозвалась Анастейша.  
И в тот же момент почувствовала, как Ники обнимает её, прижимая к себе. Совершенно без пошлого подтекста, больше с братской нежностью, нежели с какими-то иными чувствами.  
Майкл появился в коридоре спустя сорок минут. Заметил Орвел в компании Риддла и удивился этому. Изначально Лайвли был уверен, что девушка, оказав ему услугу, поехала обратно в школу или, как вариант, вернулась домой. Встретить её в холле он не ожидал.  
– Прогуливаешь уроки? – хмыкнул, обратившись к Нику.  
– Без меня школа не развалится.  
Риддлу хотелось поцеловать Майкла, отчаянно, но присутствие поблизости Анастейши и посторонних людей заставили ограничиться только мягкой улыбкой.  
– Как твой нос? – поинтересовалась Орвел.  
– Не сломан, просто разбит, – просветил её Лайвли. – Можно сказать, что паника была напрасной. Но я рад, что всё же перестраховался и приехал сюда. Ещё раз спасибо, что подвезла.  
– Не стоит благодарности, – Анастейша чуть улыбнулась. – Наверное, глупо спрашивать, да? Я собиралась обратно в школу. Ты не поедешь вместе со мной?  
– Нет, – Майкл отрицательно покачал головой. – Не поеду.  
– Так я и думала, – Орвел поднялась с диванчика. – Пока, Ники, – произнесла, подойдя к Риддлу и чмокнув его в щёку. – Пока, Майкл.  
Лайвли целовать не стала, ограничившись словами, но никто из парней и не удивился. Было бы странно, подойди Анастейша к Майклу.  
– В школу ты не едешь, – протянул Николас. – Это значит, что...  
– Что? – подхватил Лайвли.  
– Мы проведём этот день вместе?  
Майкл улыбнулся довольно и кивнул, подтверждая чужое предположение.


	27. Танец заключительный

– Убери его от меня, – пробормотал Лайвли, кривясь.  
– Уверен?  
– Да.  
– Точно?  
– Да!  
– Ну, хорошо, – Риддл засмеялся, ухватил пакет со льдом и бросил его куда-то в сторону.  
То ли специально целился, то ли случайно так удачно получилось, но угодил пакет прямиком в кадку с пальмой, опять же, появившейся в квартире Николаса стараниями Энджи. Она считала, что в жилых помещениях обязательно должна водиться хотя бы парочка растений, вот и притащила это великолепие в квартиру. Финиковая пальма стояла рядом с окном, вымахала уже прилично, выглядела роскошно, но выполняла, разумеется, исключительно декоративную функцию, толку от неё было немного. Плодоносить она, как и любая другая пальма, выращенная из косточки, не собиралась. Ждать от неё ничего такого не стоило.  
Майкл проследил траекторию пакета взглядом и лишь усмехнулся, когда увидел, куда он приземлился. Ник на пакет вообще никакого внимания не обратил, сосредоточившись на разглядывании чужого носа. Опухоль спала, но цвет всё ещё оставался не особенно вдохновляющий, синевато-красноватый.  
– Сволочь, – выдал мрачно.  
– Макс?  
– Ага.  
– Ну, драку спровоцировал я, – резонно заметил Лайвли. – Его можно обвинить только в том, что он подобрал нужные слова, сумевшие меня разозлить.  
– Обо мне, наверное? – предположил Риддл.  
– Наверное.  
– Эллиот никогда не изменится, потому что он идиот, – Ники закатил глаза и провёл ладонью по горлу, показывая, насколько его достала манера Максимилиана цеплять окружающих, наступая на больную мозоль.  
– Вряд ли.  
– Сомневаешься?  
– Был бы он идиотом, не мог бы манипулировать другими людьми, и к драке бы меня не подтолкнул. Это факт.  
– Факт, конечно, – Николас поднялся с кровати и только сейчас соизволил стянуть с себя куртку.  
После возвращения в квартиру как-то не удосужился переодеться. Сначала отправился на кухню, чтобы взять из морозилки пакет со льдом и разложить продукты, купленные по дороге, потому уже просто лень было вообще что-то делать, и он сидел рядом с Майклом на кровати в том же самом виде, в каком ходил по улице.  
– Анастейше ты ничего не рассказал? – поинтересовался Лайвли, сменив тему разговора на более благоприятную.  
Относительно, конечно. Нику вообще все темы, так или иначе приводившие к Эллиоту, приятны не были. Майклу – тоже. Но человеческий фактор всё же играл свою роль. Орвел вызывала в душе Риддла гораздо больше позитивных ассоциаций, нежели третья сторона их дружеского союза, ныне оставшегося в прошлом. Значит, говорить о ней тоже было приятнее, чем о Максе.  
– Нет, – честно ответил Ники. – Решил, что не хочу поднимать эту тему в разговоре. Стей обо мне беспокоится, а я не хочу, чтобы она лишний раз нервничала. Может, со временем она узнает о моей тайне, а пока что меня это не волнует. Но я не сомневаюсь, что источником информации станет Максимилиан. Он, как показала практика, не умеет держать язык за зубами.  
– Его общество меня напрягает.  
– То есть?  
– Неприятно находиться в одном классе, – честно признался Лайвли. – Это нормально, в принципе, что у нас не получается общаться. При такой постановке вопроса нереально стать закадычными друзьями, к чему я, в принципе, и не стремлюсь даже. Просто эти его вечные замечания и намёки бесят. Если так будет продолжаться постоянно, к выпуску мы приползём на костылях, а не придём или, как вариант, приедем.  
– Брутальный выпускной вечер? – поинтересовался Николас, вскинув бровь. – Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, только с условием, что на костылях приползёт только Эллиот.  
– А я?  
– А мы с тобой устроили грязные танцы на глазах у изумлённой публики, – шепнул, приблизившись и всё же прикоснувшись к чужим губам.  
Покинув здание больницы и оказавшись в машине, он это уже делал и неоднократно, но всё же сейчас снова не удержался от соблазна.  
– Странно, но мне нравится такая идея.  
– Приготовим что-нибудь? – спросил, отстранившись на время.  
– А как же твои откровения?  
– Это которые?  
– О трёх разновидностях горелой хрени.  
– Ну, это заявление до сих пор в силе, если на то пошло. Но я могу побыть ассистентом. Например, нарезать что-нибудь. На это у меня мастерства хватит.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что я умею готовить? – прищурившись, спросил Майкл.  
Насколько он помнил, они с Риддлом никогда его кулинарные таланты не обсуждали, обедать ходили в кафе, а потому узнать о том, что Лайвли умеет готовить, Ники мог только от постороннего человека. Майкл не сомневался, что, сделав предположение, не ошибётся и выдвинет правильную кандидатуру. Но предпочёл всё же услышать ответ из уст Ника.  
– Бет сказала, – произнёс тот, улыбнувшись и прикоснувшись кончиком пальца к уголку чужого рта. – Она мне вообще много информации сливает. Классная тётка.  
– Ага, которая тебя любит больше, чем собственного сына, – хмыкнул Лайвли.  
– Зато Энджи тащится от тебя, ты же исполнил её мечту. Ей есть с кем обсуждать бальные танцы, и этого моей матери достаточно для счастья.  
– Это она так сказала?  
– Нет, но я знаю Энджи. Ты ей действительно нравишься. Так что, займёмся готовкой? Или зря таскались по магазинам, закупая провиант?  
– Займёмся, – ответил Майкл, поднимаясь с кровати.  
По пути подошёл к кадке и вытащил оттуда пакет со льдом. Всё же любовь к порядку давала знать о себе. Риддл усмехнулся, но чужие действия никак комментировать не стал.  
На кухне Николас действительно вызвался помогать, но надолго его энтузиазма не хватило, поскольку маэстро в сфере приготовления горелой хрени умудрился порезать палец, и это значительно испортило ему настроение. Тем не менее, Ник овощи дорезал, а потом поспешил из кухни удалиться. Лайвли, посмотрев на своего помощника, не удержался и всё-таки захохотал. Кажется, совместная готовка у них выходила совсем не эротичная, а веселящая. Но, наверное, это можно было считать не провалом, а победой. Победой над плохим настроением и воспоминаниями о словах Максимилиана, брошенными в пылу гнева.  
Осознав, что с готовкой он не в ладах, Ники отправился в ванную, и на кухню заглянул уже через приличное количество времени. Школьную форму надевать не стал, ограничившись джинсами и чёрной рубашкой, на которой верхние пуговицы застёгивать не собирался. На голову накинул полотенце, старательно промакивая волосы, с которых ещё капала вода.  
– Держи, – улыбнулся Майкл. – Комплимент от заведения.  
Чуть подтолкнул от одного края к другому высокий бокал с белоснежным напитком, украшенным коктейльной трубочкой и зонтиком, которые тоже появились на кухне Ника благодаря матери. Энджи иногда любила чудить с украшением блюд и напитков, вот потому привозила эти вещицы и домой, и в квартиру сына. Знала, что Николас, однозначно, не гуру кулинарии, но всё равно не могла удержаться. Да и больше для себя это делала, поскольку готовила здесь именно она, а не Ники.  
– Молочный коктейль?  
– Да.  
– А почему именно он?  
– Не знаю, – произнёс Лайвли сначала, после чего задумался. – Наверное, всё дело в том, что мне вспомнился день нашего знакомства, когда на улице была холодина, а кое-кто вопреки всем доводам логики заказал мороженое и потом с аппетитом его поедал.  
– Я мог бы делать это иначе, – признался Риддл. – Несколько раз ловил себя на определённой мысли, но всё равно сомнения победили, и я ничего не сделал.  
Пальцы с крашеными ногтями провели вдоль трубочки осторожно, Николас облизнулся и обхватил её губами, потягивая густую, сладкую жидкость из бокала. В последнее время он почти отвык от таких напитков. Карамельный латте, который раньше казался самым прекрасным напитком на свете, перестал прельщать. А ещё вспомнился эпизод, когда он впервые попробовал этот латте. И теперь даже удивился, почему так долго залипал на том варианте кофе.  
Притащил его в кофейню Эллиот после первой «ночи любви». Он же тогда и сделал заказ, не интересуясь чужим мнением. Да и смысл был интересоваться? Ники чувствовал себя гаже некуда. От выпитого накануне раскалывалась голова, любой звук отдавался в ней диким гулом. А ещё создавалось ощущение, что его несчастную задницу не членом оприходовали, а бревном. В районе поясницы как-то подозрительно тянуло и болело. Риддл ощущал себя самым настоящим чучелом, которое вытащили в люди на потеху толпе. Никакой уверенности, что говорят, появляется у людей, начавших половую жизнь, у него в тот момент не наблюдалось. Нормально причесаться не получилось, потому патлы торчали во все стороны. Благо, что удалось уцепить толстовку и накинуть на голову спасительный капюшон. Ник сидел, сцепив ладони в замок, таращил глаза на столешницу, боясь посмотреть на Макса, и ждал, когда же случится чудо. Когда его заветное желание исполнится, и получится провалиться сквозь землю, как он в данный момент хочет. Оно не исполнилось, потому что провалиться не получилось, разве что на стол перед ним поставили фирменный стакан с напитком. Риддл оторвался от созерцания столешницы и посмотрел на Эллиота. Макс был спокоен, как удав. Разве что одарил друга детства улыбкой победителя. А как же иначе? Ники, настаивающий на том, что не готов пока лечь с ним в постель, после пары рюмок крепкого алкоголя растёкся лужей и позволил делать с собой всё, что угодно. Не оказывая ни малейшего сопротивления, не трахая мозги своим вечным: «Макс, я не уверен, что нам это нужно. То есть, что это нужно мне».  
– Почему латте? – спросил Николас, чувствуя, что голос к нему ещё не вернулся окончательно.  
Всё ещё подрагивает и, в целом, скованность никуда не исчезла. Тогда Риддл перед Эллиотом ещё пасовал, признавая его главенство. Хотя и был старше почти на полгода, а Макс всё равно казался тем человеком, который больше понимает в жизни, следовательно, ему можно доверять.  
– На тебя похож, – ответил Максимилиан, проводя пальцами по чужой ладони.  
– В каком смысле?  
После попойки соображал Ники не очень хорошо, потому слова Эллиота заставили его очень крепко задуматься, чтобы хоть что-то понять.  
– Сладкий и нежный, – пояснил Макс. – Моя милая куколка. Самая красивая из всех возможных.  
Ладонь осторожно коснулась его щеки, поглаживая и одаривая мимолётной лаской, которой ночью основательно недоставало. Впрочем, Ник мало что помнил, поскольку его мозги ворочались, как шестерёнки в заржавевшем механизме. То есть с большим трудом. Плюс ко всему, создавалось впечатление, что они проспиртованы насквозь.  
Единственное, что он вспомнил, так это то, что Эллиот его раздевал, а потом в нижней части тела появилась мерзкая боль, и на глазах выступили слёзы. Чем-то похоже на изнасилование. Но вряд ли таковым посчитается. Жертва же не отбивалась, просто находилась в состоянии полутрупа, накачавшись алкоголем. Риддлу было до ужаса стыдно за всё случившееся, вспоминать об этом не хотелось. Да ещё одна за другой появлялись мысли в голове, что Макс сейчас его оскорбит, назовёт шлюхой и посмеётся, заявив, что с такими людьми дел не имеет и дружить не собирается. Этого не произошло. Вместо обличения прозвучали довольно приятные слова.  
В тот момент это казалось чем-то, до безумия похожим на признание в любви. Сейчас становилось понятно, что о любви речи не шло. Самая красивая в коллекции, которую Эллиот начал собирать в тот период своей жизни. Самая противная в том смысле, что с ним пришлось долго мучиться. Николас артачился, отказываясь принимать свои желания, опасаясь чего-то. Не сейчас, не с тобой... Стандартные отговорки. Макс понимал, точнее, сам себя убедил без особого труда, что Ники его любит до безумия, лишь колотит себе цену. Со временем убедил и Риддла. Тот поверил в свою любовь, проникся мыслью, что жизнь не имеет смысла, когда Эллиота нет рядом.  
В любом случае, цепь замкнулась на этом моменте. Их любовные отношения начались с изнасилования, закончились им же. Только теперь Николас ответил на чужой выпад, поскольку характер в общении с Максом закалился. И нежное, почти тепличное существо превратилось в прекрасный цветок с ядовитыми шипами. На шипы, правда, натыкался не каждый. Тех, кого Ники искренне любил, ждала совсем другая реакция.  
– И чего же ты не сделал? – спросил Майкл.  
В его голосе сквозила ничем не прикрытая заинтересованность в разговоре и в характере чужих действий.  
– Не начал соблазнять тебя прямо там, – пояснил Риддл, проводя по коктейльной трубочке кончиком языка. – Мне хотелось.  
– Очень?  
– Честно?  
– По возможности.  
– Очень, – ответил Ник, зачерпнув немного той массы, что оставалась на верхушке молочного коктейля и слизывая её с пальца. – Жаль, что в тот раз у меня ничего не получилось и пришлось отказаться от задумки.  
Губы вновь сомкнулись вокруг трубочки. Риддл прикрыл глаза, только чуть подрагивающие ресницы выдавали его истинное состояние. То, что он не сделал несколько месяцев назад, можно было реализовать прямо здесь и сейчас, понимая, что Лайвли это представление не оттолкнёт. Наоборот, ему понравится.  
И Майклу действительно нравилось наблюдать за тем, что делает Ник. Как он это делает. Николас чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд и гадал, когда же...  
Бокал из его рук убрали стремительнее, чем он предполагал. Край трубочки для коктейля чуть царапнул по чувствительной коже губ. Но возмутиться Ники тоже не успел, потому что ощутил прикосновение чужих губ к своему рту и ладони, опустившиеся ему на плечи, скользя по шёлку, сжимая через ткань. Его собственные руки обвились вокруг шеи Майкла, сам Ник соскользнул со стола, на краю которого сидел всё это время, прижимаясь ближе, впечатываясь в тело другого человека. Чужие ладони соскользнули с плеча, коснулись спины. Полотенце упало благополучно на пол, но этого вообще никто не заметил, поскольку Лайвли и Риддл были заняты другим делом, куда более приятным, нежели заботы о поддержании квартиры в идеальном порядке.  
Для того чтобы понять направление чужих мыслей, много труда не требовалось. Николас запрыгнул на Майкла, обвив его бёдра ногами и целуясь с ещё большим энтузиазмом, нежели прежде. Хотя, казалось, что сильнее уже нельзя. Как выяснилось, всё вполне реально. Запустил ладони ему в волосы, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением.  
До спальни они добрались в рекордно короткий срок. И где-то на границе сознания мелькнула мысль, что, наверное, не зря он удержался от намеренной провокации во время импровизированного интервью, потому что в противном случае, неизвестно, куда бы они могли податься. А здесь и обстановка больше располагала и вообще...  
– Сколько на тебе всё-таки лишних шмоток, – пробормотал Майкл, пытаясь расстегнуть чужую рубашку.  
– Рви, – посоветовал Ник, которого чужая одежда раздражала не меньше.  
– Коллекция пуговиц под кроватью – это мило, – хмыкнул Лайвли. – Но мне жаль постоянно портить одежду.  
– Тогда мучайся, – усмехнулся Риддл, вновь притягивая парня к себе и целуя.  
Рубашка, наконец, поддалась под его стараниями, и все пуговицы оказались расстёгнуты, открывая доступ к обнажённому телу.  
Майкл с его рубашкой тоже разделался, теперь занимаясь джинсами. Правда, с ними почему-то медлил, не торопясь стягивать шмотку с Николаса. Лишь проводил ладонью по джинсовой ткани в районе ширинки, ощущая чужое возбуждение, но стоило только Нику чуть податься вперёд, как ладонь тут же исчезала, заставляя едва ли не взвыть от разочарования и неудовлетворённости. Но этот стон утонул в поцелуе. Лайвли скользнул языком по чужим губам, с явной неохотой отстраняясь, спускаясь поцелуями по подбородку на чувствительную шею. С удовольствием пронаблюдал за тем, как Ники чуть повернул голову, поощряя чужие действия, приоткрывая рот и с шумом выдыхая.  
Молния всё же оказалась расстёгнута, пуговица тоже, а нижнего белья под джинсами вообще не оказалось.  
Он потянул джинсы вниз, стягивая их с Ника окончательно. Риддл улыбнулся соблазнительно, вытащил из-под подушки серебристую упаковку с презервативом, надорвал её и потянулся к застёжке чужих брюк, помогая снять их, вновь откидываясь на подушки и коротко вскрикнув, когда его перевернули на живот. Впрочем, возмущаться не стал, подгребая к себе подушку, обнимая её и прогибаясь в пояснице. Чужая ладонь, оглаживая, коснулась плеча, отводя волосы от плеча, хватая ткань рубашки, сминая её и пытаясь окончательно стянуть вещь с Николаса. Он послушно высвободил одну руку, чувствуя прикосновение губ и языка между лопаток, укус в основание шеи. Толчок и сильное тело, накрывающее его сверху, когда Майкл прикоснулся грудью к его спине, как будто втираясь в него, вжимаясь. Ники запрокинул голову, чуть поворачивая в сторону, стараясь как-то приноровиться, чтобы можно было поцеловаться. Именно за это он и ненавидел подобную позу, приходилось ради поцелуя выворачивать шею. И долго целоваться – хрен получится, потому что всё затекает, и получается какая-то жесть, но вместе с тем было в ней и что-то привлекательное, хотя бы ощущение чужой власти, выраженное не в жестокости, а именно в самом положении тел.  
Николас застонал в подушку, сжав в кулаке наволочку, ещё шире расставил ноги, явно радуясь тому, что простыни на кровати сейчас не шёлковые, иначе колени бы вообще скользили без его ведома, и это, скорее, получилось бы травмоопасно, отбив все мысли, кроме одной, как так сделать, чтобы на пол не загреметь. Раз уж простыни были не шелковые, то и мыслей таких не было. Те, что имелись, никоим образом к падению не относились, разве что отчаянно хотелось целоваться, а поза не позволяла это сделать. И Лайвли, словно на уровне телепатии прочитав эти размышления, выскользнул из чужого тела, чтобы сменить позу. Риддл оказался на спине, ухмыльнулся, чуть закусив губу, и отбросил в сторону подушку, что всё это время прижимал к груди. Послушно раздвинул ноги, подаваясь вперёд, чувствуя движения внутри, подстраиваясь под них без особого усилия. Чужой локоть упёрся в кровать рядом с плечом Ника, едва ли не придавив его волосы, сейчас разметавшиеся по подушке.  
Николас потянулся к губам Майкла, прихватывая их медленным, едва различимым поцелуем, простое касание. Такое же медленное, как движения внутри его тела, как и прикосновение ладони к его телу, горящие метки под кончиками чужих пальцев, поскольку Нику вообще казалось, что у него всё тело – сплошная эрогенная зона. С губ срывались стоны, но их, конечно, никто не слышал, потому что стоило только отстраниться, как губы снова касались его рта. Риддл не удержался всё же, царапнул Лайвли через ткань рубашки, которую тот тоже не успел снять.  
Мягкие влажные губы скользнули по шее, ладонь осторожно отодвинула в сторону рубашку, ногти царапнули по коже.  
В этот момент в кухне дурниной заорал телефон Ника, брошенный на столе. И мелодия вызова была вовсе не нежной и мелодичной, а с четко выверенным ритмом, под который как-то само собой получилось подстроиться, и медленные движения сменились откровенным нападением, завоеванием, агрессией, что прослеживалась и в песне. Всё же Ники был прав, когда говорил, что от музыки, под которую занимаешься любовью, зависит многое, даже очень многое. Она способна передавать участникам процесса своё настроение. Риддл едва заметно ухмыльнулся, услышав мелодию, и поняв, что заниматься любовью под музыку Майклу, кажется, очень даже нравится. Ему тоже очень нравилось. И эта смена нежности на небольшую грубость ему пришлась по вкусу. Лайвли сжал его плечо своей ладонью как раз так, как Николасу того хотелось, прижался к губам, вновь прихватывая их в поцелуе, скользя по ним языком, чувствуя прикосновение тёплого шарика серёжки, просовывая руку под спину Нику, заставляя того прогнуться, прижаться ближе. Риддл поддался, совершив ровно те манипуляции, которые от него и требовались, запрокинул голову, кончики волос провели по простыне, а с губ, наконец, сорвался протяжный стон, не вопль дикий, как у раненого зверя, а как раз отражение томного удовольствия.  
Полторы минуты звонка ровно на то, чтобы дойти до оглушающего финала и кончить, провалившись в какое-то вакуумное пространство, отделённое от реального мира. Ник закрыл глаза и вцепился пальцами в чужую рубашку, сгребая её в кулаке. Промелькнула мысль, что он и через ткань умудрился поцарапать Майклу спину, но эта мысль так же стремительно померкла, стоило только понемногу возвращаться к реальности, чувствовать крепкие объятия, тяжесть чужого тела и тяжелое дыхание у своего уха, сменившееся через некоторое время поцелуями в шею.  
– И сними уже эту рубашку, – шепнул Лайвли, стягивая вещь и со второй руки Ника.  
Тот не стал спорить, послушно сняв с себя рубашку.  
– Но ты тоже свою сними, – ответил, проводя пальцем по чужим губам без какого-либо намёка.  
Однако Майкл это прикосновение оценил по-своему, обхватив подушечку пальца губами, втянув его в рот. Николас вновь запустил руку под подушку, доставая второй презерватив...  
– На этот раз играем по моим правилам, – прошептал, обхватив лицо обеими ладонями и облизывая чужие губы, чувствуя ответное прикосновение кончика языка к своим губам, чуть припухшим, ярким после многочисленных поцелуев.  
– Играем, – хмыкнул Лайвли, совершенно не противясь такому повороту событий.  
Да и как можно было противиться, увидев перед собой такое зрелище. То, как Риддл, закусив губу, не от боли, а просто, чтобы выглядел более игривым, опускается сверху, опираясь коленями на кровать. Заводит руку за спину, упирается ладонью в матрас, волосы при этом свободно спадают на спину. Как закрываются от наслаждения глаза. Вторая ладонь ложится ему на плечо, скользит, подбираясь к шее, вверх, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, а затем совершает обратное движение. От линии роста волос, по щеке, обратно на плечо, сжимая пальцы, чувствуя, как на его бёдра ложатся чужие ладони, стискивая, оставляя следы, большие пальцы оглаживают тазовые косточки. А движения плавные, мягкие, совсем неторопливые. У Ника сегодня было слишком романтичное настроение, потому и секса хотелось нежного и размеренного, а не быстрого и страстного. Он приподнимался и опускался медленно, размеренно, никуда не торопясь. И даже под конец не сорвался на лихорадочный темп, полностью контролируя ситуацию, не позволяя Майклу навязать свои правила. Но Лайвли и не думал противиться. Ему и в голову не приходило что-то менять, он принял условия чужой игры и играл честно, медленно, но верно подводя Ника к той тонкой грани, за которой остаются все ненужные мысли, а мир на время замирает, оставляя только одно чувство – удовольствия, разливающегося по всему телу. Риддл смотрел ему в глаза, не отводя взгляда и тут же потянулся за новым поцелуем, обвивая шею руками, чувствуя чужие прикосновения на пояснице. Ладони прошлись по ней, заставляя прогибаться, прижиматься ближе, чтобы потом обмякнуть в чужих объятиях и пытаться восстановить дыхание, а не изображать из себя загнанную лошадь.  
И, когда дыхание полностью восстановится, а из взгляда исчезнет сумасшедшинка дикого желания, прошептать на выдохе слова любви...  
Телефон снова зазвонил. Видимо, Энджи решила, что сын уже освободился, потому может ответить. Ник, пытавшийся попасть ногой в штанину, вдруг замер и принюхался. Лайвли, уже справившийся с джинсами, сейчас занимался рубашкой.  
– Майкл? – произнёс Николас задумчиво.  
– Что?  
– Тебе не кажется, что пахнет чем-то горелым?  
Они переглянулись.  
– Твою мать, – выдал Лайвли, вылетая из комнаты.  
– Кстати, о матери, – крикнул ему вдогонку Ники. – Захвати мой телефон.  
Впрочем, это не понадобилось, поскольку Риддл, нацепив первую попавшуюся футболку, которая лежала ближе всех к краю полки, вышел в коридор и прошествовал на кухню.  
Телефон действительно оповещал о том, что имеются два пропущенных звонка от Энджи, желавшей поболтать с сыном. Перезвонив, Николас некоторое время общался с матерью, только время от времени многозначительно угукал, но ничего не пояснял.  
– А почему? – спросил под конец. – Ясно. Хорошо, я с ней поговорю. Честно. Не на повышенных тонах. Обещаю.  
– Что случилось? – поинтересовался Майкл.  
Николас отложил телефон в сторону и произнёс:  
– Вероника сегодня приходила к Энджи и говорила, что не может продолжить обучение. Обстановка её, видите ли, угнетает.  
– Она так сказала?  
– Да.  
– Неожиданно. Мне казалось, что она грезит этой школой и готова на любой поступок ради того, чтобы там задержаться.  
– Может, у неё появился другой вариант?  
– И какой?  
– Вдруг случилось чудо? Максимилиан пересмотрел на досуге видео вашего конкурсного выступления, да и разглядел в Ники что-то, недоступное для посторонних глаз?  
– Думаешь?  
– Да плевать, если честно, – отозвался Николас, поднимаясь из-за стола, подходя к Лайвли.  
Обнял его за шею и провёл носом по щеке, с удовольствием вдыхая аромат чужого одеколона.  
– Тебя можно поздравить? – спросил тихо.  
– С чем?  
– Со вступлением в статус моего подмастерья. Теперь ты тоже умеешь готовить горелую хрень. Правда, я пока не знаю, какую из версий.  
– На вид определишь, или надо пробовать? – усмехнулся Майкл, чуть повернув голову и посмотрев в лицо Риддлу.  
– Давай посмотрю?  
– Спрашиваешь?  
– Советуюсь.  
– Посмотри. Если оно действительно сильно подгорело, лучше не рисковать, – Лайвли потянулся и снял крышку со сковородки.  
Верхний слой радовал вполне себе аппетитным видом. Следовательно, подгорело лишь то, что находилось внизу.  
– И что скажешь, маэстро?  
Ник прищурился, разглядывая блюдо.  
– Скажу, что тебе ещё учиться и учиться, – заметил на полном серьёзе. – Пока тянет только на лайт-версию. Ну, ничего. Я тебя научу.  
– Нет, уж лучше я тебя, – ответил Майкл, всё же повернувшись и оказавшись лицом к лицу с Ником.  
– Не возражаю.  
Риддл улыбнулся и вновь прильнул в поцелуе к чужим губам.


	28. Эпилог

Машина подъехала к зданию, заняла одно из свободных мест на парковке. Николас открыл дверь, выбрался из салона, подождал, когда и Майкл выйдет из автомобиля. Лайвли снял солнцезащитные очки и посмотрел, куда именно притащил его Николас.  
Место было ему прекрасно знакомо, хотя он больше пяти лет не переступал порог этого здания. С тех самых пор, как время их с Вероникой Грей обучения в школе Энджи Риддл подошло к своему логическому завершению. Несмотря на свою мимолётную истерику, устроенную тогда, Вероника приняла решение – остаться и танцевать, переборов свои личные симпатии и антипатии. Она старалась изо всех сил, хотя было видно, что при виде Ника девушку перекашивает, и она едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не кинуться на соперника с кулаками. Рано или поздно, но она всё же смогла справиться со своими эмоциями. Решила, что в целом, от неё не так уж и много требуется. Всего лишь несколько месяцев провести в стенах этой школы, время от времени встречаясь с Риддлом. Но никто же не требовал от неё дружеского расположения к Николасу, разве что приветствие, да и оно не было обязательным элементом программы. Ники старался делать вид, что его вообще ничто не интересует в девушке, после откровенного разговора в коридорах школы ни разу не предпринимал он попыток заговорить с мисс Грей. Да и что скрывать, она его никогда не интересовала.  
Если танцевальную школу Майкл тогда не бросил, то обычную пришлось сменить. Не последнюю роль здесь сыграл Макс Эллиот. Нет, он ничего особенного не делал, просто было видно, что предположение о появлении на костылях во время выпускного вечера – не пустой звук. Они с Майклом друг друга искренне ненавидели, и Лайвли всё же решил капитулировать, сохранив при этом нервы в порядке. Бетти внимательно выслушала рассказ сына, покивала согласно, поговорила с каким-то знакомым, оказавшимся директором школы (Майкл давно перестал удивляться количеству знакомых матери, которые могли бы оказать содействие в той или иной сфере жизни), и всё сложилось просто отлично. Вернувшись после каникул, Анастейша и Максимилиан с удивлением поняли, что у них в классе количество людей сократилось. Последняя парта, за которой всё это время сидел Лайвли, свободна, её больше никто не занимает. В чём-то это открытие Макса даже обрадовало. Он сам подумывал о том, чтобы поменять учебное заведение. Пойти куда угодно, кроме «Black Hawk High», поскольку и с Николасом видеться каждый день совершенно не хотелось. Эллиот вообще предпочёл обоих вычеркнуть из своей жизни, слишком неприятным оказался опыт общения со своевольными «блондинками», которых так неожиданно свела вместе ситуация, не предвещавшая подобного завершения. О своих знакомых из прошлой, школьной жизни Максимилиан старался вспоминать, как можно реже. Они поступили в разные университеты, выбрав изначально разные сферы образования, а потому в дальнейшем их жизненные пути не обещали пересечься. Эллиот подался в юриспруденцию, Николас в управленцы, Майкл вообще выбрал гуманитарное направление, поступив на отделение переводов и переводоведения. Испанский, немецкий, итальянский языки по желанию.  
Кирк, поняв, что сын всё же выбрал приземлённую профессию, а не отправился лицедействовать на сцене или, как вариант, в режиссуру, впервые за много лет не удержался и похвалил Ника, на что тот только криво усмехнулся. Но было видно, что отношения между отцом и сыном медленно, но верно налаживаются. Чему не могла не порадоваться Энджи, всё это время мечтавшая о примирении двух любимых мужчин.  
Анастейша, окончив бакалавриат, вышла замуж за Яна Трампера. В дальнейшем собиралась продолжить образование, впереди ждала ординатура, девушка подалась в медицину и планировала стать педиатром.  
Вероника, получив диплом об окончании курсов у Энджи и рекомендации, продолжила танцевальную карьеру, постигая профессию хореографа. При этом она и общение с Максимилианом не забросила, что удивительно. Их отношения оставались на прежнем уровне, да и не могло быть каких-то подвижек в сторону сближения, поскольку Эллиот обществу девочек предпочитал общество мальчиков. Ники так и оставалась для него человеком, на котором можно оттачивать мастерство пикировки. С Анастейшей Макс благополучно расплевался, так что от тройственного союза друзей остался только дуэт. С Николасом Орвел продолжала время от времени пересекаться. Со своей влюблённостью девушка справилась, окончательно смирившись с мыслью, что Риддл никогда в сторону женщин не посмотрит. И это было стопроцентной правдой. В принципе, Анастейша это и раньше понимала, но сейчас осознала особенно ясно. Чем дольше длились отношения друга детства с её бывшим одноклассником, тем чаще Орвел приходила к выводу, что капитально ошиблась насчёт Майкла. Если кто-то и мог сделать Николаса счастливым, то это «серый» Лайвли, а не яркий Максимилиан. Возможно, она просто не так на них обоих смотрела? Скорее всего...  
– Танцевальная школа? – удивлённо спросил Майкл. – Но зачем нам сюда?  
– Не поверишь, вчера меня накрыла такая ностальгия, – на одном дыхании выдал Ники. – Я сидел на скучнейшей лекции, слушал монотонный голос нашего преподавателя и подумал, что уже сотню лет не выходил на паркет. И мне моментально захотелось вспомнить то время, когда почти каждый мой день проходил здесь.  
– Ты приглашаешь меня на танец? – улыбнулся Лайвли.  
– Надеюсь, ты не откажешь мне в такой малости?  
– Не откажу. Мне и самому интересно посмотреть, что из этого получится. Пойдём?  
Майкл крепче сжал чужую ладонь и поспешил к зданию. В крови появился азарт, воспоминания нахлынули на него с новой силой. Кажется, ностальгия давала о себе знать не только в отношении Николаса, но и у Лайвли. После окончания школы он ни разу не выходил на паркет, даже не думал, что его снова потянет к танцам.  
В этот раз он даже не стал спорить с чужим выбором музыки.  
Ник целиком и полностью взял заботу о музыкальном сопровождении на себя. Надо ли говорить, что его снова пробило на песню с немецким вокалом? Конечно, нет. Николас по-прежнему, этот язык любил. Полюбил и Майкл с тех пор, как начал его изучение в стенах университета.  
Риддл подошёл к нему, положил одну ладонь на плечо, второй сжав руку Лайвли. Улыбнулся, как когда-то, придвинулся ближе, но вместо того, чтобы прошептать «учи», как делал в тот раз, произнёс совсем другие слова:  
– Потанцуем?  
– Снова доверишь вести мне?  
– Да.  
– Потанцуем, – согласился Майкл, подтверждая свои слова кивком.  
Прикрыл глаза, понимая, что его вновь с головой захватывает тот вихрь воспоминаний, позволяя в мелочах увидеть, как они с Николасом впервые танцевали классические бальные в этом же самом зале. Как это было чудесно. Предвкушал, как восхитительно это будет сейчас. Тех пяти лет, что разделяли эти два момента, словно не было. И, если в первый момент, только переступив порог танцевального зала, Лайвли боялся, что уже ничего не помнит из программы, то сейчас, ощущая присутствие рядом Ники, убеждался в обратном.  
Однажды встав на этот путь, человек уже никогда не сможет вернуться в стан скептиков, считающих, что танцы – это ерунда, несерьёзно и вообще... Занятие, которое не стоит внимания, а способно вызывать только смех. Танцы – это искусство, в котором каждый волен разглядеть всё, что угодно. В танце можно выразить все эмоции и прожить другую жизнь, показать любовь и ненависть, презрение и разочарование. Сделать всё то же самое, что в жизни при помощи слов, но, только ограничившись жестами, пластикой и следуя музыке, что подхватит и не отпустит до тех пор, пока не стихнут последние аккорды. Танец – это та же жизнь, и глупо отрицать сие.  
Одна композиция сменилась другой, вторая – третьей, а Николас и Майкл всё ещё танцевали, не выпадая из настоящего и предаваясь воспоминаниям о прошлом, лишь отмечая очередной виток своей суматошной жизни скольжением по паркету.  
Энджи, проходившая мимо зала, притормозила у приоткрытой двери, наблюдая за сыном и бывшим учеником. За тем, что они делают, как их телами владеет музыка, и нет для них ничего в этом мире, кроме ритма и мелодии. Видела, как сын забросил ногу на талию своего партнёра, как ладонь Лайвли заскользила по бедру, обтянутому джинсовой тканью. И, решив, что на этом моменте хватит с неё наблюдения, плотно закрыла дверь танцевального зала.  
Каблуки стучали по полу, звук их становился всё приглушённее. Энджи вышла на улицу, улыбнулась пламенеющему солнцу и подумала, что вечером обязательно пригласит Кирка на танец. Ведь если однажды встал на паркет, страсть к танцу никогда не пропадёт. А мистер Риддл когда-то чудесно танцевал, пусть он и не любит об этом рассказывать.


End file.
